In Aragorn's Safekeeping: Life in the King's House
by Radbooks
Summary: Epilogue to 'In Aragorn's Safekeeping'. Rebecca and Thomas have settled in as Aragorn's children and now all of them are making adjustments as they begin their lives in Minas Tirith. Honorable Mention 2007 MEFA.
1. Questions & Concerns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers – J. and Marsha

**In Aragorn's Safekeeping Epilogue: Life in the King's House**

**Introduction:** If you have not read 'In Aragorn's Safekeeping' you may as well stop right now as this will make no sense to you. This is an epilogue / sequel to that story that I promised to write. You may want to go and read that story - though I warn you it is very long!

If you are still reading this, then I'm assuming that you have read 'Safekeeping' and have knowledge of the characters, setting, etc. This epilogue / sequel picks up several months after Rebecca, Thomas, Aragorn, and Arwen have returned from Rohan after saying good-bye to the other members of the Fellowship and the elves, etc., and are pretty well settled into their new lives. As it is an epilogue it just starts right into the story without any introduction of characters as I do assume that you know them and the basic circumstances surrounding them. If you have questions, please feel free to email me.

I will tell you that updates on this will probably be slow as my first priority will remain my 'Brothers at Heart' story. I had originally planned to wait until I had this completely finished before I began posting it, but I as I had some of it done I felt I should post it as it has been six months since I finished 'Safekeeping' and I had promised to do this. Besides, I've missed writing about Rebecca and Thomas and it's been fun for me to write about them again. This will be pretty self-indulgent on my part and I hope to wrap up several loose ends from 'Safekeeping' that I just couldn't fit in at the time. As there will be four or five chapters to this I suppose it is probably more of a sequel than an epilogue, but it 'feels' more like an epilogue than a true sequel so that's what I'm calling it:)

Thanks for all of you who have been patiently waiting for this – Radbooks

0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1 – Questions & Concerns**

Thomas poked his head into the library and found Rebecca curled up in a chair next to the crackling fire reading and sipping tea. She looked up and smiled as he crossed the room and she set her drink down on the small table beside her as he perched on the arm of her chair and leaned down and kissed her. "Good afternoon, my lady Rebecca," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Thomas," she replied, stretching slightly in the chair. "How are things in the Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor?"

He shrugged, "About the same, food is coming in from the South and heading to Rohan on a regular basis, orcs have been seen here and there in some of the more distant parts of Ithilien, but the Rangers are dealing with them. Elessar is still talking with some of the trade Guilds about how we might start doing some business with the people in the North. Anything happen in the Houses of Healing today?"

"I'm learning about how to take care of burns," she replied, "and a woman brought in a little girl that had fallen and cut herself and they finally let me do stitches." Rebecca gave him a rueful smile, "It seems that they finally trust me to do that."

Thomas stared at her in disbelief, "They just **now** think you can do that? After all you did during the war?"

"I'm very young for a healer, Thomas, and they don't really know what I've done, I've never really talked about it with any of them. I don't know what Adar told the Warden when he arranged for me to go there so he might know. It's obvious I've had some training as a healer, but remember I was trained by elves and I'm not sure they totally trust what I've been taught."

"So they've been teaching you from the beginning again?" Thomas asked, not understanding how the healers could be so foolish.

"No, not really, once they see I already know and understand something they move on," she explained. "It's actually gotten better since we returned from Edoras a couple of months ago, though I don't know why. I'm only there three days a week and there haven't been too many times when stitches were needed anyway," she shrugged. "It's all right, Thomas, its good for me to learn how they do things here."

"I suppose so," he dropped the subject since Rebecca didn't seem particularly upset about it, though it still bothered him that she was treated that way. "What are you reading?" he asked, taking the book from her hand and flipping through the pages.

"A box arrived from Edoras today," she exclaimed, "and that one is a history of the Riddermark and I just barely started it. I only got here a few minutes before you did." She arose from the chair and crossed to the table where a small pile of books was lying. "There's one here that you might actually like," she looked back at him and smiled.

Thomas grinned, "And why do you think that?"

"It's about horses, I think Éomer put it in," Rebecca handed him a small, leather bound book and Thomas looked through it with interest, stopping occasionally to read a sentence or two.

"Do you mind if I take it with me?" Rebecca shook her head. Thomas pulled a chair out from the table for Rebecca and she sat, looking at him questioningly as he sat next to her. He stared out into the garden for a moment watching the rain, which had been steadily falling all day, drip off the leaves of the shrubs and small trees. Turning back to her, he took her hand and said quietly, "You know that Thanksgiving would be celebrated next week… what do you want to do?"

"I know, I've been thinking about it and I don't see any problems with celebrating it here, it's an easy holiday to explain… giving thanks to God… Eru for the freedoms we have and harvest… and having a family dinner. It's pretty simple and I know Aragorn and Arwen would enjoy it. Thanksgiving is not the holiday I'm worried about."

Thomas nodded, "I know, Christmas is. But when do you want to have Thanksgiving? Should we just pick a date and have it the same every year, instead of trying to explain how it's the fourth Thursday of the eleventh month? I think it might be easier."

Rebecca shrugged, "That's fine, it doesn't really matter what day we celebrate it. Let's have it… Hísimë 23, that would be close to the date," and Thomas nodded. "But, Thomas before we even talk about Christmas we have to talk about something else," she looked away and then stood and walked back to the fire to warm herself. Thomas slowly followed her and waited patiently for her to continue. "Aragorn and I were talking once when we were returning to Edoras and I suddenly wondered how we were going to explain to our children that we were from another time." She looked up at Thomas with a bewildered expression. _"_Adar assured me that we would be able to explain things to them and I know that we will, but I wonder if we really want to celebrate a holiday like Christmas that has no meaning here, even if it has meaning for us. Won't it just confuse them and make things harder?"

Thomas sat down on the couch nearest the fire and pulled Rebecca down beside him, his eyes narrowed in thought. He stared into the fire and absently caressed Rebecca's hand for a time before he turned to her and spoke softly. "Rebecca, I know that there are so many things that our children are never going to know or be able to understand about us, but I do want them to have some sense of their heritage. Some idea of who we are… who they are and I think one way to do that is through celebrating holidays. They won't understand them until they are older because no one else will be celebrating them, but it can be just our special family tradition. And while I'm willing to give up many things because this is our home now, I don't want to lose all of who I am either."

"Well, no, I don't want to either, but I was just trying to think of the children and making it easier for them." She bit her lip and thought for a moment, "Maybe having a special holiday will actually make it easier when we do have to explain where we're from because they'll know how important it is to us since we've been celebrating special holidays since they were babies." Rebecca shook her head and sighed in frustration, "I just don't know, Thomas, I just want them to fit in here as much as possible."

"Rebecca, if we can fit in here, our children will," Thomas smiled, "and they should have an easier time. But they will be raised here in the Citadel and so their lives are going to be very different anyway. They won't be like the children down in the lower parts of the city and so having special traditions won't be that unusual… at least I don't think so. We can ask Aragorn and Arwen what they think; we need to talk to them about Thanksgiving anyway."

"No, you're right," Rebecca agreed, "we should talk to them, but I do think we need to celebrate it in some way, its important. Now we just have to decide how to celebrate Christmas."

"Well, Santa Claus is out, I am not going to try and explain **him** to Aragorn, Arwen, and Halbarad," Thomas said, grinning and Rebecca laughed.

"At least they've heard of Christmas since I told them A Christmas Carol, but I have no idea how to explain the birth of Christ, there isn't anything like church here and so there isn't anything we can compare it to. I assume that Eru is just another name for God, but where do we go from there?"

Thomas shook his head, having wondered the same thing for some time and had not come up with any answers. "The closest thing to any kind of religious thing is the Standing Silence, when they… we honor Eru and the Valar, it's very strange," he murmured. The two of them talked for awhile, trying to decide how to explain an event that had not even happened yet, that wouldn't happen for thousands of years. Then they discussed their own beliefs and if being in the past changed them in any way and came up with ways to honor and practice those beliefs, though they knew that some things would just have to be set aside. They were back to discussing how to celebrate Christmas when the door opened and Aragorn walked in.

"Are you two coming to supper?" he asked, frowning.

Thomas quickly glanced out the window and was amazed to see that night had fallen and he realized that he and Rebecca had been talking for well over an hour. He stood and helped Rebecca up, "Yes, we're coming, we just lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Adar" Rebecca repeated the apology as the two of them crossed the room towards Aragorn.

Aragorn eyed them closely before opening the door and starting down the hall towards the dining room. "What troubles you so much that you would be late?"

Exchanging a swift glance with Rebecca, Thomas asked Aragorn a question instead of answering. "Are you and Arwen busy after supper? We'd like to talk with you, if you have the time."

"Halbarad, too," Rebecca added quietly and Thomas nodded.

"I do not know about Halbarad, but Arwen and I are free this evening," Aragorn replied slowly. "Are you all right?" he paused with his hand on the handle of the door into the dining room, a look of concern on his face. "Do you need to talk now?"

"We're fine," Rebecca reassured him, patting his arm. "We just have some questions that relate to the time we came from that we don't know how to answer… how to deal with and we need your help."

Aragorn opened the door and ushered them inside, "Then we will talk about it after supper," he said quietly. "I am sure that the five of us will be able to come up with some sort of a solution," he said with a small smile and the two of them nodded as they crossed to the small table where Arwen and Halbarad sat waiting for them, and, also on this night, Faramir. He often came and ate with them, though it was not on any predictable schedule.

"Forgive us for keeping you waiting," Rebecca said, looking at Arwen, Faramir, and Halbarad in turn. The three murmured their acceptance of the apology and the two men, who had arisen at her approach, sat back down as she sat next to Arwen. Rebecca and Thomas were able to set aside all thoughts of future holidays and how they might celebrate them and just enjoy supper and the conversation. It became clear during supper that Halbarad had plans that evening to visit with the young woman that he had begun openly courting since their return from Edoras. Rebecca had been surprised to learn that he had never been married when she knew that most of the Rangers had done so at a much younger age. She knew there must be a reason for it, but had never felt it was her place to ask. But she could tell that Aragorn was pleased for his cousin and while Rebecca had only met the lady one time she liked her, and more importantly, Halbarad seemed happy.

After supper, Aragorn and Arwen led Rebecca and Thomas to the sitting room in their chambers so that they could speak about their concerns in a more comfortable setting than the library. After adding wood to the fire that had been started earlier, Aragorn joined Arwen on the couch and looked at Rebecca and Thomas questioningly. "Now, what did you need to speak with us about? What troubles you?"

"We were talking about some holidays that we would normally celebrate in the next month or so and one holiday will be easy to celebrate here. But, the other one is more… complicated and we are having a difficult time trying to decide how we could make the holiday meaningful for us," Thomas explained.

"Or even if we should celebrate these holidays at all," Rebecca added. "We think we should, but we wanted to ask you and see what you thought."

"Why would you not want to enjoy these holidays_?"_ Arwen asked.

Rebecca explained about the talk she had had with Aragorn several months ago and then the discussion she and Thomas had just had and their concerns about how having these holidays might confuse their children in the future. She also told how they had decided that it would probably be a good thing for their children to have an awareness of their heritage even before they could be told the full truth about where Rebecca and Thomas came from. Still, they had some concerns and wanted to have Aragorn and Arwen's opinions because it would also affect them and their children since they all lived in the same house. As she finished her explanation, Aragorn and Arwen exchanged a long look and finally Aragorn answered.

"As I told you, Rebecca, there will be an answer for your children when they are of an age to understand such and so I would not concern yourself with that particular part of your question right now." Aragorn paused briefly. "Nor do I want you to be concerned about Arwen and I or our **other** children," he said, strongly emphasizing the word other. "While I do understand and appreciate that you are thinking of that," Aragorn glanced at Arwen again who gave him a small nod. "We want you to first think about what is most important to you, what you need to keep your heritage a part of you. It is important, I think, that you not lose that. It makes you who you are," he added softly.

"It does," Thomas agreed, "and it's also why we live with you," he pointed out with a small smile which Aragorn returned. He looked at Rebecca, but she motioned for him to continue. "Then the next holiday for us is called Thanksgiving and it's celebrated on Hísimë 23. It's a time when families get together to thank Eru for the harvest that year and the blessings he's given them and their freedom and things like that," he explained.

"Your time has some wonderful and very meaningful holidays," Arwen commented.

"It does, though I don't think this one is celebrated everywhere," Rebecca said, "but it is in our country."

"Are there any special things that you do on this holiday?" Aragorn asked.

Thomas looked at him blankly and chuckled when he realized he hadn't fully explained Thanksgiving. "Mostly it's the family gathering together and having a special meal. There are certain foods that we eat that are traditional and people don't work that day and things like that," he replied.

"What sort of food do you eat?" Arwen asked.

Rebecca and Thomas looked at each other, suddenly realizing that this part of Thanksgiving was not going to be as easy as they thought. "Why don't you tell about how your family did it, Rebecca? You had a big family and I'll bet you did it quite a bit different than mine; we just had a nice turkey supper late in the afternoon. What did you do?"

"There were just more people at mine, Thomas," Rebecca replied, taking his hand. "We usually went over to one of my aunt and uncle's houses and ate a huge meal with lots of people. It was always very crowded." She smiled fondly in remembrance. She looked at Arwen, "The main meat eaten at Thanksgiving is turkey and then we eat things like potatoes and gravy, dressing, sweet potatoes, different vegetables, salads, rolls, and for dessert there is always pumpkin pie with whipped cream, but other kinds are usually served too."

"I have never heard of many of those things," Aragorn said, glancing at Arwen who was shaking her head. "What kind of meat is… turkey? And I do not know what dressing is, or sweet potatoes, or pie… pumpkin or any other kind," he looked between Rebecca and Thomas with a puzzled expression.

"I was afraid of that," Thomas muttered. "A turkey is a really large bird… like a big chicken, I guess. There are wild birds, but the ones we eat are raised like chickens and are about eighteen to twenty pounds," Aragorn's eyes widened at the thought of a chicken-like bird that big. Thomas glanced at Rebecca, but she appeared lost in thought and so he continued. "Dressing is made of bread and things and it is 'stuffed' inside the turkey when it's cooked, it's really good," he added and Aragorn nodded; he had never heard of dressing but it sounded like other kinds of things that were stuffed inside of birds. "Sweet potatoes are sort of like regular potatoes only the inside is orange… I don't think they taste very sweet," he wrinkled his nose and grimaced. "That is one food I won't miss."

Thomas thought for a moment before continuing, "Pumpkin is a vegetable that is big and orange," he held out his arms to show them and again Aragorn and Arwen looked surprised. "I don't know how they make the pie, but it's good. But other kinds of pies have a thin crust and then some sort of fruit filling with another crust on top and it's cooked. It's like a fruit tart and I'm sure you'd both like that," he said, grinning at Arwen and Aragorn, who gave him small smiles. Thomas turned his gaze back to Rebecca and softly called her name and she looked up with a start.

"I'm sorry," she said giving them a sheepish smile. "I started thinking about how we could make some of those things and I just lost track of what you were saying. I know I can teach the cook how to make pie, even if we don't have pumpkin, I know there are apples and apple pie is good. Do you like apple pie, Thomas?" He grinned and nodded. "I don't mind about not having sweet potatoes, so the only thing we don't have is turkey and that's the most important part… at least of the meal." Rebecca sighed, "I suppose being thankful is really what's important, but the dinner and everyone eating a special meal is important, too. Especially, since we got together with all my family that we didn't see very often."

"Then we will just try and find something to substitute for the turkey," Aragorn said. "Something different than chicken since we eat that often. Some wild fowl such as pheasant or perhaps a goose would make it a special meal."

"Does goose taste good?" Thomas asked dubiously.

Arwen laughed lightly, "It is very good and I am sure that the cook would do a wonderful job of cooking it for us."

"That's what they ate in The Christmas Carol, and I think it could be stuffed like a turkey, Thomas," Rebecca said rather eagerly and Thomas nodded his agreement.

"Next week I will send out some Rangers to find some geese for us," Aragorn said with amusement, thinking of how they would take that particular assignment. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"No, just make sure that Halbarad… and Faramir are there. Maybe Hinluin and some of your other Rangers should be invited, too. It's a family celebration," Thomas said, "and for friends too." He stood and added wood to the fire, staring at the flames for a moment before rejoining Rebecca on the couch.

"I do not know if they would be comfortable, but I will invite them," Aragorn said after a moments thought. "I am sure that Hinluin will come."

"You can't work that day," Rebecca reminded him and Aragorn raised an eyebrow in question. "It's a holiday and the family spends the day together. Talking or playing games," she glanced at Thomas, "We can finally teach them how to play a card game." Thomas grinned at Aragorn. "Well, it would be nice if you didn't have to work, Adar, but I know that you might have to. I do understand that being a king is not exactly like most other jobs," she said, smiling.

"I should be able to, but I will not know until a day or two before, _sell-nín._ What is the other holiday, the one that is causing you such concern?"

"Christmas," Thomas said, sighing. "It's on Ringarë 25 and we just aren't sure what to do to celebrate it."

"Christmas is the holiday that was in that story that Rebecca told," Arwen said. "The one where Scrooge went from being a miser to being a giving, more cheerful man, is it not?" Rebecca nodded.

"It is also held right before Mettarë," remarked Aragorn as he took Arwen's hand in his own thinking back twelve years to a special Mettarë the two of them had spent together in Imladris.

"What's Mettarë and when is it?" Rebecca asked.

"It is the day after Ringarë 30 and it is a holiday that celebrates the winter solstice and the end of the year. It is the main winter holiday that we have here," Aragorn replied.

"How is it celebrated?" she asked.

"Gifts are given, a special Mettarë log is burned, and family and friends gather together to visit and to share a meal," Aragorn answered.

Rebecca and Thomas exchanged long looks, but neither said anything and Aragorn and Arwen let the silence stretch on until finally Arwen spoke. "The story never said what Christmas celebrated, Rebecca If it is not the end of the year or the winter solstice, then what is it?"

"That is the problem, Arwen, _Adar_," Rebecca replied softly. "It's not something that Thomas and I can easily explain to you. It's something that has very meaningful and important significance to us and yet there is nothing to compare it to here. I will say it relates to Eru," she said, frowning in her frustration at her inability to explain things more clearly. "The gifts that are exchanged are in honor of something that won't happen for thousands and thousands of years yet and for Thomas and I that is confusing enough."

This time Aragorn and Arwen exchanged puzzled glances. "We will honor your wishes not to explain the full meaning of the holiday to us," Aragorn said slowly, though he was somewhat surprised by their unwillingness to share something that was obviously so important to them. He ran his hand through his hair and his eyes narrowed in thought. "Would it be better to celebrate this holiday privately… just the two of you?"

Thomas immediately shook his head, "No, it's a family holiday too, like Thanksgiving. There's a special meal again and we have to have a Christmas tree – we'll have to make decorations, Rebecca – and we sing songs besides exchanging gifts."

Aragorn and Arwen laughed at his enthusiasm. "What is a Christmas tree? What kind of songs do you sing?" they asked at the same time.

"A fir tree or a pine tree that you cut down and bring into the house and decorate it with… pretty things," Rebecca replied, not bothering to explain colored lights or tinsel.

"We have special kinds of songs we sing at Christmas called carols, but I don't know if I know the words to very many of them," Thomas said with a frown. "We need to write them down, Rebecca, so we don't forget them." Rebecca indicated her agreement.

"You bring a tree into the house?" Aragorn couldn't keep the amazement out of his voice. "How big a tree?"

Thomas shrugged, "As big as you want, though most houses didn't have the high ceilings that our home does," he glanced upwards. "So, most would only be six or seven feet tall, I guess."

"So, you decorate the tree and then what?" Arwen asked, her expression as confused as Aragorn's.

"The presents go under the tree and you open them on Christmas morning," Rebecca explained. "I know it sounds strange to you, but it's just one of the traditions and the tree was always so pretty lit up with colored lights at night and with presents under the tree and the children so excited." Her voice held a certain wistfulness that none could miss and they could tell she was lost in her memories. Thomas took her hand and she didn't notice for a moment and then she looked at him and smiled.

"Then we shall have a tree," Arwen said firmly, "but I do not know what colored lights are."

Rebecca gave her a sheepish grin, "I didn't mean to mention them. We can't have or make them here because you need electricity," by now both Arwen and Aragorn had heard that term often enough to have a very vague idea of what it meant – some sort of power. "But it is sort of like little candles in glass and the glass is different colors – red, green, blue, yellow – it's very pretty when it's on the tree."

"I imagine it is," Arwen said quietly. "We will have to decorate this tree in some other way." Rebecca nodded. "You mentioned a special meal, is turkey also served at this meal?"

"It can be, but we usually had ham or sometimes roast beef," Thomas replied.

"We always had ham, too."

"That is easy enough," Aragorn said. "Now about these gifts," he gave them a small smile, "what sort of gifts do you give?"

"Whatever you want to give," Rebecca said, looking down and playing with the tassel on the pillow next to her. "Something small is fine, even something homemade." She looked up at Aragorn as she realized something. "Especially as you mentioned this Mettarë holiday has gifts as part of it," she suddenly looked worried. "Are those big gifts? Maybe we should skip gifts at Christmas, Thomas, and just have the tree and sing and eat together."

Aragorn laughed, "Do not worry, _sell-nín_, I believe that we may have gifts on both holidays, I just wanted an idea of what sorts of things might be exchanged, if there were some special types of gifts that are given for the occasion."

"In my family the gifts were usually based on what we needed, clothing and things like that. When I was younger, I'd get one toy," Thomas said.

"It was the same in my family, though I often received books," Rebecca said with a smile.

"That does not surprise me," Aragorn commented, smiling at her. "Is there anything else? About either of the holidays?"

"Not that I can think of," Rebecca replied slowly, "but if we think of something else, we can tell you later."

"All right," Aragorn said standing and stretching before moving to the window, he could not see anything in the darkness outside, though he could now more easily hear the steadily falling rain. He turned back, looking first at Arwen and then at Rebecca and Thomas. "I hope your hearts are set more at ease after speaking with us. I believe that these holidays of yours… and now Arwen's and mine as well, will turn out to be special for you. I am particularly interested in hearing you sing, Thomas," he said with a grin. Thomas laughed even as he realized that the words to the songs would have no meaning to anyone here, but he decided he was going to sing at least some of the songs that he knew and then explain what he could.

"Thank you, Arwen, Adar" Rebecca said, moving to Aragorn and embracing him tightly before more gently embracing Arwen who stood to bid them good night. Thomas also thanked them before the two of them left and headed to their respective chambers.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…

**Reviewers:** Thanks to everyone who reads the story and especially to those who review, I appreciate the encouragement. I will answer everyone by email if I have an address.


	2. Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers – J. and Marsha

**Author's Note:** Some of Aragorn's Northern Dúnedain Rangers appear in this chapter and may appear in other chapters as well. Most were in the main story, though in very, very minor roles and will continue to have minor roles here, but for those of you who are reading my 'Brothers at Heart' story you may recognize them. These are indeed the same characters and any incident that they may refer to is probably something that happened in the other story. It is, of course, not necessary to have read that story, but I did want people to know that my stories are all connected together in that way. The story I write after I finish 'Brothers', which is going to be an Aragorn & Éomer centric story, will also include Rebecca, Thomas, Halbarad, and some of these Rangers, etc.

**Chapter 2 – Giving Thanks**

Rebecca looked around the second floor sitting room with satisfaction and she suddenly blinked back tears as memories of other Thanksgivings sprang to mind. She shook her head angrily, knowing she needed to focus on today and reminding herself that she truly was thankful for the life she now had - especially Thomas, Aragorn, and Arwen. And, Halbarad she added with a soft smile.

The decision had been made to have the Thanksgiving meal in the sitting room instead of the dining room to make it more of a special occasion. With the help of many servants, Arwen and Rebecca had decorated the room in fall colors: late blooming flowers sat in vases on various tables; garlands of orange, brown, and red cloth had been interwoven with dried leaves, berries, and flowers and the garlands had been carefully draped around the room; the table was draped with a deep golden colored cloth instead of the usual white.

Rebecca had spent time with the head cook and they had come up with ways to make some of the foods that were normally eaten at Thanksgiving. Or, at least what Rebecca hoped would be similar tasting for her and Thomas; she knew the others would enjoy whatever was served. The apple pies had been the easiest thing for the cook to make, but she wasn't sure if she had ever gotten the man to understand exactly how she wanted the dressing for the goose made. He had his own ideas and in the end she left him to it. They would all be together and that was the most important part of Thanksgiving.

Halbarad and Faramir were coming, as well as all four of Aragorn's personal guards from the Northern Rangers; Hinluin, Laegrist, Baisael, and Balrant. Rebecca and Thomas had been surprised at that, but Aragorn thought that they missed their families more than they admitted. Rebecca was glad that Hinluin was coming, she liked the young Ranger and he was Thomas's friend. But she had not exchanged more than a few words with the rest of the Rangers since they had returned from Rohan and they still made her somewhat uncomfortable. However, she knew they were Aragorn's friends as well as his guards and if they were lonely she did want them to come and be welcome. The more people that were here, the more it would feel like a normal Thanksgiving. After one last glance around the room Rebecca hurried out the door and headed down the stairs to change into a special dress she had picked out for the occasion.

As Rebecca reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for her room, the outside door opened and Aragorn strolled in looking quite relaxed and she stopped and waited for him. "You got done early," she said with a pleased smile.

"I told you last night that I thought I would," Aragorn smiled in return. "I believe that Faramir wanted an afternoon off as much as I did. He was quite efficient this morning during court and then we hurried through the council meeting." He paused briefly. "Perhaps we should do this more often, things might get done more quickly."

Rebecca laughed, "Then it wouldn't be special, Adar But, now that you've seen how things can be done, you can do it like that all the time, can't you?" she grinned. "You could have more free time, to do the things you'd like to do."

Aragorn slowly shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You are always concerned about how much free time I have, Rebecca. While there will often be times when my duties will keep me from my family, I can usually take the time I truly need. There are many things that need to be done to restore the Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor and even if I were not the king I would still have to work." He glanced around but the only guards within hearing were two of his Rangers. Nevertheless, he did lower his voice. "Was it much different in your time?"

"Yes, quite a bit," Rebecca nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Most people only worked five days a week about eight or nine hours a day. Though, of course it depended on their job." She shrugged, "So it seems strange to me to see you working such long hours every day, though I'm sure our President worked everyday like you do."

Aragorn nodded, assuming a president was the leader of their land. "Well, your home is here now and most people have to work at least six days of the week, most often seven. From what you and Thomas have told me your time has things easier in many ways… with this," he frowned trying to remember what they called it. "The power… electricity?" Rebecca smiled and nodded. "It must make things easier and the… cars?" Rebecca nodded again. "Those must make it easier for people as well. So it is not surprising that they have more free time than the people here." Aragorn laid his hand on her shoulder, "But I am content, _sell-nín_, I have all that I have dreamed about for almost seventy years," he gestured down the hall towards his chambers where Arwen awaited him.

"Seventy years," Rebecca shook her head and sighed. "I can't imagine waiting for someone that long and you just got married and…" she paused and frowned as she realized how long Aragorn would live compared to her relatively short life… he could still be alive and would know her great-grandchildren at least. She swallowed hard at that thought, having never considered it before.

"What is it, Rebecca?" Aragorn asked gently with a concerned look as he watched the emotions flash across her face.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she shrugged and turned to leave. "I need to change before we eat so I'll see you in a little while." Rebecca stopped at the look on Aragorn's face that said he wouldn't take her silence for an answer and she turned back with a small sigh. She glanced at the Rangers standing behind him and hesitated.

Seeing the direction of her gaze Aragorn indicated to his men to stay where they were and walked a short distance down the hall. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked quietly, gesturing once again to his chambers, his brow furrowed with concern as he wondered what could have caused such a rapid change in her.

Rebecca shook her head, "No, this is fine, Adar" She searched his face for a moment looking for signs of aging. While his grey eyes showed his true age because of the depths of wisdom, hardship, and loss that he had endured throughout his life, the rest of his face did not look very different than what Rebecca would have called a middle-aged man. There was some weathering that spoke of years spent outside and a few strands of grey hair, but no one would have taken him for someone that was eighty-eight years old. "I just… I just realized how long you will live and how short my life will be in comparison and that," she blushed slightly, "you will probably know my great-grandchildren. I will be old and grey and you'll look almost the same. It was just something I hadn't thought of before and it… seems wrong… or something." Rebecca shook her head not able to really describe what she was feeling and she watched Aragorn anxiously.

"I see…" he replied slowly and then a small smile spread across his face as he asked, "Would you prefer that I die first?"

"What?" Rebecca asked in horror. "Of course not! How can you even say that? It's not funny, Aragorn." She blinked back tears and backed away from him.

"Forgive me, Rebecca," Aragorn said quietly, reaching out and grasping her hand and drawing her back towards him. "It is not something I should jest about, yet that is the only other possibility. I have thought of and dealt with this before… I have known many people throughout my life that did not have the lifespan that I do," his eyes reflected his sorrow briefly. Rebecca hung her head and Aragorn reached out and lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. "But, Rebecca… I may live to be over two hundred years of age or I may die in a battle well before that time. Or, I could die in an accident… and the same is true of you. Either of us could die today or tomorrow… it is not something we can control. It is not something that I would have you concern yourself with."

Aragorn studied Rebecca for a long moment and then continued. "It is true that if we each live our normal, expected lifespan then, yes, you will pass long before me," he grimaced and tightened his grip on her hand. "But, perhaps it will comfort you to know that Arwen and I will be there for your children and grandchildren, and yes, great-grandchildren as well." He gave her a gentle smile, though his eyes showed his grief at the thought of her passing.

Rebecca took a deep breath and nodded once. She gave him a sad smile, "I suppose as I've already lost one set of parents, it will be… easier this way… maybe."

"Probably not," Aragorn replied softly before embracing her for a moment. Pulling away, he kept his hands on her shoulders as he continued. "There will be no easy way, Rebecca, and yet we will deal with it as a family when it happens. Do not trouble yourself with it now; we have many years before we need to face that."

"You're right, but… you're right," she said firmly, determined not to dwell on something she could not change, something that was, hopefully, years in the future. She gave him a small smile, "I really do need to change." She turned to go and then glanced back once more. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he smiled. Aragorn's smile faded as he watched her walk down the hall and around the corner. Heading for his chambers he thought about Rebecca's fears and realized that he would need to heed his own advice. Because the thought of losing either of his children caused his heart such pain that it almost took his breath away. Aragorn was pleased they were having this Thanksgiving celebration because he was truly thankful for these children… young adults. The last three months of living a normal life with Rebecca and Thomas had shown Aragorn sides of them that surprised him. Thomas especially had become more open and self-confident as he relaxed and settled into his place as Aragorn's son. There were times when he would see flashes of grief in their eyes over something that might be said or done but, for the most part, they seemed to be healing well.

Entering his chambers, Aragorn smiled at the sight of Arwen sitting near the hearth embroidering. Even after five months of marriage the mere sight of her… his wife… brought a smile to his lips and a gleam to his eye. He crossed the room swiftly, _"Meleth-nín,"_ he greeted her as he leaned over, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Arwen set aside her embroidery and arose from her chair as Aragorn took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Estel," she smiled, kissing him again. "I was becoming concerned that you would not be able to make it on time."

"I was speaking with Rebecca." Aragorn decided to share the conversation he had had with Rebecca at a later time and he walked into their bedchamber to change out of his formal robes and into more comfortable breeches, shirt, and tunic. Arwen followed him.

"She is excited about this day… as is Thomas."

"I hope they are not disappointed with this Thanksgiving feast of theirs," Aragorn said as he pulled on a light blue shirt.

Arwen slowly shook her head, "I think it more likely that it will remind them of their past, Estel, and is likely to cause them at least a level of grief. Although, I do think that they are as prepared for that as well as they can be."

"I am not sure if they will ever fully be prepared for that," he replied as he thought of his recent conversation with Rebecca. "Though, it will lessen with the passage of time." He shrugged into a grey tunic that matched his breeches and slowly fastened it closed.

"What was your conversation with Rebecca about, Beloved?"

Aragorn paused, looking up and met his wife's concerned, questioning gaze and he gave her a rueful smile. "I had hoped to speak with you about it later, after the feast. And we can, but I will tell you that she just now realized that I… that we will probably outlive her." He saw understanding and compassion in Arwen's eyes as she replied.

"She will age and grow old and we will not appear to… another thing in her life that she will have to adjust to… that makes it different from what she has known in her past."

Aragorn nodded and walked back into the sitting room and over to the couch. "I think it was just the idea of it that made it so difficult for her, Arwen. She will be all right once she has had time to think it through and to discuss it with Thomas." He glanced at Arwen as she joined him on the couch. "I hope she speaks with you as well. I fear that I did not put her at ease as much as I had hoped to. It was a… difficult discussion for me as well."

"I am sure that it was, Estel." She gently squeezed his hand and they said no more for a time, both lost in their own thoughts.

0-0-0

Thomas looked across the room at the stiff postures and uncomfortable expressions on the faces of the Rangers as they waited for the meal to be served. Even Hinluin looked distinctly nervous as the four men stood mutely by the fire looking around the room. Aragorn, Arwen, and Halbarad had not yet arrived and the men evidently did not feel comfortable enough to come and join Faramir, Rebecca, and himself. Excusing himself from the conversation, Thomas walked over to speak with them. Hinluin smiled at his approach.

"Won't you come and join us?" Thomas invited with a friendly smile. "This is a holiday where Rebecca and I are from. A time for family and friends to gather and give thanks to Eru, but it is not a formal occasion. It is supposed to be a time of fun and talking and just being together. Come and sit down at least," he invited once again, gesturing to the couches where Faramir and Rebecca were sitting.

"Thank you, my lord," Laegrist said with a small bow before moving to join the others.

"Please, do not call me that today. I would prefer that you call me Thomas."

"I'll call you Thomas," Hinluin said with a grin.

"I'll try and remember that," Baisael replied, "though it does not seem right to do so."

Balrant looked him up and down as if seeing him for the first time and then he smiled briefly, "I'll call you whatever you wish to be called Thomas. As long as King Elessar does not object."

"Adar will not object," Thomas replied as he sat on the couch next to Hinluin with Balrant across from him with the other two Rangers taking chairs nearby. "I do not think that he enjoys being called king very much either, I think he prefers Aragorn. But you probably knew that, you've known him for years." Thomas tried to figure out how old Balrant was and decided he must be a little younger than Aragorn.

"Since I was seven, but I only called him Aragorn until my naneth finally convinced me to put the word 'lord' in front of it." Balrant looked at his brother, Baisael, and the other two Rangers, "We've always called him either Lord Aragorn or my lord. It wouldn't have been proper to call him anything else."

"Even when he was young?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course," Laegrist replied with a small frown. "That is who he was. Only Halbarad and his family called him Aragorn and even Halbarad eventually called him lord. Though, I'm not sure why he started doing that."

"It happened when Lord Aragorn came back from his journeys down South here," Baisael responded quietly. "He had been gone close to twenty-five years and he was so different when he returned… more lordly, perhaps, and Halbarad saw that."

"Well, he doesn't always call him 'lord' now," Faramir said with a small smile.

"He has a good reason for that," Thomas said, remembering back to the time before they had marched to Mordor and Aragorn and Halbarad's somewhat heated discussion over whether Thomas should call Aragorn 'lord'. Halbarad had finally seen the enormous changes Aragorn was facing and the need he had for some normalcy in his life… something being called simply by his name could provide.

"Why?"

Thomas looked at Hinluin and shook his head, "It is not for me to tell."

"What was he like when he was young?" Rebecca asked curiously. She watched the three older Rangers shift uncomfortably and exchange worried glances. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "that's probably not something you would really want to talk about."

"No, my lady," Baisael said, shaking his head. "It seems wrong to tell such things about Lord Aragorn."

"I don't think he'd mind, but I understand." Rebecca paused, "Well, can you tell us what your village was like… what life is like among your people?"

It was Balrant who answered her and Rebecca began to see that he was perhaps a little more open than the other two Rangers as he described what life was like in a Dúnedain village. She was appalled, although she tried to hide it, to learn of the hard life that the people lived… where the women and children were left for months at a time while the men went out to patrol the vast reaches of Eriador. Balrant was just describing what a typical village might look like when Aragorn and Arwen walked into the room. Rebecca saw a look of relief quickly flash across the faces of the three older Rangers as they stood to greet their king. Aragorn motioned them to sit back down as he and Arwen sat down on a small couch.

"I would have you be at ease today and just enjoy this as you would a family celebration in Dolomar," he smiled at the Rangers. Aragorn turned to Rebecca, Thomas, and Faramir, "Dolomar is where all of us, except Laegrist, were born and even he moved there as a young man. It is the village where I lived when I first returned to the Dúnedain."

"You still have a house there," said Halbarad who had slipped into the room.

"Yes, I do," Aragorn chuckled, "though I have not actually lived there for years and I never spent much time there. When we go north in a few years, I will take you to Dolomar and you can meet more of my people."

"I would certainly like to see it," Arwen said. "I have wanted to see it for years, even before I met you I wanted to visit a Dúnedain village because my brothers often talked about the villages and the people."

"Will I be permitted to go with you on this journey to the North?" Faramir asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Aragorn replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I suppose it would depend on whether or not Éowyn would like to go and if we can talk Prince Imrahil into coming and taking command here while we are gone."

"Éowyn will want to go," Rebecca said reassuringly to Faramir. "I'm sure she would. She would like to see Merry and the Shire and all the other places her and I have talked about."

"I think he's teasing Faramir," Thomas said in a loud whisper and Rebecca blushed as Aragorn smiled.

"I was not sure either, Lady Rebecca," Faramir confessed.

Aragorn shook his head slightly at their inability to tell when he was jesting after all the time they had been together. "Is this how you would decorate your homes?" he gestured around the room at the things Arwen and Rebecca had done. "It looks… festive."

Thomas shook his head, "We didn't decorate much at my house, sometimes mom would have some candles on the table, but that's all." He saw the Rangers' looks of confusion and explained quietly, "We had other ways of lighting our homes and candles were just used as… decorations and something special for holidays."

"Don't try to understand how they light their homes," Halbarad commented. "It won't make sense to you."

Hinluin closed his mouth.

As the servants began bringing in the meal, they stood and moved across the room to the table. The Rangers looked extremely uncomfortable and Aragorn pulled Baisael, Balrant, and Laegrist aside and sought to put them at their ease. "I truly would have you be comfortable in my home. I have known you most of my life and there are few here in this city that I can say that about… and all of them are in this room. I know that when you are on duty things must be different, but when you are off duty or here in my home, I would like to think that the long years of our friendship will not change because I now wear a crown. I do not think that I have changed."

"I'd like that, my lord," Balrant said with a small smile. "And, you have changed… you have a wife and… children now." There were smiles from the other men and Aragorn could see them all relaxing somewhat. While he hoped they would feel more at ease he knew it would take some time before they were fully comfortable with him in his new role, especially here with his family. But he was well aware of the enormous sacrifice they were making for him by staying in the South and he wanted them to be included in celebrations such as this – if they wanted to come. He gestured towards the table and they took their seats, the Rangers grouped together at one end.

After the Standing Silence, Aragorn looked at Thomas. "I believe there is a special… custom in your land before you eat this meal. Rebecca mentioned it to me."

Thomas nodded and after glancing at Rebecca he gave a simple, but heartfelt prayer thanking Eru for family and friends, the bountiful harvest and asking for continued peace for Gondor and Arnor. After he said amen, Thomas looked up and smiled, "Now we can eat!"

Arwen had dismissed the servants as soon as the food had been placed on the table so that all of them could speak freely and so now they began passing bowls and platters of various foods to one another. Two geese had been cooked and stuffed for the meal and if it was not turkey, if was nonetheless delicious and was different enough from their regular meats that it was special for Rebecca and Thomas. Some of the others watched curiously as Thomas and Rebecca poured gravy over the stuffing – which the cook had made from bread - just the way Rebecca had asked him to.

The variety of foods prepared by the cooks surprised almost everyone, only Arwen had known what the cooks were making for this special meal. Besides the goose, dressing, and mashed potatoes, the side dishes were also things that were rarely served. There was squash that had been cooked in a special type of broth that both Rebecca and Thomas found delicious. There was a mushroom dish that everyone, except Rebecca, enjoyed. Thinly sliced carrots with herbs and exotic seasonings from Harad that made the dish truly unique in flavor were also served. There were also a variety of pickled vegetables placed about the table. Even the bread had been shaped into special and intricate shapes for the day.

Aragorn kept one eye on Rebecca and Thomas as he ate the wonderful meal that had been prepared. He noticed the times that they paused and a faraway look appeared in their eyes, or when a shadow of grief crossed their faces. But, he also noticed that they were very attentive to each other and if one of them appeared to be struggling, the other one would reach over and touch their hand lightly or whisper something quietly into their ear. Aragorn glanced at Arwen and saw that she, too, was keeping an eye on them and he smiled inwardly.

Conversation was kept light throughout the meal and tended towards the personal as people shared stories and memories from their past. Rebecca and Thomas were asked about the traditions of the holiday. After a few moments of looking at each other they explained some of the basic history of the holiday, skimming over things that they thought might be too difficult to explain and answering numerous questions… especially from Faramir. They also spoke of how they celebrated the holiday with their families.

Arwen shared about life in Imladris with Aragorn giving his thoughts of what it was like growing up there as a mortal. Faramir had them all chuckling as he shared a few of his misadventures with Boromir that involved playing and hiding from the guards in the numerous nooks and crannies that were all over the Citadel. Even the Rangers unbent enough to briefly speak of their childhoods. Only Hinluin remained silent, evidently the pain of all he had lost was too much for him to speak of.

As the last of them finished their meal it was agreed that the apple pie, which was to be served for dessert, would be eaten later on in the afternoon and they rose from the table and moved to the other end of the room. The fire that earlier had been burning brightly in the large fireplace had died down without the servants tending it and Aragorn knelt down on the stone hearth to add some wood.

"My Lord King," Baisael cried, the distress in his voice obvious as he hurried to Aragorn's side. "You shouldn't be doing that." Laegrist followed him while everyone else just watched, some with small smiles on their lips.

Aragorn paused with a large log in his hands as his gaze flicked between the two Rangers. "Do you doubt my ability to add wood to the fire?" he asked smiling, his voice gently teasing. The Rangers shook their heads mutely and their king finished building up the fire and stood, briskly dusting off his hands. "Come," he urged the two men, placing a hand on each man's back and steering them towards the couches and low tables where the others were settling, "sit and enjoy the rest of our time together."

Thomas idly shuffled the cards that Rebecca had made him for his birthday as he watched Aragorn sit down next to Arwen. There had never been a chance for him to teach Aragorn or any of the others to play cards and he hoped there might be time today. Rebecca and Arwen had set both a checker and a chess set out and he thought that perhaps some people might play games instead of just talking. Thomas didn't know how to play chess but he had often played checkers with his younger brother.

"What are those, Thomas?" Faramir asked.

"Cards… playing cards. Rebecca made them and gave them to me for my birthday."

"Ah. I see." A puzzled frown crosses the steward's face. "What do you do with them?"

"You play games with them. There are lots of different games you can play, some are simple that children can play and some are more complicated." Thomas turned the cards over and showed Faramir the numbers and designs Rebecca had painstakingly drawn and lightly painted on the thick parchment. He handed several cards of different suits to the steward. Faramir looked at them for a moment before handing them back.

"They seem well drawn," he commented, looking at Rebecca who blushed slightly and nodded in acknowledgment of his words, "although, I do not know the full purpose or meaning of the various markings. Besides the numbers," he added.

"I can teach you," Thomas offered eagerly. "Rebecca and I have wanted to teach Adar and Arwen how to play a card game and have never had the time to do so." He glanced sidelong at Aragorn who smiled and nodded.

"I will play. I gather this is something you did on this holiday?"

"Not very often at mine," Rebecca spoke up. "We had other games that my cousins liked better."

Thomas nodded, "My brother was little and he liked checkers, I mostly played cards with the men at the ranch where I worked."

"What are checkers?" Hinluin asked.

Surprised by the question, Thomas indicated the game on the table. "Checkers… or, do you not call it that here?" Most things were called the same as in his time, but perhaps this was different.

"It's called draughts."

Balrant suddenly chuckled quietly but he stopped immediately and looked down when everyone turned their gazes on him.

"What causes your laughter?" Aragorn asked. He thought he knew the answer but wanted to draw the man out nonetheless.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair for a moment Balrant finally answered, looking mostly at Aragorn but occasionally shifting his gaze to Halbarad. "I was remembering the Mettarë gift you made us children that first year you returned. It was a draughts game, and…" he shrugged and stopped speaking though a faint smile lightened his features.

Halbarad's expression, which had been frowning as the Ranger spoke, cleared. "I remember that now. Aragorn made that game and taught you and the other children how to play it." Balrant nodded.

"I was so very young then," Aragorn commented, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Younger than Hinluin and not much older than Thomas."

"Old enough to have little boys looking up to you and following you around," Baisael said nudging his younger brother with his elbow. Balrant scooted away from him but his eyes sparkled with hidden laughter.

"Old enough to know who you loved and what it would take to win her hand," said Arwen, wrapping her arm around her husband's.

"Old enough to lead… " started Halbarad.

"Enough," laughed Aragorn turning to Thomas. "I thought you were going to teach us to play this game of yours." Inwardly, though, he was pleased to see his men comfortable enough to jest with him and with each other.

"This is much more interesting and I'd like to hear more about it," he grinned.

"Thomas," Aragorn growled, biting back a smile.

"All right," Thomas held up his hands in mock surrender. "There is one problem," he said as he looked around. "The game I was planning to teach you can only have up to six people playing."

"What are you going to play?" Rebecca asked wondering if it was a game she even knew.

"Rummy. Do you know it? I hope that you do… it would make it so much easier."

"Yes, I've played it lots of times."

Not surprisingly, all four of the Rangers declined to play, although Thomas could see the longing in Hinluin's eyes and he whispered that he would teach him the game a little later. Those four men sat and began playing draughts and chess while the rest of them went to a small round table that Arwen and Rebecca had had set near the fire for just that purpose. Thomas had already divided the cards into the four suits and he now laid them on the table and took a deep breath as he began to explain what the markings meant.

"I thought that I'd explain the cards before we started playing the game… that should make it easier. I hope so, anyway," Thomas said worriedly.

"It will," Rebecca said encouragingly. "Besides every game uses the same cards so they have to know what the suits and everything mean if we want to play other games."

"All right, there are four different kinds of cards called suits. Hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs," Thomas pointed to each shape in turn.

"I understand hearts and diamonds," Halbarad muttered, "But… spades and clubs?"

"I think a spade is supposed to be like a shovel," Rebecca shrugged. "I have no idea about the clubs, though. It's just what they call it." She shrugged again looking around the table at Aragorn, Arwen, and Faramir who all nodded. Thomas continued.

"Each suit has the same number of cards, thirteen." He spread the thirteen hearts in order on the table in front of him. "This one is called the ace, but today it's just a one and so…"

"What does that mean?" Faramir interrupted him with a frown creasing his brow.

"Well, in some games it can be used in other ways, but today it's just a one. All right?" Thomas eyed him anxiously and Faramir smiled and gave a small shrug before motioning him to continue.

"These are easy, just the numbers two to ten." He looked up and caught Aragorn's eye and his adar smiled before taking a sip of wine. "These last three cards are called, the jack, the queen, and the king." Rebecca and Thomas both smiled at Aragorn and Arwen who looked startled. Faramir smiled down at the table while Halbarad's face was unreadable.

"I don't know why they are called that," Rebecca said after a moment. "In our time, these cards have pretty pictures on them… or handsome ones," her gaze shifted from Arwen to Aragorn. "But, I couldn't draw them. Maybe Thomas should," she added.

"I like them like this, you made them for me."

"A king and a queen I understand," Arwen said with amusement in her voice, "but what is a 'jack'?"

Thomas shrugged. "I don't really know, it's just what they call it."

''There are many things about these cards that are unknown to you," Aragorn said smiling.

Thomas shrugged again, "We grew up playing with them and you don't always know why something is what it is, you just… you just… well, people tell you things and you trust them, I guess."

"Like we trust you now," said Faramir glancing briefly at Aragorn and then back at Thomas.

"I guess so… just like I've trusted you and Adar and Arwen and Halbarad to tell me things that are true ever since I've been here." He grinned, "Now, if you've all decided that you can trust me… and Rebecca with this **very** important game, can I explain it now?" Amused laughter broke out and Thomas went on.

He spent the next few minutes explaining the basics of the game. How cards were shuffled, dealt, discarded, laid down, and so forth. The hardest part for them to understand was the making of runs and groups of cards and how they were different. Rebecca and Thomas then had them play a hand with all of the cards down on the table for all to see and they played the hand all the way through and by the end of that hand the four newcomers thought they had enough knowledge to play a real game.

By unspoken agreement, Rebecca and Thomas were not keeping score having decided that it was fun just to play and that perhaps they would do that at another time. If, they ever played again. While they could not tell if Halbarad was enjoying himself or not, it was obvious to both of them that Aragorn, Arwen, and Faramir were all having at least a measure of fun, even if it was just enjoying the newness of the game itself.

That had been playing for quite some time when Faramir asked, "How long does this game go on? How is a winner decided?" His gaze shifted between the two young people sitting across from him.

Rebecca glanced quickly at Thomas before she answered the steward. "We didn't tell you that part, Faramir," she admitted. "You are supposed to keep track of points," she pointed to the numbers on the cards, "at the end of each hand and when one person reaches, say five hundred points, they win the game."

"And why are we not doing that?" Aragorn asked, confused. "How will we know when to stop?"

"We thought it would be easier for you this time… one less thing to keep track of, and more fun if we didn't. I used to play it like this with my little brother… " Thomas's voice trailed off at the expressions on the faces of the older – much older – players at the table.

"Are you comparing us to your little brother?" Halbarad asked scowling at Thomas.

"No! Of course not! I mean maybe I did, but I didn't mean to," Thomas said desperately, looking around the table for help.

Aragorn began to laugh. The others might not have been able to read Halbarad's expression while they were playing this game, but he certainly had. His cousin did not enjoy games of any type; Aragorn had never been able to teach him chess, and for Halbarad to sit and play this game had only been out of kindness to Rebecca and Thomas. For Thomas to now compare him to a child, however innocently, was clearly more than Halbarad could bear.

After a moment Arwen and Faramir began laughing as well and then Rebecca began giggling, covering her mouth with her hand at Thomas's look of betrayal.

A small smile finally crept across Halbarad's lips as he stared at Thomas. "No, I suppose you did not." He indicated the cards in the middle of the table. "How long do we play, then?"

Thomas licked his suddenly dry lips and breathed out a sigh of relief as he glanced around the table at the still smiling faces. "As long as we want to, we can set a time limit or just agree to stop whenever people are tired of playing, Halbarad. We can stop now… we've been playing for quite a while. Would you rather play chess or checkers... I mean draughts?"

Halbarad shook his head, "No, I don't want to play any other games."

Aragorn snorted with amusement. "Do you play chess, Thomas?"

"No."

"Rebecca?"

She shook her head, "No, my father had a set and I played with the pieces a few times but I never learned how either."

"Arwen, Faramir, it looks like we have a bit of a challenge ahead of us," Aragorn smiled at the expressions on the faces of Rebecca and Thomas.

"This is a challenge I am more than willing to take on, Aragorn," Faramir said. "I seldom get a chance to play anymore."

"I am willing to teach them," Arwen agreed smiling gently at the two young people.

Aragorn turned to the four Rangers; Baisael and Hinluin were talking quietly as they sat near the fire sipping on their wine while Laegrist and Balrant were engaged in a game of chess. He was starting to ask them for their help when a knock on the door startled them. Frowning, Aragorn turned towards the large double doors that led into the room. They were not supposed to be interrupted today. "Enter!" he called loudly. The captain of the Citadel Guard opened the door and stepped halfway into the room and bowed. Aragorn stood up on seeing the man knowing the captain himself would not have come unless it was important.

"Forgive me, my Lord King, I know you were not to be interrupted but something has come up that I felt needed your immediate attention."

"I trust your judgment, Captain Tarcil. What is it?"

"One of the Northern Rangers has arrived bearing a message from Lord Alvist and he says it's urgent, my lord."

"Where is he?" The captain gestured back out the door. "Send him in immediately," the king ordered. Tarcil turned to go but was called back. "And, Tarcil? You did well. Anytime one of my stewards sends an urgent message I expect you to interrupt me or wake me… even in the middle of the night."

"Yes, my lord," he bowed and went out the door.

A moment later a filthy, mud-splattered exhausted looking Ranger strode through the door and hurried to his king.

Laegrist shot to his feet. "Eradan!" he exclaimed. The messenger glanced at Laegrist before fixing his eyes back on Aragorn.

"My Lord King," he said hoarsely as he bowed. "I have a message for you from Alvist… I mean, my Lord Steward Alvist." He smiled slightly as he reached into his belt pouch and pulled out the slightly rumpled parchment and handed it to his king. "Thank you," he murmured as he took the cup of water Faramir handed to him and greedily drank it down.

"Sit and have something to eat and drink, Eradan," Aragorn said smiling warmly at the Ranger as he moved slightly away from the gathering to read the message.

"I'm filthy," Eradan protested weakly.

"Everything in here will clean, Eradan," Arwen said as she ushered the weary Ranger to a table. Rebecca had already gone to the door and asked a servant to bring food for the man and as she returned she saw that Laegrist was hugging the Ranger and Halbarad was sitting next to him. She wandered over to Thomas.

"Who is this Ranger?" she whispered.

"He's Laegrist's brother," he replied not taking his eyes off of Aragorn.

Aragorn suddenly swore softly, startling everyone in the quiet room. He ran his fingers through his hair as he said down heavily on the closest chair not taking his eyes off the message in his hands. He continued to read, turning to the second page and then the third without pause and without looking at anyone else. Dropping his hand into his lap as he finished reading the long message, Aragorn looked into the distance for several minutes blinking back the tears that came to his eyes. Turning slightly in his chair he ignored the concerned gazes of those in the room and concentrated on Eradan just as the Ranger was starting to eat the food that had been set before him.

"I assume you know what this says."

"Oh, yes, my lord," the deep sorrow was evident in his voice and the others exchanged worried glances and several of them started to speak but Aragorn held his hand up to forestall them.

"Did Alvist give you any other instructions?"

"Just to answer your questions and then to either stay here if you have need of me or to return if you need a message taken north."

Aragorn nodded and took a deep breath as he looked at the others in the room, focusing on Rebecca and Thomas the longest. "Alvist tells me that the Shire was… invaded while Frodo and the others were away. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are fine," he quickly said to reassure everyone while also keeping an eye on his two children who had gone deathly pale. "It appears that some of Saruman's… men came in soon after they left and started taking things over."

Glancing back down at the message to make sure he repeated things correctly, Aragorn continued. "One of Frodo's cousins helped these men, although he has disappeared and they think he was killed. The men took everything they could find that was of value." He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Arwen walked over and scooted a chair over next to him, taking his hand and rubbing it gently.

"They also just destroyed things… trees and gardens and they ruined many of their homes."

"Why?" Rebecca asked, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the stories the hobbits had told her of their beautiful land and homes.

"Some men have evil hearts, Rebecca… you should know that by now," Thomas replied as he slumped down on a couch near Aragorn. Rebecca followed with a frown darkening her face.

"I know, but…"

"What else happened, my lord?" Faramir asked his eyes almost black with anger.

"When the four hobbits rode into the Shire they were, of course, appalled at everything that was happening. While Alvist does not give all of the details, it appears that between the four of them they were able to rouse the hobbits and… " He took a deep breath and shook his head at the thought of the peaceful folk of the Shire having to fight and defend themselves against men. "There was quite a battle. They killed many of the men and captured the rest. Alvist also says that some hobbits were killed." Aragorn grimaced. "Also, it appears that Saruman himself showed up at Bag End and had words with Frodo, but he is dead now."

"Dead? How did he die?" Arwen asked. "He is a Maia."

"Gríma killed him," Aragorn shook his head as he tried to imagine how that had happened. "But, Gríma is dead, too. Some of the hobbit archers that were standing there killed him."

"Dead," Rebecca whispered with a shudder. She moved closer to Thomas who wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad we don't have to worry about him anymore," she whispered into his ear and he nodded his agreement.

"When did this happen?" Halbarad asked. "They headed north a long time ago. How long does it take to get messages here?"

"Remember they went to Rivendell first, Halbarad, so they did not get to the Shire for quite some time." He looked at Eradan who was finishing off the last of his meal. "When did you leave?"

"I left Bree on the seventh, my lord."

"Sixteen days? You'll ruin your horse! That is much too fast for that distance, Eradan," Laegrist said sharply and then looked at Aragorn with dismay. "Forgive me, my lord, I didn't mean…"

"Peace, Laegrist, I was going to say the same thing."

"I exchanged horses in Tharbad and at Edoras. Éomer King was most willing to help me, especially when I explained my errand to him."

"Yes, he would." Aragorn nodded. His eyes narrowed as he looked closely at the exhausted Ranger and he turned to the man's older brother. "Laegrist, take Eradan back to your chambers for tonight and tomorrow we will make arrangements for him to have his own rooms." The Ranger nodded and Eradan got shakily to his feet and bowed to his king before following his brother out the door. The three other Rangers took their leave as well.

Aragorn sat for a moment before following them out the door. "Eradan!" he called and the man turned and walked back.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Thank you." Eradan inclined his head. "It is good to see you again; it has been far too long." Aragorn had not seen him for years, his travels having taken him to parts of Eriador other than where Eradan patrolled. He reached for his hand and the Ranger hesitated only briefly, glancing down at his dirt-stain hand, before taking his king's arm with a grin.

"Yes, it has," he said as he clasped his king's arm tightly.

"I will speak more with you tomorrow after you have rested, I would like to hear of your wife and children."

"And my grandchildren," Eradan's eyes lit up.

"Congratulations," Aragorn said smiling.

"Your lady wife is…" he hesitated.

"Beautiful and the most wonderful wife a man could have, Eradan."

"I'm glad, my lord, you've had to wait a long time."

"I did. Go and rest now and we will find time to speak tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." He started down the hall and then turned with a grin. "Perhaps I can go hunting with you and Halbarad while I'm here. I'm sure there must be deer around here."

Aragorn chuckled and waved him away. Walking back into the room where the others were waiting, he decided that he was thankful for many things this day: his family; the safety of the hobbits; and for old friends that did not let his role as king interfere with their longtime friendship.

0-0-0

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** About card games. I realize now that there were probably some types of card games during this era, especially as checkers and chess were already in existence… which I used in my other story. However, I had already said in 'Safekeeping' that cards did not exist and so I needed to keep that part consistent here… and it was fun to have Thomas teaching the others.

**Reviewers:** Thanks to everyone who reads the story and especially to those who review, I appreciate the encouragement. I will try and answer everyone by email if I have an address.


	3. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers – J. and Marsha

**Author's Note:** If anyone would like to see my idea of what the King's House looks like, click on my homepage. There are three drawings there that will give you a rough idea of what I 'see' in my head when I am describing things going on inside the House. I'm warning you that I am NOT an artist:)

Things have been very hectic for me and if you are waiting for a chapter of 'Brothers at Heart', I will tell you it is almost finished. It should go to my betas tomorrow and I will post it as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 3 – Painful Memories**

Aragorn looked up in surprise as Arwen walked into his office pulling off the cloak that protected her from the cold mid-December winds that blew down off the White Mountains and swept briskly across the Citadel Courtyard. She rarely came to his office in the tower and he stood, a look of concern darkening his features. "Arwen, _Meleth-nín_, is something wrong?"

A smile graced her lips as she replied. "No, Estel, nothing is wrong. I simply came to speak with you about something that occurred to me this morning and I did not want to wait until supper to discuss it."

If anything, that comment brought further concern to Aragorn as he could not imagine anything that would not keep until the evening. He came around his desk, taking Arwen's hand and led her to the large fireplace where they sat on one of the couches in front of the warm, brightly burning fire. Keeping ahold of her hand Aragorn turned to his wife and gave her a questioning look.

"Have you given thought to where Rebecca and Thomas are going to live after they marry?"

Aragorn blinked rapidly several times as he stared at Arwen. "In the King's House, of course," he said slowly and with a hint of question in his voice. "I thought that was already decided."

"Yes, it is, but neither of their chambers is really large enough for them to live in together, Estel. Some other arrangements must be made for them."

"I had not considered that," Aragorn admitted.

"I know," Arwen said with a small smile, "and neither did I until this morning. I have been thinking that perhaps some of the other rooms might be enlarged. Or, there are the main guest quarters in the other parts of the House… some of those would be large enough, I think."

"No, they will remain in our part of the House." Aragorn was adamant. "There is no reason that some of the spare chambers cannot be made into a larger space. We will need those guest quarters in the future."

Arwen nodded. "Then we will have to enlarge the other rooms. Which means that Rebecca's chambers cannot be used unless you would like to move somewhere else," she gave him an inquiring look but he shook his head. She sighed softly and squeezed his hand. "I thought perhaps we would use her room for a nursery someday, then."

Aragorn gave her a soft smile before he leaned over and gently kissed her. "Yes," he whispered, "it would make a wonderful nursery. We shall have to start filling it with children soon." She nodded with a coy smile before returning to the topic at hand.

"There are the chambers that Ada used… those could be connected with the ones that Daeradar and Daernaneth used."

"It would be next to the dining room," Aragorn pondered, "and looks to the north and not the garden, but it is close to the library," he smiled. "There are rooms upstairs as well, _Meleth-nín_. The ones above the library or the ones our brothers stayed in. Those would overlook the garden." He paused and shrugged, "We will let them decide, it matters not."

"We can speak with them at supper, I imagine it will take some time to make the changes." She studied her husband for a moment. "You appear tired, Beloved, or burdened, perhaps. You usually share your concerns with me, but lately…"

"Yes, I do," Aragorn looked into the fire as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Forgive me. I should have spoken of this sooner." He glanced at her as she murmured her acceptance of his apology. "I am worried about our people in the North… the Shire and the hobbits in particular, especially after what happened with Saruman and his men. I… we are here in Minas Tirith far away from the lands that I love. We guarded them for so long and now when they need me the most, I am so far away from them," he blew out a frustrated sigh and leaned heavily against the back of the couch.

"I know that the people here in the South need me as well, although," he gave a hollow laugh. "They did well enough without a king for a rather long time." He shook his head and closed his eyes and silence filled the office. Many minutes passed before Aragorn opened his eyes and he turned his gaze on Arwen who was staring into the fire with a thoughtful expression. "Well," he asked slowly, "are you not going to tell me that it is my duty to be here in the South? That Alvist and my Rangers will guard the Shire and the North now that they have returned home?" A small sparkle of amusement lit his eyes for he well knew Arwen would never say such a thing to him.

"I think you have no need for me to say such things to you, you do very well at telling them to yourself, Estel," she smiled and took his hand and began lightly running her fingers over the back of it. "Can you leave this for a time?" she indicated his office. "I would like to go down to the lower circles and look for gifts for the upcoming celebrations and I would like you to go with me."

Aragorn just stared at her for a minute and then began to laugh. "You seek to distract me from my thoughts… my worries by taking me **shopping**?" he asked incredulously.

"I seek to ease your heart by taking you out of this office to be amongst your people for a time. We have spoken of this before… the need to be with your people. And I do not mean just the nobles we often see, but the common people of the city. It has been many weeks since you have ventured farther from home than this office."

"I have much to do today, Arwen," he gestured to his paper covered desk.

"I know you do, and it will keep until tomorrow. Or, perhaps, Faramir could do some of it for you?" she asked.

"No, he has his own work, _Meleth-nín_. It is cold," he argued weakly, trying one last time to dissuade his wife. But she was unyielding and laughed lightly.

"Since when does a Ranger let cold keep him indoors?"

Aragorn eyed her for a moment before breaking into a soft smile. He leaned over and kissed her before standing and gently pulling her up beside him and into his arms where he kissed her again, more deeply this time. A knock on the door interrupted them and they broke apart with looks of regret. "Enter," he called and turned toward the door. His secretary opened it and stepped halfway into the room.

"Forgive me, my lord, my lady," he said bowing slightly towards Arwen before directing his gaze towards his king. "Lord Faramir is here to see you."

"Have him come in. After the Lord Stewart leaves, Queen Arwen and I are leaving to walk down to the lower circles. Please inform our guards of the change in plans." He watched as the man's eyes strayed towards his desk before darting back to look at his king. He bowed as he returned to the outer office.

"Yes, my Lord King."

"It appears he thinks I should stay and work, _Meleth-nín_." Arwen simply smiled and sat back down as Faramir entered the room. The steward paused on the threshold, his gaze swinging between his queen and his king.

"Am I interrupting you, my lord? I can return later. This," he held up the paper in his hand, "is not so pressing a question that it needs to be answered right now."

"No, come in, Faramir. Arwen and I are going to go down to the lower circles in a moment, but unless your question is going to take a very long time, I will answer it now."

"Is there not someone you can send to buy the things you need?"

Arwen laughed. "Faramir, the purpose is for me and Estel to go and buy gifts and to be amongst the people for a time. It will hardly serve to send servants to do that for us." Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she continued. "If Éowyn were here she would undoubtedly be requesting your presence to do the same."

"I wish she were," he said longingly. He cleared his throat and looked down at the paper in his hand for a moment before looking back at his king. "I will bring this back tomorrow, Aragorn. It truly is nothing pressing, but it may take some time to discuss and it draws near to noon already. The days are short and you must have some time with your lady wife," he smiled at Arwen who inclined her head graciously.

"All right, then." Aragorn stretched his hand out to Arwen and gently helped her up once again. He wrapped her cloak around her and picked up his own as he continued to speak with Faramir. "Are you coming to supper this evening? We have not been blessed with your presence for some time now."

"I was planning to, but perhaps you might find a nice inn where you would like to eat supper," the steward replied as they walked down the hallway, pausing at the door to his office.

Aragorn shrugged, "We will eat lunch in an inn and I doubt we will eat two meals away from home, but if we do there are others there that you can share a meal with."

"Perhaps Rebecca and Thomas might like to have supper alone for a change," Faramir said smiling. "Halbarad has not often been around either."

"No," Arwen said with a pleased smile, "he and Camíriel are spending much of their time together and she often has him to supper at her home."

"Do her parents approve of him? A Ranger? They are an old and well established member of the nobility and while I have always thought that Camíriel's father was a good and just man, I do not know her mother well."

"I believe that the reputation of Rangers has gone up somewhat in the last six months or so," Aragorn said dryly. "And, being a kinsman of the king undoubtedly helps as well." A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips at the look of consternation that crossed Faramir's face.

"My lord, I did not mean to imply…"

"Peace, Faramir, I well know what you meant. I, too, know what the nobility is like in our fair land. Rest assured that Camíriel's parents truly seem to like and approve of Halbarad. Now, Arwen and I will take our leave of you and will see you at supper."

0-0-0-0-0

Aragorn wrapped his arm around Arwen's waist and pulled her closer to himself as they left the tunnel and began walking down the street heading for an inn on the fifth level that he had heard Rebecca and Thomas speak of. It was not as cold here, the wind, which blew so fiercely across the Citadel, was mostly blocked by the great stone outcropping that was the center of the city. Still, not many people were around on the sixth level. The few people they passed did not recognize them, intent on hurrying back to the warmth of their homes.

"Here," he murmured to Arwen as they came to the inn that was near the gate leading down to the fourth level. Aragorn gave it an appraising look, taking in the small square windows that were clean and sparkling and the doorstep that had been recently swept. His gaze drifted up to the sign swinging in the wind and he chuckled at the name of the place – The Leaping Stag. He did not look back at Eradan, who was on guard duty with Hinluin, even when the Ranger snorted with amusement. They had not yet had time to go hunting, but Aragorn hoped to do so after the turn of the year.

The inn was uncrowded, only three of the tables were occupied and Aragorn escorted Arwen to a table in the corner set near a window, while the guards took a table nearby. A young woman hurried to serve them as soon as they were seated. It was obvious she did not recognize them until she drew near and got a good look at Arwen. Her eyes opened wide and her eyes darted quickly to Aragorn and her face paled. Drawing a deep breath she curtseyed and when she spoke her voice trembled.

"My Lord King, my Lady Queen, welcome to-to the Leaping Stag. H-how may I serve you?" She chewed on the corner of her lip and shifted from foot to foot as she waited.

"Be at peace," Arwen said in a soothing voice. "What is your name?"

"Tirnel, my lady."

"Tirnel. That is a Sindarin name. Do you know what it means?" The young woman shook her head. "It means star gazer. Do you enjoy watching the stars?" she asked gently.

"I-I don't go outside much at night, my lady. I work here late and there isn't time." Her eyes strayed to Aragorn and he gave her a kind smile.

"Is this your family's inn?" he asked and she nodded.

"Tirnel! Is there a problem?" called the man behind the counter. She turned, shaking her head at him.

"No, father." She turned back to her king and queen. "What would you like to drink? And do you want to eat something, too?"

"I would like wine," Arwen replied.

"Ale for me, and please bring a pitcher of ale for our men," he indicated the guards at the other table. Tirnel nodded and hurried away, forgetting to take their food order.

"You know her father is going to be here in a minute, do you not?" Aragorn whispered.

"I imagine her mother will come as well," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes as she gave an almost imperceptible nod towards the counter.

"We did want to meet our people, _Meleth-nín_, but I did hope to be able to eat lunch with you as well," he smiled at her as he had known exactly what would happen as soon as they stepped inside the inn. He also knew that the owners of the inn would greet them, but, hopefully, would then leave them in peace to eat their meal.

As they had known would happen the innkeeper and his wife brought their drinks and with much bowing and curtseying thanked their king and queen for honoring the inn with their presence. Aragorn could see both their nervousness and their pride that their inn had been chosen to serve the king and queen and he realized that when he and Arwen went out like this again they would have to be sure to go to a different establishment. It would not do to choose the same place each time. After several minutes the innkeeper and his wife retreated back to the kitchen to collect the food that they ordered.

Aragorn leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of his ale. "This is good," he commented as he set the cup down on the table. "The wine?"

"I have had better," she admitted with a smile. "But, truly this is not… totally unpleasant."

"I am sure that you have had better wine at some point in your lifetime," he responded with a grin. "I am aware that even what is served up at the House is not as good as what was served at home."

"This is home," Arwen reminded him gently.

"Yes, it is." He gave her an intent look. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes." The answer came so swiftly that Aragorn did not even have time to blink. "You are here, Estel, and we are finally together, of course I am happy." They sat back as their food was set before them and they thanked the young woman. They ate in silence for a moment before Aragorn spoke again.

"We do not have as much time together as I had hoped."

"No, we do not," Arwen stirred the bowl of soup in front of her for a moment before looking at Aragorn. "We always knew that your duty would have to come before your family." She paused and a look of sorrow entered her unfathomable grey eyes. "It has since you learned of your heritage, Estel… Aragorn… Elessar."

"Strider… Thorongil," he added with a faint smile. "Yes, it has and I did not mind it so much… it was somewhat easier when the goal was to win your hand, _Meleth-nín_. But, now that I have you," he grinned, "there are times that I desire to set duty aside and to spend my days with you."

Arwen took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I would enjoy that as well, but I think you will have to wait until we have a son who is old enough to take your place."

Aragorn laughed softly. He picked up the dark bread that was part of the meal and sliced off a piece and handed it to Arwen before taking a piece for himself. "Then I suppose we really must begin to work on filling that nursery," he said with a sidelong glance at his wife. She merely shook her head with a small smile and began eating her soup. Aragorn simply watched her eat and after a minute or so she looked up. He grinned at her with a roguish gleam in his eye and she blushed slightly. Chuckling quietly, he took her hand and kissed it lightly before turning to his lunch.

0-0-0-0-0

It was late in the afternoon by the time that Aragorn and Arwen returned up the hill to the Citadel. The afternoon had passed pleasantly as they had wandered in and out of the shops on the fourth level buying the gifts they needed for the upcoming Christmas and Mettarë celebrations. They had enjoyed speaking with many of their people as they walked the streets. Some people came just to greet them and others had questions and concerns. Some they answered and for some they made arrangements for the people to come up to the Citadel to meet with Aragorn at another time. A small group of children began following them, and Aragorn stopped at a bakery and purchased small fruit pastries for each child.

Just before they were about to enter the tunnel that led to the Citadel, Aragorn and Arwen were hailed from behind by Rebecca. "Adar! Arwen!" They stopped, turning and waiting for her to join them.

Aragorn glanced at Eradan as Rebecca hurried towards them. The Ranger had had the most difficult time of all of his men accepting the story of Rebecca and Thomas. It was only the fact that he trusted Aragorn that enabled him to believe their story at all. Just the fact that they were in Aragorn's life as a son and daughter had made it difficult for the Ranger and Aragorn watched as Eradan studied Rebecca with a puzzled expression. He knew that at some point he needed to find the time to have Eradan come for supper so that he could speak with them in a smaller group and on a more personal level. In the three weeks since the Ranger had arrived in Minas Tirith there had been no time to do that.

"What are you doing down here?" Rebecca asked as she joined them, her cheeks and nose red from the cold.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Aragorn turned and entered the tunnel taking Arwen's hand and drawing her close to his side. He looked down at Rebecca who was walking alongside him. "Are we not allowed to leave the Citadel, _Sell-nín_?" he asked in a voice full of amusement.

Rebecca gave him a sheepish grin as she wrapped her cloak more tightly around herself as the wind sweeping across the courtyard hit her. "Of course you are, but I never see **you** down here. Or, at least not very often. Arwen and I go shopping… and Thomas does… even Halbarad goes once in awhile." She shrugged. "I was just surprised."

"We went to lunch as well," Arwen said.

Rebecca stopped abruptly. The other two took several more steps before stopping and looking back with confused expressions. She studied Aragorn for a moment. "You took the **whole** afternoon off?" He nodded and his eyes began to twinkle. She started to walk again, slowly shaking her head. A smile spread across her lips after they had taken several steps.

"What is it, Rebecca?" Aragorn asked looking down at her and watching her expression change. He glanced at Arwen who was smiling softly as she, too, watched Rebecca.

Shrugging once again, Rebecca tried to change the subject. "I'm just glad you had the time off, Adar, and could spend the afternoon together… like a date. My afternoon was not nearly so fun. I was learning about the various herbs that are used to bring down fevers and how to mix them into the right proportions. Some of them look so much alike." She sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"Indeed they do," Aragorn said smiling as they entered the House.

"What is a date?"

"Well… it's usually something a young man and woman do before they get married. They go out and eat a meal together and then they do something fun." She paused, frowning as she thought. "Well, we had fun things we could do… things we don't have here, but shopping is fun, too." She grinned at Arwen. "I suppose you don't call it a date after you're married, but it's like that."

"Did you go on… dates?" asked Arwen with a curious expression.

"Yes, a couple of times with a boy from my high school."

Aragorn's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Did you have a chaperone? Does Thomas know about this?"

"Do I know what?" Thomas asked as he ran lightly down the stairs and joined the three of them where they had stopped in the hall a short distance from the outer door.

Rebecca answered Aragorn. "Yes, Thomas does know and, no, I did not have a chaperone. You know that we don't… didn't have those. We only went to a school dance and once to a movie. I didn't like him very much… he was the brother of a friend of mine." She smiled at Thomas who grinned in return.

"It seems… odd to do such with young men you are not betrothed to," Aragorn said slowly. He turned his gaze to Thomas who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "And, you?"

"Yes, of course, but like Rebecca it was only a couple of times. I lived a long way from town and… " he shrugged, "Well, I didn't have much money to take a girl out."

"I told him a girl just wants to be with the man she loves and they don't have to spend money, but I don't think he believed me."

"I do now," Thomas said quietly. "Why are you talking about this anyway?" he looked at each of them in turn.

"Rebecca told us that Estel and I went on a date this afternoon and we did not know what that was," Arwen replied.

"You went on a date? Is that where you were this afternoon?" Thomas looked at Aragorn who sighed and shook his head while Arwen began to laugh merrily.

"It appears, Arwen, that the next time you and I want to go somewhere we will have to ask our children for their permission before we do so." Thomas and Rebecca looked uneasy for a moment before catching the faint gleam of amusement in their father's eyes and they smiled.

"You always have my permission," said Rebecca. "You know I always think you need more time away from your work. And, you can go anytime you want to buy presents," she added with a grin.

Aragorn looked down at the baskets he and Arwen were carrying. Nothing could be seen in the baskets themselves and, in fact, most of the gifts they had purchased were to be delivered later to Faramir to keep them out of sight. "What presents?" he asked, though he knew it would be useless to deny it.

"Adar, I have grown up with this holiday and I can always tell when Christmas presents are bought," replied Rebecca with a smug smile. "My mom and my aunt would have a certain look about them and I just knew they were trying to hide something from me and my cousins."

"Estel," Arwen said as she took her husband's hand. "I think it is time for us to dress for supper."

"I believe you are right. Rebecca, Thomas," Aragorn said with a faint smile as he ignored his daughter's words, "we will join you for supper in a short time. Faramir is joining us tonight." He led Arwen down the hall towards their chambers leaving a curious pair of young people behind them.

The two Rangers were standing guard outside their chambers and Hinluin opened the door for them. Eradan gave Aragorn a brief puzzled look before glancing away. The king paused and let Arwen go ahead without him. "What is it?" he questioned his old friend in a low voice.

"Is… are your… children always like that?"

"No," Aragorn said after thinking about it for a moment. He glanced back down the hall to make sure they had gone. "Rebecca is usually quite… unguarded in her manner. But she is excited and, I think, nervous about this Christmas holiday. We only see her excitement, but I sense the nervousness in her. Thomas is nervous as well, but he will become even quieter than is usual for him." He glanced sidelong at Hinluin but the young man was staring at the floor.

"Oh. Why are they nervous?"

"I am not sure," he admitted with a frown. "I have not asked them yet, but I will. I was hoping they might come and speak with me and Arwen. I do know this was one of their most important holidays and so it may be that they are dreading not having their families with them."

"It would be hard," Eradan murmured, compassion filling his dark grey eyes.

"Yes. Thanksgiving was hard, but I believe this holiday has even more significance to them in some way. They will not tell us the full meaning of the holiday beyond saying it has something to do with Eru, though in their time they call him something else."

"W-why will they not tell you?" Hinluin asked timidly.

"I do not know," Aragorn said, running his fingers through his hair. "I believe they think it is something we will not understand." He laughed briefly. "As if we have understood many of the things they have told us. But we can at least listen and try to understand and it would, perhaps, give them some comfort or sense that others here will know the meaning of this celebration. I believe that I may press them to tell me more about this holiday."

"Without knowing them I'd think that would be helpful for them."

Aragorn remembered his earlier thoughts about having Eradan join them for a meal. "When do you next have an evening free?"

"Tomorrow, and then again two nights later."

"We have a court dinner tomorrow evening with the nobles and then in two days there is a dinner with the ambassador from Harad. They want to lower the import tariffs," Aragorn added somewhat absently. "After that?"

"Four nights from now, my lord," Eradan replied with a grin.

"Good. I would like you to come for supper with just me and my family. I want you to get to know both Arwen and my children. Hinluin here," he gestured to the young Ranger, "knows Thomas quite well. The rest of the men know them somewhat, they rode with them from Rohan during the war and have been around them quite a bit since then. I would like you to know them as well. Will you come, Eradan? It is an invitation, not an order," he added.

"Yes, of course, I will come." He paused and a twinkle entered his eye, "Who could resist eating at the king's table?"

Aragorn laughed and clapped him on the back before entering his chambers.

0-0-0-0-0

Arwen, Rebecca, and Thomas met with Belegion, the chamberlain, and Nimrie, the head housekeeper, as they looked at the various chambers to make their decision on which ones would best accommodate their needs. Neither of the young people had given any thought to the specifics of where they would actually live, assuming they would just move into one of their own. But Aragorn and Arwen had insisted they would want a larger space to call their own. They had given in, both of them knowing that neither their father nor Arwen had any concept of the place they came from and the fact that their individual sitting rooms were already larger than the combined size of the living rooms and dining rooms in either of their previous homes.

It was quickly decided that they wanted to have their chambers on the second floor so that they could look down on the garden. While the first floor rooms had some advantages, Rebecca and Thomas decided it would also be nice to have a little distance between themselves and Aragorn and Arwen. The first decision to be made was which rooms they wanted.

"You may use any of the five chambers," Arwen was saying as they followed her up the stairs.

"Halbarad lives up here," Thomas pointed out.

"He has said he will move to other chambers should you like to use his."

"I'd hate to have him move," Rebecca said quietly to Thomas who nodded.

"He truly would not mind," Arwen said as they entered the hall on the second floor. "He has lived in so many places in his life that moving now would not trouble him as it might either of you. I believe you may take him at his word on this."

Rebecca stopped as something occurred to her. "What will he do if he marries Camíriel? Will he stay here or move somewhere else?"

"I know not," Arwen shook her head and gently clasped Rebecca's hand for a moment. "I have not heard what he desires to do. He would not go far, Rebecca," she said with a reassuring smile.

"No, he wouldn't," she replied as she began walking again giving Thomas a grateful look when he took her hand.

They walked through the five chambers and in the end they did decide that it would be best to use the one that Halbarad was using and the one next to it. It had the best light, catching the morning sun and they would be able to put in an outside stair from the balcony down to the garden. They could not do that if they used any of the other rooms as that would block the doors from Aragorn and Arwen's chambers.

Belegion and Nimrie took notes on the changes that would have to be made to connect the two chambers into one large space for the young couple… divided into a large sitting room, a large bedchamber, a bath and, at Arwen's insistence, a nursery. Rebecca and Thomas were overwhelmed with the whole process and let Arwen handle most of the details for them. They chose colors for the walls and carpets when asked for their preferences but otherwise were mostly silent as the chamberlain and Arwen planned out their new home.

Arwen suddenly turned to them and looked them over carefully before sending Belegion and Nimrie from the room with quiet words. "What is it that troubles you? I thought you had agreed that this was the right place. Did you change your mind?"

"It's fine," Thomas answered for both of them. "But you appear to know best how this should be arranged and," he shrugged, "we've never done anything like this before so it's best that you speak with Belegion and Nimrie."

"Arwen, as we told you and Adar the other night we're not used to having something so… big. And then to have it made just for us is somewhat… overwhelming. Even after all this time of living here it's hard to get used to. We haven't even been here a year yet… "

"A lot less than that if you count just living here in this house," Thomas gestured to the room around them. "It's so different, Arwen, and I don't think you'll ever be able to understand that. It's all right," he hastened to add at the expression on her face, "I… we don't really expect you to, but… " he stopped and swallowed hard at the look on Arwen's face.

"I do not, perhaps, understand, although I do know that your families did not have money to afford such as this. I do know that you did not have the means to afford the clothing that you are wearing now, although, from what Estel has told me yours was much different. I do know some of these things," Arwen said with a kind smile. "You will have to tell me of these differences so that I can understand them," she added gently.

"We can try at least," Rebecca said. "But sometimes I think that no matter how much we explain, it doesn't really help you to see it." She shook her head in frustration. "That's not what I mean, Arwen. I just… I don't have the words always to explain things so it makes sense to you and so sometimes I don't even try, even though I know I should." She blew out a long sigh.

"Are you concerned about this Christmas holiday?"

Surprised by the abrupt change in subject they said nothing for several long moments. Finally, Thomas spoke somewhat hesitantly.

"Christmas? Why are you asking about that?" He took Rebecca's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Arwen's eyes softened with compassion as she studied them. "Because I have never seen the two of you quite as… anxious as you have been in the last week. Nor have I heard you quite as uncertain about yourselves as you are right now. Estel and I have been concerned about you for the last few days and have not yet had a chance to speak with you, though we hoped to do so tonight after supper."

"Is it really that noticeable?" Rebecca whispered as she played with the tassel on the pillow next to her.

"Only to those who deeply care for you – myself, Estel, and, I think, Halbarad."

"I'm looking forward to Christmas and sharing it with you and Adar… I hope… think it will be fun. But I'm also afraid of the memories it will stir in me."

Thomas nodded his agreement, "It's the same for me, Arwen. A month ago this all sounded wonderful, but the closer we get to it the more… the more I miss my family," he ended in a whisper.

"Of course you do," she said softly. "From what you have said this holiday has even more meaning to you than Thanksgiving and so your memories of your family would be even stronger." She paused and gave them a thoughtful look. "I know that Estel desired to speak with you about this, so if you do not mind I think we should wait and continue this discussion this evening."

"That's fine," Rebecca said, shrugging. "He'll want to know about all of this anyway and I'd rather not repeat it."

Arwen gave both of them a long searching look and then a kind smile graced her lips. "We will also wait and make the rest of the decisions regarding your chambers sometime after the turn of the year when, hopefully, your hearts will not be so troubled." They nodded but said nothing. "Eradan is coming for supper this evening, but we will speak with Estel after that." She arose and moved towards the door.

"Why is he coming to supper?" Thomas asked. "It's unusual for only one of the Rangers to come."

"Eradan is an old friend of Estel's… and Halbarad's… from when he first returned to his people and he does not appear to be quite as… intimidated by Estel being king as are the other Rangers. I know that Estel has not seen him for many years and just wants to enjoy a meal with him."

"That'll be nice for Adar," Rebecca commented as they made their way back downstairs. "I hope he can stay here in the South for awhile."

"I think he will be here until spring, unless Estel needs to send a message north."

They headed out the front door, their guards joining them. Thomas was going to his painting lessons and Rebecca was going to work in the Houses of Healing. Arwen was accompanying her to speak with the Warden about growing certain herbs, including athelas, in the garden in the King's House.

0-0-0-0-0

At the supper with Eradan, Thomas learned more about Aragorn's first years with the Dúnedain than he had during the whole time he had known his father. Aragorn had spoken of those years occasionally, but never in any detail. Although, Thomas mused as he listened to the two men and Halbarad share another story, there were many, many things he did not know about his father. Thomas had really not known him long enough to learn more than a rough outline of the things he had done over the long years of his life.

"Thomas?"

The young man was startled from his thoughts by Aragorn's questioning voice and he looked up to see his father gazing at him with mild amusement in his eyes and he knew he had been caught not paying attention. He wondered what he had missed. Glancing around the table he saw that while Rebecca was smiling and Arwen and Halbarad had the faintest glimmers of amusement in their eyes, Eradan was watching him with a slightly puzzled expression… at least that's the way Thomas read the expression in the man's eyes. "Yes, Adar?" Thomas responded in a quiet voice.

"Eradan asked you a question, but your mind appeared to be wandering far from here, _ion-nín._" It was not quite a question, but Thomas heard the question in it nonetheless.

"It was," he shrugged. "I was thinking about how little I know of your life. You've told Rebecca and me a little about your time as Thorongil and now I'm hearing some about this time of your life, but I don't know too much about Imladris and the years you spent there." Thomas shrugged again. "But then I realized I haven't known you **that** long and you've lived a very long time…," he smiled and Rebecca laughed lightly. "And, that there will be time to learn these things." He looked at Eradan. "I'm glad you're here so that we can hear some of these things because I'm sure these are things that Adar wouldn't have told us."

"I would have if I had remembered them," Aragorn protested smiling. "It was a very long time ago and much has happened since that time."

"My life has been much less… eventful than my lord's," Eradan said with a sidelong glance at Aragorn. "I did not travel outside our lands as he did and so it is easier for me to remember these things."

"I'm glad you did," Rebecca said with a shy smile directed at the Ranger. She was slowly warming up to the man, finding she liked and trusted him more quickly than she had the other Rangers.

"What was your question? I'm sorry I didn't hear you the first time."

Eradan waved his apology away. "I just asked if you wanted to go hunting with us. Halbarad, your… father," he stumbled over the word causing Aragorn to give him a sharp look, "and I are going deer hunting sometime after Mettarë and I asked if you wanted to accompany us."

Thomas gave a hesitant nod. "I've only gone a couple of times and I'm not any good with a bow… yet. You'd want Rebecca to go with you if you want someone who's good with a bow." He glanced at her but she was staring down at the table.

"You've only gone hunting a couple of times?" Eradan asked, obviously surprised.

"We don't hunt where I'm from. Well, some people do but not with bows. I do like to fish but we've never done that since I've been here."

"What do they use if they don't use bows?" Halbarad asked with a confused frown.

"It's called a rifle and I can't… I won't explain it," Thomas said adamantly, "except to say it is more powerful than any bow and can kill from much further away."

Aragorn laid a warning hand on Eradan's arm when he saw the Ranger open his mouth. "You told me you used a bow a few times. Why did you if they weren't used for hunting?"

"As I told you then, it was just for fun. People used to use bows all the time… maybe a hundred years before our time and for centuries before that, but other weapons became better… more powerful and so people mostly used bows for fun… shooting at targets. The arrowheads were not like ours," he said with a small smile.

"I would hope not," Aragorn said shaking his head. "Would you like to go hunting with us anyway? You did go with me and Halbarad on the way back from Rohan and I did promise to teach you a few things about surviving in the wild. We have had little time to do such things lately," he sighed.

"I'll go, but don't expect me to shoot anything. Rebecca and I have been practicing but I'm still not very good."

"Legolas will be glad to see any improvement," Rebecca commented quietly as she played with her cup of watered wine.

Aragorn studied her briefly with his keen grey eyes and exchanged a quick glance with Arwen before turning back to the discussion. They made plans to be gone overnight – it was all the time Aragorn could afford to be gone – and to head up into the foothills of the White Mountains towards Lossarnach to hunt. As they finished those decisions, Aragorn turned to a hunt of a different kind.

"I believe it is time that we get a… Christmas tree, is it not?" he asked looking between the two young people. "I think you said you had it in your home for some time before the actual holiday, did you not?"

"We did," Rebecca said with a small smile. "We usually got our tree about now… maybe a day or two before this." She looked at Thomas who nodded.

"I thought so. I want to send some of my Rangers," Aragorn grinned at Halbarad and Eradan, "to get this tree, but they have never done this before and so I believe you two should go with them. To find a tree that will be just right for this first Christmas. Halbarad has agreed to do this tomorrow and I will assign Eradan, Balrant, and Laegrist to accompany you."

"That would be wonderful, Adar! I've never gone and picked a tree right from the woods before. It might be…"

"Never picked a tree from the woods before? How did you get one, then?" Halbarad interrupted her.

"Oh, someone else cut them down and brought them into town and they had a place where you could go and buy them."

Thomas smiled as he added, "There were also tree farms. Places that grew Christmas trees. It was like any other farm, except, of course it took a lot longer for them to harvest the crop." He laughed at the stunned look on the faces of the older people.

"You really are from another time," Eradan murmured, shaking his head. The others laughed.

"I have told you that many times now, Eradan," Aragorn said.

"I know, my lord, but the more I'm around them…" his voice trailed off. "It's just hard to believe," he admitted.

"It was difficult for all of us to believe and I was there when we found them."

"It was even harder for us," Thomas said quietly, taking Rebecca's hand and squeezing it gently as he gazed out the window into the darkness.

Remembering Arwen's words to him earlier, Aragorn glanced at Eradan and Halbarad and dismissed them – using his eyes and a slight jerk of his head. He glanced back at his daughter and son as the Rangers took their leave.

"My lady, my lord," Eradan said, "Thank you for this wonderful supper, but I really should go, I have guard duty quite early. And, now, a tree to find," he added with a smile.

"I am glad you could join us this evening," said Arwen with a gracious smile. "I hope you will be able to come to the holiday celebrations we will be having in the next few weeks."

"I will, thank you. Lady Rebecca, Thomas, good-night," he said with a small bow. They murmured their good-nights as Eradan walked to the door with Aragorn who spoke to him quietly.

"Camíriel is expecting me to come by and see her this evening," Halbarad said with a small smile as he stood, "so I will take my leave of you as well." He strode swiftly from the room upon receiving their well wishes.

Aragorn returned to his place at the table and looked briefly at Arwen before turning his intent gaze on his children who were sitting across from him waiting for him to speak. "Arwen told me of your conversation earlier today and I grieve for what you are feeling. I am sorry that we were not able to speak of this earlier for I knew you were hurting, but…" he shook his head. "Forgive me," he said softly.

"It doesn't matter," Rebecca replied. "We know how busy you are and we're talking now," she said with a shrug.

"Nevertheless, I should have made the time. Arwen said you are missing your families and I am not really surprised; from the little you have told us of this holiday it seems that it was even more important to you than Thanksgiving. Yet you have chosen not to share the full meaning of this holiday with us and so I think that makes you feel more alone than you would otherwise."

"Of course you do not have to tell us any more than you have," he said in a low voice as he watched the two of them exchange glances. "Arwen and I will enjoy this holiday with you whether we know more about it or not. It is you I am concerned about."

"You won't understand it," Thomas said stubbornly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Thomas, it matters little if I understand exactly what you are telling me. I do not fully understand this electricity and I only have a vague idea of what a bus is or a movie or many of the things you have told me of. It does not stop me from listening to you and it helps me get to know more about you. Just as earlier tonight you spoke of wanting to know more about me and my life, I would like to hear more about yours."

Aragorn smiled. "Although, you have not lived nearly as long as I have your life will be just as interesting. If something is this important to you… to either of you," he turned his intent gaze on Rebecca, "then I would like to hear of it. I truly believe it will help you not feel quite so alone now. It will not take all of your pain, that is not possible, but I think it will help you. But I will not press you and if you want to think on it we may speak of this at another time if you wish." His eyes were full of compassion as he looked at them. He knew they needed to speak of this but he would not… could not force them.

Silence filled the room as Rebecca and Thomas considered his words. It stretched on for so long that Aragorn was sure they were not going to speak, but Rebecca suddenly stirred in her chair and sat up straight. With a furrowed brow she looked at Thomas who gave a small nod.

"One reason it's so hard is because you have nothing like… our churches… religion. Eru must be another name for God," she said slowly. "At least that's what we've decided. Dolgaran has told us how Middle-earth was created and… about the Valar and it's nothing like we were taught… what we believe." Aragorn wanted to ask what they had been taught, but decided that that could wait and he just let them speak without interruption.

So for the next half hour or so Rebecca and Thomas haltingly explained as much as they could about their beliefs in God and how they had been raised and about going to church. They did skip a few things, but mostly shared everything they could think of. Aragorn and Arwen asked occasional questions but mostly just listened as the two young people spoke. The last thing they spoke of was Christmas, although they did acknowledge it was probably one of the first things they should have spoken of since without Christmas none of the rest of it was important.

It was difficult to explain the birth of Jesus, but they plunged ahead and told them nonetheless. They spoke of the wise men, the shepherds, the stable and the whole Christmas story. As they finished Rebecca and Thomas could see that for once Aragorn did not know what to say and they exchanged knowing glances before staring down at the table.

After a moment, Aragorn and Arwen began to speak at the same time and she motioned for him to continue. "Look at me," he said softly and they both looked at him with anxiety clearly written on their faces. "I told you before we started that it mattered little whether I understood what you were telling me, that the important thing was that you shared what was troubling you… what was on your hearts. I admit that it is hard for me to understand some of this," his brow furrowed as he paused in thought, "but I do see how important and how meaningful it is to **you**. Arwen and I at least understand now what this holiday is celebrating and I hope that that will give you some peace to know that you are not alone in that."

"I believe it will also help you during the times you miss your families the most," Arwen said. "It will be easier to share the memories of your family at this time of year because you know that we have at least some understanding of Christmas and what it means to you."

"That's true," Thomas slowly admitted. "It's hard to tell you things when you have no idea what I'm even talking about."

"Even though you would have listened," Rebecca added. "But I've hesitated because I didn't know how to tell you."

"What is it you miss the most?" Aragorn asked.

"My mother," Rebecca said without hesitation. She glanced quickly at Arwen and then away again missing the kind and understanding smile the elf gave her. "I miss…," she paused, taking a deep breath and blinking back the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. "It'll sound silly, but I miss things like making cookies and candy a-and going shopping and, and seeing all the department stores lit up with lights… and the windows decorated with toys and special holiday decorations and… hearing Christmas music on the radio and even snow," she ended in a low voice as she wiped at her eyes. While it was often cold in Minas Tirith in the winter, it seldom snowed, it was too far south.

Thomas scooted his chair over next to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his side. Rebecca leaned into his shoulder and grabbed his hand as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. She knew that nothing could be done but it did not stop the pain in her heart. The sound of the table scraping across the floor made her look up and she blinked in surprise as she watched Aragorn push the table out of the way so he could crouch down in front of her.

"I am sorry for your heartache, _sell-nín_, for there is little I can do about it except to let you know how much you are loved here." He glanced at Arwen whose eyes were full of compassion. Aragorn did not understand most of the things Rebecca had just mentioned, but it mattered little. "We cannot replace those things no matter how hard we may try. We can start new traditions here, though." Rebecca nodded.

"I know we can and I'm looking forward to those things, but still it hurts, Adar."

"I am sorry," he said again knowing there really was little he could say or do. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her brow and she gave him a very small smile.

"Thank you. I know it'll be all right and that this first year will be the hardest, but it'll get better. Even this year it'll get better," she said more it herself than to Aragorn. He nodded and shifted his gaze to Thomas.

"And what do you miss the most?"

"Besides my mother and brother? I also miss things like Christmas cookies…mom would make them… and the house would smell… Christmasy, somehow. And, I miss snow, too. I miss going ice fishing. Sometimes I would go alone but usually I would take Johnny with me. I had a week or so off at Christmas and so I spent extra time with mom and Johnny then." Thomas took a deep breath. "I didn't really go shopping like Rebecca did, but still I know what she means and it all added up to Christmas somehow. Oh, I miss the music, too."

Aragorn frowned as he considered what his son was saying. Just like with Rebecca there was little that could be done to really help soothe his heart in any way. He and Arwen could only be there for him and Rebecca. "I am sorry for your heartache as well, _ion-nín,_" he said quietly. "As with Rebecca there is little I can do to relieve it except to be there to listen and to bring what comfort I can to you. There are some things that we can do here that might be similar, but I fear it will not relieve the pain that you feel right now… it will not be the same."

"It will not," Thomas said shaking his head. "But, as Rebecca said, it will be enough and we've been through worse things," he said with a faint smile.

"Yes, I suppose you have, although it was a different sort of heartache than this, I think." He stood and looked down at the two of them with a slightly worried expression on his face.

Arwen spoke, her eyes full of compassion. "I, too, am sorry for the pain you are in and wish there was a way that I could share some of your burden. I do believe that by speaking of it, your heartache will be eased somewhat."

Rebecca gave a slight nod. "It will, I know it will… it certainly has helped in the past," she said with a small smile wondering why she had waited so long to speak to them. "Just you knowing is already helpful… and maybe… maybe we can try and make some sort of Christmas cookie. I probably wouldn't have asked you before," she admitted quietly.

"We will do that, I am sure that we will be able to create something that is similar to what you are used to. And, if the two of you do not mind, I would like to go with you tomorrow when you go for the tree." Aragorn looked at her, surprised by her request.

"Of course you can come! It will make it even more fun, won't it, Thomas?" Thomas nodded.

"Then I will have to assign more guards," Aragorn said slowly. "I cannot have all of you leave the city with just four of my Rangers. Faramir would not approve," he said with a grin. He thought for a moment wondering if he wanted his two other Rangers to go with them, which would leave him without their services, or if he should just allow their regular Citadel Guardsmen to accompany them. He finally decided to send his Rangers since they were going into the woods and those men were more comfortable doing that. They would also probably enjoy a trip out of the city. "I will send Baisael and Hinluin along with you as well."

Thomas chuckled quietly. "You'll have to have Citadel Guards following you around instead." Aragorn shrugged and smiled.

"You can use mine," Rebecca offered. "They're very good at protecting me."

"That is because you keep going into places where you should not go," Aragorn responded dryly, but with a twinkle in his eye knowing that she had truly been in no danger the two times her guards had had to 'rescue' her.

Rebecca started to protest when he held up his hands to stop her. "I know it was not your fault, _Sell-nín_," he said smiling. He was about to suggest that they return to their chambers for it was growing late and they would be leaving early to hunt for their tree, but a sudden thought occurred to him. "You have told us of the things that you miss for this Christmas celebration, but would you like to share some of your happy memories of the holiday? Perhaps that would be too difficult, but I thought I would share some of my memories of Mettarë and, if you want to, you could share some favorite memories of Christmas. Arwen might even be persuaded to find one or two memories from her long life that she would be willing to share." Aragorn's eyes sparkled with amusement as he glanced at his wife.

"I might even be able to think of four or five, Beloved."

Rebecca giggled and Thomas smiled as they both slowly nodded.

"I'd like to hear your stories," Rebecca said, "and I know I can tell you some stories that won't be too… painful for me to tell."

Aragorn looked at Thomas and the young man nodded once again. With that, Aragorn began speaking of the first Mettarë he had spent in Dolomar and of the gifts, the food, and the dancing. The four of them shared back and forth and stayed up far later than they should have, but Rebecca and Thomas went to bed that night feeling much more at peace.

0-0-0

To be continued…

**Reviewers:** Thanks to everyone who reads the story and especially to those who review, I appreciate the encouragement. I will try and answer everyone by email if I have an address.


	4. Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers – J. and Marsha

**Author's Note:** If anyone would like to see my idea of what the King's House looks like, click on my homepage and go to the September 26th entry. There are three drawings there that will give you a rough idea of what I 'see' in my head when I am describing things going on inside the House. I'm warning you that I am NOT an artist:)

Things continue to be very hectic for me and if you are waiting for a chapter of 'Brothers at Heart', I will tell you I am working on it, but it is coming along very slowly. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 4 – Winter**

"What do you think of this one?" Thomas asked pointing to another tree. It was the fourth or fifth tree he had pointed out to Rebecca in the last few minutes and, just as with all the others, she glanced at it and shook her head. He frowned as she turned away. "What's wrong with it?" He looked the fir tree up and down and could see absolutely nothing wrong with it. She didn't answer as she walked up the slope away from him. Thomas sighed and followed her. He glanced at Halbarad as the Ranger fell into step alongside him.

"What is she looking for?"

"I don't know," he replied glumly. "Most of them seem perfectly fine to me." Thomas gestured at the tree covered hillside. Turning his gaze back towards Rebecca he saw that Arwen had joined her and they were talking and pointing further up the hill. He sighed again. "We're going to have to carry the tree a long way."

"Carry it? Why would we carry it?"

"Because if she's going where I think she's going," he pointed to an area above and to the right of where they were standing, "it will be difficult to get the horses up there." The area Thomas was pointing to was on top of a wide ledge of rock and while it was possible for people to climb up there, it would not be possible for a horse.

"Why would she go up there?"

Thomas just looked at him for a moment. "You've known Rebecca for quite some time now, Halbarad, and you can still ask that?" He smiled and shook his head. "There **might** be a better tree up there."

Halbarad snorted softly. "Perhaps Arwen will persuade her not to," he muttered. Thomas gave him a sidelong glance and a half smile. "I thought this would be… simpler."

They had left Minas Tirith just after dawn, each of them warmly wrapped against the cold. It had taken them three hours to reach this spot just off the Great West Road that led towards Rohan. They had stopped once to rest the horses, but Rebecca's excitement had quickly driven them on. Baisael and Laegrist had ridden ahead of the group and picked a spot that appeared to have the sort of trees Rebecca and Thomas had described to them and had then led the party to the hillside covered with young fir trees. Now, Balrant hovered nearby with an axe, ready to cut down whichever tree was decided on. The rest of the Rangers were spread around the area with bows in hand.

"There are too many to choose from. At home there would only be a hundred or so." Thomas grinned, "and here there must be…" he glanced around, "seven - eight hundred or more on this hillside and she probably wants to see them all." He laughed at the stunned expression on Halbarad's face. "She will find one soon… I hope." They continued walking behind Arwen and Rebecca as they talked.

"Don't you care what it looks like?"

Thomas shrugged. "Yes, but as long as it's the right height and doesn't have any big holes in the branches… like that one," he pointed to a tree with a gaping hole along one side, "then it's fine with me."

They walked in silence for a time watching Arwen and Rebecca pointing out flaws in the various trees that they examined. Thomas broke the silence. "Are you going to bring Camíriel on Christmas day?"

Halbarad stared down at his feet for a long moment. "I'm not sure. I'd like to, but if I do, then we couldn't talk about your past and I think you need to. I will bring her to Mettarë, of course."

Hesitating only briefly, Thomas gave Halbarad a long look. "I know it's none of my business, Halbarad, but do you think you're going to marry her?" He rushed on at the frown that appeared on the Ranger's face. "I'm only asking because if you are, then maybe Aragorn would let you tell her about us so she could come. That's all I meant," he added.

"I haven't decided," he replied and then abruptly changed the subject. "You should've brought Nartál with you today."

Thomas shrugged as he thought of the colt Éomer had given him. "It never occurred to me, it probably would have been good for him," he agreed. He was about to ask Halbarad's opinion on a problem he'd been having with the horse when they heard Rebecca's call.

"Thomas! I think this is it!" she called excitedly.

"Thank the Valar," he muttered to Halbarad who chuckled as they approached Arwen and Rebecca.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked Thomas, her eyes shining with excitement as she pointed to a fairly tall tree. The young man didn't say anything as he slowly circled the tree looking it up and down carefully. He knew it was perfect but he wanted to enjoy teasing her a bit.

"I don't know," he said as he reached her side.

"What's the matter with it?" she asked, anxiously looking the tree up and down once again.

"There are a couple of needles on one of the branches on the other side that aren't perfect," he replied with a straight face.

Rebecca stared at Thomas for a moment before she laughed and turned to Halbarad. "This is the one we want. Isn't it, Arwen?" she glanced at the elf who smiled as she nodded her agreement.

"It is a beautiful tree."

Halbarad turned to Balrant and gestured for him to cut down the eight foot tree before he called down to Hinluin to bring up the packhorse. Within a half hour the tree was loaded onto the horse and they ate a quick lunch before heading back to Minas Tirith. It had grown colder as the day progressed and by the time they reached the Rammas Echor it began to snow. Soft, feathery flakes floated down from the low, grey clouds that had been darkening all day. Thomas turned his face up into the snow and smiled. He knew it was the kind of snow that wouldn't last… he had been around snow all of his life and could tell that, but even these few flakes were beautiful. He glanced over at Rebecca to see her looking up at the snow with a grin of her own.

"Do you want to sing, Thomas?"

Thomas glanced at Halbarad who was riding alongside him as he considered. He'd never sung in front of people before… well, not unless you counted church and then everyone was singing. But, this would be just him and Rebecca. He finally decided he didn't care what Halbarad or the others thought. This was important to him; it was something that he and Rebecca had already discussed, even if they hadn't specifically talked about singing in front of the Rangers.

"What should we sing?"

Rebecca beamed at him. "I was thinking fun ones like, 'Jingle Bells' or 'Frosty the Snowman', I thought we should save ones like 'Silent Night' for Christmas day."

"These are special songs just for Christmas?" Arwen asked from where she rode next to Rebecca.

"I suppose you could sing 'Frosty' and 'Jingle Bells' at other times during the winter, but I've never heard anyone singing them at any other time," Rebecca replied. She looked at Thomas and he indicated she should start. Glancing up at the increasing snow, she started off with a smile.

"Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul_,"_

Thomas joined in on the second line and he had to pat Baldor as the horse snorted and tossed his head at the unfamiliar sound of his singing. He grinned at Rebecca as they sang and completely ignored the other people around him.

"That's an… interesting song," Halbarad said when they finished.

Rebecca laughed as she nodded. "It is," she admitted. "And it's a new one, too. Most of the songs we know are really old, but this one is only a few years old."

"A cowboy sang it," Thomas added.

"A cowboy?" Arwen asked with a puzzled expression.

"Someone who rides horses and takes care of cows," Thomas replied after a moment's thought. He was not going to go into any more detail than that. "Anyway, this cowboy wasn't a real cowboy, I suppose. He just played one in the movies." Arwen and Halbarad gave hesitant nods at his questioning look so he continued. "I used to go to his movies…"

"Me, too. Gene Autry," Rebecca sighed and Thomas bit back a smile and continued.

"He also had a radio show and well, lots of other songs," he shrugged. "I liked him a lot, but this song was a special Christmas one he made." He didn't mention Autry's more famous 'Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer' song since he and Rebecca had decided not to confuse everyone by introducing Santa Claus into the picture.

"Halbarad," Eradan turned from where he rode a short distance in front of them. "Someone is coming." The Ranger indicated a small group of riders that could be seen approaching through the falling snow.

"It is Estel," Arwen said after a moment. She turned and smiled at the others. "He told me this morning that he regretted not being able to come with us, it appears he finished early."

"It's a cold day to go for a ride," Halbarad said shaking his head and pulling his cloak more tightly about his shoulders.

"Yes, but he will enjoy leaving the city for a time."

"And he's a Ranger and I know he's been in colder weather than this," Rebecca said. Halbarad nodded and gave her a somewhat grim smile.

Rebecca started another song. _"_Dashing through the snow on a one-horse open sleigh_."_ Thomas again joined in on the second line and they were still singing when Aragorn rode up to them. He smiled as he neatly brought his horse around and rode alongside Arwen while his five guards rode past and took up positions at the rear of the small group.

"Well met," he greeted them as the song ended. Leaning over he took Arwen's gloved hand and raised it to his lips. "You found the tree you wanted?" he asked twisting slightly to look back at the packhorse that Hinluin was leading.

"It's perfect, Adar!" Rebecca exclaimed grinning. "It didn't even take that long to find it, either."

Thomas choked back a laugh and glanced sidelong at Halbarad to see him doing the same. Turning towards the others he saw that Rebecca was looking at him with narrowed eyes and he shrugged. "It took longer than you think it did," he said, grinning

"There were a lot of trees," she retorted with a shrug of her own. "Weren't there, Arwen?"

"Indeed… several hundred at least."

"You looked at that many trees?"

"Rebecca and Arwen did," Thomas replied. "Halbarad and I followed them and pointed out trees that we thought were perfectly fine."

Aragorn threw back his head and laughed, the falling snow striking his face for a brief moment. He wiped it away as he looked at the others. "I wish I had been there," he said with amusement.

"I'm glad you're here now," Rebecca said smiling. "You can sing with us."

"I do not know your songs," he pointed out. "Though the one you were singing just now was quite… interesting."

Rebecca and Thomas laughed. "You should have heard the one we sang before you got here," Thomas said with a grin.

"It had a snowman that came to life," Halbarad informed Aragorn who blinked in surprise.

"A snowman that…"

"It does sound sort of silly, but these songs are just meant to be fun… we have lots of serious songs we're saving for Christmas day," Rebecca said with a worried look in her eye.

"It's all right, Rebecca," Thomas said as he reached over and patted her hand, "there are lots of fun songs sung here too, we just don't know them. But, I've heard some as I've walked past various inns."

Aragorn gave him an inquiring look, but made no direct comment as to the type of songs that might be sung at an inn. "We do, of course, have light-hearted songs, Rebecca. I suppose we just have not sung them often and I think that in dark times songs tend to be a little darker."

"That is when we should sing them the loudest," Arwen said. "To encourage our hearts and our spirits and push back the darkness from overwhelming us," she said quietly. She turned her gaze on Rebecca, "You have another song to sing?"

She nodded. "Yes, and it's a long one," she glanced ahead to the walls of the city which were looming large as they drew near. "We should have enough time to sing it before we reach home. I meant what I said, you really should be able to join us because it repeats itself. It's called 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' and it's an old, old song about what a man gives a woman for Christmas. They're very strange gifts, too," she said with a frown. "It's not things we would ever give as presents but maybe they did hundreds of years in our past," she shrugged. Rebecca absently brushed some snow from her cloak as she turned to Thomas. "Do you know the words?" He gave a hesitant nod and Rebecca started.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree_.'_

By the third time they were repeating themselves both Aragorn and Arwen had joined in and Thomas could see that Halbarad was mouthing the words under his breath. They had just reached 'Twelve Drummers Drumming' when they reached the opening that was the gate into the city and they passed inside and up towards home.

0-0-0

"What is this?" Aragorn lightly touched a round figure that Rebecca had cut from heavy parchment.

"It's going to be a Christmas ball," she replied absently as she cut out another figure.

"Oh." Aragorn exchanged a quick glance with Arwen who was sitting across from Rebecca but his wife only gave him a small smile and a head shake before returning to what she was doing – loosely braiding red, green, and white ribbon together. A stack of parchment, along with paints, thread, and other such materials were scattered across the table that was set in the corner of the sitting room near the fire and the Christmas tree. Aragorn wondered where Thomas was as he sat down next to Arwen.

Rebecca finished and looked up at Aragorn with a wistful smile. "These are going to take the place of ornaments on the tree."

"Oh," he said again but with a slight frown. "What does a real ornament look like, then?"

"They're round like this," she held up the parchment, "but it's made of glass and it's hollowed out," she cupped her hands to show him. "They are all different colors of glass and usually have some sort of design on the outside. They're very pretty. Thomas, Arwen, and I are going to paint these so we'll have them to hang on the tree so it will have some color. But we don't have any tinsel to put on the tree."

"I see," Aragorn said slowly as he thought. He did not know what tinsel was but he was thinking about the ornaments Rebecca had described and he wondered if there was someone in the Glassmakers Guild who could make something similar. If not in time for this year's celebration, at least for next year's. "Where is Thomas?" he asked, surprised the young man was not in the room.

"He went to find something. Although I know not what he was seeking as he was mumbling under his breath as he left the room," Arwen said smiling as she continued. "I heard the words Estel, but I did not understand the meaning of them."

Aragorn chuckled and glanced over at Halbarad who was sitting on the hearth and appeared to be lost in thought. "Why is he not helping?" he whispered softly into Arwen's ear.

"I know not, perhaps for the same reason you are not."

Aragorn chuckled at Arwen's gently chiding words. He plucked at the material she was braiding into a garland. "I do not think I could make something like this, _Meleth-nín_."

"I think you can cut out stars, Adar," Rebecca said without looking up from what she was doing. "You **are** Dúnedain and you know all about stars," she looked up and gave him a sly smile before returning to her cutting.

"Hmmm," was all he said in reply as he picked up a piece of the yellowish parchment. "How big of a star do you need?"

Rebecca shrugged. "It matters not," she said and then blinked in surprise.

Aragorn and Arwen laughed lightly. "It seems our speech is finally having an effect on you," Arwen commented as she paused and took a sip of her tea. They looked up as the door opened and Thomas walked in carrying pieces of wood in a variety of sizes.

"What are those for?" Aragorn asked as Thomas gently laid the wood on the end of the table. The young man wiped a few traces of snow from his hair before sitting down. The brief snowfall of the day before had started up again just after dawn leaving a half inch of powdery snow covering the city in just the first few hours, much to the delight of the children of Minas Tirith.

"I wanted to try and make a star for the top of the tree, but I don't think this wood will work and I've never carved anything like a star before anyway." He picked up a couple of pieces of the wood and stared at them with a frown.

"I thought the stars were being made out of parchment," Aragorn asked in confusion.

"Some of them are, but Christmas trees usually have a special ornament on top and so I thought maybe I could make one."

"Are they usually made of wood?" Aragorn wondered if they were also made of glass.

"No, but I couldn't think of anything else to use. Sometimes they're made of glass but other materials are used, too. The star is usually gold or silver colored."

Aragorn stood abruptly. "Come with me, I have an idea where we may be able to…" he voice trailed off as he decided not to say anything further. "Just come," he said looking down at Rebecca and Thomas.

"I want to finish these," Rebecca protested but Aragorn stood firm.

"You can work on those later," he replied hoping that she would not have to. Scowling slightly Rebecca got to her feet and joined Thomas in walking towards the door.

"Would you like to come, Arwen?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "I think I will stay her and finish this, it will be needed whether you get the ornaments you are seeking or not, Beloved." Aragorn grinned as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Perhaps you might also speak with my cousin and get him to see that he needs to ask Camíriel to marry him." He glanced over at Halbarad who had not moved during the entire conversation.

"Perhaps, though I am not sure he is ready to listen." Aragorn nodded and left to join his children.

They stopped at the Tower briefly so that Aragorn could speak with Faramir about where to find the best glassmaker. Ignoring both of their questioning looks, he led Rebecca and Thomas through the tunnel and down towards the third level of the city where most of the artisans' workshops were located.

The streets were full of children playing in the rare snowfall and Aragorn smiled as he watched them try to make snowballs and little snowmen out of the dry snow. They were slowed when people greeted him as they made their way through the streets on the fifth and fourth levels. His Ranger guards made it obvious who he was – he was not just a member of the nobility who happened to have guards. Aragorn was surprised to see that Rebecca and Thomas were greeted right along with him and he wondered if it was due to his presence or if they were always treated this way. He would have to ask them later, although he noticed that neither of them seemed particularly surprised nor uneasy as they spoke to the people.

"Adar," Rebecca finally asked as they passed through the gate into the third level. "Will you please tell us where we're going?"

"You will see in a minute, S_ell-nín_, the workshop is just around that corner." He suppressed a smile at her frown. Glancing at Thomas, Aragorn saw that the young man was whistling tunelessly under his breath as he walked along. His hood was down and he seemed to be finding immense pleasure in the falling snow. Aragorn had a sudden image flash into his mind of Thomas helping him and Boromir clear a path through the snow on Caradhras and he remembered the same whistling and Thomas later telling him how his father had taken him sledding and ice fishing when he was very young. It was no wonder the young man enjoyed the snow so much Aragorn thought with a touch of grief for the one he now called his son. Thomas looked at him and grinned.

"Isn't this beautiful, Adar?" he gestured to the falling snow.

"It is, _Ion-nín,_" Aragorn returned his smile "Here," he turned into the workshop Faramir had mentioned. Rebecca and Thomas's guards stayed outside while Balrant and Eradan followed them inside and stood near the door.

Shaking the snow from his cloak, Aragorn looked around the room. There were small tables and shelves displaying the glassmaker's wares. Vases, pitchers, and bowls of various sizes took up most of the space, but there were also a few sculptures, strings of beads, platters, and glasses scattered around the room. Aragorn was pleased to see that much of the glassware had color swirled throughout it and some appeared to have designs painted on the outside of the glass. Rebecca looked up at him.

"Do you think they can make ornaments here?" she whispered with a hopeful light in her eyes.

"I know not," he replied laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "but looking at all of these," he gestured at the glassware, "makes me think it is possible." Aragorn wondered where the glassmaker was. He had heard a small bell ringing somewhere in the back when they had opened the door but no one had come. The roar of the fires in the back could be clearly heard and with a small shrug he wandered over to look at some of the beads. Picking up a necklace that had small clear beads with delicately painted star-shaped yellow flowers Aragorn smiled inwardly as he ran his hand lightly over the round beads. While not a perfect match, the flowers were very similar to Elanor, a flower found only in Lothlórien.

"Those will look good on her," Thomas said as he joined Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded and was about to respond when a stout little man came barreling out from the back of the workshop. He was wearing a thick, heavy leather apron and was wiping sweat from his balding head with his thick gloves as he entered the room. Pulling off his gloves with a weary sigh, the man finally looked up and started to apologize.

"Forgive me for keeping…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he saw who was in his shop.

"There is nothing to forgive, I am sure you are a very busy man," Aragorn said. "Are you Master Tadion?"

"Yes, my Lord King," the glassmaker said bowing deeply. "How may I serve you?" his eyes strayed to Rebecca and Thomas.

"Lord Faramir has advised me that you are the best glassblower in the city and I need some special… ornaments made." Master Tadion gave the king an uncertain nod and Aragorn gestured to his children. "Lady Rebecca and Lord Thomas will explain what we need."

"An ornament is about this big," Rebecca and Thomas both used their hands to demonstrate the size. "It's hollow and usually they come in different colors. Either the glass is colored or it's painted."

"There has to be someway at the top… maybe a hole… so that thread or a ribbon can be used to hang it up," Thomas added.

When the two began speaking, Master Tadion had grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly began sketching. "Something like this?" he asked when they finished. "It doesn't show the colors, but is this the shape you want and the place for the ribbon?"

"Yes, that's perfect!" Rebecca said with a smile while Thomas nodded.

Aragorn gave her a fond smile before looking back at the glassmaker. "How long would it take to make these?"

"Not long," he replied after a brief pause as he studied the parchment. "It is a simple thing to make. It really depends on how many of them and what kind of design you want on them."

"We need them quickly," Aragorn said before looking at Rebecca and Thomas. "How many do we need?" He watched as they exchanged glances and he could almost see them trying to figure out how much each glass ornament would cost… glass **was** expensive. Even after all this time, which, he admitted, had not been that long, they still worried about money and if they would run out. It always made him wonder about their previous lives and how hard it must have been. He stepped closer to them and leaned down to whisper softly. "Do not be concerned about the cost." Both of them looked startled before giving him sheepish nods.

"I-I think thirty, Adar," Rebecca said. "We don't have anything else to put on the tree, so…" she shrugged.

"We need thirty of them, Master Tadion," Aragorn said smiling as he watched the man's eyes light up.

"All right. When do you need them?"

"Today." The glassmaker's face paled and Aragorn chuckled. "We do need them quickly… is it possible to get them in two or three days, or will it take longer? I am sure you have other orders you have promised to people, but I am willing to pay extra to have the ornaments as quickly as possible." He glanced at Rebecca and Thomas and saw the eager expressions on their faces as they waited for Master Tadion's response.

The glassmaker smiled. "We have not even agreed on a price yet, my Lord King. But I'll not charge you extra to make them quickly. I believe I can have them ready by the day after tomorrow if you don't mind me asking a friend of mine to help with making the ornaments. I'll be doing all of the glassblowing," he hastened to add, "but she helps me out from time to time with painting on designs."

"Are all of them going to have painted on designs?" Thomas asked.

"It's up to you. I can make some like this," he showed them several vases that had colors swirled throughout the clear glass.

"I like these," Rebecca said and Thomas nodded his agreement.

They spent the next little while deciding how many ornaments should be painted and what designs they wanted and how many should be made with the slightly thicker glass that had colorful swirls. Aragorn watched with an indulgent smile as the two young people made their choices. They asked what he would like and he suggested one should be painted with the White Tree. He was puzzled as they asked for one to be decorated with a large stag with many antlers… something about it amused them, but they did not share the meaning of it with him. Having these ornaments was obviously something that would help make this Christmas a little more like one they were used to and for that he was pleased. With Master Tadion promising to deliver the ornaments to the Citadel as soon as the order was completed, Aragorn paid for the necklace and, wrapping their cloaks about themselves, they went back out into the snowy morning. The snow had tapered off some, but flakes were still gently falling.

"Thank you," Rebecca said smiling up at Aragorn.

"You are welcome, I am glad that he was able to make them for us. Now, we need to see if a star can be made," he said leading them down a side street to where the silversmiths had their workshops. In a short amount of time they had ordered a star that would suit their purposes and they headed back up the hill. As they were entering an inn on the fourth level for a hot drink, loud, angry voices caught their attention. The shouting sounded as if it was coming from the side street directly opposite the inn and Aragorn walked across the main road to see what was happening.

Small houses lined each side of this street and were built right next to each other with little or no space between each building. As Aragorn looked down the street he frowned. Three young children were huddled together crying on one side of the street while directly across from them a man was arguing with two other men who were roughly pushing him away from an open doorway. A fourth man came out the door carrying what appeared to be clothing and dumped it on the snow-covered ground causing the man who was being pushed to cry out. Aragorn had seen enough and he quickly started down the street.

"Rebecca, Thomas, see to the children," he said as they neared. He sensed more than saw Balrant and Eradan fanning out to either side of him and he knew that Gílorn and Haloth, Rebecca and Thomas's guards, were right behind them but closer to the children. None of the loudly arguing men looked up at their approach.

"Cease this at once!" Aragorn commanded. His stern voice rang with all of the authority and power he carried within him. The men froze. Aragorn watched with narrowed eyes as one man started to protest but when he looked up and saw his king standing there he quickly shut his mouth. Tapping his fingers impatiently on the hilt of his sword he waited for the men to respond to his presence, but none of them moved and he sighed inwardly. It was not that he needed or even necessarily wanted men to bow or kneel to him, however in some situations it made things easier if they acknowledged his kingship. But, he knew that these men had not reacted simply because they were startled by his sudden presence and not because they were being disrespectful.

Aragorn glanced at Eradan as he moved into his line of vision and saw that the Ranger was scowling fiercely at the four men. "Kneel before your king," he growled harshly. The men looked at him in surprise and three of them dropped to their knees immediately, bowing their heads and staring at the ground. The fourth, the one who had been pushed away from the door, was much slower, but it seemed to be because he was hurting or injured. The only obvious injury Aragorn could see was his bandaged right hand. Eradan stood by the men with his sword pulled halfway out of its sheath.

"Look at me," Aragorn commanded. Three of the men looked at him uncertainly and could not hold his eye for long. The fourth man, however, had a somewhat hopeful look on his face even as he bit his lip nervously. "While I do not know what is going on here, I will **not** allow the people of my city to be mistreated," Aragorn glared sternly at the three men who dropped their heads. He gestured to the fourth man to stand. "Tell me what has happened." He struggled to his feet.

"My Lord," one of the other men protested but stopped at the quelling look his king shot him.

"Th-this is my home, my Lord King, but I don't have the money to pay the rent and so…" he gave a helpless shrug and turned to look at his children. Aragorn turned as well. Rebecca was holding a baby that appeared to be less than a year old while Thomas was holding a boy about three years of age. A young girl of seven or eight stood between them clinging to both of their cloaks. He turned back to the men.

"Which of you owns the house?" he gestured for the other men to stand.

"I do, my Lord King," it was the man who had protested earlier.

"Is he telling the truth? He has not paid his rent?"

"Yes he is, he has paid neither this month's nor last month's."

"I see," Aragorn said mildly as he stared intently at the man. "And so you were going to throw him out into the street? Him, and his three children? And throw his clothing… and I assume any other possessions he has… out on the street? No," he added with a deep frown, "I imagine you would keep those to sell."

"I'm not breaking any laws," the man said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at his tone and the man looked down. "I well know the law, but there is nothing in that law that says you cannot have compassion for others." He sighed inwardly because he knew the man was well within his rights and he would not force his will on others in a matter such as this. He gazed at the man with the children. "Why have you not paid your rent?"

"I-I can't work, my Lord King. I-I mean not steady jobs." He licked his lips nervously before he went on. "Not-not since the war. Sometimes I c-can work for one of the s-stalls that sells baskets, b-but he doesn't need me very often. W-what little money I have I've needed for-for food."

"What is your name?"

"Caladel."

"You were injured in the war?"

"Yes, during the siege." His voice was a little steadier now.

Aragorn frowned. "Were you not given money at the end of the war? I know that all of the members of both the city and citadel guard who were injured were given a sum of money."

"I was, but my wife took sick after the baby was born and she couldn't work either and then… then," he took a deep breath as he looked up at his king, "she died," he whispered.

"I am sorry for your loss," Aragorn stepped forward and clasped the man's shoulder briefly. Glancing at the three other men he saw that they looked distinctly uncomfortable. Still, they had a right to their income even if they had treated Caladel poorly. There had been some discussion in Council about making sure that people were not thrown from their homes in this fashion, but nothing had been done as yet. That would change.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked the man who owned the house.

"Pador, my Lord King."

"Pador, have your men put the clothing back in the house. Tomorrow, I want you to come up and see me and I will make arrangements for you to be paid Caladel's rent for the months he has missed and for several more. I will also be speaking to you about the way you treat my people," he said sternly. Pador's eyes widened but he simply nodded and bowed. "You may go," Aragorn said dismissing him and his men.

"Caladel," Aragorn said in a much gentler voice and with a kind smile, "I believe we need to get your children out of the cold and snow."

"Yes, b-but, you can't come into my house. I've nothing for a king to sit on or…" Caladel's face reddened.

"I have not always been a king, Caladel," he reminded him quietly. "I lived in the wilds for much of my adult life. At least the children must be out of this cold and snow. Perhaps I could send Lady Rebecca and Lord Thomas in with your children while we speak?"

Caladel stared at the king for a moment and then gestured toward the open doorway. "You can come in, my Lord King." He turned, though and slowly limped over to his children. The girl broke her desperate hold on Rebecca and Thomas and rushed to him, sobbing as she threw her arms about him. The boy in Thomas's arms struggled to reach his father, but the man scolded him gently. "You know I can't hold you," he said as he wiped the tears from the boy's face. "You can walk. It'll be all right now, the king will help us," he said before turning and carefully taking the baby from Rebecca as the child eagerly reached for him. "Thank you," he said looking between the two young people who simply nodded.

Aragorn indicated Caladel should precede him into the house and then he paused and looked searchingly at Rebecca and Thomas. From the sober looks on their faces he realized that they understood this family's plight much more than he did. "I want you two to go home; there is nothing left for you to do here."

"Do you not want our help with the children?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"No," he shook his head and laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I believe they need his care now and he would be embarrassed to have all of us in there…"

"If there is even room," Thomas interrupted him and Aragorn gave him a sharp look as he nodded.

"Yes, and I may ask to see his injuries to see if I can help him and you would have to leave then, Rebecca."

"All right, Adar." She paused briefly. "What are you going to do?"

"I do not know yet, but I will tell you this evening what I have decided." He turned toward the door and then stopped and looked back at them. "Please stop and tell Lord Faramir that I will be returning later than I had planned." Aragorn walked inside with his guards close behind.

As the door closed behind Aragorn, Rebecca and Thomas stood in the softly falling snow for a long moment just staring at the door. Rebecca moved first as she reached for Thomas's hand. "We should go." Thomas nodded and led her back out onto the main street and up towards the Citadel.

"Will he be able to help them?"

"Oh, yes," Thomas responded with a firm nod. "Kings can do lots of things," he added with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I know that," Rebecca said with a frown, "but he can't…"

Thomas interrupted her. "Rebecca, I just meant that there are ways to help him and I'm surprised he hasn't already gotten the help he needs. I sit in on the Council meetings and at Court and things like this come up quite often." He grinned, "Although since Adar was here and knows this man personally I imagine he'll probably get additional help."

Rebecca laughed and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure you're right, especially when there are children involved. He seems to take a special interest in children… and young people." Thomas laughingly agreed as they continued home.

0-0-0

"It's hard to give presents to kings and queens," Rebecca said with a sigh as she stared into the fire and moved closer to Thomas.

"They are our adar and… well, Arwen," Thomas reminded her as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. "Not a king and queen. Not in this case."

"I know, I know, but that really doesn't make it easier."

"I thought you were… making them something." Thomas wasn't sure what it was because she hadn't told him, but he thought she was writing something for them. He was attempting to make them a painting but he didn't really like how it was turning out so he was also considering a different gift for them.

"I am," she admitted with a grimace, "but I don't think it's good enough, so I'm trying to think of something else."

Thomas chuckled and she looked up at him, frowning. He lightly kissed her forehead. "I was just thinking that the painting I was making was not good enough for them, either. I haven't painted long enough to make gifts for people."

"Well, supposedly it's the thought that counts, but I still want to get them something nice… or special in some way."

"My mom always seemed to like whatever I gave her and it was usually something I made because I didn't have any money." Thomas shook his head and laughed softly, "It's hard to believe that it's more difficult to think of a gift when you have money than when you don't!"

Rebecca joined him in his laughter. "Maybe we should get them a gift together – one from both of us."

"It might be easier, especially as we also need to decide on Mettarë gifts for them."

"I know," she shook her head and sighed. "Didn't the glassmaker say he'd be here today?" Rebecca looked the mostly bare tree in the corner up and down. The only things on it were some of the garland Arwen had made and the silver star that had arrived earlier in the afternoon. Arwen and Rebecca had spread the rest of the garland around the room, draping it on the mantle of both fireplaces and on the various tables.

"Maybe we can have the glassmaker make something for them," Thomas said with a thoughtful frown. "A vase… or a… " he was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened at his call and Gílorn poked his head inside.

"Master Tadion is here," he announced.

"Show him in," Thomas said as he stood, helping Rebecca to her feet as he did so. "Would you please inform Lady Arwen that he's arrived?" Gílorn nodded, opening the door to let the glassmaker in before hurrying away. The man walked in slowly carrying three large boxes and he carefully set them on a table that Thomas directed him to.

"Good afternoon, my lady, my lord," he said bowing. They greeted him in turn. "I was able to finish these for you," he said with a small smile. "I believe that you'll find them to your satisfaction." He took the lid off the top box and ten beautifully painted Christmas ornaments lay there carefully packed in cloth.

"Oh, they're perfect," Rebecca said biting her lip against the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes. She carefully picked one up and was surprised that a ribbon was tied to it as that was something they had been planning to add.

"I-I hope you don't mind but I added the ribbons that you mentioned since it was easy enough to do. My friend picked colors that best matched the colors of the ornaments," Master Tadion explained.

"Thank you," Thomas said as he looked over an ornament that was painted with golden stars. It was beautiful and like nothing he'd ever seen in his own time. "These are… perfect, Master Tadion."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"We're going to use them to decorate this tree," Rebecca indicated the tree in the corner.

Seeing his puzzled expression and having come up with a plausible explanation for the servants, Thomas explained it to Master Tadion. "It's a custom we have where we're from, although not many people in the North observe it." It was true after all and the servants seemed to accept it without question as they knew little of the customs of the North.

"Oh. Well, these will look pretty on it, then." He opened the other boxes so they could examine the rest of the ornaments. They looked to the door as it opened and Aragorn and Arwen walked in. Aragorn was still wearing his cloak and he removed it and tossed it on a nearby chair before joining them.

Aragorn lightly ran his fingers over the glass ornaments before looking at his children. "These are beautiful," he glanced at the glassmaker with an approving smile, "and appear to be what you requested. Are you pleased?"

"Yes, Adar, these are exactly what I was hoping for… except even prettier," Rebecca said smiling at Master Tadion.

"Thank you for getting these done so quickly," Aragorn said. "It was important to me and my family and I will not forget it."

"You're very welcome, my Lord King," he said as he bowed deeply. "I'm always willing to make anything that you need. I'll admit that it was a welcome challenge to make something different. I'll take my leave of you, now," he said as he bowed once again and Aragorn walked with him to the door.

"How do you decide where to hang each ornament?" Arwen asked as she picked one up and held it up to one of the candles and let the light shine through it.

Thomas shrugged. "There isn't any set pattern… "

"You just want them spread out evenly and you don't want all of the painted ones together," Rebecca interrupted. "Do you and Adar have time now? It seems like he's home early."

Arwen smiled. "He is, he has something he wants to tell you. Then we can decorate the tree."

Rebecca set the ornament back down and sat on the edge of the couch and waited impatiently for Aragorn to finish speaking with Master Tadion. Finally the door closed behind the glassmaker and Aragorn returned to his family with a smile on his face.

"I have very good news to share with you," he said. "I just spoke with Halbarad and he has become betrothed to Camíriel. He asked her last evening and for some reason she has agreed to marry him," he said, his smile widening into a grin.

"How wonderful!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I'm glad that he finally asked her," Thomas said shaking his head. "I wasn't sure he was going to… at least not anytime soon."

Aragorn laughed, "I had the same concerns, _Ion-nín_."

"Adar, did he never have someone… well, when he was younger didn't he love anyone? I know I shouldn't ask you maybe, but I've always wondered."

"I am surprised that you have not asked me this before, Rebecca," he replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yes, he did indeed love someone long ago. When he was in his late twenties he loved a young woman very, very much and I am sure that they would have married eventually. But she and her brother were killed by orcs before he ever even had a chance to ask her. I think after that he decided he did not want to risk his heart again and it was growing increasingly dangerous in the Angle for our families so he chose not to marry." He looked away for a moment. "He did tell me that if I ever became king and there was peace in the land, then he would look for a wife. I think he said that mostly so I would stop speaking to him about it. Of course," he glanced sidelong at Arwen who smiled, "I was not married either so he would bring that up every time I encouraged him to get married."

"That's horrible," Rebecca said softly, reaching out for Thomas who quickly moved to her. He sat beside her wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her close.

"It was," Aragorn agreed. "However, Rebecca, you must remember that that happened over sixty years ago and that he is very much in love with Camíriel now. He is more content, I think, than I have seen him since I first met him as a young man."

"He does seem a little bit… different."

"Indeed," Aragorn smiled. "Now, I believe we need to hang these ornaments on the tree. The star seems to fit well," he said to Thomas.

Thomas kissed Rebecca lightly on her cheek before standing and drawing her up alongside him. "It's perfect," he replied. Taking a painted ornament from the box, he handed it to Rebecca. "You put the first one on," he said quietly. Then he smiled. "I'll tell you if you do it wrong." She laughed and hung the ornament on the tree making sure that it was perfectly placed.

"I thought so," Thomas whispered to Aragorn.

"What?"

"She's going to want to make sure each one is just right… it's going to take a long time."

Aragorn laughed and clapped him on the back. "My advice is to just enjoy spending the time with her."

"That is very good advice, Beloved," Arwen said as she handed both him and Thomas an ornament. "Hang these up while I go and see about having supper served up here."

"Faramir is coming tonight," Aragorn told her as she walked towards the door, "but I believe that Halbarad will be with Camíriel and her family."

"Adar, can you put this ornament on that branch up there?" Rebecca asked.

Handing the ornament he already had to Thomas, Aragorn took the one from Rebecca and, glancing at the one she had already hung on the tree, he carefully hung the ornament from a branch.

Rebecca scowled at it. "It needs to go over one branch… no, two branches." Aragorn raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he moved it. "Perfect! Now, if you'll put this one…"

Thomas began humming 'Joy to the World' as he moved around to the other side of the tree to hang up some of the ornaments. He knew that Rebecca or Arwen would probably move them around a little bit, but it was fun to hang them up anyway.

"What song is that?" Arwen asked as she silently appeared alongside him.

"It's called 'Joy to the World'," he said taking the ornament she handed him. "Don't you want to hang this up?" Arwen shook her head with a soft smile.

"No," she replied before returning to the song. "Will you not sing the song? The tune is pleasing."

He thought for a moment, silently running the words through his head to see if he knew the whole song. "Rebecca will have to help me. I'm not sure I remember all of the words."

"I know the words, Thomas. Do you want me to start?" At his nod, she began to sing, "Joy to the World, the Lord is come."

As they finished singing, Aragorn glanced between the two of them. "Have you written the words to these songs down? I know you spoke of doing that several weeks ago." Rebecca shook her head. "You should do that, not only to help you remember but also so that Arwen and I may sing with you."

Rebecca smiled. "I will do it tomorrow, Adar."

They turned back to the tree then and spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening decorating, singing, and eating.

0-0-0

Rebecca awoke very early Christmas morning. It was dark outside and the only light came from the small lamp that was kept burning in the bathing room. She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking back to the previous year and the last Christmas she had spent with her family. She tried to keep the tears at bay but she struggled in vain and a small stream soon trickled down her cheeks. While she was looking forward to spending this day with her new family it was so hard not to look back to what she had lost. Images of her mom and other family members flashed through her mind, but it was mostly her mom that she missed and longed for on this special day.

She and Thomas had spent Christmas Eve alone, deciding that it was something they would share just with each other. Nothing special or out of the ordinary had been done - no special meals or foods and no gifts were exchanged. The two of them had simply sat near the Christmas tree until quite late sharing stories of past Christmases. Both of them knew it was something they needed to do, something that would help them get through the following day. There had been both tears and laughter. When they had finally parted, it was with the understanding that while Christmas might be difficult for them in some ways, they were both determined to make it a special day; both for themselves and for the rest of their family who were working hard to make this holiday special for them.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted Rebecca's musings and she started, grasping the covers close to herself. She relaxed back onto the pillows when the door slowly opened and Lothrín peered in. "Are you awake, Lady Rebecca?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as she quickly wiped off any evidence of her tears. Rebecca sat up but kept her face turned away as Lothrín entered and carried hot water into the bathing room. It was cold and she kept the heavy blankets well wrapped around her while she waited for Lothrín to return and light the lamps. She could hear other servants stirring up the fire in her sitting room and knew one would soon be in to add more wood to the fire that was now burning low. It had taken weeks for her to get used to having someone come in during the night to add wood to her fire. But, like everything else in her new life, she had gradually grown accustomed to it. She smiled at the young servant girl that entered but turned as Lothrín reentered the room.

"Was there a special gown you wanted to wear today?" she asked as she busily set about lighting the lamps.

Rebecca frowned as she slowly pushed off the covers and stood, grabbing a thick robe to wrap around herself. "I think the dark blue one," she replied as she put on warm slippers. "The one that has bead work around the collar and the sleeves… not the lacey one."

"You'll look beautiful in that one," Lothrín said with an approving smile. "I'll set it out while you wash up," she made a little shooing motion and Rebecca smiled as she walked into the bathing room.

A short time later Rebecca was dressed and standing in her sitting room staring out into the garden while she thought, once again, about the gifts she had bought for each of the people who would be celebrating Christmas with them. She knew it was a fruitless endeavor since she couldn't change the gifts at this point, but still that's what was running through her mind. It gave her something to think about other than her family. With a start Rebecca suddenly realized it must be time for breakfast and she turned and hurried out the door stopping abruptly when she almost ran into Aragorn and Arwen. She smiled as she greeted them.

"Merry Christmas!"

Aragorn gave her a searching look. "Good morning, Rebecca." He paused briefly before continuing with a slow shake of his head. "You need not pretend with us, _Sell-nín_. Arwen and I know that today will have difficult moments for both you and Thomas." He took Rebecca's hand and drew her close to him wrapping one arm around her as he kissed her brow. She leaned against him for a moment with a long drawn out sigh. "But," Aragorn said as he released her, "I believe that you will have many wonderful moments today as well."

"I know," she whispered as her gaze shifted between Aragorn and Arwen who was watching her with such compassion that she had to look away. "I know… and that's why I'm determined not to be sad today. It **will** be a wonderful day."

"It will," Arwen agreed as they resumed walking towards the dining room. "But that does not mean you cannot grieve as well, Rebecca. Events in our lives are like that at times… a mixture of both joy and sadness. Like Aragorn's and my wedding. I suspect this day might always have a twinge of grief associated with it, although I do think that as the years go by that will grow less and less until mostly it will be a day of joy for you and Thomas. A day you will remember your past without the pain that you feel right now." Rebecca did not respond other than to nod her head as they entered the dining room.

The others had already arrived – Thomas, Halbarad, and all five of the Rangers. Faramir was to join them in the afternoon for the special Christmas meal, but he had official business that needed to be seen to during the morning. Everyone else had the whole day to relax and enjoy being together. The men were standing by the fire talking and they turned and greeted the last three arrivals. Thomas immediately moved to Rebecca and took her hand in his own.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he gently kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," she replied as she squeezed his hand. Thomas turned to Aragorn and Arwen with a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning."

Aragorn returned his greeting as he studied the young man and then he gave a small nod, satisfied with what he sensed about him. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he ushered them towards the table.

Thomas chuckled as he pulled out Rebecca's chair and then sat down between her and Hinluin. "Of course!" he replied. "I'm not quite as hungry as a hobbit, but pretty close, I think." There were smiles and quiet laughter from the others.

Once everyone was seated, servants quickly brought in the food and set it on the table. While Rebecca and Thomas had requested several special foods for the supper in the afternoon, the only special thing served for breakfast was cinnamon rolls. Knowing that neither Aragorn nor Arwen had enjoyed the frosting, one platter of rolls was served without the sweet icing. Halbarad and Balrant both enjoyed the frosted rolls and the rest of the Rangers found the unfrosted rolls to their liking.

The Rangers were more at ease at this meal than they had been at Thanksgiving and they spoke a little more openly as they ate. Balrant, Eradan, and Laegrist each spoke of the wife they had waiting for them in the North and also of their children and grandchildren. Baisael, whose wife had died many years previously, spoke of his daughter and her family. Halbarad found himself the target of much good-natured teasing when he quietly announced his betrothal to Camíriel.

As Rebecca watched and listened to the stories and the laughter, she realized that, except for the lack of children, this part of Christmas morning was almost the same as any other Christmas breakfast she had ever been at. She sat back in her chair and relaxed somewhat, knowing that it was, in fact, going to be a good day. It would be a different Christmas, but one that would begin building memories for her new life in Middle-earth.

"Thomas, Rebecca," Aragorn said as they finished eating, "is there some custom we should be observing now?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, not really, Adar. Now is the time that we open our gifts," he grinned.

"This morning?" Halbarad asked. "Right after breakfast?" Rebecca thought she detected a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Sometimes even before breakfast!" Rebecca said smiling. "When I was younger we would often open the presents before breakfast. We were too excited to wait."

"Mom usually let me and Johnny open one gift before breakfast."

"I thought we'd do it this afternoon," Halbarad said glancing toward the door with a furrowed brow.

"Is there something the matter, Halbarad?" Aragorn asked. His cousin shook his head and Aragorn stood. "Then we will go up to the sitting room. I do not want to make you wait any longer," he said with a fond smile at his two children as they walked from the room.

The five Rangers had been invited to come to the Christmas celebration or to simply have the day off to spend as they so chose. All of them had chosen to come to the celebration. Aragorn knew it spoke somewhat to the loneliness his men felt for their families but also the closeness they felt to him and, he thought, the growing ease they felt with the rest of his family. He had told them they need not bring gifts. However, he had no intention of letting his men sit there without receiving something and had bought each of them a new belt, knife, and sword. On Mettarë each would receive a new horse and tack.

"The tree is…" Hinluin stopped just inside the doorway as he saw the decorated Christmas tree for the first time. "It's beautiful," he finished in a whisper, his eyes gleaming as he looked it up and down. Baisael gently shoved him in the back to move him on into the room.

Thomas turned back and smiled at his friend. "It's not quite what a Christmas tree would look like at home, but it's pretty close."

Hinluin stared at him for a moment and then looked back at the tree. He shook his head as he walked to a chair between the tree and the merrily crackling fire.

"Where is Halbarad?" Aragorn asked as he settled onto a couch next to Arwen.

"He… um… had to speak with someone," Eradan said giving Aragorn a quick sidelong glance. "He'll be here in a moment." Eradan ignored Aragorn's questioning look as he sat down.

Knowing Halbarad had a good reason for disappearing, Aragorn looked at Rebecca and Thomas. "How is this done?" he gestured at the gifts under the tree.

"In my family the oldest person handed out the gifts," Thomas explained as his gaze shifted from Aragorn to the other Rangers wondering who was the oldest. He knew Halbarad was older than Aragorn, but thought one of the other men was older even than him. Aragorn's chuckle caught his attention.

"None of the **men** here is the oldest, _Ion-nín_," he said, still laughing softly.

Thomas's gaze flew to Arwen as he reddened slightly. "Yes, of-of course," he said stuttering slightly as the others joined Aragorn in his laughter.

"I believe Rebecca or Thomas should hand out the gifts," Arwen said with a kind smile and twinkling eyes as she looked at Thomas.

"You do it, Thomas," Rebecca said hiding her smile. "It was always the oldest man in our family that handed them out because of… well, just because," she said thinking of her uncle wearing a Santa Claus hat as he passed out the presents.

Nodding, Thomas stood and looked at the presents uncertainly, wondering if he should start with Rebecca or Arwen. He had decided on Arwen when Halbarad tried to slip into the room unnoticed. His years of Ranger training and experience did him no good however, when all eyes turned to him as the door opened. Halbarad paused briefly before sitting down near Eradan without a word. Thomas turned back to the gifts and picked up a small cloth wrapped package and handed it to Arwen with a smile. He sat on the arm of Rebecca's chair and watched as she opened the gift from Aragorn.

Arwen slowly unwrapped the package and drew out the necklace of glass beads. She lightly brushed her fingers over the beads before raising her eyes to look at Aragorn. _"The season we spent together in Lothlórien is one of my most cherished memories, Beloved. I would often think back on those days during the long years when I did not see you and was comforted and reminded of the love that we shared."_ She glanced down briefly at the necklace with the Elanor-like flowers and then gave Aragorn a brilliant smile. "Thank you," she said softly. Aragorn leaned over and gently kissed her.

Thomas waited for a few minutes and then, with a quick glance at Rebecca who nodded, he got up and retrieved a gift for Halbarad. "I think you should open one because I think Adar might be distracted for a few minutes," he said grinning. Halbarad smiled, as did the rest of the Rangers while Aragorn just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

The gift was a pair of warm leather gloves that Rebecca and Thomas had had made especially for him and Halbarad gave them an appreciative smile and a warm thank you. Gifts began being opened more quickly then… for Rebecca there were books, jewelry, and a healer's bag that was much like Aragorn's; Thomas received new leather vambraces and a book about a famous painter; a new saddle blanket and bridle for his horse were given to Halbarad along with a belt and knife that was slightly more ornate than those the Rangers received.

Aragorn watched the expressions on the faces of his men as Thomas handed them packages. Only Hinluin truly looked surprised to be receiving a gift… the young man had not known him for close to seventy years. Nor was he surprised when the Rangers gave him and Arwen a beautifully painted ceramic vase and bowl. Aragorn kept an eye on Thomas as the last of the presents were handed out to see if he seemed disappointed. If he did, he kept it well hidden, but Aragorn thought there must be some disappointment in the lack of gifts he had received so far. He bit back a grin as he thought about what his son would think of the surprise he and Arwen had arranged for him.

"This one's for you, Adar," Thomas said handing him a rather large flat package. "It's from me and Rebecca."

Aragorn looked up at Thomas at the anxious note he heard in his voice. Glancing at Rebecca he saw that she, too, seemed worried as she played with the beading on her sleeve. He opened it carefully to find eight to ten loose pieces of parchment.

"It's a book but we don't know how to get it bound together," Rebecca said.

He glanced at her again, nodding, before returning to his examination of the book. The top page said, 'Saint George and the Dragon', in brightly colored letters and there was a sketch of a man and a dragon underneath the words. Turning to the next page he quickly scanned the words to see that it was a story while the next page had a colored picture. Flipping through the rest of the pages he saw that while most of the pages contained text, there were several small pictures scattered throughout the book which he paused and looked at carefully. Aragorn turned his gaze back to his anxious children handing the pages to Arwen as he did so.

"It is a beautiful book, thank you," he said smiling. "Is the story one that you made up, Rebecca?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "It's a very old story that I put into my own words. He was a real man and there was a legend that he killed a dragon… there weren't any dragons in our world." She paused and then giggled. "I guess there **were** dragons since Bilbo helped kill one, but the one in that story wasn't real. It was just a legend that grew over time, I think."

"I assume you made the pictures," Aragorn asked turning to Thomas.

"I did. I wanted to make you a real picture, but I'm not good enough yet. Even these aren't very good," he said frowning. "People are hard to draw and I've never tried to make a dragon before… getting the perspective was difficult. That's why there are more scenery pictures than anything else." He shrugged and glanced at Rebecca, "Rebecca can be very persuasive," he said with a grin.

"I am aware of that," Aragorn said dryly, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at the suddenly blushing young woman. "However, I think these pictures show a lot of promise, Thomas, and are well done for someone with your limited experience. I look forward to reading the story and seeing how it goes with the pictures." He looked at Rebecca, "I will have it bound, there is someone at the archives who does that."

"Good. We didn't know who to ask and we just finished it yesterday."

"Since we appear to be finished opening the gifts, how is the rest of the day spent?" Aragorn asked. He still had the one gift for Thomas, but wanted to wait a moment for that.

Rebecca was answering when Halbarad interrupted her. "Forgive me for interrupting you, lady," he said quietly. "But there is one last gift. I couldn't leave it in here so if everyone will wait just a moment," he stood and strode quickly from the room. Puzzled glances were exchanged between Aragorn, Arwen, Rebecca, and Thomas, while the five Rangers stared at the floor.

"I believe your Rangers know what this gift is," Arwen observed quietly to Aragorn with a soft laugh.

"It must be for Rebecca because he didn't give her anything," Thomas said looking down at her from where he once again sat on the arm of her chair. She just shrugged while Aragorn noticed the relieved expression on Thomas's face and he realized he had been concerned for her. Halbarad had given Thomas the vambraces and he really should have known that he would not forget to give a gift to Rebecca. It made Aragorn wonder what he thought about the relative lack of his own gifts.

The door reopened and Halbarad walked back in carrying a large lidded basket which he carefully set on the floor in front of Rebecca. "I didn't know what to give you and then I thought you might like these," he gestured to the basket and stepped back glancing briefly at Aragorn as he did so.

Rebecca was reaching for the lid when the basket moved and she gave a small involuntary cry as she jerked her hand back. Suddenly having an idea of what was in the basket she eagerly reached for the lid and flipped it open. Kittens. Two kittens with large golden eyes stared up at her. One was a grey striped tabby and the other was white with a few small black blotches on it's back and the tip of it's tail. "Oh," she said softly as she tentatively stroked the fur of the tabby. The kitten tried to climb out of the basket towards her and she smiled even as she blinked back tears. The white kitten meowed piteously when she picked up the tabby, leaving it alone in the basket for a moment.

"Cats? You gave Rebecca cats, Halbarad?" Aragorn asked, surprised at the gift since it did not seem like something his cousin would have thought of. Then he remembered Camíriel and he wondered if she had had something to do with this gift. But, glancing at the other Rangers made him suspect that one of them might have given Halbarad the idea… perhaps Eradan from the expression on his face. Aragorn liked and enjoyed cats - and dogs for that matter - it was just not something he had ever thought to have here.

"I thought she might like them, Aragorn," Halbarad replied shrugging as his gaze shifted from Aragorn back to Rebecca who was paying no attention to them as she now held both kittens on her lap. At least she was trying to as they both were making valiant attempts to escape so they could explore. Rebecca spoke soothingly to the kittens as she petted them. Thomas reached down and gently scratched behind the ears of the white kitten and it began purring. Suddenly remembering her manners, Rebecca looked up at Halbarad with a shaky smile.

"Thank you… I've…" she stopped as tears filled her eyes. She stood, thrusting the kittens at Thomas who grabbed at them as they almost slipped from his hands. He grimaced as sharp claws dug into his hands and he quickly gathered them close to himself. Thomas gave Arwen a grateful smile when she took the tabby from him.

Rebecca hugged Halbarad tightly as she whispered her thanks once again, her voice trembling slightly. He awkwardly patted her shoulder as he looked at Aragorn with questioning eyes. Aragorn shrugged and shook his head. He did not have any idea what had caused Rebecca to respond in this manner… he could only assume it was a reaction to the events of the day.

Returning to her chair, Rebecca took the kitten that Arwen held out to her and cradled it against her chest, petting it gently as she sat back down.

"I'm glad you like them," Halbarad said with a half smile as he returned to his seat.

"How old are they?" Hinluin asked as he scratched behind the ears of the white and black kitten Thomas was holding.

"About five months," Halbarad replied.

"Well, unless you have another surprise gift for someone, Halbarad," Aragorn gave his cousin a questioning look, but Halbarad shook his head, "then Arwen and I do have a final gift to give. However, we must leave the House to give it to Thomas since it is immovable. Yes, Thomas, we do have another gift for you," his eyes twinkled as he looked at the younger man who simply smiled and shrugged.

Leaving Hinluin and the other four Rangers to care for the kittens, Aragorn and his family left the sitting room, stopping only to collect warm cloaks before they left the House. It was cold and clear on this twenty-fifth day of the month. The dry snow of the week before had not melted and the winds had blown it to and fro around the Citadel so it now lay pushed up against the walls in unique and interesting patterns as it waited for the wind to come again and start drawing a new pattern with the white powder.

Aragorn led the small group across the courtyard to the Tower. He listened with amusement as Rebecca and Thomas discussed names for the kittens, trying desperately to suppress his laughter over Halbarad's mock outrage when she told him she was considering calling the two male kittens, 'Hal' and 'Barry' in his honor. He leaned down as Arwen spoke softly to him.

"It was the perfect gift for her."

"Better than jewelry or books," he agreed bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. "They will help her enjoy the day and not think so much about the past."

Arwen nodded. "Yes. Halbarad knew that, I think."

"He did, he has always seen those sorts of things about people… especially those he is close to." He glanced back at the others as he and Arwen began walking up the Tower stairs. "Come along, Thomas. You may not be anxious to see your gift, however, I am anxious to give it to you," he said with a small smile. Thomas laughed.

"I am more curious than anxious, Adar," Thomas said as he gestured around them. "I can't imagine what kind of gift can be in here that is immovable." His curiosity grew as they continued past the second floor… it was more like the third or fourth floor since the ceiling of the throne room was so high. The second floor was where all of the minor clerks and secretaries had their offices. Aragorn, Faramir, and Thomas had offices on the main floor near the throne room. Aragorn took the door into the third floor and led them down the hallway where he stopped in front of a door with his hand resting on the latch.

"Arwen and I thought this was something that you needed, _Ion-nín_. It is close enough to home that you may use it often, but private enough that you should not be disturbed." He swung open the door and motioned for Thomas to enter the room. The young man did, but he stopped just inside the door and stared around the room.

What had once been an office – none of the rooms on this floor were currently being used – had been turned into a studio. His painting supplies were neatly set out on a worktable along one wall while the stands he used when painting were set near the windows. Thomas smiled in delight at the light coming in through the windows. He and the painting master often talked about light and when Thomas tried to practice in his own chambers he was continually frustrated by the lack of light.

"Are you pleased?" Aragorn asked as he pushed him gently in the back so that the others could enter the room.

Thomas could only nod his head before he walked around the room. It was then that he noticed that there were many more brushes and paints and other supplies than he had had before.

"We had your painting master come and make sure that this was set up properly," Aragorn informed him.

"He told us this room would give you the best light," Arwen said.

"It has wonderful light," Thomas said smiling as he gazed out the window.

"He will come here now for your lessons."

"I don't think you'll ever get him to do any work now, Adar," Rebecca said as she grabbed Thomas's hand. "He'll be coming up here all the time." Thomas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as he chuckled. He looked at Aragorn and Arwen.

"Thank you… it's a wonderful gift. It's not something I ever even thought of having," he said as he glanced around the room, "but it's wonderful and I **know** it will be used a lot." Thomas kissed Rebecca lightly on her cheek. "And not while I'm supposed to be working."

"I have no fear of that." Aragorn glanced around the room and gave Halbarad a half smile before turning his gaze back to his children. "We should return before Hinluin becomes too fond of your kittens, Rebecca. I believe that you are quite attached to them already." He headed out the door at her smile.

They met Faramir on the way back to the House and he was able to join them for the rest of the Christmas Day celebration. It was spent much as Thanksgiving Day had been spent… with all of them gathered together enjoying one another's company. Games were played, food was eaten, stories were shared, and kittens were played with. There were times of quiet and times of laughter. There was even a time of singing when Rebecca and Thomas pulled Aragorn and Arwen aside and handed them paper with their favorite Christmas songs written down so they could join them as they had promised. To their surprise, both Faramir and Halbarad joined them while the Rangers listened.

It was late in the evening when the Rangers and Faramir left, with Halbarad taking his leave a short time later.

Rebecca sat on the floor staring into the fire as she absentmindedly petted the kittens that had fallen into an exhausted heap on the floor near her as soon as the others had left. She was unaware when Aragorn sat down on the couch near her and she started when he spoke.

"Did you enjoy the day?"

Shifting her gaze from the fire to his eyes she smiled briefly before she responded. "I did… it was a wonderful day, Adar." She glanced beyond him to Arwen who had joined him on the couch. "It was… different than any other Christmas I've ever had… and yet," she paused and looked at Thomas as he sat down next to the kittens. "Yet, it was the same in many ways. My… family was all together… we ate… we laughed… we sang… we played games… we got presents," she grinned. Rebecca stared down at the floor for a moment before meeting Aragorn's eyes once again. "I don't think I really thought of my… other family more than a couple of times all day."

"Until now," he said gently and she nodded. Aragorn looked at Thomas who nodded as well.

"I thought about Johnny and my mom a lot last night and earlier today," he said with a small frown. "But it's been a good day… it's been fun and I haven't had time to think of them."

"I am glad that the day was all that you had hoped," Aragorn said slowly. "I know that I enjoyed it and I think Arwen did as well," he glanced at her.

"I did, it was a wonderful day with our family."

Aragorn studied each of the young people in turn. Satisfied with what he saw in them, he relaxed back against the cushions of the couch with a faint smile. He knew that the two of them would talk later if they needed to, but felt that he and Arwen had spoken to them enough for now and so he changed the subject.

"Did you decide on names for your cats?"

"Well, I… think Frosty for the white one and maybe Tiger for the tabby. But that's not very original so I'm trying to think of a Christmas name… or maybe something with 'Mith" in it and sort of name him after Gandalf," she said grinning. Laughter filled the room.

"You really wouldn't name a cat after him, would you?" Thomas asked.

Rebecca shrugged and petted the grey-striped kitten which began purring under her touch. "He wouldn't mind, Thomas, and I wouldn't call him Mithrandir, just something that has the word grey in it."

"Mithon would be the best name for a cat, I suppose," Aragorn said. "It means 'grey male'."

Rebecca repeated the name several times and shook her head, "I don't like how it sounds. It's all right, I don't have to give him a name tonight."

"Halbarad will be glad to hear that you are not naming them after him."

She grinned. "I was shocked when he gave these to me… I've wanted to have a pet for so long, but my uncle wouldn't let me have one." She picked Frosty up and set him in her lap and gently stroked his fur. The kitten batted his paws at her before rolling over and falling back to sleep. "I suppose my horse sort of counts as a pet, doesn't it?" she said as she continued petting the kitten.

"It is not quite the same thing, Rebecca," Arwen said, her eyes twinkling. "A horse does not usually come into the house."

"Unless you are Rohirrim," Aragorn said with a smile that was matched by the others. He stood and stretched. "I am glad that Halbarad thought to give you the kittens, Rebecca. It was not something that would have occurred to me… at least not anytime soon." He helped Arwen to her feet.

Rebecca gently and carefully set the two kittens back in the basket so she could carry them back to her room and began gathering up her other gifts.

"I'll carry the kittens for you," Thomas offered.

"You have things to carry, don't you?"

"I'm just across the hall… I can get my things when I come back up here." Rebecca handed him the basket and they followed Aragorn and Arwen out the door.

"Adar, when is Prince Imrahil supposed to arrive?" Thomas asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day. We will be very busy for the next week once he and his family arrive. I believe he is bringing several lords from the area surrounding Dol Amroth that I have not met and so there will be meetings with them as well as the formal dinner on Mettarë evening. This years celebration will be very special because of my return," he smiled down at the ground. "At least that is what Faramir tells me."

"So, it will be like your wedding feast?" Rebecca asked as they neared her room.

"Perhaps even more elaborate. Remember, no one except Faramir knew what the celebration feast was for until a day or two before Arwen arrived. Mettarë is always special and the master of protocol has been planning this for several months."

"Should be fun," Thomas muttered under his breath but Aragorn and Arwen heard him anyway and they laughed lightly.

"You will enjoy yourself just as you have at every feast you have been at," Aragorn said knowing he spoke the truth. Thomas had enjoyed them – once he entered the feasting hall.

"During the day we will be together much as we were today… though not for so long a time and I think I will ask Imrahil and his family to join us, but you will enjoy that as well."

"I'm sure I will, it'll be good to see Elphir again," Thomas said with a small smile.

"I'm looking forward to the feast and to seeing Lothíriel again," Rebecca said as they stopped in front of her door. "I've missed having someone like her to talk to… someone my own age."

Aragorn smiled down at her, "They plan on staying for at least a month so you will have quite a bit of time with her. Now, as the next week will be extremely busy for all of us, I suggest we all seek our rest now."

There was one more round of thanks for gifts received, followed by quiet good-nights before they did just that.

0-0-0

To be continued…

**Reviewers:** Thanks to everyone who reads the story and especially to those who review, I appreciate the encouragement. I will try and answer everyone by email if I have an address.


	5. Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers – J. and Marsha

Things continue to be very hectic for me and if you are waiting for a chapter of 'Brothers at Heart', I will tell you I am working on it, but it is coming along very slowly. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 5 - Spring**

Rebecca was nervous as she walked across the courtyard to the Tower. Not nervous about speaking with Faramir. But she was nervous about running into Aragorn while she was in the Tower hallways. She did not want to have to use the story she had come up with to explain her presence in the building. Aragorn would see right through it and she would end up telling him everything. Thomas had told her that Aragorn was going to be in meetings all afternoon but she knew that schedules were often changed at the last minute.

The sun was shining brightly on the early February afternoon, it was cool but the clear blue skies made it a beautiful day to be outside. Rebecca took a small detour and walked to the wall and stood leaning on it as she looked out over the Pelennor for a few minutes lost in thought. After several minutes she mentally shook herself as she remembered all of the other things she needed to do that afternoon and she turned and hurried into the Tower.

The outer office of the Steward of Gondor was quiet as Rebecca walked in. It suddenly occurred to her that if his schedule **had** changed, then Aragorn could actually be meeting with Faramir in this office. She wished she and Thomas had come up with another way to speak with him privately. But she knew it wasn't proper to go to Faramir's home without a chaperone and Thomas had been too busy in the evenings lately and the two of them had decided that this was the easiest way to speak with him. She hoped he wasn't busy. Rebecca smiled at the man sitting at the largest desk who she assumed was the head secretary for the steward. She'd never been in this office before.

"Good Afternoon. Is Lord Faramir here? I'd like to speak with him if he has a few minutes," she inquired politely.

Hastily getting to his feet as Rebecca began speaking, the secretary gave a little half bow before he answered her. "Yes, my lady, the steward is here." He glanced down at an open book on his desk with a slightly furrowed brow and ran his finger down the page stopping once or twice. The man looked back up at her with a small smile, which to Rebecca seemed forced. "I will see if he has time to speak with you now." He scurried around the desk and knocked on the steward's door and stepped inside at Faramir's call.

Rebecca looked curiously around the office as she waited. There were three other desks in the room where men were working diligently. She caught them giving her occasional glances as she looked around. The walls were covered with interesting tapestries and pictures. All of them were scenes of the ocean, the seashore, or of a town with a large castle on a hill overlooking both the water and the town.

"That is Dol Amroth, Lady Rebecca."

Startled from her close inspection of a very beautiful painting she spun around, almost hitting Faramir in the chin with her forehead because he had leaned down slightly to look over her shoulder. He quickly stepped back and a small smile graced his lips. "Faramir! I mean, My Lord Steward… I'm sorry, but you scared me," Rebecca said, flustered.

"Peace, I am unharmed. It is I who should be apologizing for startling you." His expression showed his amusement and Rebecca smiled at him. She glanced around the room at the secretaries whose faces were hidden from sight and she knew they were probably struggling to contain their laughter. Smiling at the absurdity of the situation, she glanced at Faramir who gave a small shrug before she turned back to the picture.

"Then this is Prince Imrahil's castle?"

"Yes. All of these are pictures of Dol Amroth or the lands around it."

"You have a lot of pictures of it," she observed as she looked around. There were four paintings of various sizes and another six tapestries. Though she had learned that tapestries were used to help keep a room warm as well as for its beauty, all of the ones in this office were of Dol Amroth.

"Gifts from my aunt mostly, though a few are from other people. I do have a very beautiful one in my office and another one at home, though that one was Mother's. But I had to do something with these and I do like them well enough. I have very fond memories of my stays in Dol Amroth."

"It does appear to be a beautiful place… I've never been to the ocean." She walked alongside Faramir as they made their way into his office. When the door was closed she continued speaking as she crossed the office to look at the other painting he had mentioned. "I almost got to go to one of the Great Lakes one time, but my mom decided I was too young to go with my friend and her family. The Great Lakes are some of the largest lakes in the world," she explained at Faramir's questioning look. "It's supposed to be sort of like the ocean, but I don't know it that's true."

"It is beautiful," she murmured as she took in the blues and greens of the wind-tossed ocean waves breaking on the golden sandy beach. Several large rocks dotted the ocean several hundred feet from the shore and a tall rocky outcropping topped with grass and evergreen trees was at the far end of the beach.

"It is, I spent many happy hours on that beach, both by myself and in the company of my brother and my cousins. Now, Lady Rebecca," Faramir steered her towards a chair near the hearth, "what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Thomas and I have a favor to ask you. Well, two favors actually." She paused for a moment as she considered exactly how to phrase her requests.

"Which are?"

"Aragorn's birthday is March first and we want to have some sort of party to celebrate it, but we want it to be a surprise and then we started thinking about all of these other things and so we decided we should just ask you before we made any plans."

Faramir smiled. "What sort of problems?"

"Well, since he's the king we wondered if it needs to be some sort of big, formal celebration… that was the biggest question we had."

Tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair, Faramir stared into the fire for a moment. "No, I do not think this year, perhaps next year when he turns ninety, but not this year. Even if there was a formal celebration you could still have something private, Lady Rebecca," he said with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I know, but sometimes it just gets to be… too much. There are so many formal dinners with the different ambassadors and guild masters and then if some lord comes to Minas Tirith then he must be welcomed and…" Rebecca sighed. "We thought if there was going to be a big celebration then we'd just have sort of a family dinner, but if there wasn't then we'd have more of a party for him."

"I see," Faramir said with a strange little smile. "Then what do you need from me?"

"We want it to be a surprise and we really can't do that if we do it in our house and," she took a deep breath, "we wondered if we could have it in yours. Perhaps in your sitting room?" The Steward's apartments were laid out much differently than the royal apartments and the sitting room was on the main floor and opened onto its own private garden.

"Yes, of course you may use that room. I seldom use it, I am more often in the library."

"That will change when Éowyn gets here," Rebecca said with a teasing smile and Faramir laughed.

"I imagine so, although we will not be here often once the house in Emyn Arnen is finished."

"I suppose not," she agreed, frowning. "I wish you were staying here, but at least that's a lot closer than Edoras and hopefully she'll come with you when you have to come here for council meetings and things like that."

"You may come and visit us, Lady Rebecca," Faramir said with a gentle smile. "You will always be welcome in our home… wherever it may be."

"Thank you," she said smiling shyly. "She is coming for the wedding, isn't she? Her and Éomer? We sent out the official invitations last week… I couldn't believe how many there were!" Hundreds had been sent out, to the lords and ladies of the Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor, to those in Rohan, Dale, Lothlórien, Rivendell, Eryn Lasgalen, Erebor, and even to the leaders of Harad, and those of the Easterlings. Their personal friends received more intimate invitations but seeing the sheer number of invitations had been overwhelming to both Rebecca and Thomas.

"I saw the list. You must remember that as wards of the king it is necessary for all of those people to be invited. There are also many people on that list that were not here for Aragorn's wedding since it was such a… hurried affair. I suspect many of those people will make an effort to come now… as much to see your wedding as to see the king and queen."

"Then they'll have to come back again so soon for your wedding."

Faramir gave a half shrug. "Most of the Gondorian nobles will simply stay here until the wedding. Many of them have homes here in the city and it will be no burden for them to stay for three months. Those that have no homes will stay at an inn or with a friend. Only a few will return home." He smiled. "But I believe that most of them will be here for my wedding as well."

"Good." Rebecca grinned. "I want your wedding to have as many, if not more people than mine." Faramir chuckled. "I didn't mean to take up so much of your time, Faramir, I'm sure you're busy." She started to stand.

"You are always welcome to come and see me. I am never so busy that I will not stop and speak with you. But, did you not say you had two favors to ask me?"

Rebecca sat back down shaking her head and mumbling under her breath. "Yes, I did. This one is actually more difficult and I'm not sure it's even possible, but Thomas and I thought we'd ask you." Faramir motioned for her to continue when she paused. "It's about the present we'd like to give Adar for his birthday. We've given him different things… mostly little things at Christmas and Mettarë and we wanted to do something special."

"What did you have in mind?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, we were wondering if it would be possible for him and Arwen to leave the city for a few days." Faramir's eyebrow went up. "Maybe two or three nights since I know he can't be gone very long. We know there are some small villages in Lossarnach on the road to Pelargir, but if they went to an inn they would be recognized and it wouldn't be very private or relaxing so we had another idea."

"Which is?" Faramir's voice was decidedly neutral.

"We thought that maybe they could go to that place we went last summer. Do you remember it…the place with the waterfall?" Faramir nodded. "They both enjoyed the day we spent there and if we made arrangements for tents and things ahead of time Thomas and I thought they might like doing that as much as anything else."

"It could still be quite cool then."

"I know. It wasn't too bad last year, but I've heard that sometimes it's still pretty cold. If it is, perhaps we could delay it for several weeks, though that would ruin the surprise and would make it harder for you to make arrangements for him to be gone."

Faramir nodded as he stared into the fire. "There will have to be guards," he murmured.

"Oh, of course, but they can stay back at a little distance I think. Especially if his Rangers go with him… they understand how much getting out of the city would mean to him and would give him his privacy as well as protect him with their lives."

"Yes, they would," he said with a somewhat grim smile. "I see no reason why this could not be arranged, Lady Rebecca. I will speak with a few of the trusted council members and Aragorn's secretary to make sure to keep his schedule clear for the days immediately after his birthday."

"I'll talk to Halbarad, then," Rebecca said with a wide smile. "He can make arrangements for the tents and things like that… oh, and the Rangers. And I'll work with the head cook about the food. Thank you, Faramir."

"You are quite welcome. I think it is something that both of them will find very enjoyable." A glimmer lit the depths of his eyes that Rebecca couldn't interpret.

"I do need to go, Arwen and I are meeting with the tailor to start planning my wedding dress."

Faramir escorted her to the outer door of his office. "A task I am most thankful that I will be able to avoid," he said, smiling. Rebecca laughed lightly as she walked away.

0-0-0

Thomas put his hands on Rebecca's waist and pulled her closer as he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hello," he whispered as his lips moved slowly down her jaw towards her mouth. "I missed you," he continued in a low voice. Rebecca murmured her agreement as her arms slid up around Thomas's neck and into his hair just as his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. Silence fell in the library then as both Thomas and Rebecca were too busy to speak for a time.

Finally, Thomas pulled back a tiny bit, although he did not release his betrothed. His right hand lightly moved up and down her back as he gazed down at Rebecca with a smile lighting the depths of his blue eyes.

"How was your day?"

"Wonderful… but, better now," she replied smiling as she reached up and kissed him one more time. Grasping his left hand she led him over to the couch near the window looking out into the garden. A small fire crackled in the hearth nearby adding warmth and light to the room. Thomas scooted Rudy, the grey tabby they had, with much amusement named after Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, a little further down the couch before he sat down. The kitten opened a lazy eye before standing, stretching, and then ambling over to curl up on Thomas's lap where the young man absently scratched his ears as they spoke. Frosty remained in his favorite place sprawled out under a chair near the hearth.

"Did you speak with Faramir?"

"Yes, and also with Halbarad," Rebecca replied, smiling. "We can use Faramir's sitting room for the party and he thinks it'll be fine for Aragorn and Arwen to leave for a few days. He's going to speak to a few council members about Aragorn being gone and also with his secretary to make sure he doesn't have any appointments those days."

"What did Halbarad say?"

"He just shook his head slightly and gave me one of his little smiles… you know how he does that?" Thomas nodded with a smile of his own. Rebecca shrugged. "Anyway, he's going to get the tents and make the arrangements for the Rangers. I have to talk with the cook about food for that and then for food for the party."

"You were busy."

"Well, then Arwen and I met with the tailor about my wedding dress," she gave him a suddenly shy smile as he lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it softly. "There were so many different things to think about and chose… things I've never thought about before. My dress won't be white," she said with a slight frown.

"Why?" Thomas was genuinely startled.

"Well, I guess here it's more a color of mourning. They don't use it for weddings and since we're who we are," she said, wrinkling her nose, "we can't use it. Arwen's dress wasn't white if you'll remember."

"I wasn't really paying attention," he admitted sheepishly. "What color will it be, then?"

Rebecca grinned. "You'll have to wait and see. Maybe you'll notice my wedding dress."

"I doubt the color of your dress is what I'll be noticing," he said with a sly grin.

"Don't you even care?" she asked, dismayed and somewhat hurt.

"Of course I care. I care because it's important to you. But, for me, Rebecca, I just want to get married and if we could do this more simply, I would. If we could just go to a justice of the peace and have him marry us, I'd like that just as well."

Thomas's mention of the justice of the peace took Rebecca's mind away from her concerns about whether or not he cared what her dress looked like. "Who is going to marry us?" she asked with a frown creasing her brow.

"Well, Aragorn… isn't he?" Thomas asked, perplexed by the question. Who else would marry them?

"But, then who will escort me?"

"Oh. Well… I never thought about that." He rubbed his forehead and stared out into the garden for a moment. "Maybe… Halbarad?" he suggested after a moment.

"I suppose he could… but…" She loved Halbarad like an uncle, but it wasn't the same and she couldn't imagine not having Aragorn at her side as she walked amidst the hundreds of people who would be staring at her.

"Or, maybe Faramir could marry us. I wouldn't mind that, if you don't."

"I don't know," she said slowly shaking her head. "I just always pictured Aragorn doing it and it would be strange to have Faramir there instead."

"I wonder if Adar could do both… escort you and then just step forward and do the ceremony."

Rebecca's face lit up. "That would work… its worth asking about anyway. If not, then I'll have to think about which way we should do it." She poked Thomas in the side. "And this is something you **should** care about and I want your help in making the decision."

"All right," he said with a small laugh before he nudged Rudy aside and off his lap. He leaned over and gently took Rebecca's face in his hands. "I do care… I do… and I'm sorry that came out wrong. What I meant was that I would be looking at the person **wearing** the dress… not the dress itself." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Now," he said as he pulled away, "are you ready to go? I'm hungry!" Thomas stood and helped Rebecca to her feet.

They had begun having supper at an inn at least one evening a week. And, as often as their schedule allowed, they would leave their morning studies and go down to the lower levels to eat lunch at an inn instead of in the dining room before hurrying off to their individual afternoon pursuits. It was the best way they had found to have any time alone with each other. Thomas did join Rebecca occasionally in the mornings for archery practice, but he had his young colt to work with and that took many of his mornings and some of his early evenings before supper.

"Yes," she replied shaking her head, a smile lighting her face. "You're always hungry, Thomas," she added as they walked out the door and headed down the hall. "I need to get my cloak." Thomas waited in the hallway as she went into her chambers. The faint sound of footsteps made him look around the corner and he smiled at Aragorn and Arwen.

"Good evening," he said, directing his words mostly to Arwen whom he had not seen since breakfast.

They greeted him in return. "Where are you going tonight?" Arwen asked.

Thomas shrugged. "I'm not sure. Mistress Lothrín recommended an inn on the fourth level and Rebecca knows where it is, but I don't know the name of it." He turned as Rebecca's door opened and she joined them with a smile. "Are you ready?" he asked taking her hand.

"Do you not enjoy our company anymore?" Aragorn asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Grinning, Thomas shook his head. "I do enjoy your company, however on this night I would simply prefer to spend time with Lady Rebecca… without others around."

Aragorn smiled. "I understand, go and enjoy your evening." He did not give into the temptation to tell them not to stay out too late.

Rebecca looked questioningly up at Thomas. "Should we ask them now or wait for another time?"

Looking down at her for a moment and seeing the slight hint of anxiety in her eyes, Thomas brushed some loose strands of hair back off her face as he nodded. "Of course we can ask them now… if they don't mind waiting for a few minutes to eat their own supper." He shifted his gaze to Aragorn and Arwen who were watching the two of them with slightly puzzled expressions.

Sensing Rebecca's anxiousness and curious as to the reason, Aragorn nodded. "Should we go to the library to speak? The hallway hardly seems the proper place to discuss this." At their nods he led them back to the library.

"What concerns you?" Aragorn asked as the four of them sat on chairs and the couch that Rebecca and Thomas had left just moments before.

"We were talking about our wedding," Rebecca said returning Aragorn's understanding smile with a small one of her own. "And we realized that we don't know… well, we're not sure how… " she bit her lip and looked at Thomas who took over the explanation.

"We realized that you can't escort Rebecca and do the ceremony," he said in a low voice. "And, of course, both of us want you to hear our vows and yet it's not right for you not to escort Rebecca either." Understanding filled the eyes of Aragorn and Arwen. "We thought that Halbarad could escort her, but…"

Aragorn held up his hand to silence Thomas. "There is no need for that. I will simply do both things."

"Can you do that?" Rebecca asked.

"We hoped you could," Thomas said at the same time.

Aragorn chuckled as he nodded. "Well, I am the king and as such I do have some power," he said grinning. "But even if I were not, it would be acceptable to do such a thing. Do you not think that this type of thing has occurred before now? That village leaders and others with the authority to hear wedding vows do not have daughters that marry?"

"From what Rebecca has told me," Arwen said, "your wedding customs are not too different in the exchange of the vows. The wording is different, yes, but the meaning itself is the same. I am sure that this type of thing happens even in your time."

"I've just never known anyone," Rebecca muttered with a relieved look on her face. "Thank you," she said with a brilliant smile directed at Aragorn.

"I wish all of your concerns were so easily dealt with," he replied with a small laugh that the others quickly echoed. "Now, unless there is something else you two had questions about, I think you should go and enjoy your evening."

"I agree," Thomas said eagerly as he stood and pulled Rebecca to her feet. He helped her with her cloak and within a very few moments the two of them were gone.

Aragorn looked at Arwen as soon as the door closed behind the two young people. "I believe the next three and a half months are going to be… interesting… enjoyable, but interesting."

"More interesting than the last six months?"

"Yes," he replied as he stood and drew Arwen up alongside him, "because these types of things are just normal concerns that any young betrothed couple would have and, hopefully, will be more easily solved than some of the other things they have dealt with since their arrival." He kissed Arwen's hand as they walked towards the door.

"You do realize that as the day of the wedding nears, both of them will long for their mothers… especially Rebecca."

Aragorn nodded as he held open the door. "I do. In fact, Rebecca and I spoke of it somewhat the night she and Thomas became betrothed." He smiled at Arwen. "It was a night that I particularly longed for you and your wisdom for I felt that my words were inadequate and gave her little comfort."

"I am sure she felt your love and compassion, Estel, and it was enough."

"Probably," Aragorn said with a small shrug. "But I would have liked your presence that night nonetheless." He smiled. "But then, you were never far from my thoughts during that time and so that was not unusual." Aragorn pulled Arwen a little closer and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I do not believe that either of us let our thoughts drift far from one another during those days, Beloved," she replied with a soft smile.

"No," he agreed as they walked into the dining room. Suddenly aware that Halbarad and Camíriel were standing just beyond the table, he continued in a low voice. "Here is another **young** betrothed couple that is going to be interesting to watch. Then there is Faramir," he added with amusement. Arwen laughed softly as she went to greet Camíriel.

0-0-0-0-0

"Arwen, can I ask you a question?" Rebecca asked gazing over at her uncertainly.

"Yes, of course," she replied looking up from where she sat at the table near her sitting room window.

"I wanted to ask this before the tailor joined us," she continued. "I… well… forgive me if this isn't an appropriate question." Arwen smiled at that statement. "But, when is your birthday?" Rebecca and Thomas had decided to find out Arwen's birthday. It wasn't right to celebrate Aragorn's birthday and not Arwen's. While neither of them were sure of her actual age, they knew it was close to three thousand years. A number that they could not really comprehend and usually never thought about, only occasionally did her true age strike them in the experiences that she spoke of.

Arwen gazed out into the garden for a moment before looking back at Rebecca with a small smile and amusement shining in her eyes. "Elves do not celebrate their birthdays. We remember the day of our begetting instead."

"Begetting?" Rebecca asked, confused. She walked over and sat down across from Arwen.

"Elves know when a child is conceived and the child is born one year later, almost always to the day."

"You know when a child…" Rebecca cheeks flushed pink and she stared down at her hands. She suddenly jerked her head up and stared at Arwen. "Elves carry their children for a year?"

"Yes. Though I am unsure how long I will carry my children. It may be less, somewhere between nine months and a year." Rebecca noticed the uncertainty and, perhaps, grief in Arwen's eyes and she reached over and clasped her hand, squeezing it gently. Arwen smiled and returned the squeeze before she continued.

"In any case, I do not celebrate the day of my birth but rather the day of my begetting."

"Well, when is that? Do you usually exchange gifts and things like we do when we celebrate a birthday?"

"My begetting day is May 30th, and, yes, begetting days among elves are marked in some way. If not with gifts, then perhaps with a special meal, or with an evening of stories and song. It varies greatly from family to family." Arwen smiled and her eyes took on a faraway look. "When I was staying in Lothlórien my grandparents would always have a large celebration for me. It was rather embarrassing after I passed my second millennium."

Laughing, Rebecca shook her head. "Two thousand years old… it is so hard for me to imagine." She hesitated briefly. "How old are you?"

"I will be 2, 779 on my next begetting day," she replied with a smile. "Rebecca, why are you asking me these questions now? Is it because of Estel's party?"

Rebecca and Thomas had realized that they needed Arwen's help in planning Aragorn's surprise party and had enlisted her help. "Well, um… I just thought I should know. I know when Adar's birthday is and I thought I should know yours." The real reason was that she and Thomas had thought to make the party for Arwen as well as Aragorn if her birthday was close to the same date. But as it was not until a couple of weeks after the wedding it was a little too far away.

"I see." Arwen smiled and her eyes sparkled with amusement. "So that you can plan some sort of surprise party for me, perhaps?"

"It won't be much of a surprise now," Rebecca replied with a smile of her own. "Truly, Arwen, I was just…" she was interrupted by a light knock on the door. At Arwen's call the door opened and a servant stepped halfway into the room.

"My lady Queen, Master Dorlas has arrived."

"Please show him in, Nusirile." The servant nodded and opened the door to allow the tall, thin tailor and his two women assistants to enter the room. They were followed by three men carrying large carefully wrapped bundles. The bundles, which contained various parts of Rebecca's wedding dress and fabrics for other dresses Arwen had decided Rebecca needed, were neatly laid on the couches before the three men left the room.

Rebecca sat back with an inward sigh as she eyed the bundles. It was going to be another long afternoon.

0-0-0-0-0

Rebecca stared into the wardrobe. Frowning, she ran her fingers over the gowns hanging within as she tried to decide which one to wear. It was a special occasion and she wanted to look particularly nice when she and Thomas went out but she had worn most of these dresses many times before. Her hand came to rest on the light green gown she had worn to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding and she wondered if it was too fancy. She had not worn it since that time because of the fine material and the intricate beading around the neckline, sleeves, and hem. If Thomas didn't remember that it was Valentine's Day – and Rebecca assumed he hadn't since he hadn't mentioned it – then she would be dressed much more elegantly than him. Well, he could always change she decided as she took out the gown.

"Is that what you're wearing this evening, lady?"

"Yes," Rebecca said to Lothrín as the servant quietly entered the room.

"It is more… elegant than what you usually wear when you and Lord Thomas go out." She took the gown from Rebecca and carefully looked it over before gently laying it on the bed and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles.

Rebecca smiled as she watched her. "It is," she agreed, "but it's sort of a special day and I wanted to look nice."

Lothrín began helping Rebecca out of the gown she was wearing. "Where are you going?" she asked as she helped Rebecca step out of the gown.

"The new inn that just opened on the second level… I don't remember the name. Something with the word dragon in it, I think," Rebecca replied as she adjusted the sleeves of her gown so they weren't so tight around her forearms.

"I heard about that place from my son-in-law. He had guard duty in that area and said it was a very nice inn." Lothrín smiled as she continued tying up Rebecca's gown. "It's nice to see that places on the first and second levels are starting to open up again. After what happened… after what it looked like last year, I wasn't sure it would happen for a long time, if ever."

Rebecca took her hand and gently squeezed it. "In a few years you won't be able to tell there was even a battle in those areas." She moved into the bathing room as Lothrín finished with her gown.

"Some of the areas away from the main road may take longer, but at least you can walk safely through the streets throughout all the levels."

A knock on the door interrupted Rebecca's response and she quickly finished up as Lothrín went to answer the door and usher Thomas into the sitting room. Rebecca's eyes lit up when she saw Thomas.

"You did remember," she said, smiling as she looked him up and down. He was wearing his black tunic and silver shirt that he wore for formal events and that he had first worn the day that Frodo and Sam had been honored on the Field of Cormallen.

"Of course," Thomas replied as he stepped closer and took her hand pulling her to him and kissing her full lips lightly. "I could not bring you flowers or chocolate," his voice lowered as he said the last and she smiled and quickly kissed him. "But, I did bring you this." Thomas handed her a long, thin decoratively carved box.

"Just the box is beautiful." Rebecca gently rubbed the flowers that were carved into the wood. After a moment she lifted the lid off and carefully removed the cloth that was covering the gift. She simply stared at the necklace.

"I thought you might wear this dress tonight. I was hoping you would," he whispered as his hand came up and he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I thought this would go well with this dress in particular, but it will look beautiful on your neck no matter what you are wearing." Thomas leaned down and kissed her again, a little less gently this time and Rebecca blinked and tore her gaze away from the necklace and looked up at him.

"This is… this is… I don't know what to say… "

"Thank you," Thomas suggested with a grin.

"It's beautiful." She handed him the box and he held it while she carefully removed the gold necklace with its five small square-shaped sparkling deep green emeralds; each emerald separated by short lengths of the delicate gold chain. "Thank you, Thomas." She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him as she kissed him. Thomas was eagerly kissing her back when a discreet cough reminded them that Lothrín, who had retreated into Rebecca's bed chamber, had returned. Thomas reluctantly stepped away from Rebecca with a resigned sigh.

"Soon we wouldn't have to have any sort of chaperone," he whispered.

"Only three more months."

"And four days."

Rebecca laughed. "Will you put this on me?" she asked, holding up the new necklace. Nodding, Thomas took it from her and motioned for her to turn around. He unfastened the simple silver chain she was wearing and set it on a nearby table. After he carefully fastened the new necklace around her slender throat, Thomas placed several tender kisses on the back of her neck before letting her hair fall back down. Rebecca shivered as he turned her around to face him.

"It's as I thought," he said as he lightly touched the emeralds, "it looks beautiful with this dress. Or, perhaps it's just you," he added with a smile that lit the depths of his dark blue eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, as soon as you open your gift." Rebecca crossed to the table near the window and returned with a cloth wrapped package that she handed to Thomas.

"It feels like a book," he remarked as he untied the ribbon holding it together. Rebecca did not respond; she kept her gaze firmly fixed on Thomas's face as the book was revealed. "It is a book," he said with a smile as he set the cloth aside. "You know I love books," he said teasingly as he glanced at her anxious face.

"Thomas! Just look at it before you decide whether or not you like it."

He chuckled as he looked down at the brown leather bound book. The title on the cover was worn and unreadable. He opened it to the first page and found a very simple title, 'The life of Culas'. Lower on the page, in much smaller print, were the words, 'by Caladel of Dol Amroth'.

"Who is Culas?" Thomas frowned, the name was vaguely familiar to him.

"You don't know?" Rebecca asked, surprised. "I thought he was a famous artist or painter."

"Oh, yes, he is! I knew I'd heard his name, I just couldn't remember where I'd heard it." He carefully leafed through the pages of the book as he continued. "He died about two hundred years ago and two of his paintings are hanging in the throne room and, I think another is in Faramir's quarters… there are statues too, he did both. He was very talented." Thomas looked up from the book. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll enjoy reading this. I remember hearing that he had an interesting life and that some of his work was considered… oh, I don't know… daring or very different than what others did." He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you," he repeated. "Now, where is your cloak?"

Rebecca picked it up from the nearby by chair and slipped it on. "I found the book down at the bookshop on the fourth level," she said as they walked into the hallway and headed outside into the cool of the evening just as the sun was setting. "There were other books on artists and painting, but the bookseller recommended that one."

"We'll have to go there some time," Thomas said rather absently as he looked ahead to the tunnel. He hoped the surprise he had planned was waiting for them. As they emerged from the tunnel, Thomas smiled at the sight of the small horse drawn cart near the stables. Carts were rarely used in the city solely for the purpose of moving people – the carters transporting goods in their wagons were normally the only sort of wheeled vehicles used in the city which were often crowded with people about their daily tasks. Thomas had had to talk Aragorn into letting him use it to make the night a special occasion.

"Here," he said leading Rebecca to the two wheeled vehicle.

Rebecca looked from Thomas to the cart and back again. "What's this for?"

"We're going to ride down to the inn," he said smiling.

"All of us?" she asked dubiously glancing back at Gílorn and Haloth, their guards.

Chuckling, Thomas shook his head. "No, I've already spoken with them and they're to walk behind. The cart isn't going to be moving very fast on these streets." He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear. "Not like a car." Rebecca laughed as Thomas helped her into the cart. The stable hand passed the reins to Thomas as he settled in next to his betrothed and with a soft chirp to the horse they headed down towards the second level of the city.

The crowds had thinned – it was growing dark and the street lamps were being lit - and the trip to The Eagle and Dragon Inn was made with few delays. Their passage attracted the attention of those on the streets who greeted them warmly. On the second level, Thomas turned off the main street and carefully drove down one of the narrower side roads and brought the horse to a halt in the small yard in front of the inn. The innkeeper rushed out to greet them as they stepped down from the cart while a boy came and led the horse away.

"Welcome," he cried. The young innkeeper gestured to the open door of the inn. "Come in, come in, my lady, my lord. We've been expecting ya."

"Thank you, Master Gelmir," Thomas said as he led Rebecca into the inn. The main room of the inn was brightly lit with large hanging lanterns, the walls were covered with colorful tapestries, and a fire crackled merrily in the large hearth in the corner of the room. Tables of various sizes were scattered around the room and Master Gelmir led them to a small one near the hearth. Their two guards took a table a short distance away.

"What'll ya have to drink?"

"Ale for me," Thomas said.

"I'll have wine. And a cup of water," Rebecca quickly added. While she was slowly becoming accustomed to drinking wine it was still not something she truly enjoyed. Master Gelmir nodded and hurried away.

"This is nice, Thomas. How did you find it?"

"I was down here last week with Halbarad looking at some of the reconstruction on the walls and we ate lunch here. It's nicer than a lot of the other places where we've eaten… newer, at least, so I thought we should come here since it's sort of a special night."

"It's been rebuilt since the war," remarked Rebecca.

"All of the buildings in this area were heavily damaged by fire and some were completely destroyed. The people that lived and worked here and the guardsmen have been working hard to repair things both on this level and the first level. Some of it will take years to fix. I think people helped Master Gelmir and his cousins repair this building because the people wanted an inn on this level." Thomas smiled at the innkeeper as he arrived with their drinks.

"There's some truth in that," he admitted as he set the drinks in front of them. "There's been an inn here for… well, I don't exactly know. Hundreds of years," he said with a small shrug. "My family's owned it for that long. How's the wine?"

"It's very nice," Rebecca said politely after she took a tiny sip of the deep red wine that was even stronger than what was served at home.

"Thanks. Now, what'll ya have for supper? We've got stew, there's some roasted chicken left, I think." Master Gelmir glanced over toward the kitchen. "I'm sure my sister saved some back for ya." He grinned at them. "And," he lowered his voice and glanced around at the other tables, "if ya like fish, my cousin caught a few today and we could fry those right up for ya!"

"I'll have chicken," Rebecca said after a moment of thought and Thomas murmured his agreement.

"It won't be long," the innkeeper promised as he headed to the kitchen.

Thomas watched him leave before taking a drink of his ale. "Is it too strong?" he whispered gesturing to Rebecca's cup. She nodded with a slight frown darkening her face. "Add some water," he suggested.

"No, it'll be fine, Thomas. I need to get used to it and it tastes... all right."

He nodded and began asking about her work in the Houses of Healing. They spoke of that until their supper arrived and she asked him about his painting lessons. When they were alone they rarely spoke of the business of the kingdom, they heard… and were involved with it too much at home. Eventually their talk turned to the wedding.

"Do you think Aragorn would let us…" Rebecca paused and pushed the food around on her plate for a moment before continuing. "Do you think he might let us spend our wedding night at an inn instead of at home? I know we can't have a honeymoon, but I thought it would be nice to be somewhere away from home the first night at least."

Thomas frowned. He glanced around the room wondering what the bedchambers were like since the common room was so plain and simply decorated. "We can ask him," was his slow reply, "but I imagine the answer will be no. Do you **really** want to stay in a place like this?" He made a small gesture around the room. "This is one of the nicest places we've been to and I'm wondering what the… bedchambers are like."

"There is that place on the fifth level that we like… The Leaping Stag. That's a nice place." She sat back with a sigh and took a sip of her wine. "But, you're right, I doubt we could do it anyway."

"We'd have to have guards with us and everyone would know we were staying there. That wouldn't be fun either," Thomas pointed out. He drummed his fingers on the table as he thought of alternatives. "We can't use the guest quarters because I'm pretty sure they'll be full." He shook his head and took her hand in his. "I think we're just going to have to stay at home… but at least we'll be in our new rooms. It'll be new to us and that'll make it special, Rebecca." A gleam entered his eye but he held himself back from saying anything more.

"I just… sometimes… well, there are times - and this is one of them - that I get so tired of being who we are. Or, who Aragorn is… or something." Rebecca twirled her forked absently as she stared just past Thomas. "I just want to be Thomas and Rebecca. Two people planning a simple wedding, inviting a few friends and getting married." She turned her gaze to him. "Does that make sense? Am I wrong to want that?"

Thomas gently squeezed her hand. "Of course you're not wrong. I wish it could be that way too. This isn't something that either of us is used to yet. All of the formal ceremonies…"

"We're getting better at it!"

"Yes, we are," he said with a grin. "But you know we're not always sure what to say or do, and so we'll do this the same way we've done some of the other things we've had to attend… we'll go and try to have a good time with each other and try to forget that other people might be watching us."

"It's going to be a lot harder to forget that this time," she observed with a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure I'll remember that all of the people are there for one reason – to see us get married."

Thomas shrugged. "Yes. But they also want to see the king and queen and other members of the nobility - from both Gondor and from other lands. Our wedding is a good excuse for them to come to the city and to meet with others." He glanced up at Master Gelmir and shook his head at the offer of more ale. "But, Rebecca, this is our wedding and I think… I hope that we'll be able to ignore at least some of that and just focus on each other that day. None of that matters."

"No, but… " she paused and studied the table for a moment. "No, it doesn't, does it?" Thomas shook his head. "Then, I can't let the thought of it overwhelm me."

"Rebecca, what's wrong? This isn't like you. You danced with Aragorn at his coronation! Everyone was watching you that night. What's wrong?" he asked again very softly. He glanced around wondering if there was someplace more private they could go, but unless they left the inn and returned home this was as private as it could be right now. Haloth, one of their guards, gave him a questioning look but Thomas shook his head and focused back on Rebecca.

"Nothing is wrong. Well, nothing is really wrong. I think I'm just… tired of everything right now. I spent the whole afternoon with Arwen **and** the tailor **and** his assistants. And we spent hours trying on the wedding dress and I think that's mostly finished… at least I hope so. But Arwen had also decided that I need more dresses… gowns and so I had to decide on more styles and colors and things like that. I also asked for two new pairs of leggings and some shirts and tunics and I thought the tailor was going to faint." Thomas smiled at the look on Rebecca's face.

"Thomas, I love wearing dresses. I've worn them all my life unless I was going hiking or playing in the snow and things like that. Mom and I would go shopping and I could easily pick out a dress in a store. But to have to sit in a room with a tailor and try to decide on the style and the color and… and they all have to be different because **I****can't** look the same at every occasion and I'm just so tired." Rebecca gave a weary sigh and rubbed her eyes.

Taking Rebecca's hand that he still gently held, Thomas raised it to his lips and lightly kissed it. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I can't imagine having to do that. My clothes are all basically the same…" Rebecca scowled at him. "Why didn't you just say no? Tell them you don't want any more dresses."

"But… I can't do that, Thomas," she protested.

"Why not?"

"Be… because I don't know **everything** about being here yet. I don't want to do anything wrong… and-and I trust Arwen to know what I need."

"Of course you trust her… and Aragorn, too. We both do. But it's all right to disagree with them. I know it's just clothes, Rebecca, but there are going to be things that you think differently about. There probably hasn't been yet because everything is so new to us… well, that and because there's been a lot of other things going on." He gave her a sad little smile. "And what do you think you could do that would be wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she said, frowning. "It was just one of those things you say sometimes…" her voice trailed off. "Well, maybe… I've been spending a little more time with some of the younger ladies of the nobility on the afternoons that I'm not working at the Houses of Healing. I don't fit in with any of them, Thomas, but I want to… at least a little bit. I **need** to be able to do that since we're going to be living here for a long time and I guess that's what I meant about not wanting to do anything wrong and about trusting Arwen to know what I need."

"Are you lonely, Rebecca?" he asked softly as a thought occurred to him. It was something he hadn't considered until just now. He had Hinluin that he was able to spend time with occasionally and he was at least able to speak with many other men that knew who he was. Rebecca had no other woman in the city besides Arwen to share her thoughts and feelings with, and Thomas suddenly realized that she probably needed someone closer to her own age that she could spend time with.

Rebecca chewed on her lip and slowly nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yes, I am. Besides our wedding, the thing I think about the most is how long it will be until Éowyn moves here." She blinked away the tears. "It's not that I don't like some of the young ladies that are close to my age - Emeldir and Alpheth seem very nice – but, I can't really talk to them, Thomas. I-I don't know what to say to them. They ask me about my life and I give them vague answers and I can tell it bothers them… it's as if they know I'm hiding something."

"They probably do," Thomas said with a sigh. "How could they not think that? But there really isn't any way to change it. But, go on."

"So, then we talk about them and what they like and I find it really interesting… but, I don't understand all of it but I can't ask questions because I **should** know what they're talking about and so I can't really be part of those conversations and I don't know anything about history or literature or-or…" She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Rebecca, I'm so sorry," he said taking her hand once again and caressing it gently. He wanted to hold her in his arms but knew he couldn't in such a public place. "I wish there was something I could do."

She gave him a wan smile. "I wish there was, too. I know it'll get better. I'll learn about some of the things they're talking about and that'll help. And, Éowyn will be moving here in six months."

Thomas wasn't so sure, though he kept quiet. Éowyn living in Minas Tirith or nearby in Emyn Arnen would help tremendously, but he didn't think that it would ever change much with the other women of the nobility. There were just too many differences between them and he didn't see how she would ever be able to share enough of herself to make the changes that were needed to make true friendships.

"Having Éowyn here will help. Have you ever talked to Arwen about this?" Rebecca shook her head. "Maybe you should," Thomas suggested. "She must have… well, not your exact feelings but maybe something similar. Remember what she told us when she first came here? About never having lived in a city of men… or something like that. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her."

"No, it wouldn't. I'll try and talk to her tomorrow."

"Good." Thomas squeezed her hand. "You know if that doesn't help… well, I know it's not the same as having a girlfriend, but you can at least talk to me about it."

"I know," Rebecca said, smiling. "Thank you." She suppressed a yawn but Thomas saw it anyway.

"It's getting late," he said with a faint smile, "we should go." Rebecca nodded as Thomas gestured to the innkeeper for their bill.

Within a very few minutes they were back in their cart and headed up through the levels of the city towards home.

0-0-0-0-0

The sky was just lightening the tips of the mountains in the east and the stables were already bustling with activity. Stable hands were preparing the horses of the king and queen while the Rangers readied their own. Aragorn and Arwen stood just outside the door taking leave of Faramir, Rebecca, and Thomas before they left for the short holiday that had been arranged for them. To say Aragorn - and Arwen - had been surprised by the gift when it had been explained to him at the party in honor of his birthday the night before, would have been an understatement. Aragorn had been hesitant to take such a trip, but the reassurances of Faramir regarding the Council had quickly persuaded him. Now he and Arwen were eager to leave the city for the two nights they would be away.

"Thank you," Aragorn said once again to his children and to Faramir. "Arwen and I will enjoy this time together." He peered at Rebecca. "I suspect that this was Rebecca's idea," he said, grinning. She shrugged as chuckles issued forth from the others.

"Yes, thank you," Arwen echoed her husband's words. "I will treasure this time away from the City." She took the reins of her horse from the stable hand and mounted the brown mare gracefully.

Aragorn turned once more to the others. "Faramir, do not hesitate to come for me if there is need." He paused and then grinned. "However, I would appreciate it greatly if you were able to leave us in peace."

"I will endeavor to do so, my lord," Faramir replied with a small smile.

"Thomas, Rebecca," Aragorn said as he looked at them. "Watch over Halbarad for me, he is not pleased to be left behind." He had decided to leave his cousin in the city to continue working on a crucial project he was overseeing down on the second level. Negotiations between the Guild of Stone Masons and the laborers were at a critical juncture and Aragorn felt it best that Halbarad stay and make sure that their issues were resolved so that the walls could be repaired as quickly as possible. One of Faramir's Rangers, Tathor, had taken Halbarad's place as a member of the guard detail.

"I thought he would be here," Thomas said.

"He took his leave of us earlier," was the only response he received in reply.

"You want **us** to watch over **him**?" Rebecca asked, incredulously. "How do we do that?"

Aragorn sighed as he took Roheryn's reins. "I know not, Rebecca, but I believe you will know what to say and do when you see him." He embraced her briefly and clasped Thomas on the shoulder before mounting his horse. "Farewell," he said in response to their good-byes.

Only a few people were on the streets as they rode down through the city. The people they did pass gaped at them before dropping into hasty bows and curtseys and calling out greetings. Before long they reached the barricade that was the temporary gate to the city and after a few brief words to the Captain of the Guard, the eight riders and three packhorses were outside the walls and cantering south across the Pelennor towards Lossarnach.

0-0-0-0-0

It was several hours shy of noon when they reached the meadow. The towering cedar trees formed a protective ring around the small clearing with a stream that meandered through it on its way down to the Anduin River. There were no flowers blooming as there had been when they had been there the previous summer, but the grass was green and the waterfall was louder as more water gushed noisily over the rocks. The snow in the mountains was melting and filling the stream to the very limits of its banks.

"Where would you like your tent, my lord?" Baisael asked as they rode toward the waterfall.

Aragorn glanced around. "Do you like that area under the tree and near that rock, Arwen?" He pointed to a spot about two hundred feet from the waterfall but far enough under the trees to give additional protection from the cool night air that was sure to fall here in the mountains.

"Yes, and where will the other tents be," she inquired as she gazed at her husband. Aragorn's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

"I think we will be allowed a small measure of privacy, _Meleth-nín," _he whispered before turning to Baisael.

"Out tents will be down at the end of the clearing," the Ranger said gesturing back over his shoulder. "We're going to try and stay out of sight as much as possible while we're here, my lord."

"We were told that we were not to be seen," Eradan said, grinning.

Aragorn chuckled. "Halbarad told you that?"

Eradan shook his head. "No, my lord, Thomas did."

Aragorn shook his head as he commented wryly, "I believe that is because it is what he would prefer if he were here with Rebecca." He glanced sidelong at Arwen who smiled as they reined to a halt near the trees.

Baisael, Balrant, and Tathor continued on to scout the area around the meadow even though members of Faramir's White Company had searched it thoroughly the day before. Eradan, Hinluin, and Laegrist stayed to take care of the horses and to set up the tents.

Taking Arwen by the hand, Aragorn led her to the stream where they sat upon the grassy bank overlooking the waterfall. They were quiet as they watched the water leaping over the rocks, small rainbows forming in the spray as the rays of the sun hit the water at the perfect angle. He wrapped his strong arms around her and drew her close to his side where she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is not unlike Imladris," Arwen finally said. "The waterfall reminds me of the small one up above the orchards."

"Hmm, yes," he murmured pressing a kiss into her hair. "I do remember it quite well."

"It has been many years since we have had this kind of time and freedom together, Beloved."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes in thought. "There have been moments… a day or two… over the years when we have had such time. But never often enough nor long enough."

Arwen lightly traced over the scars on the back of his hands as she gazed intently at him. "Always there was the knowledge that you would be leaving and it might be years before we saw each other again. Wondering if we would ever see each other again," she added softly. "This takes me back to Lothlórien."

Blinking in surprise, Aragorn simply stared at her for a moment. "Truly?" he finally said. "To the days of our betrothal? It was so long ago," he murmured, "and, yet during that first month there was no concern for the future… not like there was as the time drew near for me to leave and knowing we would be parted."

"That is what I meant, I think," Arwen said as she leaned into him again. "It is not that there are no concerns for the future, but we are together at last and this," she gestured around them, "reminds me of that first month… those days of joy," she turned slightly and kissed him tenderly. "But now there is no shadow, no fear that we will be parted."

Aragorn smiled. "No, there is not, _Meleth-nín_." Tucking a wisp of her long black hair behind her ear, he glanced over to see that the Rangers were still setting up their tent. "We are not alone," he murmured with regret as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Come," he said as he stood and helped Arwen to her feet. "I am sure there is a more private place in these woods where we may sit and talk." He grinned before he kissed her again. Arwen laughed lightly as he took her hand and led the way along the stream and into the woods.

0-0-0

The days passed much too swiftly for Aragorn and Arwen. They found much joy and pleasure in one another's company during the time they spent together. The meadow was a peaceful, restful place and the only living creatures they saw were birds, squirrels, and a doe and its fawn that wandered down to the stream one evening. The only sign of the Rangers were a brace of conies one day and a few cleaned fish the next day, that were waiting for them when they arrived back at their tent after a walk. But now it was time to go home.

It was drawing close to noon when Aragorn and Arwen returned from one last walk along the stream. "It is time to leave," he said with a small sigh as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I know, but we will come to this place again," she replied with a smile. "Perhaps for my begetting day celebration?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Aragorn laughed knowing how unlikely that would be, how rare and special it would be for them to come to this place. "Perhaps we could do that… some year," he said. He turned slightly and let out a low call to signal the Rangers to bring their horses so they could pack and return to the city. Within minutes the men arrived and were taking the tent down and attaching saddle bags and packs to the horses. It was just after noon when they rode out of the meadow and back toward Minas Tirith.

Riding across the Pelennor, Aragorn gazed up at the towering city that was glimmering in the rays of the setting sun and shook his head slightly. It was not quite a year since Sauron had been defeated – they would celebrate the New Year in three weeks - and yet there had been enormous changes since then, both for Gondor and for himself. Arwen, Rebecca, and Thomas were the most obvious changes for him… well, and becoming king he added with an inward smile.

While it would take Gondor some years to repair the damage to its cities, especially Minas Tirith, Aragorn was hopeful that trade between the northern and southern parts of Gondor might resume more quickly. It would all depend on…

"What has you so deep in thought, Beloved?"

Aragorn gave Arwen a sheepish grin. "I was thinking of the changes in our land since a year ago." He gestured to the fields around them. "And, to the changes in my own life," he added with a smile and twinkling eyes.

Arwen ignored that comment, focusing instead on the Pelennor where farmers were even now beginning to plow their fields. "Will these lands yield any crop this year? Do the farmers work in vain?"

"We know not," he admitted. "No one in living memory has ever farmed land after such a battle. We are hopeful that there will be at least some produce from what is sown, especially from the fields closest to the Rammas Echor. There was good yield last fall from a few fields in those areas… and those were sown very late in the season. They tell me that even if there is not much yield this year it is good for the land to sew a crop and let it grow, it will help the soil and improve the yield next year."

"It will be hard on the farmers, though."

"It is already hard on the farmers, Arwen. Many of the men died and so some of these farms are being run by women alone… or by old men whose sons have died." He grimaced. "I have sent guardsmen to help the widows with the plowing because we need the food that is produced, but that only helps them with one of many things that need to be done."

"Are there any children in the orphanage that might help on these farms?" Arwen asked with a thoughtful expression. "It would be good for both the orphans and the widows," she said. "The children would have a real home and those women without husbands or children would no longer be alone. Even those farmers with families might be willing to take in a child," she added.

"They might, but you would have to make sure that it was a good home for the child," he cautioned. "I will not have the children placed somewhere where they are only seen as a laborer and not as a child who is part of a family."

Arwen nodded. "Yes, of course. It would need to be a safe place for the child; someone would have to make sure of that."

Aragorn gave her a shrewd look. "Yes, someone would… someone who is able to read the hearts of others. As much as I would like to do this, I do not have the time right now. Are you willing to take on this burden? I believe it will take quite a bit of time on your part."

Smiling, Arwen nodded. "I would like to do this, Aragorn, and I will find the time to do so. I have been concerned for the orphans for some time now and I believe this is a very good way to help them."

"I will inform the Council. We have been discussing the orphans and have been unable to come up with a satisfactory plan. They will be relieved to have some of the children leave the orphanage and in good homes."

"Good." She paused and stared across the field for a moment. "I believe that Rebecca would enjoy helping me in this endeavor."

"I imagine she would," he acknowledged. "But does she not have… wedding things to do? The Houses of Healing keep her busy several afternoons a week and I will not have her give up her lessons in the morning."

Arwen slowly shook her head and a small smile graced her lips. "While there are some things that she and I need to do for the wedding, there will be time for this as well. It will give her something else to think about, already she grows nervous… at least at times."

Aragorn laughed. "Then, by all means, she must help you, Arwen." He glanced ahead in the falling dusk to see that the barricade at the gate was still open. He had promised Faramir they would be home before full dark and they were just going to make it… if they hurried.

"I think it is the number of people that will be attending that is making her nervous, Aragorn, not the wedding itself."

"Oh. Well, it cannot be helped," he said with a soft sigh. "And, based on my own experience," he said as he turned to her with a gleam in his eyes, "once she sees Thomas, nothing else will matter. She will not even realize anyone else is there. Now, we must hurry if we are going to make it home before dark." Aragorn urged his horse into a canter with Arwen quickly joining him, the Rangers trailing slightly behind as they had done all afternoon. They made it to the gate and slipped inside the barricade just as full dark descended over Minas Tirith.

0-0-0-0-0

It had been a very long day. After spending several frustrating hours trying to understand the political maneuverings of the Kings of Gondor in the early parts of the Third Age and another hour practicing Sindarin, Thomas had sat in on the Council meeting that had gone on much longer than normal. He and Halbarad had then gone to check on the progress that was being made on repairing several sections of the wall between the second and third levels. Faramir had sent him to speak with the Master of Protocol about the New Year's celebrations that would be occurring in two days. After that, Thomas had spent a little time working with Nartál. The colt was doing well considering how little time he had to work with it. Thomas was tired and looking forward to seeing Rebecca and enjoying a nice quiet supper with her and the rest of his family.

Thomas wandered into the library looking for Rebecca and was surprised to find it empty as she could usually be found there in the evenings before supper. When she did not answer his knock on her door either, he decided she was late returning from the Houses of Healing. He trudged wearily up the stairs. Thomas paused at the door of his chambers when he heard voices coming from the sitting room. With a start he realized who the voices belonged to and he raced across the hallway and skidded to a stop in the doorway.

"Legolas! Gimli!" he cried joyfully.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…

**Author's Notes:** Until about 1840 the color white was not typically used as a color for a wedding dress. But that year Queen Victoria married Prince Albert wearing a white dress and it became popular at that time. Though, most people wore 'normal' clothes and not special gowns until quite a few years later.

The idea of having the orphans placed with the farmers comes from the Orphan Trains that ran in the United States from the 1850s to 1930. Over 200,000 children were sent from orphanages in the crowded cities of the eastern United States to the small rural towns of the Mid-West and South. While there were some abuses (as you can imagine with a program of that size.) there were also many, many success stories of children placed in loving homes and given a fresh start in life. Anyway, reading about that made me think that it might be something that Arwen and Aragorn would do with the children in Minas Tirith… making sure that the children were in good homes of course!


	6. Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers – J. and Marsha

**Author's Note: ** This is a short chapter, but I felt like people would like to have something now rather than wait for several more weeks to have one that was my regular length. I've been busy, but it's nice to concentrate on only one story now. Hopefully it won't take too long to update. Also, Legolas is being rather demanding so this chapter and the next he is taking me a little off course for a brief excursion. Elves!

**Chapter 6 – Discussions**

Thomas stood in the doorway for a moment just staring at Legolas and Gimli. They had returned at least a month earlier than he had expected, and he had not even been sure that they would make it back in time for the wedding. Gimli's gruff voice broke him out of his daze.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway, lad?"

"What? No, of course not," he replied, grinning as he crossed to where they were sitting with Aragorn, Arwen, and Rebecca. They stood to greet him, Gimli clasping Thomas's forearm and Legolas embracing him firmly.

_"Mae govannen, mellon-nín,"_ Legolas said as he pulled away.

_"Mae govannen_, Legolas, Gimli," Thomas said as he looked them over. "When did you get here? How did you return so quickly? How was your journey? How are your families?"

Legolas held up his hand to stop the flow of words. "Peace, my friend," he said softly but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Spending too much time with Rebecca, I see," Gimli said with a gruff laugh as he glanced over at her. "She's the one that usually asks so many questions." Aragorn and Arwen laughed lightly and even Rebecca joined in at Thomas's chagrined look.

"Now, to answer your questions," Legolas said as they joined the others on the chairs and couches scattered around the unlit hearth. "We arrived only a short time ago."

"I **did** react just the same way you did," Rebecca said to Thomas as she leaned over and whispered into his ear. He tightened his grip on her hand as he repeated an earlier question.

"Are your mother and father all right?" he asked looking at Legolas.

"Yes, they are both well; as are my brothers and sisters…"

"And his nieces and nephews," Gimli interrupted with a gruff laugh.

"Yes, they are **now**," Legolas continued. "Two of my nephews and one of my nieces were injured during the battle at Dol Guldur, but have recovered from their wounds."

"And is the forest showing signs of being renewed as we had hoped would happen?" Aragorn asked.

A brilliant smile lit up the elf's face. "Yes, it is. I could sense the difference as soon as Gimli and I rode beneath the boughs of the trees. The air was fresher, purer and the song of the trees spoke clearly to me. Birdsong filled the air as it has not done for many centuries. To ride freely through Eryn Lasgalen, as it is now called, brought joy to my heart. I believe even Gimli enjoyed the time we spent riding through the forest." Amusement filled his eyes.

"It was certainly better than Fangorn," the dwarf grumbled. "That was a dark and dreary forest."

"It certainly is," Rebecca agreed fervently with a visible shudder.

"It is a beautiful forest, it is simply old," Legolas protested softly. "However, I will concede that there were parts of it that are… dark and reminded me somewhat of parts of the darkest areas of Mirkwood before the enemy was driven out. Though, there was not quite the evil malice there from the Dark Lord, rather a darkness of another sort… it is not easily explained."

"Well, I'm in no rush to go there again," Rebecca said and Gimli nodded his agreement.

Thomas wanted to ask how Legolas's parents had reacted to him bringing a dwarf home but wasn't sure how to do that without embarrassing either of them if it hadn't gone well so he asked another question instead. "How was your father, Gimli? I know there were battles up there, too."

"He's fine, lad. There were fierce battles there at Erebor and in Dale and many men and dwarves died, but he remained unscathed. He's taken charge of gathering the things needed to repair the gates here. I spoke with my friends and made all of the necessary arrangements, but my father is actually gathering the tools and supplies we'll need. A group of twelve dwarves will be here by mid-summer."

"Thank you, my friend," Aragorn said with a slight inclination of his head. Gimli gave him a single, abrupt nod.

"Will your father be coming?" Rebecca asked.

"No. It's too far for him to travel."

"Oh." She turned to Legolas. "Did any elves… well, I don't know how to ask this… but did anyone sign up to move here?"

"You asked that quite well," he responded with a small smile. "While no one actually 'signed up', there are many people who have agreed to come, including my younger brother, Talagan. My sister Mírgalen and her husband are also considering moving." Legolas paused briefly as he looked out the window for a moment. "I believe they will as two of their children are coming. Another of my nephews has also said he would like to move to Ithilien."

"How many nieces and nephews do you have?" Rebecca asked curiously. She knew he had an older brother who was the heir to throne as well as another sister, but she didn't even know if they were married or not, though she assumed that they were.

"Four nephews and two nieces."

"How did your mother and father take this news?" Arwen asked.

Legolas stared down at the floor for a long moment before he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "They were shocked and a little hurt, I think. I had only just returned there when I told them and perhaps it was too soon," he said with an almost inaudible sigh. "To hear that I was leaving again so quickly and leaving permanently…" his voice trailed off. "It was not until I told them of the sea-longing in my heart that they began to understand. They knew then that I would be leaving them soon in any case - either to move here or to cross the Sea. At least Ithilien is a place they can visit… at least for a time," he finished with a sad little smile.

Silence reigned in the room as the others absorbed his words. Rebecca began to ask why it was so difficult since his parents would see him again in Valinor but Aragorn shot her a quelling look and she stopped, confused. While Rebecca knew she really had very little knowledge about elves, she **did** know that they looked at time so differently than mortals and she couldn't understand why Legolas's parents would be so upset about him leaving. Even if he went to Valinor they would still see him again very soon… at least as they measured time. She would have to speak with Aragorn or Arwen later.

"And were they upset that some of your kindred will be moving here?" Aragorn asked in a quiet voice as he studied his friend.

"No," Legolas said with a small smile. "I believe Naneth was reassured that I would be living with my brother and other elves and **not** with mortals." He cast a sidelong look at Gimli who shook his head and grunted while the others laughed, the tension of a moment before eased. It was eased further by the appearance of a servant.

"My lord, my lady," she said with a small bow, "supper is almost ready. Would you like to have it served up here?"

Arwen glanced at Aragorn who shook his head. "No, Nusirile, we will eat in the dining room. But there may be a short delay as some here need to refresh themselves first," she said. The servant nodded and left the room.

"I'll be quick," Thomas promised as he stood and headed for the door.

"Do not be concerned," Aragorn said as he joined him. "I have not changed either and the others will wait until we arrive."

"I know, but it's not just that… I'm hungry," he said, grinning as he ducked into his room.

Aragorn chuckled as he headed down the stairs to his own chambers.

0-0-0-0-0

Aragorn met Legolas in the hallway right outside the door leading into the dining room. _"Your chambers are comfortable? You do not wish to stay in the house you had before?"_

Legolas shook his head. _"No, my friend,"_ he replied as they walked into the room where the others were gathering. _"It would not be the same without the hobbits and I do not know how long I will stay here after the wedding."_

_"Will you go and seek a place for your colony soon?"_

_"I thought to do so within the week, perhaps a day or two after the New Year celebration. With your permission of course,"_ he said with a small smile.

Aragorn gave a thoughtful nod. _"As I said before you left you may have whatever land you need for those you will be bringing here, but we shall speak with Faramir and see if he has a place in mind for you."_

"A place in mind for what, my lord?" Faramir asked as he approached. "It is good to see you again Prince Legolas," he said as he grasped the elf's forearm.

"Well met, Lord Faramir," Legolas replied.

"Legolas and I were discussing a place in Ithilien for the elves he is bringing here from Eryn Lasgalen. I told him that perhaps you already had a place in mind."

Faramir slowly shook his head, his expression thoughtful. "No, not any one particular place. I did think that someplace north of the Cross-roads might be best and was an area that might be more to the liking of elves," he said with a brief smile.

"Why is that?" Legolas inquired.

"Being north of the Cross-roads would give you a little distance from Emyn Arnen and the men and women there. I thought that might be important to your people, though that was not the only reason I chose that area."

"My kindred will not be disturbed by living near men, otherwise they would not be accompanying me to Ithilien, Lord Faramir."

"What other reason made you chose that area?" Aragorn asked his steward. He glanced at Thomas and Gimli as they joined them.

"The land itself," Faramir said without hesitation. "It is beautiful there. At least the areas that have not been ravaged by orcs," he said with a faint scowl. "But there are many areas that are untouched… with little streams and meadows full of flowers and tall, towering trees… and I thought those places might be pleasing to Prince Legolas and his people."

"It is a fair land," Legolas agreed. "As we rode north to the Black Gate I was touched by the beauty that surrounded us even as my heart ached for the wounds the land had sustained over the years." He paused and stared down at the floor for a moment. Finally he looked back up at Faramir. "Will you show me these lands that I might find a place for my people to live?"

"Yes, of course, my lord. However, I will need to seek permission from my king to miss a council meeting or two," Faramir replied with a sidelong glance at Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded even as a small grimace crossed his face. "I only wish that I could miss the meetings as well," he said with a sigh that made those around him smile. He turned his gaze on Thomas who had not said a word during the entire conversation. The young man remained silent, he just looked at Aragorn with hopeful, pleading eyes and Aragorn smiled. "Yes, you may go as well, Thomas."

"Thank you, Adar," he said grinning. "I liked Ithilien and it'll be good to see it again."

"Humph, I thought you liked our company, lad, not the trees and the… land, like the elf does," Gimli said scowling.

"Oh, I do enjoy Faramir's company quite a bit, Gimli, and certainly I look forward to spending time with Legolas again." He tried to hide the twinkle in his eyes but was unsuccessful when a small laugh escaped him. Gimli's scowl deepened briefly before his laughter joined Thomas's. Aragorn and Legolas joined them while Faramir looked uncertainly between Thomas and Gimli before he hesitantly joined in.

Gimli looked up at Aragorn. "Are we going to eat soon?"

"As soon as Halbarad and Camíriel arrive."

"Camíriel? Who is Camíriel?" asked Legolas.

"The young lady Halbarad is betrothed to," Aragorn answered with a pleased smile.

"He is betrothed?" Gimli asked, a flicker of surprise crossing his face. "Did she come down from the North with some of your Rangers?"

"No, he met her here. Her family is of the Southern Dúnedain. Her father has lands in Lebennin, though he spends much of his time here in Minas Tirith due to his poor health and her oldest brother now oversees things for the family. From things Halbarad has told me the land is quite rich and fertile. It has certainly provided her family with a very generous income for many generations."

"That area is dotted with many of the smaller holdings of our lords," Faramir commented just as the door opened and Halbarad and Camíriel walked in. A look of surprise crossed Halbarad's face as he led Camíriel over to join them. Camíriel was a tall women, though not as tall as most of the Northern Dúnedain woman as her family had intermarried with lesser men over the centuries. Her hair was a warm brown in color rather than the black of many of the Dúnedain of both the North and the South. Her eyes were blue with just the tiniest hint of grey and her smile was warm as she and Halbarad approached.

"Prince Legolas, Gimli, I wasn't aware that you had returned," he said as he clasped their arms in greeting.

"We only arrived a few hours ago," Legolas said. He glanced at Camíriel and back at Halbarad. The Ranger smiled briefly at the elf.

"Lady Camíriel, this is Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen and this is Gimli son of Gloin of Erebor. Prince Legolas, Gimli, this is Lady Camíriel, daughter of Lord Brandir and Lady Nínael of Lebennin, my betrothed," Halbarad said.

"Lady Camíriel," Legolas said bowing slightly as he took her hand and kissed it gently. "I am honored to meet you. May Elbereth bless you and your marriage to Halbarad."

"Lady Camíriel," Gimli said bowing.

"My lords," she replied, her voice rich and smooth as she dropped into a small curtsey. "I am very pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Gimli let out a small snort. "I hope you weren't talking to Thomas here, otherwise you wouldn't have heard the truth."

Camíriel simply stared down at the dwarf for a moment while smiles and quiet laughter broke out among the people around her. "I… no," she stammered, "it was mostly Rebecca who told me of you and Prince Legolas."

"She would," Aragorn commented as he glanced over to where Rebecca and Arwen were standing near the window. They seemed to be engaged in an intent discussion and he was loath to disturb them, but their meal had been ready to be served for some time and so he excused himself from the conversation. He thought about Camíriel's comment as he crossed to the far side of the room. Camíriel had only known the truth about Rebecca and Thomas for about a month… since just after he and Arwen had returned from their short trip. Thomas had spoken with him about Rebecca's loneliness and after a long discussion with Halbarad they had told the young woman the truth about Rebecca and Thomas. Stunned by the revelation, Camíriel had not taken it well and only in the last week had she begun speaking with Rebecca again. Aragorn did not know if they would ever become close friends, although he hoped so. Mostly for Rebecca's sake, of course, but also because it would be awkward for Halbarad if his wife did not get along with Rebecca. He smiled as he reached Arwen and Rebecca.

"I do not wish to disrupt your conversation, but…" he faltered at the look of sorrow in Rebecca's eyes. "What is wrong?" he asked, his gaze shifting between the two ladies.

Rebecca sighed and shook her head, staring out the window. Arwen answered in a quiet voice. "She asked why Legolas's parents would be so upset about him leaving Middle-earth when they would see him again in Valinor. I explained that many of the Silvan elves will not sail and so they may never see him again."

A small sigh escaped Aragorn's lips as he studied Rebecca. She was staring out the window and he was surprised when she spoke. "That's the reason Lord Celeborn isn't sailing now isn't it? I think that's what you told me," she said as she turned around.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "But, Legolas heard the call of the Sea… the call to Valinor when he heard the seagulls at Pelargir. It cannot be denied now, only delayed for a time," Aragorn said with a sad smile.

"That's what Arwen said." She shook her head again. "Perhaps some of his kin… one of his brothers or sisters will join him so he won't be all alone."

"He has friends there and there will also be relatives. Some of his ancestors are there already and more may have been released from the Halls of Mandos," Arwen reminded her.

"Good." A brief smile crossed her lips. "It's a long time to be alone." She suddenly looked around the room and spotted the others who were still talking and laughing and the servants waiting patiently near the door. "Is it time to eat? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."

"You did not, everyone was enjoying themselves. However, I do believe that is why Aragorn came to speak with us," Arwen said with a smile directed at her husband.

"I did," he replied. "Come, I do not want to keep the cook and the servants worrying about the food any longer," he said taking Arwen's arm as he led them to the table.

0-0-0-0-0

As Thomas readied Baldor he thought about the conversation he'd had with Rebecca the night before. She had only just realized how long they would be in Ithilien and to say she was upset was a bit of an understatement. Depending on how quickly Legolas found a place for his colony, they could easily be gone a month which meant Thomas wouldn't be back until three weeks before the wedding. Not that Thomas saw a problem with that, he didn't really have anything to do with the planning of the wedding anyway. He shook his head and sighed as he adjusted the girth strap. Heated words had been exchanged and he thought he'd seen tears in Rebecca's eyes as she stormed out of the garden and into her room. Thomas wished he'd followed and spoken with her, but he hadn't and now it was too late.

A sudden thought occurred to him and he cursed under his breath. This had nothing to do with the wedding… or it wasn't just about that anyway. Thomas looked around, frowning when he saw that Faramir was almost ready to go. Well, it couldn't be helped. He beckoned a stable hand over and asked him to finish with Baldor before he walked over to speak with the others

"I have to go and speak with Rebecca," Thomas said without preamble when Faramir and Legolas looked at him questioningly.

"Now?" Faramir asked with a slight furrow creasing his brow.

"Yes," he replied without further explanation. "If you need to leave now, then my men and I will catch up with you, probably before you reach Osgiliath." Besides his two regular guards, Aragorn was also sending Balrant, Eradan, and Hinluin with Thomas. Twenty-five members of Faramir's White Company headed by Beregond were also part of the group heading to Ithilien. Small bands of orcs still prowled the woods of that fair land.

"We will wait for you down at the gate," Legolas said with a hint of a smile. "Gimli is down there looking at them now and we will simply wait until you are ready to leave."

"Thank you," Thomas said. He strode quickly out the door and started up the road to the Citadel, mumbling under his breath. Why he hadn't realized it after their conversation a few weeks ago he didn't know. He wondered if he should speak with Arwen or Aragorn but immediately thrust that thought aside, this was something that he and Rebecca needed to talk about even if it was something that couldn't be easily resolved. He sighed softly as he headed across the courtyard in the early morning light wondering if Rebecca was still in her chambers or if she was practicing her archery.

"My lord," Eradan called. Thomas stopped and turned to the Ranger who was following him. "Lady Rebecca," he said indicating where she was standing out on the outthrust keel. Thomas nodded his thanks and turned in that direction, slowing as he drew near. Her bow and quiver were leaning against the wall and he wondered if she had already practiced or was on her way. He shook his head against those unimportant thoughts. Stopping some five feet from her, he spoke softly.

"Rebecca?"

There was silence for a time and Thomas wondered if she had even heard him. "I thought you'd already left."

"They're waiting for me," he replied moving closer and hesitantly placing his hand on her waist. He felt her stiffen under his touch and he suppressed a groan.

"You should go then, I'm sure they want to get an early start," she said still looking out over the Pelennor.

"They'll wait," he said dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders. "Rebecca, will you please turn around so we can talk?"

There was another long pause. Thomas tried to decide what he'd do if she wouldn't turn around. He was not leaving until they discussed what had happened the night before and… perhaps he shouldn't leave. He swallowed hard as that thought suddenly ran through his mind. He desperately wanted to go with Faramir and Legolas but Rebecca needed to come first right now.

"Rebecca," he whispered as he leaned forward so he could see her face, "do you want me to stay? I will. I've been thinking about some things and…" Rebecca spun around and pushed him away from her.

"Stay here?" she asked, her eyes blazing in fury. "Now you want to stay here? You couldn't wait to leave me and now just when everyone is ready to leave you come here to ask that? I'll be blamed if you don't go, Thomas! It'll be my fault… Thomas couldn't go because Rebecca wouldn't let him," she said bitterly, turning away again her eyes brimming with tears.

Thomas stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock at what he'd just heard. He was more than a little hurt and confused on top of it. "I-I… you thought I couldn't wait to leave you? How can you say that? I didn't even think about leaving you, I just thought about going with Legolas and Faramir." He groaned when he realized how that sounded. "I mean, Rebecca… it wasn't about leaving you at all. I didn't ever, ever think of it that way. I just wanted to spend time with them because I hadn't seen them for so long and I just…" he paused and searched for the right words that might help her understand. "Well, I just didn't think about it, I guess." Thomas watched helplessly as Rebecca wiped tears from her eyes.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how long we'd be gone and I didn't think about the wedding."

"It's not just about the wedding."

"I know. I just figured that out, though. I wish… I wish you would have said something to me."

Rebecca finally turned around but stayed leaning against the wall. "I would hope you'd remember our conversation from that night."

"I do." He hesitated for a moment. "I was hoping that Camíriel knowing about us would help with your loneliness but it hasn't, has it?"

"No, not yet," she replied shaking her head and staring at the ground. "It's too soon," she added.

"I suppose so. Rebecca, you do know that I won't always be able to be here, don't you?" he asked hesitantly, watching her closely for her response.

Her eyes flashed as she looked up at him. "Of course I know that! But," she let out a small sigh, "this is something you're doing simply for fun." Thomas gave a reluctant nod and she continued. "Thomas, this isn't so much about me being lonely because you're going. While I'll miss you terribly… maybe not today," she gave him a wan smile. "I… I think what bothers me so much is that you didn't even talk to me about going."

"I told you I was going," he protested. "I told you the night Legolas and Gimli got here."

Rebecca sighed and turned half away from him staring out over the wall. "Yes, you **told** me you were going but we didn't talk about it… discuss it… decide **together** if it was a good idea whether or not you should go."

Thomas frowned, staring first at Rebecca and then beyond her to Ithilien as he considered her words. He finally spoke in a quiet voice. "It never occurred to me to do that, Rebecca. It was just something I wanted to do and I'm not used to having to ask someone else if I can do something."

Rebecca glared at him and shook her head. "I didn't say you had to ask permission! I'm not your mother! I just wanted us to talk about it… you know I would love to go with you even though I know I can't. Don't you think that upsets me? Don't you think if we had talked about this that it would have helped me? We're going to be married and we need to talk about things like this…" her voice trailed off as Thomas slowly walked to the bench and sat down with a heavy sigh. After a moment she joined him and they sat quietly for a time before Thomas stirred, turning on the bench and taking Rebecca's hand in his own and caressing it gently.

"Rebecca, you're right, I should have spoken with you and I apologize for that. I never, ever intended to hurt you, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't say anything to me. It's been four days since we decided to go to Ithilien and until last night I really didn't know you were upset, though you have been acting a little… odd. We talk about things all the time… we spend time together everyday, more than most betrothed couples do. So, I don't understand why you didn't speak to me sooner."

Scooting closer to Thomas and sliding her arm under his, Rebecca took her time answering. "Because I was… hurt, I guess… that you didn't even think of me and what I might be feeling." She sighed. "I should have, though."

Thomas nodded once. "Neither of us handled this very well," he said with a wry smile. "We'll have to do better next time."

"Next time?" He just looked at her and a smile suddenly lightened her face.

"I suppose there will be a next time, won't there?"

"And one after that."

"And another after that," she said, smiling.

Thomas pulled her into his arms. He carefully brushed the hair back off her face before leaning down and placing a brief, tender kiss on her lips fully aware of where they were sitting. He kept his arm around her but he was looking out over the Pelennor when he spoke.

"Rebecca, I meant what I said earlier. I'll stay home if you need me to be here," he turned to look at her, "or even if you just want me to be here." He put his finger on her lips to stop her protests. "Hear me out. I can go to Ithilien another time and I'll explain to Legolas and the others that some things for the wedding have come up that I need to be here for. None of them will blame you and it's **our** decision, not theirs anyway."

"No, I want you to go and then I want you to come back and tell me all about it. I want you to find places that we can go and visit together after we're married. I'll be all right now… I'll miss you desperately," she said turning away for a brief moment, "but Arwen and I have some things to do with the orphans and there are lots of things to do for the wedding. I'll be busy and the time will go by fast."

After studying her intently, Thomas finally nodded. "All right, then I'll go. I packed my sketch book so the pictures I'll be drawing will help me to share with you what I've seen." He stood, holding his hand out to help her up. "Will you come to the stables to see us off?"

Rebecca remained seated and she shook her head quite vigorously. "No, I'll stay and watch you ride off from up here."

Thomas glanced around before he leaned over the bench and gave her a long, lingering kiss good-bye. He wished one of his regular men was on guard duty but he thought he could trust Eradan not to speak with Aragorn about them kissing in public. Well, it was worth it in any case. "Good-bye, my Lady Rebecca. _May Eru keep you safe_," he said, smiling.

"_And you as well_, Thomas," she replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

With a slight bow and after one last quick kiss, Thomas turned and strode rapidly away towards the stables leaving Rebecca staring after him with an expression of love and longing.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…


	7. Separated

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters; I am only borrowing them for fun for a little while. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Many thanks to Marsha for beta reading this chapter!

**Author's Note:** Forgive me for the very long delay while I got sidetracked to Rohan to write my young Éomer and Éowyn stories! I really enjoyed writing those and was pulled away from this story for far longer then I intended to be. This is a fairly long chapter which I hope will help make up for my absence. I have about two more chapters planned for this story, but I've learned that my plans and my characters' plans are not always the same!

**Chapter 7 - Separated**

Thomas was not surprised to find the stables empty when he and Eradan returned there after he had spoken with Rebecca. He thanked the stable hand before quickly leading Baldor out into the yard and swinging up into the saddle. He watched impatiently as Eradan checked his horse's bridle and saddle before he mounted the horse with the ease of a man who has done it countless times.

"They'll wait for us," Eradan commented as they rode out of the stable yard and headed down the street.

"I know, but I've already kept them waiting a long time now," Thomas replied with a sidelong glance at the Ranger as they passed through the fifth level gate. He carefully guided his horse around a man who was trundling a cart loaded with small crates toward the market area that would be opening in a few hours.

"You had a good reason."

Thomas gave Eradan a sharp look wondering if he had overheard what he and Rebecca had been discussing. But he couldn't have, the Ranger had easily been standing fifty yards away.

Eradan chuckled. "No, I didn't hear you and Lady Rebecca, Thomas. But I've been married for more than fifty years and I recognize the signs of a… disagreement when I see one."

"Oh," was all Thomas could think to say as his face reddened slightly beneath his beard. He was relieved that it was still early enough in the morning that not many people had been around during his discussion with Rebecca. He hadn't thought it had been that obvious to others.

"In the absence of your father may I give you counsel?"

Thomas studied him for a moment. Eradan's expression was serious but his eyes were merry. The two of them had never spoken of anything of a private or serious nature, but Thomas knew that Aragorn valued the Ranger's counsel and he finally gave a hesitant nod. He reined his horse to a halt on the side of the road hoping this would not take long. Eradan wasted no time and began speaking in a low voice.

"I've had enough arguments with my wife over the years to tell you it's best not to ride away when you're angry... or when she is," Eradan said with a cheeky grin. "We're not going to be gone very long, but when I was first married I made the mistake of leaving my wife when she was upset and I didn't return for six months. She was glad to see me… at first, but then she picked up the argument right where we'd left off." He sighed, shaking his head and giving Thomas a rueful smile. "Her temper hadn't improved even after six months… it had gotten worse."

"What happened?"

Eradan shrugged. "I don't remember. Oh, you don't mean what we were arguing about, do you?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. What did you do to make it better… so she wasn't so angry with you?"

"We talked." He shrugged again as he urged his horse forward. Thomas followed, with a puzzled expression.

"That's all?"

Eradan snorted with amusement. "Yes, we talked. What did you think we would do?"

"I don't know…"

"What did you just do?"

"Talk," Thomas admitted sheepishly. "I thought maybe I should've done something else, though. Something more, I guess."

"Well, perhaps, but that is something you and Lady Rebecca will have to work out between yourselves. People are different," he shrugged, "so, of course, every marriage… every argument is different too." He fell silent then and they rode without speaking down through the city.

"Thank you," said Thomas as they neared the gate. He could see the others gathered on the Pelennor through the wide opening where Gimli was still looking things over.

Eradan grinned. "Counsel is easy to give, Lord Thomas. The hard part is yet before you."

"I'm beginning to see that," said Thomas with a wry smile and Eradan chuckled as they joined the others.

0-0-0-0-0

As she stared down at the Pelennor and watched Thomas ride away Rebecca was so lost in thought that she neither heard nor saw Arwen approaching. She jumped at the sound of her voice.

"It is difficult to watch those you love ride away," commented Arwen as she joined Rebecca in watching the party heading toward Osgiliath. "Even though I had watched my brothers and, occasionally, my father riding off to face uncertainty and danger many times over the long years of my life, it was much more difficult when it came to Aragorn. That I did not see him often nor for long periods of time made each parting that much harder, I think."

"I don't know how you did it," said Rebecca, frowning. "To watch him leave all those times… for all those years. Didn't you want to go with him?"

"Yes, at times," Arwen admitted with a slow smile. "Of course we were not married, but even if we had been, I know that my presence would have distracted him from his duty. He would have been concerned about my safety and comfort above all else and I would not be the cause of that. The destruction of the Dark Lord was too important for either of our personal desires."

"Did you ever… argue?"

"Not about him leaving," said Arwen, shaking her head. "We very seldom had disagreements during those years and never about duty. Our time together was too precious to waste on foolish arguments." A sparkle of amusement lit the depths of her eyes as she looked at Rebecca. "Now, of course, we do have disagreements… every married couple has them."

"I've never heard you and Adar arguing," Rebecca said after a brief pause.

Arwen nodded. "Because of who we are and the guards and the servants that surround us, we try to confine our disagreements to our chambers… not in a place where we might be overheard – like the garden."

Rebecca's blushed. "You heard us?"

"Yes, one of our doors was open last evening. Did the two of you speak again?" she asked gently.

"We did. He came and talked to me right before he rode off."

Smiling, Arwen glanced over the wall before she spoke. "I am glad that you did, it would have been a difficult time for you otherwise."

"I know."

"Do you have plans for the day?"

Blinking in surprise at the abrupt change of subject, Rebecca shook her head. "No. Well, just my lessons with Master Dolgaran this morning. But I don't work in the Houses of Healing this afternoon. Why?"

"I am going down to the orphanage today to meet with the warden and to meet some of the children. I would like you to come with me."

"You haven't met with the families yet, have you?"

"No, although Faramir has been making some discreet inquiries with some of the village leaders and they are pleased with the idea. But we need to first speak with those in the orphanages to see who they thought would be suitable for such a life."

"When are you going? Master Dolgaran might let me leave early or skip my lessons altogether," Rebecca said, her face lighting up. She enjoyed her lessons but a chance to do something different was always welcome.

Arwen laughed lightly. "After lunch will be soon enough, I do not want you to miss your lessons. I am sure that Master Dolgaran has already prepared them for you."

"I suppose you're right, but I'm sure I could do them tomorrow," said Rebecca with only the tiniest sigh of resignation.

"Perhaps if you study hard, you will be done early," was Arwen's reply and Rebecca shrugged. "Now, I believe that it is time for breakfast."

Rebecca nodded, and after one last look out over the Pelennor, she followed Arwen across the courtyard toward home.

0-0-0

Rebecca had never been inside the orphanage of Minas Tirith. It was a large two story building on the fourth level of the city and had remained almost unscathed during the war. Fading black scorch marks on the white sides of the stone building were a silent reminder of how fortunate the orphanage had been. No fireballs had come up to the forth level, but the fires on the lower levels had caused occasional bursts of hot ash to shoot up into the air which had rained down on the orphanage and other buildings near by. But the buildings were made of stone and had not ignited. Only the black marks remained.

Following Arwen into the orphanage, Rebecca looked around curiously. For some reason she had expected it to be dark and dreary, something out of 'Oliver Twist' or some other book. But the entryway at least was bright and cheerful with wall hangings and pictures of children and animals.

The orphanage warden was a very thin woman of only average height for one who was obviously of Dúnedain heritage. Dark hair framed her tightly drawn face and her sharp grey eyes revealed wariness as she greeted Arwen and Rebecca. She curtseyed, her plain brown dress, with her badge of office on her left breast, dusting the floor.

"Welcome, Queen Arwen, Lady Rebecca. Please, let me show you to my office where we can discuss the reason for your visit." The warden glanced meaningfully at some of the children who had gathered in the entryway.

Arwen gazed at the warden for a moment with slightly narrowed eyes and then she shook her head. "Lady Rebecca and I would like to see the orphanage first, Mistress Inthan, and then we will discuss the purpose of our visit with you in private." She gave the warden a kind smile.

A look of dismay that was quickly masked crossed the woman's face as she nodded. "Of course, my lady. Please, come this way."

Rebecca mostly listened as Mistress Inthan led her and Arwen through the various parts of the orphanage. There were large rooms with dozens of beds for the older children, while the younger children were housed in smaller rooms with only ten beds and an adult to care for them. There was also a nursery for the toddlers and babies. A large dining hall served the more than four hundred children that lived in the orphanage. It also appeared to be used as a classroom as one end of the room had a shelf holding books and stacks of paper; a small map of Gondor was pinned to the wall.

In contrast to the cheerful entryway, none of the rooms within the building had any sort of decoration on the walls. They were painted a drab off-white color and over the years large pieces had flecked off and been repainted, leaving almost a patchwork effect in some areas with different shades of paint having been applied. But the rooms were clean and neat and while the bedding in the rooms wasn't fancy, it did appear to be serviceable.

There was a large yard in the center of the orphanage – it separated the boys and girls wings – and it was here that they found the children. There were large trees in the yard and while there were a few patches of scraggly grass here and there, the ground was mostly bare, packed down dirt. The youngest children were gathered in small groups, laughing and talking excitedly as they played with rocks that had been smoothed into small balls, wooden blocks, ropes they were using for jumping games, and both wooden and cloth dolls. The oldest boys and girls stood or sat on benches scattered around the edges talking and laughing. Some of the caretakers, who were generally older women, wandered the yard speaking to the children and providing supervision.

But the oldest child there appeared to be no more than thirteen or fourteen and Rebecca wondered at that. From her discussions with Arwen and Aragorn she knew that some of the orphans were sixteen and seventeen. She watched, smiling, as many of the youngest children gathered around Arwen talking animatedly with her. The older children came near but mostly just listened and stared at their queen - until she gently drew them into the conversation.

The visit with the children ended all too soon and Rebecca and Arwen followed Mistress Inthan back to her office. It was a large office, but as plain as the rooms in the rest of the orphanage and they were soon seated on hard, uncomfortable chairs near the unlit hearth. Tea was offered and accepted and the three of them sat for a moment sipping at it while waiting for someone to speak. Arwen broke the silence.

"Where are the rest of the children, Mistress Inthan?" She smiled as she spoke but there was a look in her eyes that compelled the warden to answer.

"I… they have… they are working, my Lady Queen." Her voice trembled slightly, but she met the gaze of her queen squarely.

"Working? Working where?" Rebecca asked, appalled. Her thoughts instantly flew to every story she'd ever read where orphaned children were used as slave labor.

"Peace," said Arwen as she laid her hand on Rebecca's arm. "Why are they working? If you do not have sufficient funds to run the orphanage then you should speak to the Council or to my husband. The children should not be working."

"We have enough money for our needs. The money the children earn doesn't go to the orphanage; it's set aside for them. I want them to have some money when they leave here and begin their new lives and this is the only way I could think of," said Mistress Inthan, picking up her cup of tea. "Their lives will be difficult enough once they leave us," she added, almost under her breath.

A tiny furrow creased Arwen's brow as she studied the warden. Mistress Inthan met the queen's gaze without blinking, though she shifted once in her chair and a soft sigh escaped her lips when Arwen briefly glanced away.

"I imagine their lives are difficult," Arwen finally said, a note of deep compassion in her voice. "It is for that very reason that I would like to see many of them placed with families, either here in the city or in one of the villages on the Pelennor."

"We do give them training before they leave here and most of them go on and have good lives," Mistress Inthan hurriedly explained. "It's just that right now there are so many children. The war…" her voice trailed off. "Still, we have been able to keep up the lessons for the younger children and making sure the older ones have the skills they'll need once they leave us."

"Mistress Inthan, why are you so hesitant to place the children in homes?" asked Arwen. Rebecca glanced at her from the corner of her eye having wondered the same thing. The warden seemed to genuinely care for the children so it did not make any sense to Rebecca.

Mistress Inthan stared down into her now empty teacup for several moments and when she spoke she did not look up. "You must understand that I care deeply for these children, Queen Arwen. I've been the warden for ten years but I was a caretaker for eight years before that. I've watched some of these children grow up here, and I don't want to see them hurt." She raised her head and looked pleadingly at Arwen.

"I'm afraid for the children that you want to place with families on the Pelennor. How do you know they won't just be used to work on the farms there? I'm especially worried about the older children that you want to send away from me." Both Arwen and Rebecca raised eyebrows at that comment. "I think they'd be better off to stay here with us."

"It is usual for children to help their families with chores or other work around their homes," Arwen reminded the warden softly. "I do not intend to place any child in a home where they are not loved and wanted only for themselves. However," she forestalled Mistress Inthan's question with a raised hand, "there are many widows on the Pelennor that need help and I do intend to ask some of your oldest boys, the ones who are gone right now, if they would be willing to go and work for them."

Mistress Inthan, who had looked somewhat relieved at Arwen's promise to not place children in homes where they would not be loved, frowned at this.

"Why? Why should they go there and work when they can stay here where they already have jobs?"

Rebecca finally spoke up; this was something she and Arwen had discussed with Aragorn. "It's not just that the widows need the help with the work, Mistress Inthan, it's that these boys need homes too. Most are too old to easily accept being taken in as wards, though that's what they need. They need some sort of family in their lives, and living and working with a widow, whether she has other children or not, will hopefully allow these boys to build some sort of bond with them. It may not work with all of them, but I… we think it's worth a try." She glanced quickly at Arwen who smiled.

"And, if not, the widow gets the help she needs to continue living on her farm," continued Arwen who placed her hand on Rebecca's arm as she spoke. "Lady Rebecca well knows the importance of having a family even if you are orphaned when you are very near to adulthood."

"I never knew the reason why you were the ward of the King and Queen, Lady Rebecca. I'm sorry to hear of your loss." Rebecca nodded once. Mistress Inthan looked back at Arwen and took a deep breath. "Then I think we must try and place the boys there. But what about the girls that are that age?"

"It may be a little more difficult to find homes for them, but we will see that they are not put in an unsafe situation. Lord Faramir has told me that there are some couples whose children have grown that may be willing to take in older girls. We will not split up siblings," Arwen said firmly. "They will stay together here in the orphanage before I allow them to be separated from one another."

"Are there going to be any children left here?" Mistress Inthan asked worriedly when Arwen finished.

"Don't you want the children to have homes?" asked Rebecca with a puzzled frown. Why would the woman want any children to stay in an orphanage?

"M-my caretakers and cooks… they have families to feed and…"

"And you love the children." The Warden nodded as Arwen gave her a sad smile. "Unfortunately, Mistress Inthan, we will most likely be able to place fewer than one hundred children at this time. Lord Faramir is speaking with the leaders of the various villages and the leaders are making inquires among their people. What Lady Rebecca and I want to do today is go through a list of the children with you and see who seems suitable for such a life. Then we want to meet those children which means you may need to get them from their jobs." She gave the woman a stern look.

The Warden's mouth dropped open and then she hastily snapped it shut as she nodded. "Yes, of course, my lady. I'll send someone; I should have had them here."

"Yes, you should have," agreed Arwen. "Now, if you have the list of children we can start."

Mistress Inthan took a large brown leather book off the shelf near her desk and the three of them set to work.

0-0-0-0-0

Sighing softly as he watched Legolas disappear up into the branches of another tree, Thomas wondered what made this clearing different from the one they had ridden through earlier in the morning. Or, the one they had passed through the evening before without stopping. They had stopped at many meadows and clearings and streams the past week and waited while Legolas poked around, but he was still uncertain as to what exactly the elf was looking for. Thomas didn't think Legolas was intentionally being vague, he just wasn't sure that a mortal could ever fully understand what an elf was thinking – at least in regards to their home. Perhaps if he could speak with the trees that would help, he thought with amusement. He watched Legolas leap nimbly from one limb to another and shook his head; he didn't think he'd ever get used to watching elves do that.

"You should see the elves in Mirk… Eryn Lasgalen, lad," Gimli said nudging Thomas in the back. The dwarf had taken to riding with him because Legolas was on and off his horse so frequently and he did not want to sit alone on Arod. Thomas glanced over his shoulder.

"What'd you mean?"

"They're in the trees as much as they walk on the ground, both the adults and the children. They have flets in the trees," he snorted, "like they do in Lothlórien and there are cottages on the ground, but they move quickly through the trees. As fast, if not faster, than on the ground."

Thomas twisted around in his saddle. "Children? They have children in Eryn Lasgalen?" he asked, surprised.

Gimli nodded with a questioning look in his eyes and Faramir, who was sitting on his horse next to them, asked, "Is that unusual?"

"Well, there were no elf children in Lothlórien and so I thought maybe elves didn't have them anymore," Thomas replied with a shrug.

"They have them in Eryn Lasgalen," was Gimli's only response.

"What do we have in Eryn Lasgalen?" Legolas asked as he dropped from a tree and landed lightly in front of them, spooking the horses who danced nervously away from the elf. Gimli yelled something in dwarvish as he latched onto Thomas's tunic. Thomas and Faramir quickly soothed the horses.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Thomas when he had Baldor back under control. Faramir said nothing but he nodded his agreement.

"Forgive me," said Legolas with a small bow and twinkling eyes. Gimli grumbled under his breath as he stared down at the elf. "This is not the place," the elf announced as he gracefully jumped onto Arod. "But it is very beautiful," he added glancing around at the trees.

"Everywhere we've stopped has been beautiful," Thomas pointed out as they rode on, following after Captain Beregond and several other members of Faramir's White Company.

"Yes, but I will know the place when we come to it," Legolas said with a serene smile.

"Some of the areas that I think are the most beautiful are several days ride away, Legolas," Faramir commented. "Closer to Henneth Annûn."

Legolas brought Arod to a stop and gave Faramir an appraising look. "You have a good eye for land and a soul that sees beauty, Faramir," he said. "Have your Rangers lead us there directly and most likely one of those areas will be a land fit for my people."

"You might miss someplace around here that you would like better," Faramir said with a faint protest as he gestured around them.

Legolas gave a graceful shrug. "If the area you are speaking of is not right then we will be coming back this way and so no time is lost. I would like to see Henneth Annûn, if it is allowed?"

Faramir hesitated, glancing around at the company before his gaze rested back on Legolas. "While it is still a hidden refuge, I do not believe the king will disapprove of my taking you there," he said, slowly. "After all, you, my lord prince, will be living nearby and may have need of it in the future." He gave Gimli a thoughtful look and then nodded. "And Gimli should certainly see the caves if only to tell us how they might be improved. But, Thomas," a crease furrowed his brow as he looked at the younger man, "I am not sure I can allow you to see the refuge… there is no reason you **need** to see it."

Thomas missed the amused gleam in Faramir's eyes as he stared at him, shocked, and he simply nodded knowing that if he spoke his words would convey his deep disappointment. He knew how important it was to keep the refuge hidden, though he was surprised that Faramir felt the need to keep it hidden from him. Still, he was not going to argue with the Steward of Gondor. And, perhaps it was for the best; it was a cave after all and even though he had heard that quite a bit of light filtered in through the waterfall, it might be difficult for him. But he really did want to see it even if it made him uncomfortable for a short time. It took a hard poke in his back from Gimli and the light laughter of Legolas for Thomas to realize that Faramir was teasing him.

"I do suppose the king would allow me to also make an exception in your case, Thomas," said Faramir with a small smile lighting his face briefly.

Thomas grinned. "I think he would, my lord."

Faramir urged his horse forward once again. "I will enjoy showing it to you. Come, we should ride on before Captain Beregond decides to send someone back to see what is keeping us." The four of them rode on with the rest of their company trailing behind.

0-0-0

Three leagues south of Henneth Annûn, Legolas finally found what would become his new home. Faramir led the company to one of the areas he had mentioned that was a league west of the road they had been following, the road that led to the Morannon. Legolas's eyes lit from within as he gazed at the mix of beech and oak trees that surrounded what was only a small meadow. A sparkling stream meandered through it, making a merry sound on the warm spring afternoon. Only a few flowers were blooming this early in the year, but an abundance of flowering plants suggested that soon the area would be dotted with color.

Thomas could tell immediately that this was the place. While Legolas didn't jump into the trees as quickly as he had done at other places, there was a look, perhaps a stillness about him that told Thomas that he'd found what he'd had been looking for. It had taken far longer than he thought it would, almost two weeks had passed since they'd left Minas Tirith. He found himself missing Rebecca more and more each day, just to be with her and to speak with her. They normally spent so much time with each and he realized how much he took her for granted when he found himself longing to speak with her about things that happened during their search for Legolas's new home. Thomas pushed his longings aside and kept on eye on Legolas as he dismounted. Gimli jumped down beside him.

"I will return in time for breakfast," announced Legolas before slipping off into the trees.

"Breakfast?" Faramir asked, looking into the woods where the elf had disappeared.

Thomas shrugged and Gimli answered the question. "He'll spend the night communing with the trees and the land to make sure it's the right place."

"He doesn't need to sleep much anyway," Thomas added as he stripped the tack from Baldor. "But," he glanced down at Gimli, "I think this is it. Finally," he added under his breath. Gimli heard him and chuckled.

"Aye, lad, it's taken some time. Do you wish you'd stayed home?" Gimli's deep brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"No… no, of course not." Thomas's reply was a little too hesitant and neither Gimli nor Faramir were fooled. Gimli snorted his amusement and walked off toward the fire that the men were building. Faramir was much more understanding and patted Thomas on the back before walking away. Thomas sighed and began brushing Baldor.

0-0-0

True to his word, Legolas showed up just as breakfast was being served. The men were gathered around several small fires eating and talking when the elf suddenly appeared in the midst of them. Faramir and the men of the White Company were startled, but Gimli, Thomas, and the three Northern Rangers barely looked up from their meals. Legolas crouched down between Faramir and Thomas and took the food Gimli handed him with a nod of thanks.

"This is the right place," Legolas said quietly. "My people will find joy and peace here. All that we need can be found nearby but this shall be our center, our gathering place. The trees are large enough for flets and are willing, even anxious, to have elves living amongst them." He looked at Faramir and gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, Faramir."

Faramir inclined his head briefly. "I believe that if I were not the Prince of Ithilien and could choose to live where I truly wished, then I would build a home for Éowyn here."

"Legolas should count himself fortunate that you are the prince, then," Gimli said with a gruff laugh. Legolas and Thomas laughed, as did several of the other men around the fire. Faramir simply stared at the dwarf for a moment before a small smile graced his lips.

"Emyn Arnen has its own beauty," said Faramir between bites of bread, "and it's close to the city. But I know the land around here very well. And, while I have many unsettling memories of my time here fighting the enemy, I also have good memories of my time here as a Ranger." He glanced across the fire at the two members of his White Company who were sharing their fire. "We did not spend all of our time fighting." The two men shook their heads.

"As you do know the land so well, I would like your help in exploring the area and planning the settlement," Legolas said. "I do not think it will take more than a week, perhaps ten days." He glanced sidelong at Thomas.

However, Thomas was not taken in. He'd been around Legolas long enough to know when the elf was teasing him and so he shrugged, smiling. "You may take as long as you like, Prince Legolas." He gestured to his guards at one of the other fires. "I'm able to return to Minas Tirith without you if I need to and I would like to be back very soon."

"Why is that?"

Thomas looked at Gimli and sighed softly, mumbling under his breath. "Because I sort of promised Rebecca," he finally answered.

"I thought as much," said Gimli, grinning while both Legolas and Faramir chuckled. Thomas had noticed that Faramir had grown much more comfortable around Legolas and Gimli during the last few weeks, even to the point where he spoke to them in a much less formal manner than he had in Minas Tirith.

"It will only take me a few days, Thomas," promised Legolas as he stood, his gaze sweeping around the clearing.

"Do you wish to go to Henneth Annûn today or wait until we are ready to return to Minas Tirith, Legolas?" Faramir asked as he and the others stood. "It is a little less than an hour ride away."

"When I am finished here will be soon enough." Legolas did not look at Faramir; his eyes were fixed on the other end of the meadow. Faramir, Gimli, and Thomas exchanged amused glances as they watched him walk away.

0-0-0

Thomas spent much of the next two days drawing. There was little he could do help Legolas so instead he would find a quiet spot and draw the beauty that was all around him. It was something he normally had little time for and something he greatly enjoyed, but instead he was frustrated. He was mostly frustrated by his lack of skill. As hard as he tried, he never came close to capturing the beauty of the trees or the stream or the flowers. He so wanted to show Rebecca what he'd seen but knew that what he drew wouldn't allow her to see it. Thomas knew that only years of practice would give him the skills he needed, but still it was frustrating and for the first time in a long time he wished he had something from his own time – a camera.

He was also extremely frustrated with his guards. Thomas had grown accustomed to either Haloth or Sírdhim trailing him around Minas Tirith as he went about his daily life. He often forgot they were there unless he was with Rebecca; having two guards made it hard to overlook. But the three Rangers that Aragorn had assigned were much more… invasive. Eradan was in charge of the group of guards - both the Rangers and his two regular guards - and he seemed to believe that Thomas couldn't be let out of their sight for a moment.

When they'd been traveling it hadn't been difficult because the guards were just part of the company, but now that they were spending time in camp it was hard for Thomas to take. There were armed members of the White Company in a large perimeter protecting the camp. Beyond that there was the extra protection of the Ithilien Rangers who patrolled the area and who had visited their camp several times. He did not think it was unreasonable to be allowed to sit by himself near the stream or among the trees to draw. While all of the men were quiet, having two men within sixty feet of him at all times was wearing. Thomas assumed that the other three men were somewhere nearby, though he never saw them. The fact that Faramir also had two personal guards did not make him feel any better; he was the Steward of Gondor and the Prince of Ithilien.

Speaking with Eradan had done no good. The Ranger had listened courteously and then replied that the king had charged him with Thomas's safety and he would not fail in that duty. Thomas had given up at that point and simply vowed to speak with Aragorn when they returned to the city. But the morning they left for Henneth Annûn he heaved a big sigh of relief, glad to be traveling once again and glad to be on the way home, even if they were taking a slight detour first.

All of the White Company men that were accompanying Faramir on this trip had served him in the Ithilien Rangers, leaving Captain Beregond as the only man of that group who did not know the way to Henneth Annûn. One of the lieutenants led the way to the hidden refuge where they set up camp within a half hour walk of the entrance, though none of the newcomers to the area had any idea where it was. Trouble broke out as they started to leave the camp and Eradan and Balrant followed Thomas as a matter of course. Faramir stopped and looked back at them.

"You will have to remain in camp. You need not fear for Thomas's safety while he is with me and my men." Faramir gestured to the small group of White Company men surrounding them. Thomas suppressed a sigh as he wondered who was going to win this battle. He gave the edge to Eradan. The Ranger was wily and could draw on Aragorn's name if he needed to.

"Forgive me, my lord," Eradan said with a slight bow as he moved closer to Faramir. "But my men and I are charged with Lord Thomas's safety and must accompany him wherever he goes."

"The refuge is hidden for a reason and I cannot allow you entrance," said Faramir firmly.

Eradan's head cocked slightly and his eyes hardened even though his voice remained mild. "Are you saying that you don't trust me? That after serving with my Lord King Elessar for seventy years I'm not to be trusted?"

Faramir's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Of course I trust you. That is not in question, but I too have a responsibility to King Elessar and that is to keep Henneth Annûn hidden unless he gives me leave."

Thomas wondered if it would be better if he stayed in camp. Aragorn would come to visit the refuge some day and he could just as easily see it then. He glanced at Legolas and Gimli who were watching the two men with barely concealed amusement. But there was no time to make his offer because, as he'd expected, Eradan won the battle by pointing out the obvious.

"King Elessar did not give you specific leave to let any of these," Eradan gestured to Gimli, Legolas, and Thomas, "see Henneth Annûn, and yet you are allowing them entrance. You do have sufficient authority to give us leave to go with you and to guard Lord Thomas as we've been asked to."

Faramir stared at Eradan and slowly began shaking his head and a small wry smile curled the corner of his mouth briefly. "Long years of keeping its location hidden is not easily set aside."

"Nor should you set it aside." Eradan's response was immediate. "It should remain hidden from all but your most trusted people and those that need to go there, my lord."

"Oh, I have no intention of making it generally known, Eradan. However, you have convinced me," he cleared his throat, "that there are times I may need to make exceptions."

Eradan bowed. "Thank you, Prince Faramir." Gimli spoke up then.

"May we go now? I'd like to see this cave before it grows too dark to see anything."

"This way," Faramir said and they continued their interrupted journey. Thomas looked at Eradan for a moment wondering if he should speak to him, but the Ranger just motioned him to walk and with a small nod Thomas followed Legolas.

The small party moved quietly through the woods; and though Thomas didn't see any of the Ithilien Rangers he sensed their presence. The sound of the river grew louder and he was unsurprised when they walked out from among the trees and stood on the banks of a good-sized river. He had once spoken very briefly with Sam and Frodo about their time in Henneth Annûn but neither had seemed comfortable and he'd soon changed the subject.

Thomas felt a momentary sense of panic when he saw the men in front of him suddenly disappearing into the darkness of the cave. He swallowed hard. And he almost jumped at the hand that lightly touched his shoulder.

"I am right here, mellon nín," Legolas soft voice came from behind him. "It will not be so dark inside the cave." Thomas nodded and the hand fell away.

There were a few flickering torches to light the way into the cave; but to Thomas's surprise he first had to descend down a long flight of steps cut into the rock passageway. It was narrow and the steps were slippery forcing him to move cautiously. Finally, he reached the bottom where he turned a corner to find himself in a large, low-ceilinged cave. But he ignored the room and moved to the rushing waterfall that was separated from the room by a small archway. He could see nothing through the waterfall which faced to the west, but it was still more beautiful than he had imagined. Thomas glanced at Legolas as the elf came alongside him.

"I have never seen anything like this before," Legolas said, his voice just barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the rushing water.

Thomas narrowed his eyes as he thought about that for a moment. "In your whole, long life, you've never stood behind a waterfall before?"

Legolas smiled. "No, I have not. I have stood underneath smaller… much smaller ones before. But this, this is truly unique."

"It is. I wish Rebecca could see it." He wished he'd brought his drawing supplies with him but just as quickly realized he'd never be able to capture the majesty of what he was seeing.

"There will be other times for her to see it, mellon nín. I imagine you will be coming to visit me from time to time," a small smile crossed his lips and Thomas grinned, "and you will bring her then."

"Yes, of course," he replied without looking at Legolas. He wasn't sure how to explain that that was not quite the same as having her here with him now, to have both of them see the cave for the first time together. But, it mattered little since he could not change it.

Legolas glanced behind him and let out a small sigh. "I think we should go and rescue Faramir from Gimli or we shall never get you back to Rebecca in time for your wedding." His eyes sparkled merrily and Thomas chuckled as he followed the elf further back into the cave, though his thoughts were far away.

0-0-0-0-0

Aragorn strode quickly across the courtyard heading for the training yard where he assumed he would find Rebecca practicing her archery. The sun had barely risen above the mountains to the east and already the day was pressing on him. He had not realized how much he relied on Faramir until the Steward had been gone these last few weeks. Rebecca was not the only one looking forward to having Legolas and his party return to the city, Aragorn thought wryly.

Pausing at the entrance to the yard, Aragorn watched as Rebecca shot several arrows. It had been some time since he had a chance to observe her and he noticed that she seemed to have corrected the tiny mistake she'd been making when releasing her arrow. It was something that many new archers started doing once they began feeling confident with their bow – they started dropping their anchor point a fraction which threw off the arrow. As he watched her, Aragorn began to regret not bringing his bow. While he practiced with his sword almost daily, he seldom had time to practice his archery and for a brief moment he considered sending one of his guards for it. But he sighed inwardly as he remembered the pile of paperwork on his desk and the meeting with the Council that was scheduled after lunch. He would have to wait.

As Rebecca finished the arrows in her quiver, Aragorn cleared his throat. Clearly startled, she turned, a smile lighting up her face when she saw who was there.

"Adar! Did you come to shoot with me?" She ignored the arrows in the target and went to Aragorn, her bow swinging loosely from her hand.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, I cannot. However," he continued at her disappointed expression, "I thought I would join you in the morning."

Rebecca smiled again. "Good, it's been a long time since we shot together and it's more fun when I have someone to shoot with."

"Thomas will be back soon."

The smile left Rebecca's face and she sighed. "I hope so; he's been gone a long time." She sighed again and then shrugged. "But he doesn't always come and shoot with me either, he'd rather work with you on his sword skills," she pointed out.

Aragorn smiled. "I think Thomas has decided that the sword is much more to his liking and he only keeps working with his bow because he knows he really should try to master it. If only so that when he goes hunting with us he can have a reasonable chance to kill a deer." He gestured toward a bench along the wall and the two of them crossed to it and sat down.

"Hmmm, yes, I've noticed the competition that you have with Halbarad and Eradan and now Thomas wants to be included in that?" Rebecca shook her head slightly in amusement. She remembered some of her uncles and cousins going ice fishing and the competition they always had over who would catch the most fish. It seemed some things never changed.

"I believe it will take Thomas a year or two before he is actually able to bring down a deer," said Aragorn, his eyes twinkling. "But he is learning to track and about the habits of deer and other animals and I think he enjoys that more than the hunting."

"I'm sure it will, I've seen him shoot," said Rebecca, laughing. There was a wistful note in her voice even through her laughter and Aragorn clearly heard it.

"Perhaps after your wedding you and Thomas can go hunting."

Rebecca just stared at Aragorn for a moment before she spoke. "But I thought women didn't do such things here."

"It is unusual," he admitted, "especially in Gondor. But no more so than you practicing archery and wearing leggings and tunics." Aragorn indicated the Lothlórien outfit she was wearing. "If you and Thomas were to go away for a time like Arwen and I did, there is no one to disapprove or to know what you did." He frowned. "Not that I think you should hide the fact that you were hunting."

Rebecca grinned. "I think I'd better wait until he learns how to hunt, though. Or else you should teach me; we'd probably end up shooting each other if we went out anytime soon."

Aragorn laughed and patted her knee. "Perhaps," is all he said, shaking his head. He glanced up at the sun, grimacing. "I need to leave, but I came to give you this." Aragorn held up a sealed parchment and Rebecca's eyes lit up.

"Is it from Thomas?" she asked as she eagerly reached for it.

"No, from Éowyn. One of my Rangers from Arnor arrived late last night and he stopped in Edoras on his way here. Éomer sent messages to me and this was sent to you."

"Oh." Rebecca gave Aragorn a forced smile as she slumped back against the bench. "It'll be nice to read this too."

"Éomer said that they will be arriving in two weeks."

Rebecca sat up. "That's two weeks before the wedding! Why are they coming so early, Adar? Not that I'm upset, just surprised."

"Éomer and I have things to discuss. Prince Imrahil will be arriving about then…"

"With Lothiriel? No wonder Éomer is arriving then," said Rebecca, grinning.

"That thought crossed my mind as well." He returned her grin as he stood.

Rebecca stood and they began walking back toward the courtyard. "Will Thomas and the others be back by then? Faramir won't want to miss spending time with Éowyn."

"They will be back. You know the last message we received said they would be back within ten days and that arrived three days ago." Aragorn gave her an appraising look, though he did not stop moving. "I know it has been difficult for you having Thomas gone these last weeks, but you seem to be doing well."

"That's because I've been busy – wedding plans, my lessons, working at the Houses of Healing, but mostly the things Arwen and I have been doing with the children at the orphanage."

Aragorn nodded, he well knew the benefits of being busy when you were missing someone you loved. "We can only hope that the two of you will not have to be separated often." He did not mention how unlikely that was. Already there were rumors of unrest in the East and Éomer and Imrahil were arriving early so that they would have time to discuss what they might need to do should war arise with the Easterling's. But that information could keep until after the wedding.

"I know you'll both have to go off to war, Adar." Rebecca didn't look at him as she spoke; she kept her eyes fixed on the Mountains of Shadow in the East. She'd heard enough talk over the last year to know that not all the enemy had been subdued.

"Yes," he sighed softly, "but perhaps not often." Aragorn stopped at the door into the House and gazed down at Rebecca, his eyes showing both his sorrow and his acceptance of what the future held. "Since I became a man and left the House of Elrond, this past year has been the longest period in my life that I have been at peace and rest. And while it will grieve me to leave Arwen and you, I will do so. I want this peace to continue for all of our people and I am willing to go and battle those remnants of the enemy that remain to ensure that."

Rebecca shivered slightly at the stern, warrior tone that had crept into his voice. She hadn't heard it often in the last year and hearing it made what he was saying more real.

"Forgive me, Rebecca," Aragorn said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. He waited until she looked at him before continuing. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me, just made me realize how very real it is," said Rebecca with a sad smile. "And, it makes me realize that Thomas needs to be here instead of in Ithilien; he'll be gone soon enough." She sighed and shook her head. "But he and I already had that discussion and he won't do something like this again."

Aragorn chuckled. Knowing Thomas as he did, he had his doubts about that. But he did not share those doubts with Rebecca; it was something the two of them would have to work out between themselves.

"I must go; there is a Council meeting this afternoon to prepare for," Aragorn said with a small grimace. "Enjoy your day. Arwen told me you are going to escort the first of the orphans to their new homes."

Rebecca smiled. "Yes, and I'm looking forward to that! I visited the children yesterday and they're very nervous but very excited. I should go get cleaned up." She looked down at her leggings and tunic and realized she needed to hurry if she was to be ready in time. "Good-bye, Adar," she said and gave him a quick hug before heading inside.

Aragorn watched her go with a small amused smile before turning and heading for his office in the Tower.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…


	8. Reunions

**Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to J and Marsha for checking over the chapter for me. Words in _italics _indicate the words are being spoken in Sindarin (elvish). Any translations will be at the end of the chapter, but I think most of them are fairly well known.

It is a long chapter which I hope makes up for the delay between this one and the last one. Although, at least it wasn't as long as the last time! I don't think it will take me as long to get the next chapter out now that I'm back to work and in the swing of things again there at school. I do appreciate your patience as I finish this up and for those of you who requested more Aragorn in your reviews, I think you'll be pleased. :)

--

**Chapter 8 – Reunions**

Aragorn walked with Dúrvain and several other men through the largest of the Pelennor villages. The sounds of children laughing and playing, bleating goats, squawking chickens, and the more distance lowing of cows filled the air. Dúrvain, the mayor of the village, paused frequently to show his King where things had been destroyed during the great battle the year before. Located close to the Rammas Echor on the north side of Minas Tirith, the village had, like almost all of the villages, been overrun by the enemy. However, they considered themselves fortunate that none of the great oliphaunts had stumbled through the village. Many of the houses and outbuildings had escaped with relatively minor damage, and the villagers that had survived had begun rebuilding as soon as they'd returned from the evacuation refuges in the mountains or from their duties with the army.

"Here, my Lord King," said Mayor Dúrvain as they walked down a lane bordered by low rock walls and he turned, opening a creaking wooden gate that led out into a recently planted field. "This is Pador's field." He gestured to a stooped, grey haired man whose eyes were shadowed with grief and, yet, his expression was strangely hopeful. Aragorn remembered that he and his wife had taken two orphaned brothers in as wards and thought perhaps that accounted for his expression. The small group of men followed Pador out between the rows of wheat, the leaves of which were just barely poking up through the ground.

Aragorn crouched down and gently touched a few of the tender shoots. He glanced up at Pador. "It appears to be healthy. Did you plant anything last year?"

Pador scowled and shook his head. "No. I didn't get back from the refuge in time to plant anything. My lord," he added after a pause.

Standing and dusting off his hands, Aragorn studied Pador for a moment and glanced briefly at the other men who were studiously avoiding his gaze. He tried to remember if he had heard anything about any sorts of delays regarding the return of the refugees to their homes, but nothing came to mind. But it had been a very busy time and he had been in Cormallen when most of the people should have come home. "I see. Was there a reason you were delayed, Pador?" Aragorn asked. "I thought most refugees returned home as soon as the war ended."

"My daughter was sick," was all the farmer would say on the matter and Aragorn did not press him. Pador turned back to his field. "I hope to get a good yield this year; sitting fallow for a year won't hurt the land any."

"And we were fortunate over here," one of the other farmers commented. "We didn't have as much… blood spilled on our land." It was quiet for a time.

Aragorn began walking slowly toward the other side of the field. "How much wheat do you hope to get from this land?" He gestured around him, meaning not just Pador's field but the fields belonging to all of the farmers of the village.

Mayor Dúrvain was slow to answer. "In the past, an average year we'd get fifteen bushels an acre, a few more bushels and it was a good year. If we can get twelve bushels, we'd count it a good year, my lord."

"Our people need whatever your lands can produce," Aragorn said bluntly, looking at the men in turn. "There have not been any severe shortages yet, but things could become difficult if our farms do not produce as we hope."

"We'll do our part but we can't control the weather, King Elessar."

Aragorn glanced at the farmer who had spoken and nodded his acknowledgment. "Nor can I, but I am asking you to do what you can to increase your yields."

"My lord," a call from Laegrist standing near the rock wall of the field made Aragorn turn towards the Ranger. "I believe that Lord Faramir's party is returning." He pointed in the direction of Osgiliath where a group of horseman could be seen riding toward Minas Tirith. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"It appears so." Aragorn turned to his other guard, Remlas who had recently arrived from the North with messages from the Steward of Arnor. "Go and inform Queen Arwen and Lady Rebecca that Lord Faramir is returning and send one of the guardsmen to tell the Steward to wait and that we will be joining him shortly." Remlas bowed and jogged off. The King turned back to Mayor Dúrvain and the farmers. "While I cannot control the weather there is something that I can do to help you this year. I am reducing your land rent by half." There were gasps and exclamations of surprise by the men and their eyes lit up. Aragorn held up his hand to stop their questions.

"It is only for this year," he cautioned them. "It was hard to convince the Royal Council to do this as we need the rent income for so many other things… so much has been destroyed." Aragorn ran his hand through his hair and began walking back toward the gate where they had entered the field. "However, right now food is what is most needed."

"Thank you, King Elessar," said Mayor Dúrvain, smiling. "That'll help us more than you know." There were murmurs of agreement and relieved smiles from the others.

Aragorn nodded as he followed the mayor through the gate and down the lane toward where Arwen and Rebecca were having tea with some of the village women. Evidently feeling more comfortable with their king now, some of the farmers began speaking more freely with him and Aragorn found himself hard pressed to answer all of their questions as they quickly walked through the village.

After taking his leave of Mayor Dúrvain and the villagers, Aragorn strode over to join Arwen and Rebecca who were waiting for him just outside the village gate. Aragorn suppressed a grin at his daughter's barely veiled impatience as she shifted restlessly from foot to foot, reminding him of the horses that had been brought around and stood, stamping their feet and snorting. He well understood her feelings, though, having suffered through many such separations himself. After giving Arwen an amused glance he turned to Baisael who had stayed with the horses and overseen the guardsmen patrolling the perimeter of the village throughout the afternoon.

"Everything is well?"

"Yes, my lord. We sent the messenger off as you asked and the men are here and ready to depart at your command."

"Thank you. Have the men mount up then. I believe that Lady…" Aragorn's voice trailed off as he heard the sound of fast approaching horses. He quickly turned, his hand on his sword hilt and he stepped in front of Arwen and Rebecca. After a moment he dropped his hand away from his sword and chuckling he stepped aside so he no longer stood in front of his wife and daughter. He heard Arwen's light laughter and Rebecca's indrawn breath.

"Baisael," he called, "have the men step down. We will be staying for a few minutes longer."

"Thomas," Rebecca said half under her breath as the three horses reined to a stop not ten yards away. Thomas leaped from Baldor and raced to Rebecca who had not moved. Ignoring everyone around them, Thomas wrapped his arms around Rebecca and began kissing her eagerly. Rebecca put her arms around his neck in response and returned his kisses just as fervently. Aragorn smiled and shook his head slightly as he looked at Eradan and Hinluin who were still on their horses.

"Evidently he missed her," he commented dryly. The two Rangers grinned.

"I think he wanted to gallop all the way home today," said Eradan, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I believe he only restrained himself because he didn't want to be teased by Prince Legolas and Gimli, my lord."

Aragorn laughed and turned to Thomas and Rebecca who had not released each other yet. After a quick glance at Arwen whose eyes were twinkling, he loudly cleared his throat and when that had no effect, he spoke.

"Thomas, I am glad that you have returned safely, _ion-nín_."

Thomas started, as if suddenly aware of where he was and what he was doing. He stopped kissing Rebecca but he did not release her, though she dropped her hands from around his neck as he half turned to face Aragorn. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, Adar," he glanced at Arwen, "Arwen. It's **very** good to be home."

"Indeed." Aragorn smiled, glanced briefly at where Thomas's hands still rested possessively on Rebecca's waist but made no comment. They were not in the city and he doubted that any of the guardsmen would be troubled by such a display.

"I have missed you, Thomas," said Arwen. "It will be good to have you home again."

"Thank you. It was a long time, a lot longer than I thought it would be." Thomas finally released Rebecca's waist and instead took ahold of her hand as he gazed down at her.

"It was," Rebecca whispered softly, her eyes shining as she smiled at him.

"Well," said Aragorn, after a long moment when the two young people only looked at each other, "I believe it is time to join Prince Faramir and the others so we can return to Minas Tirith. I am sure that they would appreciate a good meal and a comfortable bed this night."

"I know that I would," Eradan spoke up from behind him. Hinluin nodded his agreement when Aragorn turned to look at his long time friend.

That comment caught Thomas's attention and he looked over at the man who had been shadowing him for the past month and grinned. "Yes, and some privacy would be… nice."

Eradan chuckled. "I'm sure it would, my lord."

Aragorn understood immediately what had happened and resolved to speak with Thomas later even though he did not appear unduly upset by Eradan's close watch over him. He called over to Baisael, "Have the men mount up." After a brief glance at Thomas to make sure he and Rebecca were actually mounting their horses and not just standing still gazing at each other, Aragorn walked to Arwen.

"_Three more weeks_," he murmured as he helped Arwen onto her horse. Arwen laughed softly, glancing over at the two young people.

_"Rebecca would quickly correct you and tell you it is only nineteen days, beloved."_

Snorting softly with amusement, Aragorn pulled himself into the saddle. After seeing that everyone else was mounted he urged his horse forward.

0-0-0

Sitting on the bench near the fish pond Thomas kept glancing over his shoulder at the door leading into Rebecca's chambers as he waited for her to join him. His hair was still damp from the very quick hot bath he'd taken; he'd been too anxious to be with Rebecca to spend much time cleaning up. He knew they'd have more time after supper but he wanted to see her now. Shifting restlessly on the hard bench he stared down at the slowly moving fish wondering what was taking her so long. The sound of a door opening made Thomas jump up and he couldn't stop the quick look of disappointment that crossed his face when Aragorn stepped out into the garden.

Aragorn grinned and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I will leave as soon as Rebecca joins you, Thomas."

"No… it's all right," he said, trying to be polite even though he desperately wanted to be alone with his soon-to-be wife.

Chuckling, Aragorn shook his head and sat down on the bench. Thomas slowly sat back down. "Truly, _ion-nín_, I will speak quickly and leave. I do know how you feel."

Thomas sighed and smiled. "I suppose you do. Is something the matter? Or did something happen while we were gone?"

"Many things happened while you were away, but I will speak to you and Faramir about those tomorrow. No, I wanted to speak with you about Eradan. It was quite obvious that something occurred between you two and while you did not seem particularly upset about it, I would like to know what happened."

"Oh." Thomas stared into the pond wondering how to explain to Aragorn how overprotective the Ranger had been. It was true he'd planned to talk to Aragorn about it, but he wasn't prepared to talk about it right now. Not when he wanted to speak with Rebecca. He finally gave a small shrug and looked at Aragorn.

"He insisted on guarding me too closely and even when I asked for more privacy he wouldn't move the men away," explained Thomas, trying to be matter-of-fact and not actually complaining. "He was very polite and reminded me that you had charged him with my safety and he wasn't going to let you down. I'm used to my guard here, Adar, but I think you sent too many considering all the White Company men that were with us. Besides," he added, with a touch of annoyance creeping into his voice, "I can use my sword."

"I see." Aragorn studied Thomas for a moment. "Next time I will ensure that your guards stay a **little** farther away then. I know that having personal guards can be… difficult at times but it is something you must become accustomed to and it has nothing to do with whether or not you can use your sword. I am rather good with my sword," he said with a small grin, "and yet I have guards."

"But there were so many other men there," Thomas protested.

Aragorn nodded. "I know, and they were there to protect everyone… the group as a whole. If you had been attacked Eradan and the others would not have left your side whereas the other men might have. Eradan is right, I did charge him with your safety and he would not take that charge lightly. None of my Rangers would. You are my son and they will always err on the side of caution where you are concerned… and with Rebecca and Arwen as well. I do hope that in time such caution will not be needed; that any orcs that are still roaming our lands will be killed. But, for now, you will have to have such protection when you travel in the wilds… to places like Ithilien."

Thomas blew out a long breath and then nodded. "But…" he paused and reconsidered his words, knowing he really had no choice but to accept Aragorn's decision. "Well, at least your Rangers are quiet," he finally said with a small smile.

"They have had many years to practice that skill," said Aragorn with a smile of his own. He changed the subject. "May I see the pictures you drew?" he asked, motioning toward the drawing pad lying on the bench next to Thomas.

Thomas hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to show Aragorn the pictures; it was just that he wanted to show them to Rebecca first. "Well, I…" Aragorn interrupted him.

"Do you want to show Rebecca first?"

"Yes, but I'll show you later… at least some of them," he stopped when the sound of a door opening reached his ears. He stood and stepped toward Rebecca before remembering Aragorn's presence and he glanced back. But his father was already walking away toward his own chambers and Thomas dismissed him from his mind as he smiled at Rebecca.

Taking her hand he drew her to the bench and the two of them sat down, their fingers still intertwined. Thomas gently stroked her cheek for a moment before pulling her toward him and softly pressing his lips against hers. With an eagerness that surprised him, Rebecca pulled his head down and kissed him passionately, her lips parting invitingly. Thomas began running his fingers through her long hair as his tongue lightly ran across her bottom lip. He could feel her pulse quickening as he slowly and deliberately began kissing her along her jaw until he reached her ear and then moved down to her throat.

Thomas shivered as Rebecca began running one hand through his hair and the other hand trailed slowly up and down his back. But several moments later he gasped in dismay when she pulled away, placing her hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Stop, Thomas," she said, her face flushed and her breath slightly accelerated. "I can't… we can't do this."

Sitting back with a deep, long breath, Thomas nodded. "No, we can't." He took her hand and caressed it gently as he gave her a small, strained smile. "But in a few more weeks we can."

Rebecca squeezed his hand but didn't respond, asking him a question instead. "Tell me about your trip."

"Besides the fact that it was too long?" he asked as he picked up his drawing pad.

"It was just as long for me," Rebecca reminded him, "and I don't have any pictures to show you."

"I really wish I'd had a camera," said Thomas, frowning as he flipped through his pad. "I couldn't really capture everything." He shrugged. "But, I tried." He stopped at a drawing and showed it to her. "It took Legolas forever to find the right place. We went from meadows to woods to fields. This was one of the places I liked; it's right by the Anduin." He pointed to the river in the background. "But Legolas didn't," he added with a wry smile.

Rebecca smiled. "This is pretty. Why didn't he like it?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "He tried to explain but I could never quite understand what he was saying." He laughed. "I think he asked the trees."

Laughing, Rebecca nodded her agreement as she tugged on the pad. Thomas held onto it for a moment and then reluctantly let it go. She slowly turned the pages as he explained them. All of the pictures were landscapes except for one very rough sketch of a group of people sitting around a fire. He sighed when she got to that page. Just looking at the picture brought back all of the frustration he had felt the day he'd drawn it. As much trouble as he'd had capturing the beauty of the landscapes, trying to draw people was much more difficult. The perspectives seemed off and none of the faces looked like the people he'd been trying to portray.

Rebecca studied the picture and then looked at Thomas. "You don't like this one?"

He blinked and his brows drew together into a puzzled frown. "No, I don't. It's not any good and if it wouldn't ruin the pad I'd tear it out."

Lightly tracing a few of the sketched figures with her finger, Rebecca slowly shook her head. "Well, then I'm glad you can't tear it out, Thomas, because you need to keep it. I know it's not perfect," she said, smiling a little at his deepening frown, "but parts of this are really good. The way they're sitting looks natural… well, except for… is that Gimli?" Thomas nodded.

"He was sort of leaning back against a log to smoke his pipe and it was hard to get that angle. But the others look all right?" he asked, cautiously.

"Yes. I wish you had finished more of it. But, really, the way they are sitting and the fire are all very nice and… I can sort of tell who they are." Thomas grimaced. "You haven't done very many people yet and you haven't even been drawing for very long, you know you're going to get better."

"I know. I just really wanted to get at least one picture of them around the fire and I was frustrated when I couldn't get it right. I ended up sparring with Faramir a little later," he said, grinning, "and that helped me get rid of my frustration… at least until Legolas had me show him my archery skills. He wasn't impressed and so for the rest of the trip he worked with me every day. I imagine I'll be practicing everyday while he's here."

Rebecca laughed. "Good. You need to get better so we can go hunting." She told him what Aragorn had said about them leaving and going hunting for a few days and Thomas smiled.

"A** very** good reason to practice. Here, let me show you the place Legolas is going to live and Henneth Annûn before we have to go to supper." He flipped to those drawings and spent the next little while sharing stories of those places with his betrothed.

0-0-0

Thomas tried not to fidget. He was not a little boy and men about to get married did not fidget. But standing still while Master Dorlas made adjustments to his clothing was difficult at best. He had already had one fitting for his wedding clothes before he'd gone to Ithilien and making these minor adjustments seemed unnecessary to him. The only positive thing that he could see was that it delayed his return to his lessons for an hour or so. His arguments to Aragorn that he was so behind on his work that he should skip lessons for a few more days had fallen on deaf ears. His father had simply smiled and shaken his head as he nudged him out the door. At least Rebecca would be with him during those lessons, he thought with an inward smile.

Wincing when a wayward pin stabbed him and drew him away from his thoughts, Thomas merely murmured a quiet acceptance of the tailor's appalled apology before turning his thoughts back to Rebecca. She had been incredibly busy while he was gone, busier than he had been. Sitting on the back of a horse and riding around Ithilien could hardly be counted as work he admitted to himself. He hoped they would have time in the next few days to visit the orphanage that she had enthusiastically told him about. It saddened him to think that so many of the children had not yet been placed in homes and that they might never find homes for the children. Growing up without a father had not been easy but at least he'd had a mother to love and care for him.

"How does that feel, Lord Thomas?" Master Dorlas inquired.

Thomas looked down at the black tunic. He didn't know what sort of material it was made of, but it was thicker and softer than his everyday clothing. Sort of like velvet, he thought as he rolled his shoulders and stretched out his arms. The Royal Seal of Gondor was embroidered in silver thread on the left side of his chest; and the cuffs and hemline had stars embroidered on them.

"It feels fine, Master Dorlas. It's not too tight anywhere."

"Not under your arms? I thought it might be under your arms," said Master Dorlas. Thomas frowned as the tailor began fussing with the tunic again.

"No, it feels all right," said Thomas, resisting the urge to jerk his arm away from the tailor. A knock on the door filled him with relief and he nodded at his manservant Rosruin to open it while he stepped away from Master Dorlas. He was somewhat surprised to see Arwen there but he smiled as she entered the room. Perhaps she'd be able to convince the tailor that the clothing fit perfectly well and send the tailor away.

"Master Dorlas, what a beautiful tunic," said Arwen after she greeted the tailor. She looked closely at the stitching while Thomas once again stood stock still but he blinked in surprise when she winked at him. He wasn't sure what he'd seen. Arwen had never done anything like that before and surely she wouldn't do it with the tailor in the room even though the man was standing behind him pulling on his collar and talking on and on and could not have seen her. But Arwen's eyes were twinkling and Thomas knew that she had indeed winked at him, and he grinned back.

"Thank you," said Arwen when the man slowed for a moment. "You do indeed do wonderful work and the king and I have been well pleased with it." Master Dorlas beamed with pleasure. "I need to speak with Lord Thomas so I would ask that you step into the hall for just a moment."

"B-but, Queen Arwen, his clothes… shouldn't he change first?" the man asked with a worried frown.

"He will not sit down and the clothing will not be harmed in any way," she replied. The tailor cast a doubtful glance at Thomas and slowly left the room followed by Rosruin. When he was sure the door was closed, Thomas gave her a grateful look.

"Thank you," he said fervently.

Arwen smiled. "You remind me of my brothers; I seem to recall that when they were much younger neither Elladan nor Elrohir enjoyed standing still while Naneth or one of the seamstresses was adjusting their clothing. Your tunic does look very nice and will go well with Rebecca's gown. However, that is not what I came to speak with you about. Estel sent me a message and part of it is for you and Rebecca. Éomer sent a rider ahead and his company will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

"They weren't supposed to be here for another four days," Thomas exclaimed, appalled at their early arrival. He and Rebecca would have very little time together alone once the guests started arriving.

"I know," said Arwen with an understanding smile. "Estel sent a message to Master Dolgaran informing him that you and Rebecca would not be having lessons until sometime after the wedding.

Thomas face lit up and he grinned. "That will give us a little time together then. I'll change and…"

"Not until Master Dorlas is satisfied," said Arwen. She stopped him from retreating into his bedchamber by placing her hand on his arm. The young man groaned. "I believe he is almost finished, and if he does not do it now then he will have to return another day."

With a slight scowl that made Arwen laugh, Thomas strode purposefully to the door and threw it open to beckon the tailor back inside. The sooner he got through this, the sooner he could go find Rebecca to spend the day with.

0-0-0-0-0

"Enter," called Aragorn at the sound of knocking on his office door. He set down the paper he was reading and rubbed at his eyes. It was late afternoon and it seemed as if all he'd done today was read - petitions from lords and merchants, dispatches from scouts to the south and east of Gondor, and studying several ancient tomes to review a number of obscure points of Gondorian law that he vaguely remembered from his time as Thorongil and which he hoped would help him with some of the petitions. While any sort of interruption would be welcome, his eyes brightened when Eradan and Halbarad walked into the room. Aragorn stood and walked around his desk.

"I believe you are early… and I thank you for that," he said, smiling.

Halbarad glanced at the desk and back at Aragorn. "I'm grateful that most of the work you've given me keeps me outdoors much of the day," he said with a small laugh.

Aragorn motioned them toward the couches and chairs around the hearth and the two Rangers settled comfortably into seats there while their king poured cups of wine which he handed to them before sitting down himself. "Did you have any success today with the Stone Masons Guild?"

"Regarding that section of the wall on the third level?" asked Halbarad. Aragorn nodded as he sipped at his wine. "Oh, there was a bit of discussion about it," he continued with a faint smile, "but we were able to come to an agreement when Gimli showed up and talked some sense into those men. They didn't know what to make of him and his rumblings about listening to the stones and 'poor workmanship' and needing dwarves to make it right." Halbarad sighed. "Some of those guild members are every bit as hard headed as members of your council, Aragorn."

Eradan chuckled. "I'm sure it's why Lord Aragorn sent you to deal with them, Halbarad, you're just as hard headed," said the Ranger, grinning. Halbarad simply glared at his long time friend while Aragorn laughed and nodded his agreement.

The three men sat for a time drinking their wine and speaking of various things, reminiscing about things they had done together as young men as well as some of the things they had done separately as they patrolled the vast reaches of Eriador. Finally, Aragorn steered the conversation toward the future, more specifically, toward Eradan's plans for the future.

"Eradan, you know that Balrant and Laegrist are leaving right after the wedding to go and bring their families here. Hinluin and Baisael are staying here and Remlas will stay until I have need to send him North, which may not be until sometime after Balrant and Laegrist return. But I do not know what your plans are. I know you never came with the intention of moving here; and I know you have your wife and daughters to consider…"

"And grandchildren now," Eradan interrupted.

Aragorn nodded with a small smile. "And, grandchildren, though I still find that hard to believe. Your brother and Balrant have indicated that they want farmland for their families and there are many empty farmsteads close to the city that they may choose from – places where Laegrist and Balrant may even return home at night I think."

"Laegrist mentioned it to me," Eradan murmured, staring into the unlit hearth.

"If you decide to stay and you would prefer to do something other than guard me and my family then you have only to ask."

Eradan shook his head. "It's an honor to guard you, my Lord King Elessar and if I was to move here then it makes no sense to do something else, something that would take me from your side. I'm sure that Lanthir would be willing to make the move, especially since Laegrist and his family would be here. But I worry about my youngest daughter and her husband. His mother is in poor health and my wife has been a help to them for several years. But to serve our king…"

"This is not an order, Eradan. I will not order my people to leave their homes in the North to come and serve me in the South." Aragorn smiled at his visibly worried friend. "There are still many things that need doing in the North."

"Alvist will need help," said Halbarad. "Just rebuilding Annúminas will take years."

"Are you trying to get me to stay in the North?" Eradan asked Halbarad, a faint smile turning up the corners of his lips.

Halbarad snorted softly. "No. I want you here if only to help me keep him," he nodded at Aragorn, "from forgetting where he came from; someone must take him out of this place occasionally and into the woods where he can hunt. I figure you and me are the best ones to do that."

"It would keep him humble at least," said Eradan, not looking at Aragorn. "Although, I do think that we'll have to let him get a larger deer once in a while, Halbarad. He is the king now and I've heard that kings can be touchy about things like that."

"Hmmm, that's true…"

Aragorn had heard enough and he interrupted their jesting even though he was not truly bothered by it. Not too much anyway. "Kings can assign Rangers to posts that are far, far away from their loved ones," he said fixing the two men with a stern glare. Eradan and Halbarad simply laughed. Aragorn sighed and brought the discussion back to the subject they had been discussing.

"Eradan, all I ask is that you speak with your wife and consider moving here. You know me well enough to know that I will not be upset or angry if you choose not to come. However, I do have one thing I would ask you to do before you leave and it will keep you from traveling with your brother and Balrant unless they are willing to wait for another month or so."

"How may I serve you, my lord king?"

A small smile crossed Aragorn's lips. "I am not sure that you will enjoy this much." Eradan shrugged. "There is a wedding custom where Rebecca and Thomas are from and Arwen and I would like to honor that custom. I cannot remember what they call it, but after the wedding the couple goes on a trip by themselves for a number of days."

"I remember them telling us that," said Halbarad. "When Arwen arrived and they thought the two of you would take such a trip." Aragorn nodded.

"And you want me to guard them?" asked Eradan with a slight frown beginning to furrow his brow. It deepened at Aragorn's nod. "I'm not sure that I'm the best person for that, my lord. Lord Thomas was most unhappy with me during this last trip."

"So he told me when we spoke the day you returned. I explained the reasons behind the need for personal guards even when there are many others around and he seemed to accept that, though I'm sure it will continue to be difficult for him at times… especially on a trip like this." The men grinned. "However, I did tell him I would ask you to guard him from a little farther away." He paused briefly. "I will leave it up to you how far that is. In any case, except for Halbarad whom I cannot send, I trust you the most to protect them."

"Thank you, my lord. Where are they going? To that place that you and Arwen went?"

"No. Arwen and I considered that but we are going to send them to Dol Amroth." The two Rangers looked truly startled.

"Why there, Aragorn?" asked Halbarad in a tone that was almost demanding.

"How will we get there?" asked Eradan at the same time.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at Halbarad's tone but said nothing about it. "Dol Amroth because it is a city I know they would like to see. The two of them are more accustomed to cities than we are and Arwen and I felt it was appropriate. They are going by ship; two days after their wedding they will leave here with Prince Imrahil and his family and they will stay in the castle for two weeks before returning home. That should give them enough time to explore the city and the surrounding area. They should be gone about a month if the weather holds and the ship has no problems crossing the Bay of Belfalas."

"I've never been on a ship like that," Eradan commented, "but I've heard some men get sick."

"Some do, especially if the winds are strong and the sea is rough. But it is a beautiful way to travel and will get you to Dol Amroth quickly."

"Who else is going?"

Aragorn hesitated. He was not sure that Eradan would agree with this, not after the recent trip to Ithilien. "I would like to send just you and their regular guards with them." He ignored the raised eyebrows of both men. "You will be in a city, not Ithilien and they normally only have a single guard."

"But here there are guards at each gate and they can easily get help," Eradan protested. "And what about the trip itself? What if the ship is attacked?"

"Dol Amroth is as well protected as here," Aragorn replied. "Swan Knights patrol the city. When you arrive, if you feel that you need more men then you can ask the Prince for some of his knights. As for the journey, I am willing to trust that you and the other four guards can protect them… you and the rest of Imrahil's men."

Eradan gave a reluctant nod. "Then I suppose that will be enough."

"You could send me or Baisael… Hinluin is too young, I suppose," Halbarad said.

"I am not sending you because you are family and the point is for them to have time together without their family, Halbarad," said Aragorn, suppressing a smile at his cousin's protectiveness. "Baisael is not going because that would be too many people. They will be fine, Cousin." Halbarad scowled and looked away.

"This is a secret known only to Arwen and myself… and to Prince Imrahil and his family. I intend to tell Rebecca and Thomas at the wedding celebration."

"I will not speak of it," Eradan promised. "At least not to them. But I'll need to tell my brother and Balrant something since we've already talked about the journey home."

"You can speak openly with them; I am not concerned that they would tell Rebecca or Thomas."

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Eradan looked at Aragorn. "I must go home and speak with Lanthir about moving here; it's not something that I will simply write and ask her about. If she is willing, then we'll return in the fall with Laegrist and Balrant and their families."

"Thank you," was all Aragorn said.

"Do you intend to ask others to move here?" Halbarad asked Aragorn.

"No… I had not planned to do so. Although others may come once it is learned that some of our people have moved here."

Halbarad nodded as he glanced out the window. "Aragorn, forgive me, but I'm meeting Camíriel for supper and it grows late."

Grinning and biting back the jest he had on his lips, Aragorn only said, "Go and enjoy yourself." He waved his cousin toward the door before exchanging an amused look with Eradan as Halbarad hurried from the room. Aragorn stood and slowly walked back to his desk with a resigned sigh escaping his lips as he sat down. Eradan followed and gazed down at the piles of paper before giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"Do you not have clerks that can do this?"

Aragorn slumped back into the chair and chuckled. "I have many clerks and secretaries and yet there are some things that I must tend to myself. Faramir helps me, his pile is higher than mine most of the time. It is a large kingdom, Eradan and there is much to do to heal the land from the long years of war."

Eradan frowned. "It's too bad Alvist was needed in the North, you could have used him here."

"But I needed a Steward for Arnor and he was the best man for that."

"I know. I just hate to see you having to do this sort of work."

"It is not so bad," said Aragorn, smiling. "Against all hope the enemy has been defeated and we have peace after thousands of years. And," he added as his smile widened into a grin, "I have Arwen. I count myself blessed to have her at my side. I am content."

"Then I can hardly complain on your behalf!" said Eradan turning toward the door. "I have duty in the morning so I'll bid you good-night, my lord."

"Good-night," Aragorn said as he watched the Ranger walk through the doorway. He stared after him for a moment lost in thought before he shook himself and turned back to his papers with only a slight grimace.

0-0-0-0-0

The Eagle and Dragon Inn was crowded with workers. Most appeared to be stone masons who were repairing the walls on the second level, though some were obviously shopkeepers. It was so crowded that Maldathor and Haloth were not able to find a separate table near Thomas and Rebecca. Instead, Maldathor joined a group of three people at the table next to theirs while Haloth stood nearby.

Rebecca tried to ignore the looks she and Thomas were receiving as they ate their lunch. Even though the room was crowded and other people were standing – some eating and some waiting for tables, it was hard to miss a uniformed Citadel Guard and people were craning their necks to see whom he was protecting. It was unusual for them to draw this much attention but she decided it was probably because they didn't normally spend a lot of time down in this part of the city. They had eaten at the Inn once before but that had been a supper and it hadn't been crowded.

"Eat," Thomas urged Rebecca. "We'll leave as soon as we're done."

"I know," she replied as she took another bite of the baked fish. "At least the food is good."

"That's why this place is crowded."

Rebecca smiled and looked around. "And because there isn't anyplace else to eat on this level."

"That too," Thomas conceded.

"Did you talk to Legolas and Gimli about the wedding ceremony? They know what they're supposed to do?"

"Do? What do you mean? They stand by me and Legolas holds the ring."

"Well, yes, but they have to get there early and they have to dress nicely… I wonder if I should talk to them about their clothes. They should wear something silver to go with what you're wearing. Legolas probably has clothing that color but I doubt that Gimli does."

Thomas stopped her from continuing by placing his hand on her arm. "I think we'll let them decide what to wear, Rebecca. You know Legolas will wear something nice and Gimli will probably wear whatever he wore to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding."

Rebecca gave a reluctant nod. "I suppose you're right. I just want everything to look perfect and…"

"It'll be fine, Rebecca. No one will notice what they're wearing besides you and Arwen," Thomas interrupted, grinning. "Are you done? I want to go to the orphanage before Éomer and Éowyn arrive."

After taking one last bite of her bread and a swallow of water, Rebecca nodded. Thomas motioned the serving girl over and paid the bill before helping Rebecca make her way through the crowded room and out the door. They stepped out into the bright May afternoon and stood blinking against the sun glaring off the white stone walls of the city. After a moment they began to walk slowly up to the fourth level pausing occasionally to look in a shop window. As they were turning down the street that led to the orphanage the sound of a horn caught their attention and they stopped, surprised.

"That's a Rohan horn," Thomas said, turning and looking back down the main road.

"They're earlier than I thought they'd be," Rebecca murmured as an answering horn came from the Citadel above them. Neither of them thought the party from Rohan would arrive until much later in the day - around sunset. She sighed inwardly, disappointed that her day with Thomas had not gone as planned but, at the same time, very excited to see Éowyn and Éomer again.

"Should we stay here to greet them or start walking home?" she asked Thomas who was still staring down the road.

"What? Oh, we might as well wait for them here; they'll be here soon enough." He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the orphanage, Rebecca, but we'll come back. I hope we'll have time soon, but it probably won't be until after the wedding now."

Rebecca took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry too, but it couldn't be helped. Maybe we'll be able to sneak away for a little while in the next few weeks, but you're probably right and we'll have to wait. It's not that long now."

"It's long enough," muttered Thomas with a look that was full of longing. Rebecca tightened her grip on his hand briefly before she walked over to look in a shop window as they waited. It was a linen shop and she stared at the display of both plain and intricately embroidered wares being sold. It amazed her that women could do such finely detailed work. Arwen was teaching her embroidery but so far it had been more a frustration than a pleasure. The small calluses on the tips of her fingers left by her bowstring didn't help with guiding the fine thread, but she had no plans to give archery up. Not for embroidery. She turned when Thomas called to her.

"They're coming. Well, if the sound of many horses coming up the road is to be believed, I think they're coming." Thomas grinned as he held out his hand to her. Rebecca took it and they edged further out into the road as Éomer and Éowyn rode around the corner and into view. The two rode side by side speaking to the people who hailed them for they were immensely popular in the city. Saving the city during the War of the Ring would have brought them much honor by itself, but the betrothal of Éowyn to Faramir had only solidified the love the people of Minas Tirith felt for Éomer and Éowyn.

"They'll never hear us," Rebecca said, laughing lightly as she watched.

"Oh, yes, they will," Thomas replied as he released her hand. "We have them with us," he gestured over his shoulder at their guards and beckoned Haloth to him. "We want to go out a little bit into the road so that they hear us. Will you go first so they see you and stop? I'm sure they'll stop once they see your uniform."

"Yes, of course, my lord." Haloth bowed and began edging his way through the growing crowd. Thomas and Rebecca followed with Maldathor providing protection in the back. The crowds muttered against Haloth's pushing but their protests ceased when they saw who it was and the four of them quickly reached the road and stepped out into as the party from Rohan neared.

A look of genuine surprise on his face, Éomer reined to a halt. The king called to Éowyn, who was half turned in her saddle and she also drew to a halt, a smile lighting her face when she saw who was standing in the road.

"Well met, my lord king. Welcome to Minas Tirith," Thomas said with a slight bow and a wide smile. Greeting Éomer by his title was partly in jest and partly an acknowledgment that they were in a very public place. Éomer laughed loudly. Jumping down from his horse and striding over he clasped Thomas's arm in a firm warrior's clasp and he whispered into Thomas ear briefly.

"Well met indeed, boy." Éomer grinned and spoke aloud while Thomas chuckled. "Thank you for your warm welcome, Lord Thomas. Lady Éowyn and I are glad to be back in this city once again and most especially for such a happy event." The King turned to Rebecca. "It's good to see you again, Lady Rebecca," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Rebecca curtseyed as she greeted him; something she did quite well now having had much practice in the art since she'd been in Middle-earth. "Welcome, Éomer King. I'm glad you and your sister could come." She turned, smiling, to Éowyn who had joined them. "It's so good to see you, Éowyn," said Rebecca. She hesitated for a moment and then reached out and patted her friend's arm. She didn't think Éowyn would appreciate or allow her to embrace her, but she was very glad to see her again and needed to express that in some way. Éowyn surprised her though by grabbing her hand and squeezing it briefly.

"I'm glad to see you too." Éowyn looked around. "Is… is Lord Faramir not here to meet us?"

Thomas and Rebecca exchanged amused looks. "I imagine he's at the Citadel anxiously waiting your arrival," Thomas said in a low voice as he kissed Éowyn's hand in greeting. "Rebecca and I are not really your official greeting party, we were just here in this part of the city when you arrived. Come," he said as he cast a look around at the growing crowd and listening ears, "we should go and greet them." Éomer nodded and turned to the small party accompanying him; most of the Riders were staying in the Guard barracks and had been directed there by the guards at the main gate.

"We'll walk from here," Éomer directed and the men and women of the party dismounted. "Alric, please take Firefoot and Windfola."

"Yes, lord, of course," the young man in the livery of a Rider of the King's House called back.

"Do you want to send someone ahead, Éomer? Adar might get concerned if you don't show up as quickly as you should. Walking takes quite a bit longer than riding," Thomas pointed out.

"Faramir is the one who'll be concerned," Éomer snorted as they began to walk up the sloping road that eventually led to the Citadel three levels above them.

"If Lothíriel were here we'd be riding," Éowyn said with the faintest of gleams in her eyes.

"Perhaps," was all Éomer said as he gave his sister a sidelong glance before turning and motioning for Marshall Elfhelm to join him. "Send a Rider ahead to inform King Elessar that we've arrived and will be joining him shortly."

"At once, Éomer King; I'll go myself."

"No, send one of the others and come walk with us." The Marshall nodded and hurried back to the rest of the party from Rohan and soon a Rider went riding past on his way to deliver the message. Elfhelm rejoined them and Rebecca and Thomas greeted him. They didn't know him well; Rebecca a little better than Thomas for the Marshall had come to visit Éowyn in the Houses of Healing, but they had spoken with him on several occasions during the trip to Rohan the previous summer.

Answering the well wishers in the gathering crowd left little time for talking as they made their way up through the city. Most comments were directed to the King and his sister but there were plenty directed at Thomas and Rebecca once their presence was noted. Entering the sixth circle, with its large homes for the nobles as well as the Houses of Healing, brought a welcome respite from the crowds of the lower levels as most of the nobles would be gathering at the Court of the Fountain and a sigh escaped the lips of Éowyn that Rebecca heard quite clearly.

"It's not quite like this in Edoras, is it?" Rebecca said with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course not," replied Éowyn shaking her head as the two of them were finally able to speak to each other while Éomer directed his men to take the horses to the stables. "I don't know how you can live like this… I don't know how I will," she added after a brief pause.

"It's not usually like this, Éowyn. Thomas and I go out frequently and most of the time we're ignored. Of course there are people that speak to us, but that happens to you in Edoras too. I know it does because I saw it happen. Once you've lived here for awhile people won't pay so much attention to you." Rebecca could only hope she was right about that. Éowyn had killed the Witch-king and she was marrying the much beloved Steward of Gondor - the attention might never stop.

"I know everyone in Edoras so it's hardly the same thing," Éowyn pointed out. "Minas Tirith is so big and has so many people." She looked around and lowered her voice. But they had fallen well behind the others and the group with the horses had turned off to the stables. "Are there more people here than where you're from?"

Rebecca had to think for a minute. "I don't know for sure, but I don't think so especially because there was another, larger city across the river from mine. They called them the Twin Cities."

Éowyn stared at her for a moment and then shook her head with a rueful smile. "I can hardly complain about simply moving to a different country to be with the man I love after all you've had to endure, can I?"

"Well, you can," Rebecca said slowly, unable to hold back a small laugh. "I am content here, Éowyn. I am soon to marry the man I love and I have a loving family. It's a good life."

"I can tell. You seem happier and I don't think it's just because of your wedding," Éowyn gave a small shrug, "although it could be. You just seem… different than the last time I saw you."

It was Rebecca's turn to shrug. "I suppose I am, a lot has happened since then." She looked ahead and suddenly realized how far back they had fallen from the three men. "We better catch up, or your brother will be greeting Faramir before you will." Éowyn looked ahead and nodded and the two women increased their pace and caught up just as the men paused at the tunnel that led up to the Citadel. Éomer turned and looked at them.

"I thought perhaps you were hesitant to see Faramir again, Éowyn. You haven't changed your mind, have you? It's not too late to break the betrothal." The King of Rohan's eyes glittered with amusement. Thomas and Marshall Elfhelm stared off into the distance, but Rebecca could tell that Thomas at least was fighting to stop from smiling.

Shaking her head and scowling at her brother, Éowyn simply marched past him into the tunnel. Rebecca grinned at Éomer before following her friend and she heard the men chuckling as they walked behind them.

As they came out of the tunnel Rebecca and Thomas hung back to let Éomer and Marshall Elfhelm join Éowyn as they walked across the Court of the Fountain to the White Tree where the official welcoming party was waiting to greet Éomer and Éowyn.

"What were you two talking about?" Thomas whispered.

"Living here in the city, she doesn't like the idea because it's so big. What were you talking about?"

"Ships," he replied, grinning. "Ones with white swans on blue sails."

Rebecca held back her laughter. "When are Prince Imrahil and his family supposed to arrive?"

Thomas shrugged. "In the next few days, but it depends on the wind."

They stopped speaking as they reached the group gathered at the White Tree. They watched in silence as Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, and Halbarad greeted Éomer, Éowyn and Elfhelm. It took them by surprise to see Camíriel standing with Halbarad, but then realized that it only made sense to begin having her included in these sorts of things. Watching Faramir greet Éowyn caused Rebecca a sympathetic pang that the two of them had been parted for so long and that their wedding was still several months away. The official part of the greeting was finished when Aragorn looked at Rebecca and Thomas.

"Thank you Lady Rebecca and Lord Thomas for interrupting your plans and escorting Éomer King and Lady Éowyn here from lower in the city, it was well thought of," he said, smiling. Rebecca saw the amused twinkle in his eye and knew that his words were mainly for the benefit of the large group of nobles standing behind and to the left of him and Arwen. As neither she nor Thomas were appropriately dressed for an official function such as this, it was Aragorn's way of trying to stifle any gossip that was sure to arise because of their more casual clothing. Rebecca and Thomas nodded and murmured their acknowledgements and Aragorn continued speaking, turning to face the crowd.

"There will be a welcoming feast this evening to honor my brother, Éomer King and his sister Éowyn, the betrothed of Prince Faramir, but for now our guests are weary and need to retire until that time," Aragorn said in way of dismissal to those who had gathered. After taking Arwen's hand and laying it on his arm, he turned back to Éomer and with a half smile he gestured for the younger man to accompany him to the King's House where the guest quarters were already prepared for them.

"I imagine there'll be more talking then resting this afternoon," Rebecca murmured to Thomas. He chuckled and nodded his agreement as they followed the others.

0-0-0-0-0

Rebecca could dimly hear the bells in the workshop jingling as she pushed open the door to the glassmaker's shop. The small room was empty, just as it had been when she'd been there at Christmas time and she assumed Master Tadion was working at his forge in the back. She circled the store looking at the wares on display but none of them were quite what she wanted. The large basket, which contained the things she purchased that afternoon - linens, a pottery vase with blue glaze, and one book she'd been unable to resist purchasing - weighed heavily on her arm and she shifted it to her other hand. Perhaps she should have sent the vase to her home instead of carrying it, she thought as she looked over the glass beaded necklaces.

The sound of hurried footsteps made her turn toward the workshop door and she smiled at Master Tadion as the stout man burst into the room. The man's cheeks were red from the heat of the forge and his eyebrows and some of his hair was scorched, but his smile lit up his whole face when he saw Rebecca standing in the middle of his shop.

"Lady Rebecca," he exclaimed. "Welcome, how may I serve you? Do you need more of those ornaments?" He pulled off his thick, heavy leather apron and laid it aside before taking an old piece of cloth and wiping off his sweaty balding head.

"No, Master Tadion," she replied, shaking her head. "Though, we'll probably want some when Mettarë is here again."

"I'll keep that in mind," the glassmaker said with a thoughtful gleam entering his eyes. "I had some ideas last time but you needed them so quickly that I didn't try them." He looked back at Rebecca. "If I have more time I'll be able to create something very special for you."

"The ones you made **were** special and pleased all of us," said Rebecca. "But if you want to try something different that might be fun to see too." The master glassmaker gave her a delighted smile but that smile dimmed as his gaze suddenly landed on the basket in her hand.

"Miss Rebecca, you shouldn't be holding that! Here, let me take that and set it here while you tell me what brings you here today." He took the basket and set it carefully on the counter.

"I want some things for my new, I mean Lord Thomas's and my new chambers we'll be moving into after our wedding. There'll be some things there from my chambers… and maybe some from his," she said, smiling and Master Tadion chuckled. "But, I wanted some new things. I thought a vase and some little bowls that match it would be nice."

"It would. It's good to start out your marriage with something new; something that was neither of yours before… or so my wife told me years ago," he said with a small laugh. "Do you have something in mind? A certain shape or color that you like?"

"Something with blue in it because Thomas and I both like that color and so there will be blue tapestries and such around the main chamber. I looked around before you came in but I didn't see anything that was really what I wanted. This one is closest to the right size and I like the rounded edges around the top." Rebecca pointed to a vase that was about ten inches tall and had an opening about five inches across.

Master Tadion gave it a thoughtful look before glancing around his shop. "I sold that one," he muttered half under his breath. "I had a few others in here on display but I sold them yesterday and I haven't had time to make new ones." He picked up the vase Rebecca had pointed to and another one that was completely different in style and set them on the counter.

"I don't know if you can see this or not, but I make a vase that has an opening very similar to the one you like here but the body is more like the body of this vase. Try to imagine the two of these vases merged into one vase." Master Tadion waited expectantly.

Rebecca stared at the two vases and suddenly wished Thomas was with her. He'd be able to see what the two of them would look like as one single vase but she couldn't. She glanced at the glassmaker from the corner of her eye to see him looking down at his shoes. Slowly shaking her head she turned back to Master Tadion.

"I'm sorry, I just can't see it."

"Then I'll draw it for you," he said, smiling and walking behind the counter. "Some people can imagine the vase when I do that, but most people can't, my lady."

"Thomas could, he's an artist."

The glassmaker paused in his drawing and looked at her. "Is he? I didn't know that."

"He's learning to be one… painting and drawing. But he also works with Adar, of course."

"Of course," he agreed, "but I'm glad that the King allows him to develop his artistic gifts. Though, after meeting him it does not surprise me, your adar seems to be a wise and caring man."

"He is," agreed Rebecca, smiling.

"Now," Master Tadion turned the paper he'd been drawing on toward Rebecca, "here is what I had in mind."

Rebecca studied the outline of the vase for a moment and traced it with her finger. It was a little different than what she'd imagined, being a little wider near the top, but it was close. "I think this will be fine, Master Tadion," she said, looking up at the glassmaker.

"I can make something different, my lady, or," he smiled, "I'll make this one and several others and you can pick the one you like best. The rest I can easily sell," he said as Rebecca started to protest.

"Good. How long will it take?"

"Oh," he squinted down at the picture, "three or four days to make them all. After you pick the vase you want, I'll make the bowls to match. How many bowls did you want?"

"Just two."

"I'll bring the vases up to you then."

"Thank you, Master Tadion. Do you want me to pay for it now or later?"

The glassblower shook his head as he picked up her basket and walked toward the door. "No, Lady Rebecca, it'll be my wedding gift to you and Lord Thomas," he said, smiling over his shoulder at her.

Rebecca stopped in her tracks. "Oh, no, Master Tadion, I can't let you do that. It's too expensive of a gift and I never would have asked you to make me such a thing if…"

"If you'd known? That's why I didn't tell you beforehand," the glassblower said, chuckling. "It's a pleasure for me to make something special for the two of you; and to know that my creations are in the home of the king's family makes me and my family proud."

"Then thank you very much, Master Tadion." Rebecca gave him a small curtsey before taking her basket from him. Gílorn, who'd been standing near the door, opened it for her and she stepped outside into the late afternoon sunshine.

"I think we'll go home now, Gílorn," she said to her guard as they began walking down the street that led to the main road of the city.

"Yes, my lady," he replied as he dropped a couple of steps behind her.

They hadn't walked more than twenty paces when a tall figure detached itself from the shadows between two buildings and walked toward them. The raised hood of his grey cloak hid his face from view and as the man drew near Gílorn stepped in front of Rebecca with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You do not need your sword, guardsman," said a stern voice that sounded familiar to Rebecca. But Gílorn did not retreat and instead pulled his sword out a few inches from its sheath as the hooded figured stopped in front of them. Rebecca noticed the bow the man was wearing at the same time he flipped his hood back.

"Haldir!" she cried out in delight. Gílorn shoved his sword back down in its sheath and bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, lord."

Haldir turned his icy blue eyes on him. "There is nothing to forgive, guardsman. I commend you for watching so closely over Lady Rebecca." The elf turned back to Rebecca who was smiling broadly, her eyes shining. Haldir took her hand and brought it to his lips briefly.

_"Well met, Lady Rebecca."_

_"A star shines on the hour of our meeting, Captain Haldir of the Lothlórien Guard," _she replied.

An eyebrow rose questioningly. _"You speak Sindarin well, if with a Gondorian accent, but how much of it do you know?"_

_"Quite a bit, I have daily lessons and I… practice with Adar and Arwen. But it's tiring if I speak it for too long,"_ she admitted.

"Then we shall speak in Westron." As they slowly started walking toward the main road, the few people who had stopped to watch them moved on.

"When did you get here? Did you come alone?" Rebecca asked, surprised that she hadn't known he was in the city.

"We arrived quietly and as we were riding up toward the Citadel I saw you turn down this street. I decided to greet you now but you entered the shop before I could speak to you."

"I'm so glad you came to the wedding. But you said '**we** arrived quietly'. Did you brothers come with you?"

Haldir nodded and a brief smile appeared and his eyes twinkled. "Yes, they did. But we did not come alone. We traveled with your two… uncles, I believe they are calling themselves. Or, at least Elrohir is."

"Elrohir and Elladan are here?" Rebecca stopped and stared up at the tall elf. "I didn't think I'd see them for years."

"I believe their desire to see their sister again is what truly drew them here, Lady Rebecca." Haldir's voice was grave as he spoke quietly. "I think they are concerned about Arwen's welfare in this city of Men," he said as he made a small gesture at the stone walls surrounding them as they walked on.

"Well, I can't even begin to say that I know her like her brothers or even you do, Haldir, but I think she's doing well. She seems happy. We've been busy working with some children in an orphanage and she's been helping me with the wedding and getting our new chambers set up and some small projects to help the people of the city. But she and Adar spend quite a bit of time together too." Rebecca cast a sidelong glance at the elf who looked down at her and nodded.

"I am glad that she is finding things to do; things that she seems to enjoy doing," he commented before changing the subject. "Are you able to find time to practice with your bow?"

"Everyday," she replied, grinning. "I most often shoot by myself but I shot with Legolas yesterday and that was fun."

"When do you practice? I would enjoy seeing how you have improved since we last shot together."

"Well, Adar says I've gotten better, but he might just be saying that." Haldir looked at her, smiling briefly. "I usually practice early in the day, not long after the sun comes up. But the next ten days will be pretty busy and so I don't know how much time I'll have to practice."

"I will practice at that time and if you are able to come then we will shoot together," the elf said with a small, elegant shrug. "Brethil asked me to wish you joy for your marriage and to tell you that she wished she could have come."

"It would've been nice to see her again. She was so kind to me."

The two of them continued speaking of Brethil and Rebecca asked after Lord Thalion and a few of the other elves she had met in Lothlórien as they slowly made their way to the Citadel through the crowded streets of Minas Tirith.

0-0-0-0-0

Aragorn paced slowly back and forth in front of the bench as he spoke, the long day of sitting in his office creating a need in him for any sort of movement. "The Council meeting tomorrow may be long, _meleth-nín_," he said, glancing at Arwen from the corner of his eye. "The news Imrahil brought was disturbing and I fear that some of the southern lords will be hard to convince of the urgent need to stop the uprising that appears to be occurring in the east."

"They are more concerned about their own lands now that the threat from Mordor appears to be vanquished," Arwen stated.

"Yes, but they must be made to see that that threat is not entirely ended," Aragorn said with an exasperated sigh. "Sauron's influence reached deep into the eastern lands and south into Harad, Khand, and Umbar and there are pockets of evil there that must be dealt with before true peace can reign in our land." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You will go and fight then?" she asked quietly.

Aragorn turned, looking at his wife more fully and seeing her concern. "Yes, against the Easterling's at least, Arwen. Faramir and Imrahil remain hopeful that talks may ensure peace in the South but I am uneasy there as well; the enmity between our people is deep. However, it is certainly worth pursuing for I would not risk our people if there is even a small chance that peace may be obtained through speaking with them."

"Will we have to fight both at once, beloved?"

"No, I…" whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a call from the door near the library. Aragorn stepped around the bushes and trees that hid the small pond in the garden and looked inquiringly at Eradan who was smiling broadly.

"My lord, forgive me as I know you asked not to be disturbed. But these two… people," he glanced back through the doorway, "insisted on speaking with you and Lady Arwen and I believe that you won't mind seeing them." Aragorn frowned, but realized that Eradan would not have interrupted without it being important.

"Let them come," he said, trying to keep the impatience he felt from creeping into his voice. He blinked in surprise when Elladan and Elrohir walked into the garden. While they had as a matter of course been invited to the wedding, neither he nor Arwen had expected them to actually come, it was simply too far. Grinning, and walking toward them he suddenly remembered Arwen and he paused, looking back over his shoulder as he called to her. "_Meleth-nín,_ come and see who has arrived for the wedding." Aragorn's brothers kept quiet and simply pulled him into firm embraces.

Arwen let out a cry of surprise and delight when she spied her brothers. "Elladan! Elrohir! You are here!" she exclaimed as she hurried toward them.

Aragorn glanced at the two elves when neither of them moved toward their sister and he suppressed a smile at the furrowed brow that appeared on Elladan's face. However, it was Elrohir who spoke. Grabbing Arwen's hands as she reached out to embrace him, he held her a short distance away as he slowly looked her up and down.

_"Arwen, are you with child?"_

_- _

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…

**Elvish Translations:**

_Ion-nín – my son_

_Meleth-nín – my love_

Thanks to everyone that leaves me a review, I appreciate the encouragement!


	9. Conversations

**Author's Notes:**Thanks, as always, to J and Marsha for checking over the chapter for me. Words in _italics _indicate the words are being spoken in Sindarin. Any translations will be at the end of the chapter, but I think most of them are fairly well known by this time. I do apologize for the lengthy delay in posting this and hope the final chapter will not take so long for me to write.

**Chapter 9 – Conversations**

Arwen's laugh rang out gaily in the garden as she embraced Elrohir. _"Yes, Elrohir, I am indeed with child."_ She turned to Elladan who was watching her intently, his eyes sweeping up and down her body as if reassuring himself that she was in good health. Arwen paused briefly, taking his hand and squeezing it. _"I am well, brother,_" she said before she embraced him.

_"It…it is just something I did…did not expect, Arwen,"_ Elladan said, stumbling a bit as he spoke, an unusual occurrence for him. Elrohir reached for her again, a smile lighting up his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

Aragorn watched the three of them with affection and amusement. The stunned amazement on the faces of his brothers was something he'd never thought to see there for any reason. But elf children were born so infrequently in the latter days of the Third Age that it had been many hundreds of years since they had known anyone who had borne a child. That it was their sister only added to their delight. Elrohir finally turned to him.

_"Forgive me, muindor-nín,"_ he said, smiling and reaching to embrace his younger brother once more. _"I was so taken with Arwen that I forgot to congratulate you as well."_

Aragorn simply smiled at Elrohir as he watched Elladan attempting to examine Arwen without actually touching her. Shaking her head and letting out a small sigh, Arwen finally took his hand and placed it gently on her stomach. Elladan stood stock still with his head cocked to one side as his hand lightly moved around her stomach. Elrohir left Aragorn's side, moving closer to Arwen and she took his hand and just held it.

_"When will the child be born?"_ asked Elladan as he stepped back and Elrohir took his place.

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged swift glances and she gestured for him to speak. _"We do not know, Elladan. If Arwen carries the child only nine months as do human women then that would be sometime in November. But I suspect it will be longer than that, though I do not believe it will be twelve months either."_

_"Somewhere between November and February then,"_ said Elladan with a thoughtful look. He turned and looked at Elrohir. _"Perhaps we shall have to find something to do here in the South for a time." _Elrohir nodded, his gaze shifting to Aragorn when the man spoke.

_"Of course you are welcome, but what about Adar? Will he not need you home?"_ Left unspoken was the thought that since Elrond's time in Middle-earth was short, perhaps Elladan and Elrohir should spend that time with him. A brief silence fell, broken only be the sounds of Frosty and Rudy as the two young cats chased each other through the bushes at the far end of the garden.

_"I believe Adar would wish us to be with Arwen and you,"_ Elrohir finally said. _"As he cannot be here himself, I think he would be comforted to know that we are here."_

_"We can send him a message and ask him if he would like us to return,"_ Elladan said, his eyes fixed on Arwen.

_"You already know what his answer will be Elladan,_" Arwen said with a small laugh. _ "But you may include a letter with the one Estel and I will be sending. A messenger will be riding north soon after the wedding. We were planning on sending messages to share our joyous news with our family and friends in the North."_

_"Only a few people here know," _said Aragorn, _"and we will not announce it publicly until after Rebecca and Thomas return from their trip."_

_"Where are they going?"_

_"Why have you not announced it?"_

The twins asked their questions at the same time.

_"They are going to Dol Amroth after their wedding… you may remember that taking a trip is a custom from their time. We have not announced it because we do not want to take attention away from the wedding; we want it to be special for Rebecca and Thomas."_

_"Yes, of course,"_said Elrohir, nodding. _"Rebecca must be very… excited about the wedding."_ There were a few chuckles.

_"We caught a glimpse of her down on a lower level and Haldir went to greet her,"_ said Elladan.

_"Haldir is here?"_ asked Aragorn, surprised. _"Did anyone else come with you?"_

_"Rúmil and Orophin are waiting for us in the library,"_ Elrohir informed him.

_"Elladan! Elrohir! Why did you not tell us earlier?" _Arwen scolded her older brothers. _"We should not have kept them waiting this long." _She turned and headed toward the library door.

_"You only have yourself to blame, Arwen," _Elrohir replied as he and his brothers followed her. _"If we had not been so surprised upon seeing you then we would have told you sooner."_

_"Surely Estel must carry some of the blame,"_ replied Arwen, glancing back over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she looked at those following her. The three of them chuckled as she opened the library door.

0-0-0-0-0

Rebecca smiled as the door opened revealing a sleepy looking Éowyn. The young woman was fully dressed and she returned Rebecca's smile with one of her own as she entered the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her. The two of them spoke in whispers as they made their way through the guest quarters of the King's House, heading outside where they stood blinking for a moment while their eyes adjusted to the bright, early morning sunshine.

"It's a beautiful morning," Éowyn finally said, her gaze moving around the Courtyard. Only a few people were about at the first hour – mostly guards and servants.

"It is, but we don't have time to enjoy it right now. People are waiting for us," said Rebecca as she started for the tunnel that led down to the lower levels of the city. Éowyn and their guards – Gílorn for Rebecca and two of the Rohirrim Riders for Éowyn – followed her.

"Are you sure the shops will be open?" asked Éowyn as she moved up alongside Rebecca.

"Yes. I sent a message last night asking if they would mind opening early for us and they both agreed. I've never done that before but Adar said it would all right, he didn't think they'd mind." She paused as they entered the tunnel and then she smiled at Éowyn. "You do seem to attract a bit of a crowd," she added with a small laugh.

Éowyn gave an unladylike snort. "I've noticed." She was quiet while they walked through the tunnel. "Do you truly think it will get better?"

"I think so, Éowyn. You'll always get more attention than I do just because of who you are, but I think it'll lessen once you've lived here for awhile. I don't think Adar or Arwen get as much attention as you do mostly because people are used to seeing and speaking with them." She glanced at Éowyn's hair. "And, you do stand out in a crowd," she added with a grin.

Éowyn stared pointedly at Rebecca's own blond hair. "And you don't?"

Rebecca pulled a strand of her hair out and examined it with a slight scowl. "Mine is not truly blond, it's more of a brownish blond. But, it is lighter than most of the people of Minas Tirith," she conceded.

"Most of the people of Gondor," Éowyn muttered.

"True," she replied with a small laugh. "Now, where do you want to go first? The linen shop or the glassmaker's? I'm not sure what you want to buy. Is it things for here or for you to take home?" Rebecca smiled at the boys who were pushing carts filled with various sizes of wooden crates through the sixth level gate.

"Mostly for home. I want things to give as gifts for some friends and for some of the servants after my wedding and something from here would be unusual and appreciated, I think," Éowyn said with a slight frown creasing her brow. There was a hesitancy in her voice that Rebecca clearly heard, though she said nothing.

"Faramir's housekeeper showed me around the Steward's apartments yesterday…"

"Do you like it?" Rebecca interrupted. It was so different than Meduseld and she wondered if there were any parts of it her friend might like. She'd only been in a few of the areas herself – the sitting and dining rooms – but it struck her as very formal.

Éowyn shrugged. "It will be fine once I change a few things. I'll be bringing things from home and that'll help. Right now the stone everywhere seems cold and unwelcoming. I'm not used to that," she said, "but Faramir has given me leave to change things as I see fit."

"I wasn't used to it either," said Rebecca with an understanding smile. "My house would almost have fit inside," she thought for a moment, "the garden and was made mostly of wood."

"It was that small?"

"No, the garden is that big," Rebecca retorted. "It was a regular sized house," she said, shrugging, "and I did say **almost**." Éowyn smiled and nodded.

"How much farther is it?" she asked, gazing around at the darkened shop windows they were walking past.

"Master Tadion's shop is there," Rebecca said with a small gesture ahead to where a door was standing slightly ajar. "He's the glassmaker," she added at Éowyn's questioning look.

As the two of them approached the shop, Master Tadion pulled the door open, greeting them with a smile and a bow. His appearance was neater than Rebecca had ever seen. There were none of the usual signs of his long hours spent at the forge melting and blowing the glass. No heavy leather gloves, no sweat on his brow, the only signs of his trade were the traces of scorched hair and the small burn scars that marked his arms and hands.

"Welcome, Lady Rebecca," he said as he closed the door after Gílorn and one of the Riders followed them inside. He looked sidelong at Éowyn but said nothing.

"Good morning, Master Tadion," replied Rebecca, smiling at the man. "This is Lady Éowyn," she said by way of introduction though, from the slight widening of his eyes, he had clearly recognized Éowyn as soon as they had walked through the door.

"Lady Éowyn, welcome," said Master Tadion as he again bowed. "How may I serve you this morning?" he asked, turning his gaze back to Rebecca.

"Lady Éowyn needs some things to take back to Rohan and I recommended you to her, Master Tadion. I don't remember seeing many things made of glass in Edoras," she said, glancing at Éowyn.

"It is rare there, which is why I thought gifts made of glass would be special."

"Were you thinking of something personal, like necklaces?" asked Master Tadion, gesturing to the glass beaded necklaces and bracelets on a shelf. "Or something decorative like a vase or a bowl?" He indicated those.

Éowyn's brow furrowed as she moved over to examine the necklaces. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. "Perhaps some of each."

"He can make something different or in a different color if you don't like what you see," volunteered Rebecca and both Éowyn and Master Tadion turned to her. Éowyn with an eyebrow raised and sort of a half smile and Master Tadion with a look that seemed both embarrassed and pleased.

"Yes, of course I can, my lady," he said. "I will at least try, though I'm afraid I have little knowledge of Rohan if you want something made to reflect it. However, if you describe what you desire I will attempt it."

Éowyn shook her head. "No, I would like things that will remind the people of Gondor… of me and where I will be living. These are pretty," she said, picking up a bracelet of small, colored glass beads. She examined them for a few minutes and then nodded. "Yes, these will do nicely. I'd like… ten of these, Master Tadion. Two of each of these colors," she added, pointing to the blue, yellow, red, green, and brown beaded bracelets.

"Yes, my lady," he said, writing it down on a piece of paper that had suddenly appeared. "Those won't take me long… a few days, I think." Éowyn nodded and walked over to look at some vases and bowls; Rebecca joined her.

"I got one like this," said Rebecca pointing to one that was indeed very similar to the one she had ordered the week before. "But mine is blue."

"I like it, but I think I like that one better." Éowyn pointed to a smaller, reddish colored vase on the next shelf and they moved over to examine it more closely.

"It's pretty," Rebecca agreed with a small shrug. "Though, I'd rather have it in a different color." Éowyn looked at her through narrowed eyes for a moment and then gave her own shrug.

"Blue?" she suggested dryly and Rebecca gave a small laugh.

"Or maybe green… in honor of Rohan," said Rebecca, grinning.

Master Tadion cleared his throat and the two ladies looked at him. "May I make a suggestion, my lady?" he asked, looking at Éowyn who nodded. "If you desire something beyond these colored vases on display, I can make ones with your seal as Princess of Ithilien on it." He looked down for a moment. "I know you're not married yet, but if you're not planning to give them as gifts until after your wedding then maybe you'd like something like that." A note of question entered his voice.

Éowyn stared down at the floor, frowning. "I think perhaps a small seal on the base of the vase would be nice," she said, looking up at the glassmaker. "Only about this big," she said, holding her fingers about an inch apart. "I would like five of each of these three vases," she touched each of them in turn, "Other than that, Master Tadion you have my leave to make them whatever color you like best." The glassmaker's eyes widened and he started to protest.

"But, my lady…"

"It truly does not matter, although," Éowyn said with a brief smile, "I would like them in several different colors." Rebecca stared at her friend, wide-eyed, but smiling, and Master Tadion bowed.

"I'll do as you wish, Lady Éowyn," a smile slowly lighting up his face. "It will be an honor to serve you this way."

"Thank you. It will make it easier for me, especially as Lady Rebecca and I are in somewhat of a hurry this morning." She glanced out the window.

"It's not too late yet, but we probably should be going," Rebecca said as she too looked outside. "The linen shop on the next level has also opened early for us. I do thank you for doing this," she said to the glassmaker.

"It is always my pleasure to serve you," said Master Tadion, "and you are welcome here at whatever time suits your needs." He looked back at Éowyn. "It will take me some time to make these… perhaps a week. Shall I send them up to the King's House when I'm finished, or somewhere else?"

"That will be fine, Master Tadion," Éowyn said as she moved toward the door, following after Rebecca. Gílorn opened the door, leading the way outside where more people were now on the streets. After taking leave of the glassmaker, the two young women spoke quietly of what they needed as they hurried on to the linen shop eager to finish their shopping and go home before the streets grew more crowded.

0-0-0-0-0

After taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Rebecca made a small adjustment to her belt so that her sword hung more comfortably around her hips. She rarely wore the sword and it felt almost as awkward as it did the first time she'd donned it. However, she sensed that Haldir would be expecting her to have it and she could remove it later if it hindered her shooting. Finally satisfied with the sword belt she strapped on her quiver, picked up her bow, and headed out the door.

She cheerfully greeted Maldathor and the other men on guard duty in the hallway as she did every morning. While she had mostly grown accustomed to their presence in her life, she never wanted to overlook them and the sacrifice they were prepared to make on her behalf. Aragorn had cautioned her about talking to the men while they were on duty but had simply smiled and shaken his head when she asked if wishing them good morning counted as talking to them. Rebecca had almost made it to the door when someone coming down the stairs spoke to her.

"May I walk with you this morning, lady?"

"Yes, of course you can, Halbarad," she replied, smiling at him. "You're going to shoot too?" She gestured to the bow he was carrying. He and Aragorn practiced archery less often than their swords and she always enjoyed watching them on the occasions she happened to be at the practice yard at the same time.

His lips twitched as he nodded. "I usually learn something from watching the elves."

"I can't imagine you needing to learn very much."

Halbarad chuckled. "Thank you. However, you know you'll always be learning something from somebody, and especially from elves," he said as they continued their slow walk across the Courtyard.

"I know I will," she answered, a small gleam coming into her eyes as she glanced up at him. "But you're so old that I thought you knew everything," she laughed. He snorted softly in amusement.

"Did you like the house Camíriel showed you yesterday?" Rebecca asked. Halbarad and Camíriel had been looking at houses for several weeks but they were having a hard time finding a home that fit their needs.

"I did. It has enough rooms and there's a small garden with a view that overlooks the wall facing north. That was the thing I wanted most. And Camíriel liked everything else, so…" he shrugged. "But I'm not sure her parents will approve."

"Why not?"

"It's not on the sixth level, it's down on the fifth."

She considered that for a moment. Camíriel's father was a minor lord and she supposed something like where his daughter lived was important. Maybe more important than if he were a more prominent lord. The thought occurred to her that if it had a north facing garden and it was on the fifth level it was a pretty long walk from the Citadel. Well, it couldn't be helped and she'd miss Halbarad wherever he lived.

"What does Adar think? I don't think he'd mind."

Halbarad let out a small laugh. "No, he wouldn't. He knows where I grew up," he added. "Come on," he said lengthening his stride, "we won't have any time to practice if we don't hurry."

"Rebecca!" She stopped, turning and waiting for Thomas while Halbarad walked on without her. As he trotted toward her, the early morning sun reflecting off the various metal parts on the equipment he was wearing and highlighting his warm blue eyes brought a smile to Rebecca's lips. His brown hair was tied back with a bit of leather to keep it out of his face while he practiced and his short beard was neatly trimmed. Only six more days she thought longingly as she looked at him.

"Good morning," said Thomas, taking Rebecca's hand and kissing it. He held it tightly, smiling and glancing around the Courtyard. No one was in sight except their own guards and farther away the regular guards of the Citadel. He pulled Rebecca to him and kissed her full on the lips, briefly but passionately. She responded in kind, smiling when he stepped back.

"Good morning to you too, Thomas," she said with a small laugh. He grinned and shrugged.

"I haven't seen you since last night," was all he said and she laughed again. "Come on, I suppose we should do what we came here to do." There was the tiniest trace of regret or perhaps a question in his voice. Rebecca wasn't sure which it was but she nodded and they walked into the practice yard where they could hear the clashing of swords. She stopped, staring at Aragorn and Éomer as they sparred. Thomas pulled on her sleeve and she followed him around the edge of the yard to where a group of people had gathered. While Halbarad had joined a few of the Rangers who were watching the two kings, they stopped a few feet away from the elves… and one dwarf.

"Are you going to spar today?" whispered Rebecca without taking her eyes off the sparring men in front of her.

"I was hoping to fight one of them," he replied in the same low voice. "Maybe Elphir or Erchirion will show up. Though, I suppose," he cast a quick glance over at Elrohir and found the elf watching him with an amused smile and an elven eyebrow rose questioningly. Thomas gave a small nod and muttered to Rebecca, "I'll be sparring with our 'uncle'." She laughed under her breath as he walked away to begin warming up.

Rebecca drew in a sharp breath as Éomer's sword came perilously close to Aragorn's chest before his sword was suddenly there blocking the way to his body and thrusting Éomer's blade away as he danced back out of harm's way. She knew it probably wasn't as close as it appeared from where she was standing because everything happened so quickly. She didn't think Éomer was as graceful as her adar as she watched the two of them circle each other again, their swords darting out and probing for openings. Aragorn found a small opening and slid his blade under Éomer's trying to land a 'kill' on the King of Rohan but he deftly parried it, grinning at his friend who ignored him and pressed forward his attack. The smile quickly left Éomer's face as he found himself backpedaling, trying to ward off the quick, heavy blows of Aragorn's blade as the Gondorian King pushed his counterpart hard.

Rebecca could see the intense concentration on Éomer's face but only the back of Aragorn. Having seen him spar before, however, she knew his face would be a blank mask, showing little emotion and his eyes giving away none of his thoughts. It was not the look he wore when he was teaching and sparring with her and she assumed it was more how he appeared in a real battle which always made her shudder. Then it was over. Rebecca blinked as Aragorn somehow slipped his sword under Éomer's, hitting it hard enough from below that it flipped from the King of Rohan's hand and landed some distance away. Éomer scowled as his friend tapped him lightly on his thigh with the flat edge of his sword.

"Come and shoot, Lady Rebecca," said Haldir as soon as a now grinning Aragorn returned the blade to Éomer. Nodding, she followed him but kept an eye on Thomas as he and Elrohir walked out to begin sparring. She tried to remember if the two of them had sparred before and thought they must have at some time, but she couldn't remember watching it. The tall dark-haired elf moved with a smooth, fluid grace that was almost mesmerizing.

While Thomas lacked the extraordinary skill and vast experience of Elrohir, he was quick on his feet and had improved markedly during the year and a half since he'd first picked up a sword. Practicing with Aragorn, Halbarad, and some of the other Rangers had honed his skills and he appeared comfortable as his sword clashed loudly against Elrohir's. Thomas did not always stay in a defensive posture but was more aggressive and he looked for openings as he and Elrohir moved about the yard. Rebecca slowed and finally stopped to watch the sparring match.

"I enjoy watching him," she murmured to Haldir when she felt his presence at her side.

"Elrohir or Thomas?" he asked.

Rebecca turned and stared up at him. She hadn't heard even a trace of amusement in Haldir's voice, but surely he knew she meant Thomas. Finally, the tiniest twitch of his lips betrayed the elf – probably on purpose, Rebecca thought.

"Thomas, Captain Haldir!" she stated empathetically, shaking her head and turning back to the match. Light laughter came from the others around them and she sighed softly hoping her cheeks weren't turning as pink as they felt.

The match ended when Elrohir snaked his sword just under the outstretched arm of Thomas and struck the young man firmly on his ribs. Rebecca flinched as she watched, knowing that even with the thick protective tunic Thomas was wearing it had to hurt. But he just laughed at something Elrohir was saying as they walked off, making way for Elladan and Halbarad to begin their match. A light touch on her arm from Haldir reminded her it was time for her own practice and after smiling at Thomas, who grinned and shrugged in return, she followed the elf to where the archery targets were set up.

Haldir's brothers and Legolas were stringing their bows as she and Haldir approached doing the same. Gimli sat on a nearby bench smoking his pipe and bantering amiably with Legolas. Rebecca and Haldir joined Gimli as Legolas, Orophin, and Rúmil stepped up to shoot. As all three elves hit the targets dead center she wondered once again why they even bothered practicing, or at least why they practiced so often.

"Do you practice with your sword often?" Haldir asked Rebecca, indicating the one belted to her waist.

"No," she said, drawing the sword partway out of the sheath and glancing at the beautifully crafted weapon. "I only wore it today to honor your presence."

An amused snort came from Gimli and a brief smile from Haldir as he spoke. "If you are unused to it then do not wear it, it will only hinder you."

"I thought I'd set it aside," she agreed as she removed the belt and set it under the bench. "It does feel awkward now," she admitted.

"Why do you keep it then?" the elf asked.

"Because it was given to me in Lothlórien!" she exclaimed. "It's something I'll always treasure, Haldir," she added in a quieter voice.

"Something to give to your son or grandson someday," commented Gimli. "Dwarves hand down favorite axes or hammers to our children."

Rebecca blinked in surprise; it was not something she would ever have thought of, at least not now. The thought of children, let alone grandchildren, was far from her mind, even with the news of Arwen's pregnancy – though she was very excited about that.

"Perhaps a daughter," said Haldir, glancing at Gimli who nodded once.

"Perhaps," she replied, "but I don't think a daughter of mine will enjoy doing things like this." She looked out over the wall, staring down at the Pelennor. "I think any daughters of mine will... fit in better and will do other things."

"You fit in very well, _sell nín_," a low voice said as large gentle hands settled briefly on Rebecca's shoulders, patting them. Aragorn stepped around and looked down at his daughter, gazing at her with compassion. "I know it has been difficult for you at times, but is it not getting better?"

"Oh, yes, it is, Adar, it is," she said with a reassuring smile. "But, it'll be so different for any children Thomas and I have." She glanced at Thomas who had followed Aragorn and was watching her with a worried frown. "I **had** to do this," she lifted her bow and gesturing toward her sword, "but a daughter of mine won't have to, so I doubt they'd really be interested in doing it."

"I have observed that children often surprise their parents with the things they enjoy doing," Haldir said with a sidelong glance at Aragorn who smiled as he turned his gaze back on Rebecca.

"I have learned the same," Aragorn said. "This last year I have learned much about children… young adults," he corrected himself as he looked at Rebecca and Thomas in turn, his smile widening into a grin.

"I'm glad I could help," muttered Rebecca, though her eyes were sparkling.

"Me too," echoed Thomas with a small laugh. Gimli's much louder bark of laughter caused Legolas to turn from the target where he was collecting his arrows.

"I do not believe you are discussing the finer points of archery," called Legolas from the far end of the practice yard. Smiles and more laughter greeted his remark.

"Are you going to shoot, Adar?" Rebecca asked Aragorn. "I mean now, with me and Haldir?"

Aragorn smiled and glanced around, checking to see that no one else had joined them. His brothers were still sparring with the Rangers and Thomas did not have his bow.

"Yes, of course I will."

The three of them walked forward to shoot, ignoring the questioning look of Legolas as he and Haldir's brothers walked past to join Gimli and Thomas. Haldir was continuing on when Rebecca stopped some seventy yards from the target. The elf stopped and looked back at her, a hint of surprise in his icy blue eyes.

"You shoot from this distance now, Lady Rebecca?"

She nodded. "I told you I've been practicing almost every day."

"She is more faithful with practicing than I am," said Aragorn from where he was standing just to the side of them, leaning lightly on his bow as he watched. Rebecca nodded absentmindedly to his remark as Haldir made adjustments to her stance and grip.

"This finger needs to slide down a tiny bit; your fingers are too close together. And your left foot is turned out; you must keep it more in line with your shoulder."

"All right," said Rebecca as she carefully followed his directions. It felt both strange and somehow comforting to be listening to Haldir. But beyond that she was thrilled to receive actual instruction on what she was doing. Except for the rare times when Aragorn practiced with her and noticed she was doing something incorrectly, she practiced on her own. While she was shooting farther and consistently hit the target, Rebecca felt she could be more accurate but had not known what to do to improve.

"Nock an arrow and draw your bow but do not release it," Haldir directed. Rebecca did so and waited, trying not to let the strain on her muscles show on her face. "Release," said the elf after a quick examination. "You still bring your draw to your anchor point. Well done," he said and Rebecca smiled.

"Adar noticed a few weeks ago that I wasn't doing that, so I've been trying to remember to do it every time." Haldir nodded and looked at the target. The arrow was close to the center but to the upper left side of it. He smiled briefly down at Rebecca.

"I see that your aim remains much the same as when we started."

Rebecca laughed. Her arrows almost always did land on the upper left side of the target whether she was as close to the center as this first arrow was or up on the farthest edges of the target.

"Shoot the rest of your arrows and perhaps I will be able to see what error you are making. I imagine you will need to spend much time to correct it, though."

"I'll work hard on it… as long as I don't have to start in the next week or so," she replied, smiling.

Aragorn laughed while Haldir simply gestured for Rebecca to shoot, a faint smile on his lips.

0-0-0-0-0

"Easy, boy," Thomas spoke softly to Nartál as he brushed the young horse after exercising it. "Do you like that?" he asked as the horse leaned against him when he ran the hard bristled brush across its back. He'd only recently begun riding the horse and only in the confines of the paddock here on the sixth level – which was not large. Soon he'd have to take the horse out for a real ride across the Pelennor, but he wanted to wait until after the wedding. "Ouch," he muttered as Nartál's tail flicked out, catching him across the back of his head. "Stop that," he added, giving the horse a firm pat on its back. The horse made a small snort, its tail flicking the other way. Thomas smiled.

He looked at the wall of the next stall when the horse stabled there began kicking it. Nartál lazily swung his head around and looked toward the wall briefly, but the horse was as accustomed to the noise as Thomas was and did not otherwise react. "I'll be there in a minute, Baldor," Thomas called to his other horse. Baldor only slowed the frequency of his kicks against the wooden wall but did not stop. Grimacing, he shook his head and sped up. It wouldn't take long to brush the other horse as it hadn't been ridden; mostly Baldor just wanted the attention.

But he could not afford a long delay with the other things he had planned. The next few days were filled with things having to do with the wedding – there were some things that he had no idea what they were, he only knew he'd been told to show up at certain places at certain times. He'd just smiled and agreed. But today he was having breakfast with Rebecca. A lunch or dinner was out of the question, but breakfast could still be managed, at least today. It would be wonderful to have a few minutes alone with her. Those times had been few and far between the last few weeks, ever since their guests had started arriving.

And now the city was swelling with all of the other people that were arriving for the wedding. Some of the lords and ladies from distant lands – such as Dale and Lake-town – were staying in the guest quarters. But the people from different parts of Gondor that had come were filling the inns. Thomas paused in his brushing, staring blankly at the back wall of the stable. While he knew the people were coming to honor Aragorn, still they were going to be at his and Rebecca's wedding and his stomach gave a sudden lurch just thinking about it. He took a deep breath. Of course, he reminded himself, not all of the people would be allowed into the Citadel and so everyone wouldn't be there. It was the same at Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, when there had been a large celebration on the Pelennor for most of the people.

"If you're just going to stand there you can brush Firefoot."

Thomas started when the familiar voice spoke behind him. He patted Nartál to calm the startled horse as he turned to speak with Éomer who was leaning on the door of the stall, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, you can brush your own horse, I still have to brush Baldor," Thomas replied with an answering grin. He moved to the door and clasped Éomer's arm. "You are here early, are you not?"

Éomer nodded. "I always ready Firefoot myself. Are you well?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

Thomas waved his hand dismissively. "I was just thinking of the wedding and all the people who are going to be there," he replied, shrugging. He turned back to brushing his horse. "There's going to be a lot of them."

Éomer gave a small laugh, ignoring the irritated glare Thomas shot him. "Yes, there are. I doubt you'll even notice them, though. Nartál looks good, have you begun riding him yet?"

"About a month ago, but just here in the paddock, I'll wait until after the wedding to take him down to the Pelennor for a longer ride. He's a wonderful horse, Éomer," he said, patting the horse's neck affectionately. Finally finished brushing and cleaning the horse, Thomas gathered his things into the small bucket he used to carry them from the tack room and moved to the door which the King of Rohan opened for him.

"Good, I thought he had the makings of a fine horse. I'll go riding with you when you take him out."

Thomas nodded as he walked to Baldor's stall where the gelding was still occasionally kicking the wall and now had his head poked out and was staring at him. It was not going to be fun brushing him this morning. "I heard you're going riding with Faramir and Éowyn this morning. You're their chaperone, I suppose?" he said, grinning.

Éomer gave a small shrug and an almost sheepish expression appeared on his face. "Faramir invited Lady Lothíriel to accompany them and I thought that perhaps I would join them as well."

"Then maybe Erchirion or Amrothos should go along to chaperone you and Lady Lothíriel," Thomas said, laughing. He carefully made his way into Baldor's stall, pushing the horse back and chiding it sternly as it lipped at his hair. Baldor ignored the scolding and did not settle until he began brushing it with long firm strokes on his withers and back.

"It's far too early to wake those two," replied Éomer, grinning. "I believe Faramir will be enough of a chaperone for his cousin." Thomas shook his head, smiling, but not looking up from what he was doing. Éomer pushed himself away from the stable door. "I'd better go saddle Firefoot or I won't be ready to leave with the others." He turned to go and didn't look back at Thomas's parting words.

"Lady Lothíriel would wait for you; I've seen the looks she gives you when you're not watching her." Thomas smiled at the muttered Rohirric words he could hear but not understand before he turned back to an impatient Baldor, anxious to finish so that he could join the woman he loved for breakfast.

0-0-0-0

Thomas rushed out of his room still pulling on a clean tunic as he headed across the hallway and into the sitting room. On the way up from the stable he'd been stopped by several lords and ladies wanting to wish him joy and blessings on his upcoming marriage and the delays had made him even later than he already was after speaking with Éomer. He hoped Rebecca hadn't been worried about him and wondered if he should have send Rosruin with a message. Well, it was too late for that, he thought as he saw Rebecca standing out on the balcony. She turned when he opened the door, a frown creasing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca," he blurted out as soon as the door closed behind him.

"You're all right?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, moving to her. Taking Rebecca's hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I was at the stables…"

"I know, you told me last night you were going there but I expected you to return some time ago. Maybe an hour, but at least a half hour ago." She gestured at the table behind him. "The food… I don't think it'll be any good… and I…" Rebecca's voice trailed off and she looked away.

Thomas stared at her. Surely her voice had not been trembling and there couldn't be tears in her eyes. Not over food that had gone cold. They could simply ask the servants to bring more and… he glanced at the table and bit back a groan. No wonder Rebecca was upset. From the looks of the food on the table, she'd evidently made breakfast herself. For him, he thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, tightening his grip on her hand. "I would've been here sooner but people kept stopping me to offer congratulations on the wedding and Éomer came to the stable when I was finishing with Nartál and we talked for awhile." Rebecca looked up at that and Thomas saw a scowl starting to form, pushing aside her tears.

"I kept working while he was there," he hastened to add. "I don't think it slowed me down too much, Rebecca. But I couldn't not talk to him." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She nodded and laid her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No," she said with a deep sigh, "I guess not, but I wanted this to be perfect for you… for us and now it's ruined." Thomas rubbed her backed lightly and she sighed again.

"You made it, didn't you?" Rebecca nodded without raising her head. "Thank you," he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Well, I'm hungry and I'm sure some of it's still good…"

"We can get something else," she interrupted softly. Thomas wasn't convinced she really meant it and he shrugged.

"Only if we have to. Come on." He led her over to the table where he moved a couple of chairs close together before they sat down. "The fruit isn't spoiled," he said plucking a strawberry from a bowl and holding it up for inspection. "Here, open your mouth." Rebecca glanced from the strawberry to Thomas and back before opening her mouth. He placed the red fruit gently between her lips and watched as she slowly chewed and swallowed. Smiling slightly, he took one for himself before she silently scooped small spoonfuls of the strawberries onto their plates.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes, but they won't be any good, Thomas, they're cold!" He shrugged as he picked up the plate with the omelets and put one on each of their plates.

"I haven't had an omelet in years. Even before we came here it wasn't something I ate very often. We usually ate scrambled eggs when I worked on the ranch. Is this ham?" he asked. He was growing more and more concerned about Rebecca and the way she was acting. Something besides a cold breakfast was bothering her.

"Yes, and cheese," she replied with a soft sigh.

"What's in here?" he asked, tapping one of the trays that still had a warming cover over it.

"Fr-French toast." Rebecca's voice quavered when she answered him and, alarmed, Thomas grabbed her hand.

"Rebecca, what's the matter? You're not this upset just about breakfast. Tell me what's wrong. Please," he added when she didn't immediately respond.

"My… Mom used to make French toast for me," she finally whispered. "An-and wh-when I was making it, I…" she let out a deep sigh that was almost a sob, "I just miss… miss her, Thomas." She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "The wedding…" her voice trailed off and she looked away, blinking.

Thomas pulled her even closer, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her head down to rest on his shoulder. He didn't say anything as she began to weep; he just rubbed her back and occasionally kissed her forehead as he pondered what to say. Thoughts of his mother and his brother had crossed his mind several times in the last few weeks, but it had never occurred to him that Rebecca would be having similar thoughts and that they should speak about it. As her crying subsided he finally spoke.

"Have you been thinking of her often, Rebecca, or just today?" When she answered her voice was so soft Thomas could barely hear her.

"The last few days." There was a long pause. "Mostly at night… we're too busy during the day for me to have time to think."

Thomas tightened his grip briefly. "I wish I could have met her," he finally said. "I wish she could be part of this with you and me." Rebecca stirred then, turning and looking up at him.

"She'd have liked you I think."

"You only **think** so?" he asked in mock dismay, a small smile crossing his lips. Rebecca buried her face back into his shoulder and shook her head, her answer muffled enough that he couldn't hear it. "I **know** my mother would have loved you," he said quietly. She stilled and it was a long moment before she sat up, her eyes searching Thomas's face.

"Your mother… and Johnny… I didn't think," she said, reaching out and running her fingers softly down his cheek.

Thomas grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "I've been thinking of them some," he admitted. "Of course I wish they were here, but it's really not something I think about a lot."

"I haven't either except the last week," Rebecca said, with a deep sigh. "Mom and I never talked about my wedding. But sometimes when we were at weddings she mentioned things she liked and I can't help wondering if she'd like all this… this stuff." She waved her hand around.

"I think she'd be as overwhelmed as we are," said Thomas with a rueful smile. "But she'd also accept it as part of what we have to do… just like we're doing," he said. "Back home there would have been maybe a couple hundred people at the wedding. Now? I don't know, but there'll be a lot more than that here… I try not to think about it."

Rebecca took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as she spoke. "I try not to think about that either, I just think about the fact that when it's over we'll be married. That is the only part that I'm glad about right now."

"Truly?" asked Thomas, surprised. She had seemed happy about the wedding plans up until now, perhaps a little worried about things being just right, but he thought that was just normal wedding concerns that most young women had. Rebecca hesitated before answering him.

"I… I don't know," she said. "Maybe I'm just tired, Thomas. I do like my dress and I like the feast and celebration things Arwen and I have planned with the Master of Protocol and I'm so glad to see our friends again. Maybe I'm just nervous… or…"

"And you miss your family. All of them," he interrupted her, remembering the numerous aunts, uncles, and cousins she'd mentioned from time to time. "Not just your mom, but all of them. Weddings are family times so it's not surprising you're missing them, Rebecca. I… I just wish there was something I could do."

"You are right now," she replied softly, leaning into him again. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her close but not speaking. Their breakfast forgotten, they sat on the balcony for a long time staring out over the Pelennor, occasionally speaking of those they had lost and finding comfort in one another.

0-0-0-0

Aragorn looked up, startled, when the door to his office opened. Rarely did anyone come in without knocking first. He was even more surprised to see Thomas poke his head around the door knowing his son was supposed to be doing something with Legolas and Gimli, or so he thought.

"Can I talk to you, Adar?"

"Of course, come in," replied Aragorn. As he stood and moved toward the chairs around the hearth he studied Thomas, easily seeing the concern in the young man's eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," Thomas said as he sank down onto the chair. "Master Lamaen said no one was with you right now and… I didn't even knock!" he said and a sheepish grin appeared. "I'm sorry for that too."

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "It does not matter, although it did startle me. But, it is unlike you to do such a thing. What troubles you, Thomas?"

Thomas grimaced. "Rebecca…" his voice trailed off and he frowned.

"Has something happened? I spoke with her briefly a few hours ago," said Aragorn, thinking back to earlier in the morning when he had seen her scurrying around making breakfast.

"Nothing happened to her, it's just she's missing her mom and her family… she wishes they could be here for the wedding."

"Oh." Aragorn sat back in his chair running his hand through his hair and gazing out the window. After a moment he looked back at Thomas. "I should have realized… Arwen and I even spoke of it several months ago." He looked intently at his son. "And, you, how do you fare?"

"I'm doing all right. I wish Mom and Johnny could be here, but then," he paused, and added slowly, "I also wish my… other father could be here." He gave Aragorn a small smile and shrugged.

Aragorn nodded; it did appear that his son truly was at peace. "I will speak with her tonight after…"

Thomas interrupted him. "I was hoping for something more than just you speaking with her for a few minutes, Adar. Is there a way we can have a meal together? Just the four of us? I think Arwen needs to be there, too."

"She does," Aragorn said slowly, thinking of the schedule for the next few days. There were formal and informal feasts the next several nights leading up to the wedding, the formal one for those who had traveled from distant lands, for the lord and ladies of Gondor, and for the guild masters who would be there to discuss trade, and the informal feast for close friends and family. His own days were filled with meetings with some of these same people, the only reason he was not in a meeting now was that one had ended early.

"It would have to be breakfast, Thomas, and we would have to eat very early. You know my schedule."

Thomas nodded. "I do, and I'm sorry I can't help you."

Aragorn waved off the apology. "There is no need to apologize, _ion-nín_; I only regret that I cannot be with you during some of the things you are doing."

"You wouldn't enjoy all of them, Adar. Camíriel's lunch… or tea the other day was… well, I'm not sure why she invited the men at all."

"Do you not?" asked Aragorn, grinning. "If she invited you, Halbarad, Éomer, Faramir, and Imrahil, then she could also invite Erchirion and Amrothos. Even if Imrahil could not come because he was busy, his sons would come and Camíriel could introduce them to her friends… who are not married. Or so Arwen told me."

Thomas groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I had to go to that just so she could play matchmaker?" Aragorn laughed.

"Halbarad did not enjoy it either and Faramir and Imrahil were actually relieved to meet with the Harad ambassador that day." A knock on the door stilled his laughter as he called for the person to come in.

"Pardon me, my lord, but the members of your council have arrived and are waiting in the council chamber," said Master Lamaen.

"Tell them I will be there in a moment," said Aragorn as he stood. The secretary bowed and retreated to the outer office, closing the door behind him. Placing his hand on Thomas's shoulder, Aragorn steered him toward the door. "Speak to Rebecca, Thomas, and we will meet at… sunrise in our chambers for breakfast. I know it is early," he said, noticing Thomas's furrowed brow, "but if we do not meet then we will have little time to speak."

"I know," Thomas said, sighing, "but I'm not looking forward to telling Rebecca we're having breakfast that early." He shook his head as Aragorn smiled. "Thank you, Adar," he said as he opened the door. "It'll help, I know it will."

"I hope it will ease her sorrow a little," Aragorn replied as they walked out into the hallway toward the council chamber. "This should be a time of joy for her… for you both."

"It is, it is. At least the actual marrying me part is," Thomas said with a grin.

Aragorn chuckled. "Go and speak with her and I will see you this evening." The younger man nodded and hurried away. Aragorn watched him for a moment before a small sigh escaped his lips and with a small tug on his tunic to straighten it, he opened the door to meet with his most trusted councilors.

0-0-0-0-0

"Before you go I have something for you, Rebecca. I was going to give you this on your birthday next month, but Estel and I spoke last evening and thought perhaps it would be appropriate to give it to you now." Arwen handed her a square wooden box. It had intricate carvings of flowers and birds on the dark grained wood and the well worn edges suggested great age.

As Rebecca took the box she looked closely at Arwen wondering at the hesitation she heard in her voice. But the elf smiled and she decided she must have been mistaken. It had been weeks since just the four of them had shared a meal together and as they ate and talked over breakfast, Rebecca had felt some of her grief easing with the simple reminder of whom she did have in her life now. Two people that, while they could never replace her mother, loved her and cared for her in much the same way, and whom she loved in return.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at Arwen. The clasp on the box was different than any of the clasps she had seen in Minas Tirith and she wondered if it was due to the obvious age of the box or because it was elvish. After opening the box, Rebecca could only stare, speechless, at what lay nestled in the folds of protective cloth. Finally, Arwen spoke.

"My naneth gave it to me," the elf said in a soft, gentle voice. Rebecca started and looked up, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"What is it?" asked Thomas, who was sitting across the table from Rebecca,

Rebecca ignored him. "You can't give me this, Arwen! Not if your naneth gave it to you." She began closing the box but Arwen stopped her and with a small sigh and nod she opened it back up and examined it more closely.

"It's beautiful," said Rebecca as she carefully picked up the necklace. It was silver in color but no gems or stones descended from it. Instead it was three delicate chains woven together with each thin, flat strand having a faint design of shooting stars etched onto it. The necklace was not long; it appeared it would just fit around her neck. Thomas drew in a sharp breath when he saw it.

"That's mithril, is it not?" he asked, looking from Arwen to Aragorn in turn.

"It is," Arwen agreed with a small smile. "Naneth gave it to me on my… I believe it was for my two hundredth begetting day." She laughed lightly, glancing at Aragorn who shrugged, grinning.

"I was not there,_meleth-nín_."

Rebecca almost dropped the necklace in her haste to put it back in the box. "Th-that means it's more than two thousand years old."

"Closer to three thousand," said Aragorn giving his daughter an intent look. "Why does that… upset you, Rebecca? My ring," he indicated the Ring of Barahir on his finger, "is more than eight thousand years old."

She shook her head and turned to Arwen. "It's not the age of the ring," she said, struggling to explain herself. "It's… it's that you've had it so long and your mother gave it to you and… and you won't see her again," she ended in a whisper.

Arwen took Rebecca's hand and squeezed it gently before picking up the necklace. "I have many things that my naneth has given to me, _sell-nín_, and I would like you to have this. Not because it was given to me by my naneth, but simply because it was mine and it was something I treasured. Will you wear it?" she asked, holding up the necklace, a question in her light grey eyes. Rebecca studied Arwen for a long moment and then nodded, turning so that the necklace could be placed around her neck and fastened. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you," said Rebecca, fingering the chain where it lay cool against the base of her neck. She looked up at Arwen then and repeated her thanks before standing and moving around the edge of the table toward her. Arwen stood and embraced Rebecca as she whispered her thanks a third time. As the two broke apart, Aragorn smiled as he commented,

"It suits you very well, Rebecca."

"Can I see it?" asked Thomas as he moved closer. Rebecca nodded, lifting her head slightly so he could see it. He gently ran his fingers along the necklace. "It is beautiful, Arwen," he said, glancing at the elf. He pulled Rebecca closer with his other hand and placed a light kiss on her lips before stepping back with an almost inaudible sigh.

"How much longer until the wedding?" asked Aragorn, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Too long," muttered Thomas while Rebecca answered the question.

"Three days. But then," she said after a brief pause, "today is not a full day now and we get married late in the afternoon so that's not a full day either. So that leaves only tomorrow as a full day." She turned to Thomas, giggling. "Really it's only two days left."

Thomas smiled and kissed her again.

0-0-0-0-0

To be continued…

Sindarin Translations:

_ion-nín__ – my son  
meleth-nín – my love  
muindor-nín – my brother  
sell-nín – my daughter_


	10. The Wedding

**Author's Notes:**Thanks, as always, to J and Marsha for checking over the chapter for me. Words in _italics _indicate the words are being spoken in Sindarin.

Special thanks go to my friend Larner for letting me borrow some of the pieces of the wedding ceremony in this chapter. I do sincerely appreciate it.

**Chapter 10 – The Wedding**

"Will you be able to sleep tonight, _ion-nín_?" Aragorn asked Thomas as he followed the young man into his chambers after an evening of celebrating with their closest friends. Over the course of the evening he had watched the excitement that had been simmering in his son for days slowly change to a distracted anxiousness that concerned him. Aragorn took a seat on a chair near the hearth when Thomas did not answer him but instead moved to the window, staring out into the dark night. As he patiently waited for his son to answer he looked around the room noticing that the tapestries still hung on the wall and he idly wondered if Thomas and Rebecca's new chambers were being decorated with all new furnishings or if some things were going to be moved tomorrow. He had never heard what had been decided. Aragorn turned his head when a slight motion caught the corner of his eye.

"What did you ask me, Adar?" Thomas sank down heavily on the couch across from Aragorn.

"I asked if you would be able to sleep tonight. You seem… anxious… distracted." He studied the young man.

"Will I be a good husband?" Thomas blurted out.

Aragorn blinked in surprise even as he responded. "Yes, yes, you will be." He paused for a moment in thought. "You love Rebecca and care deeply for her. You will have your differences of opinion even as Arwen and I do, but even when you disagree the two of you seem to be learning how to…" Thomas interrupted him.

"I don't mean that, Aragorn. I mean tomorrow… tomorrow night… I don't want to hurt her and I…" his voice trailed off and he looked into the unlit hearth.

"Ah." Aragorn fought back the smile that threatened. He had considered speaking to Thomas about the wedding night even as the Northern Dúnedain fathers spoke to their sons on the eve of their weddings, but their customs were different enough that he had decided against it. Instead, he had hoped that the young man would speak with him if he felt the need to do so. Evidently he did. Perhaps Thomas felt somewhat awkward because Rebecca was the young lady in question, or perhaps it was only awkward for himself. He suddenly knew how Elrond felt even though he and his father had never had this particular discussion.

"I know even tomorrow evening you will be a good husband, Thomas. I will give you some counsel… if that is what you are asking?" Aragorn gave his son a questioning look and the young man nodded. "Then I would encourage you not to… rush. You have been looking forward to this night for a very long time and there is no need to hurry, you have many long years ahead of you to enjoy one another. Be gentle with her, Thomas. And, while I doubt very much that Rebecca will be nervous," he smiled, but Thomas only nodded, the intent, serious expression never leaving his face, "she might be and you need to listen to her." Aragorn paused. "You need to listen to her whether she is nervous or not," he amended with a slight smile.

It was quiet for a time. Aragorn stared into the hearth, watching Thomas from the corner of his eye and wondering what he was thinking.

"I just want…" he paused and then said, "Thank you, Adar."

Aragorn inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement before standing and stretching. "Will you be able to sleep now, _ion-nín_?" he asked, placing his hand lightly on Thomas's shoulder. The young man gave a small shrug as he looked up at Aragorn.

"Yes… in a little while, I think."

"Then I will leave you to your thoughts and simply remind you that it will be a long day tomorrow, Thomas, and you do not want to be too weary to enjoy the celebrations." His lips twitched slightly.

A slow smile finally crossed Thomas's lips as he stood and followed his father across the room to the door. As the door closed behind him, Aragorn stood staring at the floor for a moment. Finally, with a quiet laugh he headed down the stairs to his own chambers.

0-0-0-0-0

Rebecca sat as still as she possibly could as Lothrín fussed over her hair. Her maid made little tsking noises as she braided some of the hair and pinned it up while leaving some to flow loosely around her shoulders. Small white flowers were woven into the braids. Arwen stood next to Lothrín making suggestions and lending a helping hand when needed.

But Rebecca only half listened to what they were saying; she was nervously thinking about the ceremony that was scheduled to start in less than an hour. It had already been a long day and she was grateful that at least it started at the tenth hour and not three or four hours later. She wondered if Thomas was dressed and ready; she thought he probably was because he didn't have to do much with his hair or with his clothing she thought with an inward sigh. At least she'd been able to see and speak with him earlier as there was no tradition here of not seeing each other on the wedding day until the ceremony itself.

Glancing at her gown from the corner of her eye Rebecca marveled that it was hers – that she had a dress so beautiful to wear on her wedding day. It was a very pale shade of green, with tight fitting sleeves and a short train that trailed several feet behind her. The long, flowing gown had delicate beading around the hems, neckline, and swirling around the seams on the skirt. The beads were only slightly darker than the green of the gown and had been sewn into intricate patterns of delicate flowers.

"There," said Lothrín as she tucked in the last bit of hair. "What do you think, my lady?" Rebecca looked into the mirror but her maid was speaking to Arwen. Looking critically at her reflection she decided she liked it even if it was different than she had ever worn it before; it was so strange to think of getting married without wearing a veil, but the flowers looked nice enough and matched the dress well.

"It is very well done, Mistress Lothrín," said Arwen, smiling. "Do you like it, Rebecca?"

"Yes, I do, it's very pretty," she replied, reaching up and lightly touching the braids. "Thank you, Lothrín."

"Now, your gown," the maid said briskly, though a brief, pleased smile crossed her face at Rebecca's words. "If you'll stand up, lady, I'll help you step into your gown."

Rebecca was already wearing the shift she would be wearing under the gown and so it was simply a matter of carefully stepping into the gown which laced up the back. She spoke with Arwen as her maid tugged and tied.

"Were you nervous last year when you got married?"

Arwen slowly shook her head. "No, not really, Rebecca. Perhaps a little concerned about living here in Minas Tirith, but not about the wedding itself. What concerns you… the number of people who will be there?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Lothrín gave a small snort before Rebecca could answer. "Once you see Lord Thomas standing there you won't notice anyone else, Lady Rebecca," she said. "Leastways, I didn't notice anyone else but my husband when I got married."

"And how many people were at your wedding?" Rebecca asked, looking at her maid in the mirror.

"Oh, our families and neighbors and a few friends," Lothrín replied with a thoughtful frown as she continued lacing up the gown.

"I thought so," said Rebecca with a small laugh which she stifled at Lothrín's tsking noise and hand on her shoulder. "Well, I think there will be a few more people there today."

"It matters not, Rebecca," said Arwen. "Mistress Lothrín is right, once you see Thomas standing there everything else will fade into the background."

"I hope you're right," she muttered, but she smiled at Arwen.

"There," said Lothrín as she finished lacing the gown. "Turn around now and let me see how it looks, lady." With a quick, amused glance at Arwen, Rebecca did as she was told, letting Lothrín fuss over her for a few minutes as the maid made small adjustments to the fitting of the gown.

"Thank you, Lothrín, I think that looks perfect now," Arwen said after a couple of minutes. Rebecca nodded her agreement and was going to comment when there was a soft knock on the door, Lothrín hurried over to answer it while Rebecca took a deep breath, knowing it was time.

0-0-0-0-0

Aragorn smiled at Lothrín when the maid opened the door and curtseyed deeply. He was wearing formal black robes that had the Royal Seal of Gondor embroidered in silver on the left side of his chest while the cuffs, hems, and neckline all had small images of the White Tree, which were also embroidered in silver thread. Andúril was belted around his hips and the Elendilmir sat firmly on his brow.

"Is Lady Rebecca ready?" Aragorn asked, though the door was open far enough that he could see his daughter standing in the middle of the room eyeing him nervously.

Lothrín glanced at Rebecca and at her nod she opened the door even further. "Yes, she is my Lord King, come in."

"Wait here," Aragorn said to his brothers before walking into the room. The twins leaned against the wall as they waited to escort Arwen to the wedding. Crossing the room to Rebecca, Aragorn briefly looked her over before smiling at her, noticing that she had a small piece of material in her hand that she was twisting. At least she was not twisting one of the laces on her gown he thought with amusement. He would have to remember to take it from her before they left the Tower.

"You look beautiful,_sell-nín_," he said, carefully giving her a kiss on her cheek and not her brow so as not to muss her hair.

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile. "How is Thomas? Is he out there already?"

"Legolas and Gimli have him well in hand," replied Aragorn, grinning. "You need not worry about him." He looked at Arwen. "You look beautiful as well, _meleth-nín._"

Arwen smiled. Her gown had been made to compliment Aragorn's robes and so was a grayish silver color, though the intricate beading and embroidery on it were a very deep blue instead of black. Arwen's delicate circlet, the small blue sapphires nearly matching the color of Rebecca's dress, sat atop her hair which hung loosely down her back except for a few strands that were pulled back in tiny braids and pinned above her ears, clearly showing the pointed tips.

"Elladan and Elrohir are waiting to escort you, Arwen," Aragorn said to his wife. He glanced at Lothrín and then quickly at Arwen and back to the maid. "Do you have a place to stand?" he asked, hoping that someone had thought of her.

"My daughter and son-in-law were going to try and save me a place," she replied with a small shrug. "If not, then I'll join the rest of the serving staff, my Lord King. Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine," she said as she curtseyed and hurried out the door before Aragorn could reply.

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head slightly. "I am glad you have her with you, Rebecca."

"Me, too, she's been very helpful… is it time to go?" she asked, shifting restlessly from side to side.

"I will go with my brothers now," said Arwen. "I believe we need to be in place before you and Thomas," she said with a small smile. She lightly kissed Rebecca on the cheek. "Let this be a time of joy for you,_sell-nín,_" she whispered before gliding out of the room.

"We will wait until the guardsman tells us Thomas is in place and then we will go," Aragorn said. "It will not be long." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Do you need to practice your vows again?"

Rebecca shook her head. "The rings! Who has the rings? Did I give the ring to Arwen?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"Peace, Rebecca. The rings were given to Gimli and Arwen this morning at breakfast. Do you not remember?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes… right… I remember that now. I'm sorry, Adar," she said. "I don't know why I'm acting this way. I'm excited and nervous and…"

"You are acting this way because are about to get married, Rebecca," Aragorn said, gently patting her shoulder. "You have been waiting for this day for a very long time and it is one of the most important events in your life; your reactions are very normal and I venture to say that once we leave this room and actually start the wedding you will relax somewhat. And, you will not need that." He indicated the cloth she was still twisting nervously. She looked down at it, surprise filling her eyes.

"I forgot I had it," she muttered.

"At least you are not twisting the laces on your gown," he gently teased. "I doubt you want parts of it falling off today."

"Adar!" She handed him the cloth. "Here, you take it, I don't need it anymore."

"I will put it in my tunic in case you need it later." Aragorn smiled at her slight scowl, pleased that he had taken her mind off the wedding if only for a moment. There was a knock on the door. "It is time, _sell-nín_," he said, holding out his arm. Rebecca gave him a brief smile as she laid her hand on his arm and they walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0

As he paced back and forth in front of the tall metal doors in the throne room of the White Tower, Thomas could hear the murmurs of the gathering crowd and, from what he had seen earlier when they'd walked to the building, it was a very large crowd. In a few minutes the doors would swing open and he'd be marching slowly between the rows of people until he came to a stop near the Court of the Fountain where he would wait for Rebecca to join him. Then they would finally marry. He tried to focus on the discussion Gimli and Legolas were having regarding the building of the elven colony in Ithilien, but was largely unsuccessful as thoughts of Rebecca kept crowding into his mind.

"You're going to wear yourself out, lad," Gimli commented when Thomas again strode past the column the dwarf was leaning against.

"I need to keep moving."

"It will not be long now," Legolas said, glancing out windows that were set high above them in the large room.

"Thank you both for doing this," said Thomas, looking at his friends in turn. "It means a lot to me to have you beside me today."

Gimli let out a small snort and shrugged while Legolas smiled as he replied,

"I am honored to be a part of this with you and Lady Rebecca. It will be quite different than an elven wedding." He glanced down at the silk cord he had draped over his arm; the cord consisted of nine separate strands of different colored silk threads woven together – red, blue, gold, silver, purple, white, black, green, and yellow. "Even different than Estel and Arwen's."

"Certainly different than what I'm used to," Thomas said. He gestured at the cord. "Binding hands together is not anything I've ever seen done, though I've not been to a lot of weddings either. But it doesn't matter."

"Not as long as you're married when it's finished," said Gimli, taking out his pipe. He began pulling out his bag of pipe-weed and then, scowling, shoved both it and his pipe back into the pouch.

"I think it would be best to do that later, Gimli," Legolas observed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Perhaps during the feast."

Gimli's retort died on his lips as a small side door opened and the Master of Protocol hurried over to them, bowing slightly.

"It is time, Lord Thomas. Everyone else is in place now. Queen Arwen has just arrived with her brothers and now we need you to come before Lady Rebecca and the King may proceed. If you are ready I'll tell the guardsmen to open the doors." He gave Thomas a questioning look. After giving the man a brisk nod, Thomas glanced at Legolas and Gimli with a small, nervous smile before following the man to the door.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the sun shone brightly down on the many hundreds of people that had gathered in the large area of the Courtyard between the Merethrond and the Court of the Fountain. A gentle breeze blew, cooling what otherwise might have been a warm day into a pleasant one.

Thomas made one last adjustment to his mantle before he stepped out the door. He had refused to wear formal robes over his tunic and breeches insisting that the black clothes were formal enough… and reminding him of a suit he might have worn at home. However, Rebecca and Aragorn were just as insistent that he wear a silver mantle and as it fell almost to his ankles it was nearly the same as wearing a robe as far as he was concerned. A sudden image of the men on the ranch where he used to work came to mind. He could not help smiling as he imagined their reactions to seeing how he was dressed and Thomas was still smiling as he walked through the door.

Ignoring the low murmurs his appearance generated, the young man slowly walked down the aisle left open for him. He could hear Gimli's footsteps behind him and assumed that he and Legolas were not far behind. Along the aisle were people he knew, some of the clerks in the offices were at the beginning – near the Tower – but closer to the White Tree were members of the nobility and then finally Prince Imrahil and his family, Prince Faramir, Éomer King, Éowyn, and Halbarad standing with Camíriel. Arwen and her brothers stood just to the left of the Tree and she gave Thomas a gentle smile as he approached. He bowed slightly to her and went to the right side of the Tree with Legolas and Gimli standing beside him as he turned and faced back down the aisle. Now all he could do was wait for Rebecca. He took a deep breath and stared at the door he had just left knowing that Rebecca and Aragorn would have entered there not long after it had closed behind him. As the door began to swing open he stopped shifting from one foot to the other and took another deep breath.

0-0-0-0

Feeling Rebecca's grip tighten on his arm as they made their way down the steps from the Tower, Aragorn gave it a reassuring pat and gave her the briefest of smiles when she glanced up at him. Her hand loosened and she took a deep breath. When they reached Thomas, Aragorn gripped his son's shoulder before taking Rebecca's hand and placing it on the young man's arm. He then took his place in front of them with his back to the White Tree and facing the crowd of people. After a glance at Arwen, Aragorn began the ceremony, his voice clear and reaching to the furthest edges of the Courtyard.

"Welcome. You are here to witness the wedding vows of Thomas, son of Morgan and Elizabeth, beloved ward of King Elessar Telcontar to Rebecca, daughter of Norton and Mary, also a much beloved ward of mine and Queen Arwen's." He smiled gently, seeing their startled looks. The inclusion of their parents' names had never been discussed except between himself and Arwen.

"Thomas,_ion-nín, _you have chosen to take Rebecca to wife. Do you do this without reservation, with joy and delight in her and in your choosing?"

"I do," he replied, his eyes not leaving Rebecca's, though his voice was strong and loud enough for all to hear.

Aragorn smiled and turned his gaze on Rebecca who looked at him briefly. "Rebecca, _sell-nín_, you have chosen to take Thomas to husband. Do you do this without reservation, with joy and delight in him and in your choosing?"

"Yes, yes, I do," she said, smiling first at Aragorn as she answered the question and then at Thomas as she turned her full attention back to him.

"So be it then. Let all present bear witness to their words this day; that Thomas and Rebecca have chosen to bind with one another willingly and with joy and delight." Aragorn turned to Legolas and the elf stepped forward and handed him the multi-colored cord he had been holding. "I bind you together," Aragorn said as he placed Thomas and Rebecca's wrists together, each grasping the others arm, "in token of your spoken vows today." He bound the cords gently around their wrists before turning them to face the crowd. "See them bound one to the other, bound in body and spirit, to share all of life's joys and its hardships, to rejoice with one another, to grieve with one another, to care for one another and to allow one another freedom, to argue and make up with one another from this day forth until death alone breaks this bond."

Aragorn glanced quickly at Rebecca and Thomas to see that they were both staring down at their bound arms. As if sensing his gaze, Thomas looked up at his adar, his brow furrowed slightly and Aragorn wondered what he was thinking. That question would have to wait, however, and Aragorn turned his gaze back to the crowd. "Do all agree?" There were loud cries of approval from all over the Courtyard and the young couple smiled as they looked out at the crowd.

Turning them back to face himself, Aragorn unbound their wrists and handed the cord back to Legolas who stepped back to his place beside Gimli. "It is time to exchange the marriage tokens now. A year ago you declared your love for one another by exchanging silver rings and now it is time to replace those with gold ones."

Rebecca and Thomas removed their rings and handed them to Aragorn who beckoned Halbarad forward. Halbarad removed two beautifully wrought silver chains from a small wooden box he'd been holding and placed one of the silver betrothal rings on each chain. Turning first to Rebecca and then Thomas he carefully put the necklaces around their necks before murmuring a short blessing over them and returning to his place.

Arwen then handed Rebecca the gold ring for Thomas, while Gimli handed Thomas the one for Rebecca. Rebecca slid the gold ring onto Thomas's finger, her gaze never wavering as she looked him squarely in the eye. She took a deep breath before she recited her vows.

"Thomas, this day I take you as my husband, to join with you and to share all that is to come. I promise to love and care for you from now until death parts us." She smiled and Thomas squeezed her hand before slipping her ring on and repeating his vows to her.

"Rebecca, this day I take you as my wife, to join with you and to share all that is to come. I promise to love and care for you from this day until death parts us."

The King Elessar of Gondor and Arnor placed his hands around their still clasped hands. "May Eru bless you this day and each day that comes as you began your new life together. May you find joy and contentment and the strength to endure what must be faced as life unfolds." Aragorn smiled down at the newly married couple. "Thomas, you may kiss your **wife**. Finally," he added in a low whisper. Thomas flashed him a quick grin before pulling Rebecca closer and kissing her while the crowd began applauding and cheering.

The cheering did not cease as a smiling Thomas and Rebecca walked hand in hand back down the aisle to the Tower. Aragorn and Arwen followed some twenty yards behind the young couple and they were followed by the rest of the family and their closest friends. There would be a short time of waiting while the assembled people were ushered into Merethrond and then the wedding party would walk over to start the celebration.

0-0-0-0-0

Thomas pulled Rebecca into his arms as soon as they were out of sight of the crowd and kissed her hungrily. He knew they only had a moment before the others would arrive and he intended to take full advantage of it. But the door swung open even sooner then he thought and with a frustrated sigh he released his wife. However, Rebecca kept a tight grip on his hand and leaned against him.

"How do you fare?" asked Aragorn as he and Arwen approached the newly married couple.

"Oh, very well, Adar!" Rebecca replied, her eyes sparkling. Aragorn smiled, his eyes matching the look in hers.

"I believe you," he said with a quiet laugh before turning his gaze on Thomas who was looking down at Rebecca, a half-smile on his lips. The young man looked at Aragorn when he spoke.

"And you, _ion-nín_, how do you fare?"

"Very well." He hesitated and then quietly added, "but relieved that it's over." Aragorn grinned and a snort of laughter came from Éomer who had joined them and they were quickly being surrounded by their friends. Thomas shrugged. "Well, I am. Aren't you, Rebecca?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she said. "Once I saw you standing there I didn't really notice anything else… not until right at the end where we had to speak our vows."

Thomas did not answer and simply nodded. It did not matter. The ceremony was over and he was married and that was all that was important to him. Now he could relax – at least a little bit – and enjoy the company of his family and friends at the celebration. But, first he accepted the warm congratulations and well wishes of those who were closest to him as they waited for the Master of Protocol to inform them it was time to leave for the celebration.

0-0-0-0-0

Taking her husband's hand, Rebecca let him lead her from the head table to the dance floor. The remains of the feast had been cleared away and it was time for the dancing to begin. While she and Thomas often danced together at various feasts and celebrations during the past year, this was the first time that they would be the first couple on the floor – that honor was usually reserved for Aragorn and Arwen. But as the bride and groom it fell to them this night. She was only a little nervous. Rebecca knew that Aragorn and Arwen would quickly join them and they would be followed closely by others, but still there were those few minutes alone that were a little daunting.

"Are you ready?" Thomas whispered as he placed his other hand on her waist. At her nod he gave a signal to the musicians and the first song started. Rebecca followed Thomas's lead as he stepped to the right and into the first movements of the dance. Her eyes never left his deep blue ones and suddenly all of the people watching them seemed to disappear and the only thing that was important was Thomas. Neither of them spoke as they danced. Neither of them noticed when Aragorn and Arwen joined them. Nor when the dance floor began filling with other people. They only gradually became aware of others again when the music was drawing to a close and it took Aragorn clearing his throat to truly catch their attention as the royal couple danced alongside them.

"Shall we switch partners for the next dance?" asked Aragorn, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Rebecca and Thomas in turn.

Rebecca hesitated only a moment and then nodded. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with her father; it was just that she'd rather dance with Thomas. But she realized she'd be dancing with a lot of different men throughout the evening; it came with being the daughter of the king as well as being the bride. Thomas kissed Rebecca lightly on the lips before placing her hand in Aragorn's.

"I'm claiming the next dance with you, Rebecca" he said before turning to Arwen with a slight bow. "My lady," said Thomas as he held out his hand. Arwen smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I suggest you do not wander far from us if you intend to dance with Rebecca any time soon, _ion-nín_," Aragorn said, smiling slightly. "There are others here who will wish to dance with her and you, too, have obligations." Aragorn indicated Éowyn, Camíriel, and Lothíriel. "Although," he continued, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "since it is your wedding night, you do not have to dance with any of the other noble young ladies." He cast a sidelong glance to where groups of beautifully dressed young women were standing. Since the War there were far more women than there were men available to marry them. Over the last six months – once Thomas had become a fairly proficient dancer - Aragorn had asked him to dance with these young women at the various formal events so that they not stand alone along the sides of the great hall the entire evening.

"Thank you, Adar," Thomas said fervently as the music started and he and Arwen began the dance, the queen laughing quietly as they moved away.

"Yes, thank you, Adar," Rebecca echoed her new husband and Aragorn chuckled.

"You are welcome. You do not mind dancing with other men?" he inquired as they danced.

"I will only dance with friends and family… Halbarad, Éomer, Faramir… men like that," Rebecca replied. "Or, elves," she added, smiling.

Aragorn simply returned her smile as her attention was increasingly drawn away by the well wishes of the people dancing around them.

0-0-0-0-0

Thomas choked on his wine when someone clapped him hard on the back. Eyes watering, and coughing as he tried to clear his burning throat, Thomas looked up at the King of Rohan with a scowl furrowing his brow. But if Éomer noticed, he didn't say anything as he plopped into the seat next to the newly married young man at the high table.

"Not dancing? Where is your bride, Thomas?" Éomer inquired, a smile lighting up his face.

Gesturing toward the dance floor as he swallowed a drink of water it took another moment for Thomas to speak. "She's dancing with someone… oh, it's Erchirion now," he replied staring hard at Prince Imrahil's middle son and wondering if he ever would get to dance with Rebecca again. Perhaps he should just go and cut in; but he didn't know if that was proper or not. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to Éomer.

"Why aren't you dancing? I know there are lots of young ladies that would dance with you, my lord king," he said, grinning.

"There are," Éomer said with a sidelong glance to the edges of the dance floor where many young ladies stood. "But I have my eyes on only one young woman and she is presently dancing with her brother."

Thomas looked to see Amrothos dancing with Lothíriel and he nodded once. "Will you…" his voice trailed off as he wasn't sure if he should ask Éomer how serious he was about the Princess of Dol Amroth. They seemed to spend quite a bit of time together when he saw them both in Minas Tirith, but they were seldom here at the same time.

"I plan to ask her to marry me and then to ask Imrahil for his blessings." His gaze was fixed on Lothíriel and Thomas smiled.

"Well, I suggest you do not slap Imrahil on the back while he's drinking right before you ask him," said Thomas, smiling. "He's liable to say no just out of spite."

Laughing, Éomer clapped him on the back again. "I'll remember your advice, boy! Now, go and claim your wife. The dance is ending and it's time for you to leave, you've been here far too long. Much longer than any man of Rohan would have stayed at his wedding celebration," he said, grinning.

After listening to the music for a moment and deciding that Éomer was right, Thomas pushed himself away from the table and stood to his feet, his eyes never leaving Rebecca.

"I believe you're right. Good-night, Éomer," he said before carefully wending his way through the crowd and arriving at Rebecca's side just as the music ended.

0-0-0-0-0

Rebecca saw Thomas approaching from the corner of her eye. Evidently Prince Erchirion did too because he suddenly grinned, and began dancing toward her new husband. As the music ended, Prince Erchirion placed Rebecca's hand in Thomas's and gave a half bow to the newly married couple.

"I wish you both much joy and happiness. May the Valar bless you," he said, before turning and wandering off into the crowd.

They murmured their thanks to the prince, but Rebecca doubted he heard them as Thomas was already leading her in the opposite direction and off the dance floor. A servant with a tray of drinks caught Thomas's attention and he swerved in that direction. After a quick appraisal of the choices, they selected the only cup of chilled fruit juice on the tray to share with each other before continuing to the side of the large room. A spot half hidden in shadows behind one of the tall pillars gave them a measure of privacy and was a place they frequently retreated to during the formal evening events they attended. Thomas handed Rebecca the juice and she took a long drink before returning it.

"That's nice," she murmured. It was still warm in the room even though the sun had gone down some time before. Rebecca slipped her arms around Thomas, leaning against him now that they were hidden from view. He put his free arm around her and pulled her closer as he drained the cup of juice. They stood silent for a moment and then finally Thomas shifted, pulling back a bit so he could see Rebecca's face.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked softly.

Rebecca glanced quickly out at the roomful of people before looking back at Thomas. "I… well, yes, of course," she replied. "But can we with all of the people still here?" They were usually among the last to leave any celebration.

Thomas grinned and nodded. "I spoke with Adar earlier today and he said we only had to stay until after the sun had set and it's been down for awhile now." Rebecca laughed, covering her mouth with her hand when she realized there were people approaching their hiding place. She spoke after the people passed by.

"Do we need to say good-bye to people or can we just leave?" she asked, glancing toward the high table where Aragorn and Arwen sat with family and friends.

"Just leave. Come on." Thomas took Rebecca's hand and they strolled casually back out into the main room and headed for the doors. They smiled and nodded at those they passed but did not stop and speak to anyone as they made a beeline for the door.

0-0-0-0-0

The light touch of Arwen's fingers on his arm drew Aragorn's attention away from the conversation he was having with Imrahil, Faramir, Halbarad, Elphir, and Elladan regarding the disturbing reports they had been receiving from their scouts in the East. Something was going to have to be done; the only question was when and where. He turned his head and looked questioningly at Arwen, realizing as he did so that perhaps their discussion should be delayed until the morning. But she did not speak to him of that, at least not at first. She simply smiled as she motioned toward the doors which Rebecca and Thomas were just disappearing through.

Aragorn turned fully to Arwen. "I wondered how much longer they would stay," he said, returning her smile with one of his own. "I told Thomas they could leave after the sun had set and it is well past that now."

"Rebecca has been dancing quite a bit," she quietly replied. Éowyn, Lothíriel, and Laereth were sitting on the other side of Arwen. "I imagine Thomas was worried about appearing rude and did not interrupt them until just now."

"I thought I made him understand that he need not worry about such things today," Aragorn said with a quiet laugh.

"He will always worry about such things, beloved," she replied. Arwen's gaze shifted briefly to the men sitting on the other side of Aragorn. "Will you have to leave soon?" she murmured.

Aragorn took her hand in his and caressed it as he answered. "I know not. There are still some scouts who have not returned. It will take time to gather and prepare our army and I will not leave our city without protection. I do not see how we can be ready to leave for five or six months. It is already the middle of May and if we are not ready to leave until December then I will wait the additional months and leave at the end of February – unless something happens that would necessitate us leaving earlier.

"If the Easterlings begin marching here instead of simply re-building their army against the terms of the treaty they signed, or if we discover they have been attacking any of the settlements we will have to leave earlier than I want to. But," he paused and he glanced meaningfully at her stomach, "I hope to be here for the birth of our child." His voice was barely audible at the end for not everyone around them knew of the coming child and he did not want passing servants to overhear.

Arwen nodded, her grip tightening on his hand. "I hope so as well," she murmured. "But…" her voice trailed off and a faraway look appeared in her light grey eyes.

"Yes?" Aragorn prompted her after a moment and she turned her gaze back to him, her eyes now sparkling with laughter.

"Have you ever heard the story of my birth?" she asked. Aragorn slowly shook his head and she smiled. "Then we must ask Elrohir to tell you the story. Adar almost missed my birth and evidently Naneth was more worried about him than about having me," said Arwen with a soft laugh.

"Truly?" Aragorn wondered why he had never heard the story before. There were so many things he did not know about Arwen's childhood. The two of them had taken little time to speak of such things and he vowed to do so in the near future.

"Where was he? Why was he not there?" he asked Arwen. He could not imagine Elrond straying far from Celebrían's side when she was due to have the baby that day.

Arwen shook her head. "Elrohir must tell it; he was there and knows details that I do not. I will say that I was born two days early and so no one was expecting me to be born that particular day."

"Ah," said Aragorn, with a smile creasing his lips, that explained it then. "Then I will ask him to tell me soon. Now, my lady wife, would you like to dance?"

Her only response was to hold out her hand and Aragorn grasped it and helped her to her feet before leading her to the dance floor.

0-0-0-0-0

"It seems strange to come up here at night," Rebecca whispered as she and Thomas walked up to the stairs to the second floor of the House. "I'm not used to it, I just walk in the door and my chambers are right across the hallway from the door and…" her voice trailed off when Thomas pulled her to a halt on the landing.

"There's no need to be nervous, Rebecca," he said quietly, running the back of his fingers up and down her cheek.

"I'm not ner… well, maybe I am a little bit," she admitted, looking slightly past him for a moment and then meeting his eyes directly. "But just a little bit," she repeated. She knew she shouldn't be nervous but she couldn't help it.

"You don't need to whisper either," Thomas said, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her. He put his arm around her waist and they continued up the stairs.

"Was I whispering?" she asked, shaking her head and speaking in a normal voice. "I guess I was." She bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything else. As they walked down the hall toward their new home she noticed there was only one guard at the far end of the hall at the door that led to the servants' quarters. Her and Thomas's guards had stopped at the top of the stairs to give them some additional privacy – for which she was extremely grateful.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how you and Arwen decorated this," said Thomas as they neared the door.

Rebecca glanced up at him to see if he was serious or just making conversation. He appeared to be serious. "I hope you like it. We can change it if you don't," she said. He nodded as he stopped at the door.

"I know I'm supposed to carry you in, Rebecca, but I don't think they do that here and with the guards," he said quietly, "I'm not sure…"

"It's all right," she replied. "I don't want you to do it either." She paused, thinking. "You can carry me through the door into our… bedroom," she said, trying not to blush and mostly succeeding. Thomas grinned and opened the door, ushering his wife inside.

They stopped inside the door, stunned. Someone had decorated the room. Vases of fresh cut red tulips and yellow daffodils were set on almost every available flat surface and thin streamers made out of white ribbon and cloth were draped along the fireplace mantle and around the windows, reminding them of the decorations they had made at Christmas.

"Did you do this?" Thomas asked, as he slowly looked around the room.

"Noooo, I didn't. I didn't have time to do anything like this today." She let go of Thomas's hand and wandered around the room smelling flowers and looking at the vases. "I don't think they normally do this here; I think Arwen had this done for us," she said remembering all the conversations she'd had with Arwen regarding wedding customs from their time. And while this wasn't one of them, Rebecca thought it was Arwen's way of making the wedding night special for them.

"It was nice of her," said Thomas, joining Rebecca near the window overlooking the garden. "There's a tray with wine and juice and I think even water if you want some. Some fruit and bread and things too." He gestured over his shoulder towards the low table in front of the hearth.

"No, I'm fine," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "Do you like our… home?" She and Arwen had, with the help of the servants, spent a lot of time the last few weeks decorating and setting up the apartment. Thomas nodded.

"I like what I can see in here," he said, grinning. "There are a lot of extra things right now. But it looks good. I'd like to see the other rooms now. Will you show me?" he asked, his voice deepened and his eyes darkened slightly. Rebecca swallowed hard as she nodded. She took his hand and clasped it tightly.

"I-I think that some of the rooms can wait until tomorrow," she said softly.

Thomas nodded as he kissed her. "That's fine," he murmured between kisses. "I can wait." It was quiet for a time as they kissed and then Thomas pulled back, breathing hard. "I think the bedchamber is this way, is it not?" he asked, already leading Rebecca in the direction he was indicating. Rebecca stopped on the threshold and Thomas looked at her, concern in his eyes but she smiled.

"You're supposed to carry me, remember?" she said, laughing softly. Thomas grinned and kissed her hard before easily picking her up. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once before laying her head on his chest.

"I remember now," replied Thomas as he walked into their room and closed the door.

0-0-0-0-0

Thomas awoke with a start. Rubbing at his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling wondering where he was and then a slow smile crossed his lips as he remembered. He half turned and looked to his left but Rebecca was gone, the bedcovers neatly pulled up. Sitting up, Thomas glanced out to the little balcony but she wasn't there either. Quickly donning a pair of leggings he walked into the sitting room and after a moments search saw that she was out on the balcony staring down at the garden. He crossed to the door and then stood on the threshold, uncertain. Perhaps she wanted to be alone.

"The view is different from here, Thomas," Rebecca finally said in a quiet voice, not turning to look at him.

"Yes," he replied, joining her at last. Something in her tone made him wonder if she truly meant the garden or something else entirely. "Are you all right, Rebecca?" he asked, taking her hand and caressing it gently. She turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"I'm very well, Thomas. Are you?" she asked, laughing softly and he grinned as he nodded. He drew her into his arms and kissed her long and deeply.

"We should go inside," Thomas said when he released her. "Others may be coming out here." Although, it was very early, near dawn from the few pink streaks he could see in the sky.

"You need a shirt…" Rebecca's voice trailed off as she stared at him. Or, rather at his chest, Thomas realized. "Thomas, when did this happen?" She lightly traced the faded scar on the left side of his chest and stomach. "I don't remember you ever getting injured here." It was more of a question than a statement and she looked at him, puzzled.

Thomas took her hand and kissed her fingers before walking back into the sitting room, gently tugging her along with him. "That happened at the ranch when a barbed wire for a fence we were stringing snapped and it came whipping back at me. I was lucky it didn't hit me in the face," he said. "Though," he added with a rueful smile, "I ended up with a scar on my face anyway." He rubbed at the scar near his eye that he'd acquired at Helm's Deep.

"We both have our share of scars," she said. She touched the arrow wound on her shoulder and absently began rubbing the thin material of her nightclothes between her fingers. "But I think mine have faded more than…"

"They have," Thomas interrupted with a look and grin that made Rebecca blush. "But perhaps we should compare them more closely?" he asked hopefully, glancing toward the bedroom.

Rebecca did not answer except to reach up and kiss him briefly before turning and leading him into their bedchamber.

0-0-0-0-0

"How much longer should we wait until we send someone to fetch them?" Aragorn asked Arwen. The two of them were standing near the windows in the sitting room as people began drifting into the large room in ones and twos. Family and close friends were gathering for a much more informal celebration and a time for the young couple to open gifts, some of which were stacked in a corner near the hearth. Many other gifts – mostly those given by people of the city – were set aside in another room and Rebecca and Thomas would open them in the next few days as they had time.

"They will be here, beloved," she replied. "Mistress Lothrín was recently summoned to their chambers," Arwen added with a hint of a smile.

"Good. I did not want to disturb them myself; yet I would have hesitated to send someone else."

"We should greet those who are arriving," Arwen suggested. Aragorn nodded, taking her hand as they crossed the room to welcome their guests. A short time later, just after they welcomed Prince Imrahil and Lady Laereth, Rebecca and Thomas arrived.

"Good evening,_sell-nín, ion-nín_," Aragorn said, smiling. "Not everyone has arrived, but Nusirile is serving wine and some light foods until supper is served."

"Which will not be for an hour or so," said Arwen.

"Oh, then we're early," said Thomas, chuckling when Rebecca slapped at his arm playfully. But she also smiled.

"Perhaps," said Aragorn, shaking his head. "However, as long as you **are** here, you may as well try and enjoy the company of your friends and family for a time."

"Thank you for all the flowers and the decorations, Arwen," said Rebecca, stepping forward and embracing the elf.

"You are most certainly welcome, _sell-nín_. Mistress Lothrín and several of the other servants helped as well."

"I'll thank her later," Rebecca was saying when a voice from behind interrupted her.

"I thought we were late," said Elrohir as he and Elladan joined them. "But I see we have arrived just in time to greet the newly wed couple." The younger elf smiled at Rebecca and Thomas as he took Rebecca's hand and kissed it softly in greeting. Elladan did the same, though he clasped hands with Thomas first.

"I regret I did not have a chance to dance with you last evening, Lady Rebecca," Elrohir said. "Every time I looked for you there was a line forming," he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"There certainly was," Thomas muttered, earning chuckles from the others.

"There will be other times," Aragorn said, grinning and giving Thomas a bracing pat on the back. "But I do understand. Now, there are others waiting to greet you," he said, motioning to the others who had already arrived and were gathered in little groups around the room, "go and join them."

Thomas took Rebecca's hand in his and with a slight nod to Aragorn and Arwen they made their way into the room to join the others.

0-0-0-0-0

While Elladan and Elrohir walked out onto to the balcony to join Haldir and his brothers. Thomas and Rebecca went to the larger group sitting on couches and chairs around the hearth. They stood quietly as Lothíriel finished telling a story about something that had happened to her and her brothers on a boat when she was much younger. Erchirion and Elphir kept interrupting her with their own versions of the story, much to the amusement of the listeners. Éomer sat close to the young Princess of Dol Amroth and Rebecca could see the glow in his eyes as he watched her; and she wondered how long it would be until the two of them were betrothed.

Without the close scrutiny of other members of the nobility Faramir and Éowyn were much more at ease and sat on a couch holding hands. They appeared to be listening to Lothíriel but Rebecca noticed they were having a whispered conversation all their own. It didn't surprise her; it reminded her of what she and Thomas would have done not that long ago. She wondered if Éowyn was counting down the days to her wedding some three months away now.

Rebecca glanced around the room looking for Halbarad but he was not present. Camíriel was there with her parents, Lord Brandir and Lady Nínael, and the three of them were speaking with Prince Imrahil and Lady Laereth. She hoped something bad hadn't happened that would keep him away, but no, the rest of the Rangers were here. All gathered in a group at the other end of the room. She gave an inward sigh and nudged Thomas in the side. He glanced at her and she motioned with her head to the Rangers. He grimaced and began to walk away. His movement caught Éomer's attention.

"Thomas, Rebecca! You've joined us at last! I did not see you standing there," he said, grinning.

"You appeared occupied with the… story," Thomas said, smiling in return. "I'll be right back," he said as he strode off.

"Come and sit down," invited Faramir. He moved closer to Éowyn, leaving more than enough room for Thomas and Rebecca on the couch.

"Thank you," Rebecca murmured, hiding a smile as she sat down. She looked up as one of the servants approached but decided not to have anything to drink before supper; a cup of wine with the meal would be enough. She realized the others had fallen silent and were watching her; not exactly staring, but watching her nonetheless and she blushed. She turned to Lothíriel.

"I only heard part of your story, but do you often go out in boats by yourself?"

Lothíriel nodded. "Yes. Well, not as often as I did when I was younger because I do not have as much free time, but whenever I can, I do. Have you ever been sailing?"

"No, I've never even seen the ocean," Rebecca replied, staring at the floor and missing the amused glances that flashed between Faramir and his cousins from Dol Amroth. Rebecca looked up. "But, Aragorn said that we'll go to Dol Amroth someday and I'll do it then."

"Yes, of course," said Erchirion, smiling. "And I'll take you out for your first ride."

"Ride to where?" Thomas asked as he returned, Rangers in tow. He sat down next to Rebecca while the other men sat down here and there on the couches and chairs.

"We're talking about taking a boat out on the ocean," said Rebecca, "Erchirion offered to take us for a ride if we are ever in Dol Amroth."

"That would be fun," Thomas agreed, nodding. He glanced at Laegrist and the two other Rangers planning to go home to collect their families. "When are you heading north?"

The Ranger shrugged. "In a few weeks; Lord Aragorn has something he wants us to do first."

"You'll make it back in time for Halbarad's wedding, won't you?" Rebecca asked. It was a long way up to the Angle and then to pack up their families and return to the South would take months and Halbarad's wedding was in December.

"Oh, we'll be here," said Laegrist with a faint smile. "I won't miss Halbarad's wedding… not if I can help it."

"We're glad to hear that," Halbarad said from right over Rebecca's shoulder and she jumped, startled. She twisted her head around to see Halbarad standing there with Camíriel at his side. The Ranger gave her a brief smile before returning his gaze to Laegrist.

"I hope all of you make it back," said Halbarad, his gaze lingering longest on Eradan who did not respond beyond a small shrug.

"Will you use a wagon of some kind to move your things here?" Rebecca asked. She didn't know if there were roads that would make that possible or not. "Or do you have to put everything on horses?"

"We'll use packhorses, Lady Rebecca," Balrant replied. "It depends on what my wife wants to bring, but we'll only be bringing clothing and personal things. We can get furniture here."

"And anything else you need," said Aragorn as he and Arwen joined them. He waved Balrant back into his seat but allowed Erchirion to get a chair for Arwen, who thanked the young Prince with a smile. Aragorn perched on the arm of her chair.

As those on the balcony now joined the larger group, chairs and couches were pushed around to include everyone in the circle. There were a myriad of conversations going on as well as some gentle teasing of Thomas and Rebecca, though Faramir and Éowyn also found themselves being teased, mostly by his cousins. Though not, Rebecca noticed, by either Lothíriel or Éomer.

Aragorn stood and loudly cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention, waiting until everyone quieted before speaking.

"It is almost time for supper, but Arwen and I have two things we would like to do before we go downstairs for the meal. Thomas, Rebecca," he beckoned to the two young people, "please join us," he said. His expression was as serious as Rebecca had ever seen it and she gripped Thomas's hand tightly as they crossed the open space of the wide circle to stand before Aragorn and Arwen.

_"Ion-nín, sell-nín_," said Aragorn, his grey eyes studying them for a long moment before he spoke again. "Now that you are married it would be… unusual for you to continue as Royal Wards. While the Laws of Gondor and Arnor do not speak to it directly, custom among the people dictates that once a person marries they leave their wardship behind, though, of course, not the relationships they have."

"But," she protested and Aragorn put his hand up to stop her from speaking further.

"However," said Aragorn as he finally smiled, Rebecca relaxed and let out the breath she'd been holding as he continued, "Ours is a special situation and I want to formalize our relationship lest someone seek to take advantage of you. The laws of Gondor and Arnor do allow me to formally adopt you with the only provision being that you cannot be my heirs as only one of my bloodline may take the throne. It will simply ensure your status and in the event of Arwen's and my untimely deaths," he gave Rebecca a look filled with compassion when she blanched, "it will provide you with an income and property that you may live your lives comfortably."

"They would be welcome in Rohan, Aragorn," Éomer called out. "I can always use help in my stables," he said, grinning widely. General laughter met that comment and even Rebecca chuckled. Thomas turned to stare at the king briefly but either he could not think of anything to say or he changed his mind because he turned back to face Aragorn without saying a word to Éomer.

"Thank you, my brother," Aragorn said dryly, as he looked at his fellow king. "But I believe that my children will do quite well here in Gondor." Éomer shrugged, a smile still lighting up his face. Arwen handed Aragorn several pieces of paper that had different seals and ribbons on them and Faramir and Imrahil were suddenly standing with them.

"These are the adoption papers, you need to sign these and then Prince Faramir and Prince Imrahil will sign both as witnesses and as representatives of Gondor." Aragorn placed the papers on the little table that Legolas and Elladan had carried over from the other side of the room and he gestured for Rebecca and Thomas who slowly approached.

"It seems strange," Thomas whispered to Aragorn and Arwen as he took the pen she handed to him.

"What does?" asked Arwen in the same low voice.

"To be adopted at eighteen almost nineteen years of age when you're already married," he replied slowly. "But," a grin erased the crease in his brow, "it also feels right." Arwen returned his smile and Aragorn gripped his shoulder briefly before handing the pen to Rebecca who smiled with delight as she signed where directed. After all, it only made legal what already existed between them. She hugged first Arwen and then Aragorn while Faramir and Imrahil signed the papers.

"When will you announce it to the people?" asked Faramir as he finished signing the papers. He looked inquiringly at Aragorn, a strange little smile on his face.

Aragorn furrowed his brow as if in deep thought. "I think we will wait until they return," he said after a moment. He glanced at his steward. "We will announce the news of our coming child at that time as well."

"Return? Return from where?" asked Rebecca, her gaze shifting between Aragorn, Faramir, and Arwen.

"How long will we be gone?" Thomas asked, a spark of excitement in his eyes. He tightened his grip on Rebecca's hand and she looked up at him, puzzled.

"I did not think it would take you long to get my meaning," Aragorn said, chuckling. "Although, I did think it would take longer than that." There were smiles and laughter from their friends and family who surrounded them.

Rebecca suddenly realized what he meant and she gasped. "A honeymoon? Where are we going? How long will we be gone?" There was a pause. "Who else is going?"

Arwen answered her. "No one else is going with you." She glanced up at Aragorn with a wistful smile. "Except for your guards, of course." Rebecca shrugged and Thomas gave a nod of understanding.

"And," Aragorn said with a sidelong glance at Imrahil. "You are not going completely by yourselves. You will accompany Prince Imrahil and his family to Dol Amroth where you will spend a few weeks before returning."

"Dol Amroth?" Thomas said, looking truly stunned at the idea. Rebecca didn't say anything but she too was shocked that they were going so far. Never had she imagined traveling there without Aragorn and Arwen. Never had she even thought of traveling anywhere so far from home or to be gone so long without them.

"I suggested Edoras," Éomer said, chuckling.

"We've already been there," Thomas retorted, glancing at the king. "Someplace new is always preferred for a honeymoon."

"You have not been to Imladris, but I suppose it is too far," said Elrohir.

"Bree is nice this time of year," offered Eradan. All of the Rangers, as well as Elladan and Elrohir laughed at that.

"Dale and Esgaroth truly are beautiful," said Legolas, "but I fear it is also too far for you to travel."

Aragorn smiled at his friends. "I thank you for all of your suggestions." He glanced at Eradan. "Most of your suggestions," he amended. "However, Thomas and Rebecca will be leaving with Imrahil and his family the day after tomorrow. Now, I believe our supper is ready to be served downstairs." People stood and either came to speak to Rebecca and Thomas or slowly began to make their way toward the door.

Rebecca turned to Aragorn and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Adar, thank you so much."

"You are welcome, Rebecca," Aragorn replied before turning to Thomas who also thanked him.

Before speaking to any of the others, Rebecca spoke to Arwen. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow?" Rebecca asked her. At her nod, Rebecca took a deep breath. It did not give her much time to get ready. They'd be gone at least a month and she'd need to bring clothes for both the days on the ship and then probably for formal events… Her thoughts were interrupted by Arwen's hand on her arm.

"Mistress Lothrín has already taken care of much of your packing, Rebecca," Arwen replied, "as she was moving things to your new chambers some of it was set aside for your journey. It will not take long for you to decide what other things you would like to take."

"Good," Rebecca said, smiling now. She knew how efficient her maid was and knew she had nothing to worry about in that regard. "Thank you," she said as she embraced her as well. Arwen was not able to reply before Rebecca was set upon by Éowyn and Lothíriel who began talking animatedly about her upcoming trip. Rebecca cast a quick look at Thomas, who was speaking with Erchirion, Faramir, Elphir, and Éomer. She suppressed a sigh. She'd have to speak with him later.

0-0-0-0-0

The newly married couple did not have a chance to speak of their trip to Dol Amroth until they were returning to their chambers later that evening. After supper they had all returned to the sitting room where the two of them had opened gifts. It had taken quite some time and they had only opened some of the gifts they had received. Neither of them could imagine what else awaited them when they returned.

But tonight there had been beautiful linens sent from the Shire, glass and pottery vases, books – from Erestor which brought a smile of delight to Rebecca's face. There were several woven rugs with intricate patterns from the elves of Lothlórien, while the elves from Imladris sent beautiful, soft, silky material that could be made into shirts or tunics. From Rohan there was a painting of the view from the steps of the Golden Hall, and from Dol Amroth came a glass pitcher with six cups, swans etched lightly into the glass.

Many other things were given, but one thing had made Thomas laugh out loud. Pippin had sent him a beautiful pipe with a pouch to hold it and a small barrel of pipe-weed. The hobbit was evidently not giving up on his quest to induce Thomas to start smoking. He kept the pipe, but gave the pipe-weed to Aragorn who immediately offered to share it with his men. An offer they did not refuse.

Now, returning to their chambers, Thomas carried the pipe, idly turning it over and over in his hands as they walked down the hall. Rebecca carried the books she'd been given.

"I cannot believe we're going to Dol Amroth," Rebecca said.

"I'm surprised Adar remembered honeymoons at all. We only mentioned it one time and that was almost a year ago."

"He has a very good memory," she said, smiling. "I've never been on a ship like this before."

Thomas smiled as he opened the door to their chambers. "Yes, you have. When we sailed up the river last year from Pelargir, we were on a ship that will be similar to what we're going on. This one might be a little bigger."

Rebecca laughed as the door closed behind her. "I guess I meant out on the ocean. I've never seen the ocean."

"I haven't done that either," he said with an expression that was mostly excitement, though a touch of worry was visible to those who knew him well. "It'll be fun though. I talked to Erchirion about it after supper."

"Lothíriel said she never gets seasick. But then she's been out in boats since she was a baby." Rebecca shrugged. "Dol Amroth! I remember Boromir talking about it, don't you?" Thomas nodded. "It just sounds so different than here and to be a guest there… It'll be very strange."

"It will be, but it'll be nice to have some time to ourselves. Well, mostly to ourselves," Thomas amended. After all they would be the guests of Prince Imrahil and his family. Still it would be nice to have some time away from Minas Tirith and to see something different.

"We'll have a lot to do to get ready," said Rebecca, looking around the room.

"Then we should probably go to bed," Thomas suggested with a sly smile. "It'll be a long day tomorrow getting things packed." Rebecca laughed as they made their way into their bedchamber.

0-0-0-0-0

Thomas was wrong. The ship taking them to Dol Amroth was nothing like the one he had sailed on from Pelargir. One, it was much bigger. Two, it was clean. While the _Silver Swan_ was a true warship that had seen much action, it also served to ferry the royal family of Dol Amroth between its home port and Minas Tirith. The decks were scrubbed, the lamps were polished, and every rope was neatly coiled and set it in its proper place.

After seeing their things stowed in the tiny cabin that would be their home for the next six or seven days, Rebecca and Thomas returned to the upper deck where they joined Aragorn and Arwen who were standing in the bow looking down the river and speaking quietly. They had taken leave of all of their family and friends the evening before and now they just had this one last farewell to make. Aragorn turned and smiled at them.

"The captain is almost ready to sail," Aragorn commented, glancing to the stern of the ship. "Arwen and I need to disembark or we will end up in Dol Amroth as well. May the Valar bless you and keep you safe and may you have much joy on your journey." Aragorn kissed Rebecca on the brow before embracing her. She clung to him for a long moment as he gently patted her back. She finally stepped back with a whispered goodbye before turning to Arwen and hugging her tightly as well.

Thomas clasped Aragorn's hand tightly and the older man pulled him into a firm embrace whispering a few words that no one else heard but that made Thomas grin. He turned to Arwen and first kissed her hand in farewell and then hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her from the side. Arwen smiled and kissed his cheek, which turned crimson under his beard.

As the four of them walked to the gangway, Thomas realized this was the first time since he'd been in Middle-earth that he would be away from everyone in the Fellowship. Not counting Rebecca, of course. But except for a day or two when Aragorn and Arwen had gone away, Thomas had always been around someone from the Fellowship and it was strange to think that none would be with them as they traveled. Strange to think that he and Rebecca were doing something in this world on their own, maybe not quite on their own, but probably as close as they would ever come to doing something on their own. They would always have guards with them and would probably always travel to places where they would stay with people they knew. As much as his marriage made him feel grown up, this realization made him feel like an adult in a different way, trusted or maybe…

"Your thoughts are far from here, _ion-nín_," said Aragorn in a low voice. Thomas looked around and saw they had reached the gangway where Eradan and Prince Imrahil and his family were waiting.

"Yes, they were," Thomas replied, whispering.

"As I have frequently mentioned, you need to pay attention to your surroundings, Thomas." Aragorn's eyes were twinkling with amusement and the younger man nodded with a sheepish grin. "Especially on a ship or you will end up in the water." Both of them laughed aloud at that.

"I promise to be careful, Adar," said Thomas, still chuckling as they joined the others.

Aragorn clasped hands with Prince Imrahil and his sons and kissed the women's hands in farewell before turning to Eradan.

"Guard them well, my friend," is all he said.

"I will, my Lord King," replied Eradan, bowing. "They'll be as safe in our hands," he glanced across the deck to where the four guardsmen lounged, "as if you were with us. But, I'll try and give them a little freedom," he said, grinning at Thomas.

"Thank you," said Thomas, returning the grin with one of his own. "And I will… follow your directions without complaints this time, Eradan." The Ranger held out his hand and Thomas clasped it.

"Does that mean I have to, too?" Rebecca asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes," all three men said at once, causing smiles and quiet laughter from Prince Imrahil and his family.

"I will miss you," said Aragorn.

"**We** will miss you," Arwen corrected him and he nodded.

"Yes, we will both miss you," he said, smiling at his wife briefly. "Remember that if you need anything Prince Imrahil is always there for you. Or, ask Eradan, he knows my thoughts as well as anyone and will surely give you guidance. But he does not know Dol Amroth…" Arwen put her hand on his arm and he looked at her questioningly.

"They will do well enough, beloved," she said softly and with a faint smile.

"Yes, they will," Aragorn replied, shaking his head slightly.

"We will, Adar," said Thomas, reaching out and taking his father's hand once more. It occurred to him that it was difficult for Aragorn to let them leave and it surprised him somewhat. But then, his mom had always hated having him leave and go back out to the ranch after he had spent some time at home and he supposed it was just the way parents reacted to their children leaving.

"Don't worry about us, Adar," said Rebecca, embracing Aragorn once again. "Eradan and the others won't let us out of their sight, so we won't get into any trouble." Aragorn laughed.

"Thomas will not get into any trouble," he agreed. "However, you have a tendency to find trouble, _sell-nín._" He smiled and took Arwen's hand as Rebecca just shrugged, grinning. Aragorn looked at Imrahil.

"Thank you, my Lord Prince. I look forward to seeing you and yours at Faramir and Éowyn's wedding. Unless we need to meet earlier about stirrings in the East," he added, grimly.

"I pray not, my Lord King. Farewell, and enjoy some time without your children underfoot," Imrahil said, smiling. "I know that the very few times that all of my children have been away, Laereth and I have quite enjoyed the time alone." There were sounds of protests from Imrahil's children and a quickly hidden smile from his wife.

Aragorn simply nodded, took one long last look at Rebecca and Thomas and led Arwen from the ship.

The deckhands began drawing in the gangway as soon as the king and queen were standing on the dock. Sails were let down, ropes holding the ship to the dock were untied and pulled aboard, and the anchor was raised. The prince and his family began disbursing immediately, though Imrahil and Laereth stopped and spoke with Thomas and Rebecca, informing them of meal times and other information they needed to make them more comfortable on the voyage. Much more quickly than either of them imagined, the _Silver Swan_ pulled away from its berth for the long voyage down the Anduin River, across the great Bay of Belfalas to the city of Dol Amroth.

Trying to get out of the way of the deckhands, Rebecca and Thomas walked to the stern of the ship where they stood, looking back until the river curved and Minas Tirith slid out of sight behind the mountains. Then they turned and walked to the bow, eager to see what lay ahead of them.

--The End—

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, especially for your patience these last few months as I've written these final chapters. I do not know when I'll be writing Rebecca and Thomas again. I do know that my next project will be to write another short story in my young Éomer and young Éowyn series, I always felt that needed one more story to complete that. After that, I don't know. I have some ideas floating around in my head and so it depends which one strikes me hardest. I also have some short stories lying around unfinished that I may work on.

Radbooks


End file.
